Reading Remnant's Guardian Forces
by Tronmaster5704
Summary: What happens when you put a team of adolescent teenagers, a drunkard, his deadbeat twin sister, a teacher, and an uptight military specialist in a room and have them read a story? Hell if I know. But, that's what's happening anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

 **Hello! My name is Tronmaster, and welcome, to Reading Remnant's Guardian Forces!**

 **I was commissioned by the original author, Phoenix Champion, to do a reading of his Final Fantasy VIII and RWBY crossover. So, please forgive me, as not only is this my first reading, but, it's also my first story done on this site, period. So, I would ask that you please go easy on me. It's my first time doing this, and I would rather not disappoint.**

 **Now, without further delay (as this author's note has dragged on quite a bit), let's get started!**

* * *

A small yawn is heard as a girl, no older than fifteen awakens to see her friends, her sister, her uncle, one of her teachers, and two women that she's never see before, all lying down on a few sofas.

This young teenager is Ruby Rose, leader of Beacon Academy's Team RWBY. And she's curious about one thing:

"Where are we!?" She shouts in both utter confusion and terror, as she awakens everyone present. Especially her older half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Yang, in worry for her younger sister's safety, immediately rushes to her side. In the process, jolting awake her partner, Blake Belladonna. Who, in a quick scan of the room, notices the giant window right in front of them. And, the fact that they weren't in Beacon anymore.

"Ruby, what is it?" Yang asked, frightened for her younger sister.

"Yes Ruby, what could possibly have caused you to panic in the way that you did?" Said Ruby's partner, the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee.

"Perhaps, my dear sister, the fact that we are not in the same location as when we originally went to sleep." Spoke Weiss' older sister, Atlesian Specialist Winter Schnee.

"Yep, gotta agree with Ice Queen on this, sure as hell ain't Vale. Or, anywhere on Remnant that I'm familiar with." Said the gravely-voiced uncle of Ruby and Yang, Qrow Branwen.

Ruby, in her excitement, and forgetting her moment of fear, got up. And, promptly ran over to her uncle.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, causing Blake to cover her ears. Both her normal human ears, and her hidden cat ones. For Blake, is a Faunus.

Ruby, in a voice that can only be described as adorkable said: "Hi."

"Oh, it's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Huh? Did you miss me?' Ruby said, practically saying them at supersonic speed.

Qrow, with a smirk, said, knowing that Ruby wouldn't take it literally, "Nope." Needless to say, both Ruby and Yang were elated at seeing their uncle.

"Huh, what's going on?" Said the leader of team JNPR, Jaune Arc. Who wasn't wearing his footie pajamas (a blessing if you ask his friends and teammates) but rather, a normal t-shirt, and shorts.

"It would appear Mr. Arc, that we are no longer in Beacon Academy." Spoke the voice of Beacon's combat instructor, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Were we kidnapped?" spoke the always energetic Nora Valkyrie.

"Nora?" Said the resident ninja of team JNPR, Lie Ren to his more hyperactive friend.

"Yes Ren?" Nora said to her stoic best friend/crush.

"You might want to lower your voice. You're hurting Blake's ears." Warned Ren, who promptly looked over to see a highly agitated-looking Blake. Giving what could only be described as a death glare.

"Oops, sorry Blake!" Nora said apologetically to Blake.

"Um, guys?" Spoke Jaune's own partner Pyrrha Nikos.

"Pyrrha, what's wrong?' Jaune asked his partner. Concern evident in his voice.

"Why exactly do we have two Yangs?" Pyrrha said, confusion clearly in her voice.

"Oh, where the hell am I?" Said the supposed doppelganger of Yang, Raven Branwen. "And where's my weapon?"

"Mom?" Yang said, in complete disbelief at seeing her mother in front of her own eyes.

Raven, in response, said bluntly, "Well, crap."

Yang, deciding to beat some answers out of her mother, went to charge headfirst. If not for the fact that Pyrrha, Winter, Glynda, and Nora held her back.

"Miss Xiao Long, please contain your anger. We don't need to start an altercation." Glynda spoke quite sternly.

And just before Qrow could go over and give his twin sister an earful about abandoning her daughter, everyone was drawn to the sound of an elevator stopping. As soon as the doors opened, a young man, wearing intricate, almost futuristic armor stepped out from the elevator. His armor was primarily green in color. With three stripes of black, red, and navy blue running horizontally down the chestplate. Along with gauntlets, shoulder pads, and leg armor all of the same color. He was pushing a cart that has food, drinks (the non-alcoholic kind), and spare clothes. Also on the cart, was a strange book. His skin tone can only be described as a tad on the pale side. His hair is a slightly messed mop of dark brown, with two Hazel eyes. Both of which looked more green thanks in part to his armor color. He was also wearing sunglasses.

"Well now, look who's all finally awake!" Spoke the mysterious figure, with a tad bit of mirth in his voice.

"Who are you?" Ruby said, in awe of his armor.

"And where have you taken us?" Weiss just about ordered.

"Well, I figured you may have questions, so I'll take the liberty of-" the mysterious stranger said, only to be cut off abruptly as Raven had punched him in the side of the face.

"RAVEN, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" Qrow shouted to his sister.

"Ah, damn. That's going to hurt." The figure spoke.

"Are you ok?' Pyrrha asked. Concern clearly visible in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright. just took me by surprise as all." The Stranger said, with slight irritation in his voice.

"How do I get out of here?" Raven asked. Anger seething into her voice.

"Okay, first off, ow. Second, you don't leave until I say so. And third, to answer your questions Ruby and Weiss, you may call me Tronmaster, or Tron for short. And, all of you are aboard my vessel. The Serenity-class starship Swift Retribution." The now named Tronmaster spoke, with pride radiating from his voice.

"And to what purpose have you brought all of us together Mr. Tronmaster?" Winter said, attempting to gain any information as possible from this mysterious stranger.

"Either Tronmaster, or just Tron is good. Although, I prefer the latter." Tron said, trying to put everyone's minds at ease. "And, to answer your own question, one I assume is also shared by everyone present, I have brought you here to read this." He said, as he held up the book.

"So, let me get this straight, you abducted me, my sister, our team, Jaune's team, my uncle, my mother, whom I assume to be Weiss' sister, and one of the teachers at Beacon, JUST TO READ A BOOK!?" Yang shouted.

"Ah, my dearest blonde brawler, this isn't just any old book. Blake, seeing as you have yet to grab some food, would you go ahead and read the title out loud please?" Tronmaster said, handing Blake the book as everyone else had gone for their food. Nora in particular grabbing a massive stack of pancakes.

"Remnant's Guardian Forces?" Blake said, quizzically.

"What's a Guardian Force?" Ruby asked, clearly confused by the whole thing.

"That, is a bit hard to explain. I will attempt my best to explain, but don't expect a miracle." Tron said, in between bites of his own breakfast. "But first, you all need a shower. Especially you Qrow, you reek of alcohol." He continued, pointing his fork at Qrow to emphasize the last part. Qrow took a quick whiff of himself, noting that perhaps he needs a shower.

Tronmaster turned to a device on his wrist, "Reading room to transmat bay, do you copy, over?"

"Copy that reading room, we read you loud ad clear. What's up sir?" Said someone on the other line.

"Ensign, I need you to warp our guests to the showers. And no Jenkins, you can't look in the female showers." Tronmaster said, authority clear in his voice.

"Right away sir!" Spoke the now-named Jenkins.

"Tronmaster, what does 'transmat' mean?" Weiss said, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"It's short for particle matter transmission. Don't worry, it's completely harmless." Tronmaster said nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Jaune asked, before he, and all of the readers were teleported to their respective showers.

"Well, looks like it's time to set this shindig up." Tronmaster spoke to himself, amusement evident in his voice.

After he had gotten everything set up, including a massive plasma-screen TV, the guests from Remnant were teleported back into the room. All of them were now wearing fresh, clean clothes. Weiss and Winter in particular were elated to see each other again.

"Now, before we begin, I just need to clarify a few things. First, what was the most recent event to happen in Vale before I picked you up?" Tronmaster asked, a serious expression on his face.

"Let's see, it was after we stopped Torchwick and the White Fang from letting a whole bunch of Grimm loose in the middle of Vale." Ruby said.

"Okay, good. I got the timeframe right. Second, here's the order of who's going to be reading." Tronmaster said, wanting to start.

"With the first trailer, I'll start. From there, the order will go team RWBY, then team JNPR, then Qrow's next, followed by Raven, then, Glynda, and finally, Winter. With it eventually going back to Ruby. The person, not the whole team. In case you needed clarification." Tronmaster said, with everyone nodding in response.

"Um, Tronmaster, can I ask you something?" Ren said, confusion clear in his voice.

"Sure thing Ren, what's on your mind?" Tronmaster responded with his own question.

"What's with the TV?" Ren asked, pointing to the massive plasma widescreen.

"Oh, that? That's just some visual aid. Now, how's about we get this ball rolling?" Tronmaster said, excitement dripping from his voice. As he cracked open the book, turned on the TV, and began to read.

* * *

 **Good lord, that was a lot. Anyway, I hope that I did alright. And Phoenix, I hope that I won't disappoint. Now, I will say, that I have a ton of different ideas for stories. And yes, they will primarily be crossovers between RWBY and other franchises. But, for now, this is where all my focus will be. Updates will be a tad sporadic. But, I will try and upload a new chapter of this every Tuesday, or every other Tuesday.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Until next time, this is the Tronmaster, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trailer 1

 **A light flicks on within a room surrounded by many different video screens. A young woman enters, no older than twenty-one. She wears armor that is black, silver, and red in coloration. Her hair is a messed mop of black with red tips. She has two horns atop her head. Bullhorns. And her eyes are silver in color. She looks at the camera. Her name is Commander Alicia Rose. Second-in-command of the Swift Retribution.**

 **Alicia: *looks at the camera* Oh! I didn't see you there! I'm Alicia Rose! You'll probably learn more about me in the coming chapters. Anyway, I'm here to show off the security room aboard the ship. And yes, before you ask, it is similar to Phoenix Champion's Reading THOR. But anyway, Tronmaster wanted to let you, and Phoenix know that he'll be updating the reading a few days early. So, without further adieu, let's get this party started!**

Just before Tronmaster could start reading, the elevator stopped, and the doors opened, revealing a young woman. Around the same age as Tronmaster walked out. She wears armor similar to Tronmaster, but it is red and black, instead of green. She has black hair with red highlights at the tips. She also has two bullhorns on her head. Her eyes are also a deep silver.

"Shit, did I interrupt you just as you started reading? Sorry. I just wanted to let you know that the security room is set up." Said the mysterious woman.

Blake got a look at the mysterious new stranger, and her eyes went wide at the sight of her horns.

The woman looks at the group of assembled readers. And she looks at Blake, and her mind clicks. "Oh, you're probably curious about my horns. And about who I am, right?" The new stranger asked.

"That, is kind of an understatement." Blake spoke, bitterness clear in her voice.

"Gotcha. I'm Commander Alicia Rose. Second in command of the Swift Retribution. I'm Tronmaster's direct subordinate. I am also the daughter of Ruby Rose, and Adam Taurus from an alternate universe." The now named Alicia said with mirth in her voice.

"Wait, who's Adam? And why do I have a daughter with him?" Ruby said, clearly confused by the whole situation.

Everyone looks at Tronmaster, as if he knows the answer.

With a sigh, Tronmaster spoke, "Yes, I know. And no, I won't say. It's not my place to say."

"Okay, this is getting awkward. So, I'm just going to go." Alicia said.

"NO! No, it's ok. I don't mind if you stay." Ruby said. Excitement in her voice.

Qrow rolls his eyes and laughs at his niece's antics.

"I mean, if you want me to go."

"It's cool, I can have Jenkins run the security room for awhile." Tronmaster said.

"Ok." Alicia said.

"Alright, without further delays, can I begin reading?" Tronmaster asked.

"Yep." Everyone said.

"Alright. Without further adieu, let's get started." Tronmaster said.

 **[Yang Xiao Long: Age 7]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"What does 'P.O.V.' mean?" Ruby said, confused.

"Point of View." Said Winter.

"Why did it say, 'age seven' ?"Asked Weiss, only to look at Yang. Who herself, had a look of utter terror.

"Oh no." Yang said clearly frightened.

"Yang?" Nora asked, concerned for her friend.

"Let's just keep reading." Tronmaster spoke, getting a swift nod from both Yang and Qrow.

 **A little girl with blonde pigtails pulled along behind her a child with black hair with red tips wearing a bright red cloak in a little red wagon through the forest.**

"Oh crap." Yang said, panic clear in her voice.

 **Yang Xiao Long was dirty, sweaty, smelly, but at that moment didn't care, all the blonde cared about was finding that house that belonged to her birth mother.**

 **It had taken her all day, but she and her little sister Ruby will have a mommy, that she promised.**

"Wait, what?" Raven said, herself confused.

' _Oh shit.'_ Qrow thought, clearly having some explaining to do, assuming that Raven didn't know about Ruby's origins.

 **However, what she wasn't aware was two thing.**

 **First of all, her Uncle was flying through the forest as Crow as fast as his wings could take him.**

 **Second, was a large figure watching her and her sister. "Heh, the human girls got some powerful determination." The creature said in a deep, bestial voice, "I think I'll keep an eye on her for a moment."**

"Wait a moment, is this one of those 'Guardian Forces' you told us about?" Pyrrha asked.

"That it is Pyrrha. That is." Alicia said, quite excited for what's about to happen.

 **Only a few minutes later, Yang arrived at the place she had seen in the picture of her mother, a house in the middle of the woods.**

 **However, it was old, and dilapidated, in no condition for anything or anyone sane to live in anymore.**

"What's so frightening about some abandoned, dilapidated house in the middle of the woods?" Jaune asked, while not noticing the death glare that Qrow was giving him.

 **Yang fell to her knee's ad started to cry, her only lead was a dead end.**

"Oh, jeez. I didn't know. Sorry if I said something that upset you Yang." Jaune said apologetically.

"It's all right Jaune." Yang said, still distraught. But, more at ease.

 **"W-why?" Yang cried, "Why did she leave?"**

 **The creature that had been following the two children put a clawed hand to it's chin, "The child wished to find her mother..." I said to itself, "Perhaps it's time we ceased our hiding to the humans of this world, and lend out power to humans once again."**

 **Yang's crying ceased quickly when she heard growling coming from the dilapidated house, she looked up in fear and soon saw the dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes coming from the doorway.**

"Oh no." Yang said, absolutely mortified from her past experience. Qrow, though not the best person in the world (even by his own admission), took the safety of his nieces extremely seriously. And, he put a protective arm around Yang.

 **"G-Grimm." Yang said scooting away from the house toward the wagon.**

 **"Yang?" Ruby asked sleepily as she woke up.**

"No, no, go back to sleep little Ruby. Nothing to see here!" Yang said, trying (and failing) to lighten the mood.

 **"Ruby." Yang gasped realizing she had brought her sister to her death with her.**

"Yang, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Weiss shouted/asked at Yang.

"Look, it was a stupid decision that she highly regrets, can we please move on?" Alicia asked. She was getting a tad uncomfortable watching a version of, essentially her aunt's near-death experience.

 **The Grimm known as Beowolves stepped out of the broken down house, their numbers totaling 10, and stalked towards the two defenseless girls.**

"I don't want to keep watching what was essentially my own near-death experience." Yang said, trauma visible on her face.

"Believe me aunt Yang, I don't like this either, but it's essential to your other." Alicia said, putting a comforting hand on her aunt's shoulder.

 **"H-help. Somebody please help!" Yang cried out as one of the Beowolves charged toward them.**

 **Help did arrive, though not one that anyone would expect.**

 **A lion-like roar filled the are as the creature that had been following the two girls leaped out of the forest and smashed it's fist down on the charging Beowolf.**

"Unnecessary badass moment!" Nora shouted, not realizing the octave of her voice was harming Blake's ears, and Alicia's.

 **The two sisters hugged each other as they looked at the creature that had, hopefully, chosen to come save them.**

"That would be nice." Glynda said, clearly concerned for Ruby and Yang's others.

 **It was larger than any adult they had seen, with brow muscled skin, and red fur that covered it neck like a lions mane., with more fur going down its back, legs, arms, and around it's waist, on it's wrists were a of golden bracelets, its hands an toes had large nail-like black claws, and ithad a pair of long black horns curling down it's back, it had long ears with two pairs of golden earrings on them.**

"Wow, that looks awesome!" Ruby, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and even Weiss, strangely enough said at the sight of the creature.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that, is Ifrit. One of the Guardian Forces. Pretty badass-looking, isn't he?" Tronmaster said, a smirk on his face.

"Yep." Yang and Ruby both said. Excitement in their voices.

 **The creature roared in challenge and this resulted in a few of the Beowolves charging it, only to be brutally slugged by the creature and dying off instantly.**

"Fatality." Alicia said, in as deep of a voice as she can get.

 **The remaining four Beowolves stepped back in trepidation, only for the creature to thrust out its hand and for the Grimm to suddenly catch ablaze in a burst of fire and turn to ash.**

'Damn. Talk about you're disco inferno." Yang said, not realizing that she maid a reference to a song.

"Goddammit Yang." Ruby said. Getting a snicker from Alicia.

 **"Whoa." Yang and Ruby breathed, this creature had destroyed a pack of Grimm in just seconds.**

"That, is rather impressive." Pyrrha said, in awe of Ifrit's power.

 **However, when they spoke the creatures head turned to face them, causing the sister to clutch each other tighter and closer than before.**

 **The creature calmly turned around stepped over to the two girls and kneeled down to get closer to eye level with thee two. "There's no need to be afraid children." The creature stated.**

"Hopefully." Spoke Qrow.

 **This calmed the two girls down just enough so they weren't shaking. "W-who are you?" Yang asked still scared.**

 **The creature chuckled. "I am Ifrit, the lord f hellfire, and a Guardian Force of ancient times." it said.**

 **"Guardian Force?" Ruby asked.**

"You never did answer her question properly." Weiss said to Tronmaster.

"Truth be told, I don't have that much information about them. Tronmaster said, although, adding something under his breath "I've never played the game from where they're from."

 **"I suppose we have been forgotten." Ifrit mused, "We Guardian Forces lent humanity our power millennia ago, however when humanity discovered Aura fewer and fewer believed they needed our power, as such we have faded from humanity truth and became nothing but legends. Although I say it's high time we aid humanity once again."**

"It's a shame that these Guardian Forces don't actually exist in our world. They would prove to be a massive benefit." Glynda mused, curious about their godlike power.

 _'Not unlike the Maidens, eh Glyn?'_ Alicia thought, knowing the truth about why her father's main timeline counterpart had sided with the raven haired alpha-bitch Cinder.

 **"A-are you offering us power?" Yang asked.**

 **"No, I'm offering you power." Ifrit said pointing to Yang, "Within you I can sense a powerful blaze, and an unwavering determination. You and I have a lot in common."**

"I can see that. Quite clearly in fact." Blake said, giving a knowing smirk to Yang. Who, feigned offense.

 **"M-me?" Yang asked.**

 **"Of course." Ifrit said, "Long ago, humanity had to think much more carefully about this though, as combining powers with a Guardian Force- Or Junctioning as they called it back then- could result in memory loss, however when humanity discovered Aura, even if it was still slumbering, memory loss became impossible when junctioned with a Guardian Force."**

"Sounds complicated." Qrow said.

"Eh, kinda." Alicia said nonchalantly.

 **"So," Yang started, "If I accept you're offer, you can help me get strong enough to find my mommy without anything bad happening?"**

 **"Well that all depends on what you do." Ifrit said. "If you get yourself into trouble with your parents I can't do anything to stop that."**

"Huh, I guess even an all powerful Guardian Force can become afraid of some parental action." Winter joked, much to everyone's surprise.

 **Ifrit then held out his pinky claw to Yang, "So then, will you accept my power child?"**

 **Yang looked at the claw and reached out for it, "I will mister Ifrit." Yang said grabbing the claw and shaking it.**

"A girl and her demonic lion thing. Sounds like a really cheesy kids movie." Jaune said, laughter in his voice.

 **A red glow appeared around Ifrit and channeled into Yang, causing her to gasp.**

 **Yang could feel it, a powerful fire appearing and coating her body in a comforting grasp, and untapped potential awakening within her: Ifrit's power joining with hers.**

"So, awesome." Ruby breathed. Clearly mesmerized by the display.

 **When Yang let go if Ifrit her body's red glow soon became bright yellow, her Aura awakening as well.**

 **"Heh, not the first time I've seen an Aura awaken with joined with a GF's power. Ifrit said.**

 **A howl broke out from the house behid the group, causing Ifrit to turn around and see an Alpha Beowolf standing at the opening to the house.**

"oh, crapbaskets." Yang, Ruby and Qrow all said at once.

"Huh, you say that too." Alicia said.

 **"Looks like I missed a puppy." Ifrit said cracking his knuckles.**

 **However the Alpha was sliced in half by a scythe, one that was held by the grey vested, tattered caped, stubble bearded, drunk uncle or Yang and Ruby, Qrow Branwen.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang and Ruby said. Qrow looks at his nieces with a smirk.

 **Qrow pointed his scythe at Ifrit, "Back the hell away from my nieces." Qrow threatened.**

 **"Please." Ifrit sighed catching Qrow by surprise, "You couldn't hurt me very much if you tried human. Besides, I don't plan to harm the children, especially because one of them now shares my power."**

"So basically, I wouldn't be able to kill him?" Qrow asked, getting a look from both Alicia and Tronmaster, before the latter got back to reading.

 **Qrow's eye's widened with surprise, "Which one?" He demanded.**

 **"The blonde one." Ifrit said turning around, "Right ki-" Ifrit planned to continue, only to see the two children had fallen asleep.**

"Aww, you two look so cute!" Nora said, getting a glare from Ruby, and an sheepish smile from Yang.

 **"Yang then." Qrow said putting his scythe away and running to said blonde and checking on her, "What are you?" Qrow demanded.**

"We already know. My other doesn't, but we do." Qrow stated.

 **"Ifrit, The Lord of Hellfire, and currently Yang's Guardian Force." Ifrit said.**

 **"A Guardian Force..." Qrow said, "Look's like they're real too then." With that Qrow picked up Ruby in his arms and reached for Yang, only for Ifrit to pick her up and set her next to his mane, and he also picked up the wagon up as well.**

"Wait, Uncle Qrow, what did your other mean by, 'they're real too'?" Yang asked her uncle, Ruby giving him a confused look as well.

"Ah, crapbaskets." Qrow sighed. Qrow looked to Tronmaster (seriously, that's starting to become a thing), assuming that Tronmaster knows as well.

"For the love of, yes Qrow, I know what you're thinking about, and after the next trailer, I'll explain some thing." Tronmaster said, clearly getting annoyed.

 **"Yep." Ifrit said as Yang clung to his mane, "In fact, just from what I see in the red child, I know a GF that I'm certain would be interested in meeting her."**

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

 **Qrow looked at the girl in his arms for a moment, "Who?"**

"Yes, who indeed." Ren added.

 **Ifrit smirked, "All I can say is that you should take her to the Balamb Museum on the other side of Patch in a couple of years." Ifrit said.**

"Balamb Museum?" Glynda inquired.

 **"Balamb Museum?" Qrow asked, "You mean that museum that used to be a Combat Academy before the Vale council decided it's facilities would prove more effective as a museum that a modern academy?"**

"Oh." Jaune said, that confusion cleared up.

 **"That's the one, hell the place used to be more that a simple Huntsman Combat academy." Ifrit said.**

"Wait, really?" Blake asked, getting a knowing smirk from Alicia.

 **"Really?" Qrow asked.**

 **"Take the tour, it'll help." Ifrit said.**

"It better. That's what museum tours are for after all." Pyrrha said.

 **"I'll be sure to remember that." Qrow said, "Hey, you know Tai's gonna have a fit when he see's you."**

"Yeah, that sounds like Tai." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **"Not a problem for me." Ifrit said.**

Yang proceeded to snort in response.

Tronmaster closed the book, "Well, that was something. Ruby, here you go." Tronmaster said as he passed the book to Ruby.

"Well, this was fun, but I need to head back to the security room. Make sure that Jenkins didn't destroy anything. I'll see you tonight?" Alicia asked Tronmaster.

"Yep."Tronmaster said in response, giving a quick kiss to Alicia.

"Ahem." Ruby said, an annoyed look on her face.

Both Tronmaster and Alicia looked at Ruby, one both thinking along the lines of, _'Oh, crapbaskets.'_

 **Jenkins: Well, that happened. Anyway, I need to calibrate the cameras in the security room while Alicia is getting chewed out by a version of her mother. So, as the captain would say, have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jenkins: Well, the captain wanted me to say how shocked he was at the amount of followers for RWBY: General's Remnant. So, yeah, he's pretty shocked. And, he appreciates the support regardless. And for those of you curious about the changes to General RAAM in that story, the captain is reassuring you that he's thought of this all in advance. So, without further delay, let's switch the camera back to the reading room.**

* * *

Alicia and Tronmaster felt like they were being yelled at by Ruby for what seemed like a week (in reality, it's only been about thirty minutes). But eventually, Ruby calmed down from her tirade, to notice the looks of the entire room. Needless to say, she became a tad embarrassed. To say that the reactions from the rest of the readers was priceless, would be an understatement. The rest of team RWBY had various looks of shock on their faces (think of the see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil monkey statues, with Weiss being the first, Blake being the second, and Yang being the third respectfully). Team JNPR all had wide eyes, and slack jaws. Both teams being shocked at Ruby's rather creative usage of swearing. As for the four adults?

Winter's reaction was similar to her sister's reaction, Glynda's face wasn't dissimilar to team JNPR's, and the Branwen twins? Qrow and Raven were too busy laughing their asses off.

Finally, Alicia decided to break the near perpetual silence, "Holy shit mom, tell us how you really feel."

Once Qrow had finally calmed down from his bout of laughing, he asked the question that was on most people's minds, "So, how's about we let Ruby start reading?"

This was met with a resounding "Yes" from everybody, sans Raven, who was still laughing like a hyena.

 **[Ruby Rose: Age 7]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Hey, it's about me!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Yep, this trailer's all about you Ruby." Tronmaster responded.

 **To say that Ruby Rose was excited would be an understatement.**

"When it comes to weapons, that's certainly no exaggeration." Yang said.

 **It was the weekend and Ruby just aced her first Test at Signal Academy, and as a reward she, Tai, Qrow, and Yang were going to the other side of Patch to visit the Balamb Museum.**

"What did you guys do after Mom aced her first test at Signal?" Alicia asked, looking at Yang and Qrow.

"We visited some new weapons exhibit at a Museum in Vale." Qrow replied.

"Huh, makes sense." Alicia said.

 **"Ohhhh this is so exciting!" Ruby squealed jumping up and down waiting for the tour to start.**

"Is she always like this?" Winter asked her sister.

"Yes, yes she is." Weiss replied, giving a small smile to her teammate and best friend (although she wouldn't publically admit that last part, she does consider Ruby her best friend).

 **"Calm down Ruby." Yang said holding out a bag of cookies to the red cloaked girl.**

"Are cookies the only way to calm her down?" Winter asked.

"Either cookies, or the latest issue of some weapons magazine." Alicia replied.

 **Ruby squeaked excitedly taking the cookies and quickly started to eat them.**

Without thinking, and unbeknownst to most everyone in the room, both Jaune and Weiss blushed, finding the thought of Ruby squeaking like that adorable.

Both Tronmaster and Alicia had to stifle the sounds of their laughter at the display by both the blonde knight, and the heiress.

 **"Thank you all for coming and joining the tour of the Balamb Museum." A Museum worker girl called out to the tour group, "If you'd please follow me, we can begin the tour."**

"Oh Oum, please tell me we won't be going through the entire tour." Raven groaned, finally taking a moment to stop laughing.

"No, don't worry, we won't subject you to that torture." Alicia said, adding under her breath, "You deserve a tad more for what you did to Shion however."

 **"I wonder what this place is about." Qrow said.**

"Yes, I'm a little curious about it myself." Glynda said.

 **The tour lady walked the group through the hallways of Balamb Garden, pointing out the Parking Lot, the Infirmary, the Cafeteria, The Training hall, The Library, and to the Classrooms (Which were filled with weapons used by SeeD's much to Ruby's glee) and the Headmasters office.**

"So many weapons." Ruby said, almost dropping the book.

"What's a SeeD?" Ren asked.

"SeeD is essentially a mercenary group." Tronmaster replied, noting the immediate look on both Winter and Qrow's faces.

 **"Last on the tour is the Quad, if you'll follow me back to the first floor now that would be lovely." The Tour Guide said.**

"The Quad?" Pyrrha asked, only to get a shrug from both Alicia and Tronmaster.

 **"Why couldn't she just show us while we were on the first floor?" Yang groaned.**

"I'm with my other on this." Yang said, Raven nodding her head in agreement.

 **As translucent image of Ifrit appeared behind her, visible only to Yang, Tai, Qrow and Ruby, "I know why." Ifrit said. "They're saving the best for last."**

 **"Figures." Tai said.**

"Always have to bore people first, before showing them the good stuff. Alicia said, getting nods of conformation from Weiss, Winter, Glynda, Pyrrha, and Ren.

 **The tour group arrived at the quad, which was rather empty save for one thing.**

"Hm?" Inquired Winter.

 **Dominating the area was a large metal statue, a roughly cylindrical shape and looked to be supported by two metal pillars, it's head seemed to have a crown shape on it and it looked as if it was wearing some armor over it's body.**

"Oh my Oum. It looks amazing." Was Ruby's reaction, almost dropping the book.

"Maybe the Guardian Force is inside of the statue." Nora said. Everyone else looked at Nora like she was crazy. Although Tronmaster and Alicia had different thoughts, _'Holy shit, Phoenix was right.'_

 **"Whoa..." Ruby said her eyes going wide at the figure, dropping her cookie bag even.**

"That's has to be one impressive statue to make Ruby drop a bag of cookies." Pyrrha said.

 **"It is and impressive sight is it not?" An old male voice said, causing everyone to turn around to see a balding man with a white mustache hobble over to the with a cane.**

Yang was about to make a joke about his cane, but she instantly thought better of it. A glare from Glynda doesn't hurt either.

 **"Oh, hello Curator Gravel." The Tour Guide said.**

"What kind of name is Gravel?" Weiss asked.

" I don't know, what kind of name is Weiss?" Alicia retorted. Getting a stuttering reaction from her godmother, and a series of chuckles from everyone else.

 **"Hello Sandy." The Curator said, "Mind if I take over this bit of the tour, it is my favorite after all."**

"Can he even do that?" Ren asked.

"Probably, he IS the curator after all." Tronmaster said.

 **"Of course sir." The Tour Guide said.**

 **"Thank you, Ahem." The Curator started, "While it is well known that Balamb Garden once trained Elite Mercenaries millennia ago, and was a Huntsman Combat academy decades ago, and while records state this entire facility could fly at one time though researchers haven't found such proof, the one thing about this facility we know almost nothing about is this device here."**

"A flying building? That sounds preposterous!" Weiss said, only for Alicia to respond, "It's true, Tronmaster and I have been there before. I think it was our, second or third date."

 **"What do you know about it?" Yang called out.**

"I have a feeling that there's going to be a bad joke incoming." Raven said.

 **"Well for one, it's some kind of metal." The Curator joked, getting a lot of people to chuckle. "We know that nothing we know of can damage it, trust me, we've tried everything to get inside. We also know what it's called."**

"That's it?" Said Nora.

 **"What's it called then?" Qrow asked.**

"Yes, what is it called indeed." Spoke Glynda.

 **"Alexander." The Curator said. "Well then, I think that concludes the tour, why don't you all go to the cafeteria to get something to eat, they make remarkable hotdogs."**

At the mention of hotdogs, everyone's stomachs began to growl. Alicia turned to a device on her wrist, not even looking away from the others.

"What did you just do?" Blake asked Alicia.

"Ordered us some hotdogs. Duh." Alicia replied.

 **As if that word was a trigger everyone ran out of the Quad and towards the cafeteria.**

"Damn, that was quick." Said Qrow with a chuckle.

All of a sudden, fourteen hotdogs were warped into the reading room, some having mustard, some having chili, and in the case of Alicia and Tronmaster, both of their hotdogs had Chili, onions, ground pepper, and Mustard.

Needless to say, all of the hotdogs were gone in a matter of minutes.

 **All except Ruby, Yang, Tai, Qrow, and the Curator.**

"And Ifrit, although most people can't see him." Said Winter.

 **"This thing is beautiful." Ruby said walking up to Alexander.**

 **"That it is child." The Curator said, then he removed the velvet rope stopping Ruby, "Would you like to touch it?"**

"Why would he ask that? Has he no concern for such an artifact?!" Weiss half-asked, half-shouted.

 **"Yes please!" Ruby cheered.**

 **"Just be careful Ruby." Tai said.**

"Daaad." Ruby whined, being a tad embarrassed by her father's overprotectiveness.

"Hey, grandpa Tai just worries about you is all Mom. Don't take it personally." Alicia said, giving a small pat on the back to Ruby, who gave a quick smile at her daughter.

 **Ruby nodded and slowly stepped over to the statue and carefully rubbed her hand along one of the arms, "It's so smooth, like it's never rusted."**

Yang was tempted to make a sex joke, but realized that it would be directed at Ruby, so that was a bad idea.

 **Suddenly steam burst out of Alexanders shoulders and towards the ground, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise and jump back for her newl forged Crescent Rose, only to remember that she was asked to leave it at home.**

"That makes sense, after all, you don't want to go an shoot up a Museum, now would you?" Glynda asked rhetorically.

 **"Oh my Oum." The Curator said.**

"That's becoming all of our reactions." Pyrrha said.

 **The arms of Alexander pulled in slightly to allow it to bend downward slightly, then it's head turned to Ruby.**

"Oh my Oum, Nora was right." Weiss said, completely dumbfounded.

 **"It is good to meet you at last child." Alexander said in a deep mechanical voice, "I am Alexander, Guardian Force."**

"What, no fancy title for Alexander besides Guardian Force?" Qrow asked.

"Apparently not." Winter said.

 **"Like Ifrit?" Ruby asked.**

"No, like Jenkins." Alicia retorted, and due to her Faunus hearing, heard Jenkins shout "Hey!" from the security room.

 **"Ifrit?" Alexander asked, then his head turned to look at Yang, "Ah, it seems he has decided that it's time to aid humans again as well."**

"Is Ifrit the leader of the Guardian Forces or something?" Jaune asked, only for both Tronmaster and Alicia to shrug with an "I don't know look on their faces.

 **"Why have you awakened now Alexander?" The Curator asked.**

"Maybe he wanted the extra few centuries to work on his nap?" Raven joked, earning a few chuckles from everyone.

 **Alexander's head did not move, "Simply because I could feel another Guardian Force decide to aid a human." Alexander said. "I must thank you mister Gravel for taking such good care of my dormant form, however that will no longer be necessary."**

"Well, at least he's polite in his break up." Joked Yang.

 **"Why not?" Ruby asked.**

 **Alexander leaned down lower to Ruby, "Because I can feel a holy power resting inside you child. And I wish to offer you my power just as Ifrit did to the blonde haired human girl behind you."**

"If you're going to ask if this is related to the explanation that Tronmaster promised he would give from the last trailer, the answer is yes." Alicia said, shutting everyone up.

 **"Really?" Ruby said with a shine inher eyes, "Yes, please! I accept!"**

 **Alexander rumbled from within, a laugh, "Not every day I see a human as excitable as you." Alexander said, "Place your hand on my arm."**

"Okay, then I guess Ruby is now the most recent person to get her Guardian Force." Ren said.

 **Ruby nodded and touched the arm again, this caused Alexander to be coated in a silvery light that channeled into Ruby, who gasped at the sensation. The lights soon faded, as did Alexander.**

 **"I suppose this means I'll have to re-work the tour now." The Curator said, "Take good care of Alexander kid."**

"I'm sure that Ruby will." Glynda said.

 **Back at their home, Ruby decided it would be best to ask Alexander what he can help her do.**

"Sounds like a good idea to me. You never know what you could do when bonded with something like a Guardian Force." Winter said.

 **"Like all GF's I can allow you to Draw and Cast magic." Alexander said, "Once you've built up your stock of spells we can junction the power of those spells to your abilities, your health, strength, magic power, spirit, vitality, luck, accuracy, all of that."**

"Sounds like something in an RPG." Winter said, earning a look of shock from everybody, including Weiss.

 _'You have no idea Winter.'_ Both Tronmaster and Alicia thought.

 **"Really?" Ruby asked with glee.**

 **"Indeed, we GF's have been with many warriors before you, each of them teaching us abilities to better us and them." Alexander said, "I can also junction an Elemental spell to your attack, and four to your defense."**

"Huh, sounds helpful in a bind." Qrow said.

 **"Awesome, I wouldn't need to keep changing Dust types so much to hit with different elements." Ruby said.**

"That, also sounds helpful." Blake said, intrigued.

 **"My presence with your soul also boosts you Spirit, helping you resist Dust better." Alexander continued. "My influence also helps you turn simple medicines into more potent medicines."**

 **"That's incredible." Ruby said.**

"Wait, you ain't seen nothing yet." Alicia said, excited.

"I'm starting to feel like these Guardian forces might be a tad overpowered." Ren said.

 **"My power can even revive the dead in pristine condition." Alexander said.**

There was a brief pause, until everyone said at the exact same time, "Wait, what?"

"Yep, all the power of the Lazarus pit, none of the drawbacks." Tronmaster said, getting a look of confusion from half of those present.

 **Ruby completely locked up, "Really?"**

"My question exactly." Ruby said, teary-eyed at the prospect of Alexander's resurrection ability.

 **"Well, with a slight limitation, he or she that is dead must be willing to come back to life for my Revive ability to actually work." Alexander said.**

"That's the case with all resurrection spells, actually. If you bring the person back without their consent, then it's Necromancy essentially." Alicia said, getting nods from several people in the room.

 **"Then... do you think... there's someone close to me that I really want back but she's... dead." Ruby said.**

Ruby had to put down the book for a moment, knowing who her other is implying she wants back. Yang, Qrow, and even Raven look stunned.

"Mom, are you going to be ok? Do you want me to keep reading for you?" Alicia asked Ruby.

"No, Alicia, I'm good thanks." Ruby said to her daughter, tears in her eyes, and a smile on her face. She then went back to reading.

 **Alexander stayed silent, "Go get your family, then take me to her."**

"Wait, what's going on?" Jaune asked.

"You'll see in a moment Jaune." Tronmaster replied.

 **"You sure this is going to work?" Qrow asked as he held out his scythe to ward off any Grimm approaching.**

"Sounds like a simple answer actually." Raven said.

 **"So long as this woman wishes to return to life." Alexander said marching just behind Qrow with Ruby on his back, "Other than that my I have never failed to revive the dead."**

 **"Let's hope this works." Yang said.**

"Here's hoping." Yang said, with her fingers crossed.

 **Right then and there a single Ursa trundled onto their path, Qrow lifted his scythe ready to kill it.**

"Oh come on? Really?" Ruby said, clearly upset

 **"No, immobilize it." Alexander ordered.**

"Wait, why?" Yang asked.

 **Qrow raised an eyebrow but chose to do so, cutting off the Ursa's legs quickly before jumping back to Alexander as Ruby slid down his back and then next to Qrow.**

"Well, Alexander looks like he could be a fun slide." Nora said. Everyone, strangely agreeing with her.

 **"Now then, Ruby, Draw a spell from this Grimm." Alexander said.**

 **"Grimm can't use magic." Tai pointed out.**

"I'm going to guess that that's irrelevant." Raven said, getting a nod from both Tronmaster and Alicia.

 **"That doesn't matter, every creature and every Human and Faunus have magic spells deep within them, though they themselves cannot access it these spells can be drawn from a GF like me and Ifrit and stocked for later use." Alexander said, "Now Ruby, Draw from this Grimm."**

"Wow, magic sounds kind of broken." Pyrrha said.

"It kinda is." Alicia said.

 **Ruby nodded ad focused on the Grimm, with a slight bit of concentration blue particles of light rose up from her feet, Ruby could sense three spells lying within this Grimm, she recognized one as a simple Fire Spell, so she went with one of the two spells the didn't recognize.**

"So cool." Ruby said in total elation.

 **Several of the blue orbs shot out of the Grimm as Ruby thrust her open palm to the Grimm, said orbs quckly shot into Ruby's body and as such she could sense that she stocked 7 uses of the Cure Spell.**

 **"Good, the spell Cure, a healing spell." Alexander said, "It is always a good idea to keep some of those o hand. You and Yang had better stock up on those while you can."**

"Wait, they need to keep track on their spells? That's dumb." Qrow said.

 **Yang and Ruby nodded before they started to stock up on the Cure spells the Ursa had, the two also filled up on the Fire spells and the third spell, which turned out to be the spell Berserk.**

"Wait, like the anime?" Yang asked, to which Alicia responded with, "How the hell should I know?!"

 **"Good, feel free to finish it off now." Alexander said.**

 **"I got it." Yang said as the blue particles rose again, then with a thrust of her hands caused a burst of fire to incinerate the Ursa.**

"I guess the pain of losing it's legs was unBEARable. Eh?" This was met with a chorus of groans from everyone else.

"Goddammit Aunt Yang." Alicia said with a sigh. If there was on constant in the multiverse, it was the fact that Yang has a penchant for puns. Normally bad ones at that.

 **"Let's keep going." Tai said.**

"Yes, let's. Just so we don't have to deal with more of Yang's puns." Weiss said.

 **The group reached the gravestone of Summer Rose, which was inscribed 'Thus I Kindly Scatter'**

"Wow, that's an amazing view." Blake said.

"Yeah, but the inscription's wrong. Not bashing on the author, whom I should've mentioned wanted me to have you guys read this, but the inscription actually says 'Thus Kindly I Scatter'. I've visited Alicia's home dimension, so I've had the chance to visit Summer's gravestone myself. It's a very picturesque location." Tronmaster said, some sadness in his voice.

 **"Now then Ruby, let us attempt to revive this poor soul." Alexander said.**

"Wait, are they going to resurrect Summer?" Raven asked, getting a teary-eyed nod from Alicia, who had later buried her head in Tronmaster's shoulder. Her commanding officer/boyfriend more than happy to lend her the emotional support.

 **Ruby nodded as Alexander glowed silver and blue particles rose up from Ruby's feet.**

 **An orange and blue flame appeared in front of the grave as a orange light fell onto it, with a feather falling into the flames which soon died down.**

Everyone in the room, waited with bated breath, Alicia commenting, "Was that a Phoenix feather?"

"Probably." Tronmaster replied to his second in command/girlfriend.

 **Leaving behind a female figure in a white cloak that was sleeping... and breathing.**

With that, Ruby dropped the book, itself closing shut. A few moments passed before Ruby was the first to speak.

Teary-eyed, yet with a giant smile on her face Ruby said, "She's alive again. Mom's alive again!" And proceeded to cry into Yang's shoulder. Yan herself no longer holding back tears, began to cry with her younger sister.

"I think it's time we had that talk now, don't you?" Alicia asked Qrow, who responded with a nod.

"Alright, Jenkins! Get down here, we're going to need a hand.!" Tronmaster ordered. _'There's a lot to go over'_ Tronmaster thought.

* * *

 **Jenkins: Well, guess I'm needed in the reading room. This is going to be one ugly can of worms. Anyway, if you could, please check out the captain's other two stories, RWBY: Hallowed Scars, and RWBY General's Remnant, that would be much appreciated. Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Security room is empty, but a quick glance at the table shows that there's a note. On it is written the following:**

 **"Hey, I bet you didn't expect me to update the reading early. Again. Well, I've been in a great mood lately. What with RWBY: Grimm Eclipse finally launching on consoles, and me getting said game, I thought, 'hey, might as well update the reading for RGF now!' Also, expect an update on Borderlands: Remnant Minds at some point tomorrow on Sunday. Anyway, let's get started!"**

So, Tronmaster and Alicia, with the aid of Ensign Jenkins told our readers from Remnant about what happens in their potential future. About Merlot and the Mutant Grimm, about the Maidens, and the Relics (at least those that don't know, teams RWBY and JNPR mainly), the tragedy at the Vytal Festival Tournament, and the Fall of Beacon, Pyrrha dying at Cinder's hand (which caused Pyrrha to freak out with her Polarity Semblance until Alicia suggested for Jaune to kiss Pyrrha), Yang getting her arm lobbed off at the elbow by Adam Taurus (and of Yang getting a cybernetic arm courtesy of General Ironwood) , Team RWBY being practically forced to disband, the charity concert in Atlas and the disastrous after party, Weiss being slapped by her father, as well as Weiss controlling her summoning (of which Winter was particularly proud of), of Raven and her tribe destroying Shion, of Sun stowing away on a boat to Menagerie (and him being injured by the chameleon Faunus Illia), of Tyrian, and his fight against Ruby and the remnants of JNPR, of Qrow being injured and poisoned by Tyrian, and of Salem.

Needless to say, everyone's reactions were a cavalcade of emotions. Ruby was naturally upset at the prospect of two of her friends dying, as well as her sister being dismembered as she was, Weiss and Winter were practically foaming at the mouth in pure anger at their father, Nora and Ren were disturbed at Shion being destroyed (Ren in particular being devastated due to him coming from a destroyed village, in this case Kuroyuri), we know what Pyrrha's reaction was, Jaune was mortified, Qrow was sickened to his stomach (something that o one thought would happen), Raven held her head in shame, and Glynda? She was absolutely terrified.

"What, no questions? From anyone?" Tronmaster asked, concern in his voice.

"It's not that we don't have questions, it's just, this is a lot to take in all at once." Weiss replied.

"It's alright Aunt Weiss, don't freak out." Alicia said, putting a comforting hand on her godmother's shoulder.

"So these Maidens, are incredibly powerful fighters, who don't need Dust to use magic, right?" Ruby asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Jenkins replied.

"And, there are four of them?" Nora continued.

"No more, no less." Alicia said.

"So basically, when one of them dies, the power is transferred to those whom they care about?" Ren finished.

"Actually, it's whoever was in their thoughts last. It's an important distinction." Tronmaster corrected.

"Unless the last person in her thoughts was an old woman, or a guy, then the power chooses a young girl at random." Alicia added.

"Did we get everything Qrow?" Jenkins asked.

"Just about the gist of it, yeah." Qrow replied.

"Well, now that we got THAT can of worms open, can I go back to the security room?" Jenkins asked, turning to Tronmaster.

"Yeah, I need to do something actually, now that I think about it." Tronmaster said.

"I have an idea as to what it is, and don't worry babe, I'll hold down the fort until you get back." Alicia said to Tronmaster.

"Alright, now don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Tronmaster said with a chuckle.

Alicia rolls her eyes, saying "I love you, you dolt."

"Love you too Alicia." Tronmaster said, giving Alicia a quick kiss.

And with that, Tronmaster and Jenkins entered the elevator, going to two different rooms.

"Alright, with that out of the way, Aunt Weiss, I believe that it's your turn to read." Alicia said, giving Weiss the book.

"Okay, let's see who gets their Guardian Force next." Weiss said, opening the book and began to read.

 **[Weiss Schnee: Age 10]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Hey, this chapter's about Weiss!" Nora said.

"Yep, it's Aunt Weiss' turn to get a GF. If you noticed a trend, it's that each member of the future teams RWBY and JNPR are getting their Guardian Forces. Pretty neat, huh?" Alicia said, earning a nod from everyone.

 **The young heiress to the SDC was singing a song on a stage in a small town just outside of Atlas.**

"Just because I didn't say it yet, you have one helluva singing voice Aunt Weiss." Alicia said, complementing her godmother.

"Thank you Alicia." Weiss said.

 **There was a Charity going on and her father wouldn't waste a chance easily to put Weiss's face in a more positive light to the public.**

"Because if it's one thing that our father seems to care about more than his family, it's the reputation of his fucking company." Winter said

"I hear ya Winter. Oh believe me, if there's anyone on this ship who has an unrivaled HATRED for Jacques Schnee, it's Tronmaster." Alicia said.

"Why's that?" Blake asked.

"Among other things Aunt Blake? John just hates how abusive, both physically, and emotionally Jacques can be." Alicia replied.

"Wait, John?" Glynda inquired.

"Tronmaster's real name. It's John. I don't know why I just said that, I guess it just slipped." Alicia replied.

 **The whole Schnee family, save for Weiss's mother, was there watching, and the only reason Weiss's mother wasn't there was because she had caught a cold.**

"Or maybe momma Schnee was giving her asshole husband the COLD shoulder. Eh?" Yang punned, getting another chorus of groans from everyone else.

"Goddammit Aunt Yang." Alicia groaned.

 **Winter, Whitley, and Jacques watch her daughter sing from a balcony.**

"Oum, is that your younger brother Weiss?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, yes he is." Weiss replied, giving a cold glare at Whitley.

"He looks like an annoying little shit." Pyrrha said, getting a chorus of shocked gasps from everyone present.

"Well, you're not wrong Pyrrha." Alicia said, with a slight chuckle, seeing as everyone on the ship has the exact same opinion of the youngest Schnee child.

 **However they were not the only ones watching Weiss instead of just listening.**

"Wait, what?" Raven asked, confused.

 **On the balcony above the Schnee family sat the family butler, Klein, however the woman sitting next to him was the more important figure.**

"Klein looks more like a father to you and Winter than your actual father." Yang said, Weiss nodding in agreement.

 **At first glance it would be a young woman, however if you did more than a glance you would see that her skin was pale blue, she was wearing a pale blue fox fur coat with a poofed neck, her hair looked as if it was frozen into three different segments that cascaded down her back, but were in truth just colored as ice would be and was flexible with two long strands of golden hair dangling down on front of her ears and reaching her chest. If one would care to look at her feet they would notice they were a deeper shade of blue and were completely bare.**

"I'm going to hazard a guess and say that she's got to be the GF that Weiss is getting." Qrow said.

"I agree. Now, the only thing we need to know is her name." Glynda added.

 **"Are you sure about this Lady Shiva?" Klein asked.**

"So, Shiva is her name. Interesting." Ren said.

"Yep, on Earth, which is the homeworld of both Tronmaster and this story's author, Shiva is the name of a god in one of Earth's many religions." Alicia said.

 **"I'm sure about it Klein." Shiva said, her eyes never leaving Weiss, "That buffoon Ifrit's already picked someone to junction with, and Alexander's finally woken up to aid another. Maybe it is time for us to step out of the shadows."**

"Before you ask, yes the GFs can sense each other." Alicia said

 **"But why Weiss?" Klein asked.**

"Yeah, why Weiss?" Nora asked.

"Maybe if you just wait and allow Miss Schnee to continue reading, then maybe it will be explained." Glynda said.

 **Shiva simply smiled, "Because she's alone, deep down she needs a friend." Shiva said, "No offense Klein."**

"I'm sure Klein wouldn't be offended. I do miss him though." Winter said solemnly.

"He misses you too Winter." Weiss said, comforting her older sister.

 **"None taken Lady Shiva." Klein said, "Weiss went to sleep early last night as you wanted while the others stayed up very late, you should be able to have your meeting with her without interruption."**

"Interesting, although I can understand her wanting to meet Weiss alone. Father would've thrown her out of the manor." Winter said.

"Or, he would've had her shot. Believe me, I know." Alicia said, bitterness in her voice.

 **"Good." Shiva said crossing her legs with a smile, "I'd rather not have frozen the parents, the siblings I'm fine with but the parents I wouldn't hesitate in freezing."**

"I guess you could say that Shiva's cold as ice." Alicia said, getting chuckles from most of the group, and a frown from Yang.

 **"I'm sure Jacques needs to get frozen to set his mind straight." Klein said with a chuckle.**

This proceeded to get chuckles from the entire group.

 **"We can let Weiss do that when she's ready." Shiva said as her face slowly twisted into a frown, "For the love of all things frozen how long is this song? It's broiling in all this fur, plus the heating isn't helping."**

"I guess the concert's just too hot to handle." Yang said with a grin, causing everyone else to groan.

 **Weiss had already changed into her nightgown ready to go to sleep, just like the rest of her family already had, Weiss was rather glad Klein had convinced her to go to sleep early last night, the extra energy made singing much easier for her than it usually was.**

"I would guess that singing requires a lot of energy." Blake said, clearly puzzled.

"It does." Alicia confirmed, remembering the opera that her and Tronmaster performed for the court of the Empress of the Isles during their time in Dunwall.

 **Weiss was about to get into her bed when there as a knock on the door, "Yes?" Weiss asked.**

"Who would knock at this ungodly hour?" Alicia said with a smirk.

 **The door opened to reveal Klein, "Weiss." Klein said, "Someone wishes to see you."**

"At this hour?" Weiss asked, not noticing the small chuckle that Alicia was having.

 **"At this hour?" Weiss scoffed, "Certainly they can wait until morning."**

"Not Shiva. You never keep a Guardian Force waiting." Raven said.

 **Klein shook his head, "I'm afraid she insisted on meeting you while your parents were asleep. Something about not getting ticked off by your father and freezing him solid."**

"And with Shiva, that's no idle threat." Pyrrha said.

 **"My father would ruin her then if she did that." Weiss said with a roll of her eyes.**

"Again, not an idle threat with Shiva." Ruby said, earning several nods from everyone present.

 **"Please, just come speak to her." Klein pleaded.**

 **Weiss closed her eyes before sighing, "Fine." Weiss said, "This had better be worth it though."**

"I have a feeling that it will be worth it." Ren said.

 **When Weiss stepped into the sitting room her guest was waiting she pretty sure she wasn't waiting for a woman that looked like she was to seconds away from freezing and completely bare.**

"GOOD LORD WOMAN! SHOW SOME DECENCY!" Weiss screamed, hurting both Alicia and Blake's ears.

"Um, Weiss, you think you could tone it down with the yelling?" Ruby said.

Weiss looked at both Alicia and Blake, her face becoming beet red in embarrassment. "Sorry Alicia. Sorry Blake." Weiss said sheepishly to both Faunus.

"It's alright Aunt Weiss. Just please do try and be more mindful about mine and Aunt Blake's Faunus hearing." Alicia said, the signature Rose smile on her face.

Weiss nodded with a smile of her own as she continued reading.

 **"You wanted to see me?" Weiss asked, starting to shiver slightly.**

"Seems even our resident Ice Queen can't handle the cold." Yang said with a smirk.

 **"Yes miss Schnee, my name is Shiva, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Shiva said uncrossing her legs, revealing that she indeed was at least wearing a two piece swimsuit, though it blended in far too well with her skin.**

"Oh, she's wearing a swimsuit. Still, would it kill her to wear a different color swimsuit?" Weiss said.

"I don't know little sister, I find her kind of attractive." Winter said, later blushing when she realized that she said that out loud.

Everyone looked to Winter, surprised that she said that. There was an awkward silence until Raven decided to say "Well, that was unexpected."

"Agreed. Weiss, do you want to continue reading?" Blake asked.

Weiss quickly nodded yes.

 **"Well its nice to meet you two miss Shiva." Weiss said sitting opposite of Shiva still shivering.**

 **To Weiss it felt like Shiva radiated the cold, in reality, Shiva did radiate cold.**

"I guess Shiva is quite cool." Yang punned, quickly getting smacked in the back of the head by Ruby.

 **Shiva noticed this and frowned before reaching over and tossing Weiss her fur coat, "Here, I apologize for the cold, but I am the Empress of Ice, just my mere presence can freeze water."**

"At least she's considerate enough to make sure I don't freeze to death." Weiss said.

 **"How do I know you simply haven't turned off the heater and turned the AC on?" Weiss asked putting on the coat.**

"I guess she hasn't given proof yet." Qrow said.

 **Shiva simply smiled as she held out her hand, causing tiny slivers of ice to form and condense into a large snowflake identical to her family's symbol, then with a soft blow from Shiva the crystal fragmented into little snowflakes that blew toward Weiss.**

"Aww, beautiful!" Ruby said, in awe of Shiva's abilities.

"It really is." Alicia said, smiling at her mom's antics.

 **"I guess that's proof enough." Weiss said, this evidence was hard to deny, "So what do you want so late at night?"**

"Well, duh! She wants to junction with you!" Nora said.

 **Shiva leaned back and crossed her legs again, "It's simple really miss Schnee." Shiva said, "I am a being known as a Guardian Force, do you know what we are?"**

 **"Not one bit." Weiss said flatly.**

"Wow, even when she was ten, Weiss was a bitch." Yang said, only to get smacked in the back of the head by both Ruby and Alicia.

 **Shiva sighed, "I suppose that's to be expected, it's been a few millennia since we've helped humanity." Shiva said, "Anyway, we Guardian Forces are powerful beings that can join our powers with humans, or Faunus, to create powerful warriors that are rarely matched in combat, complete with the ability to use magic."**

 **"How powerful?" Weiss asked.**

"Obviously she's pretty powerful." Raven said, Qrow nodding in agreement.

 **"Three people who were junctioned with a Guardian Force could easily hold off a trained army for almost and entire day." Shiva said.**

"Damn. That's pretty powerful." Qrow said.

 **Weiss's eyes widened, three people holding off an army? Sure a Huntsman could do something similar, but not for very long then they'd wear out.**

"Yep, even we trained Huntsmen and Huntresses can be worn out by hours of constant battle." Glynda said, Qrow, Raven and Winter nodding in agreement.

 **"And you're offering me this power?" Weiss asked still shocked.**

 **"Well not only that power, but also my company." Shiva offered holding out her hand, "Well?"**

"We all know what's going to happen, right?" Alicia asked, getting a resounding "Yep" from everyone present.

 **Weiss looked at the hand before she slowly reached out and grasped it.**

 **Shiva smiled as an icy blue aura appeared over her body and linked flowed into Weiss's body, causing Weiss's breath to hitch at the sudden drop in her body temperature before the glow faded.**

Yang was about to say an ice pun, but a quick glare from Alicia stopped her dead in her tracks.

 **"You could've warned me about the sudden cold!" Weiss snapped.**

"That probably would've been useful information to know beforehand." Weiss said.

 **Shiva simply chuckled, "Sorry, I forgot that happened." Shiva apologized, "Now then, I should tell you about the abilities you can now use."**

 **"Please." Weiss said, though her tone sounded demanding.**

"I'm not that bad anymore. Am I?' Weiss asked, receiving some nods of confirmation from her teammates.

 **"Well, since you said please." Shiva said, "First of all, this is the big one right here, you can Draw, stock, and cast Magic."**

 **"How do I draw magic?" Weiss asked.**

"You draw a wizard." Glynda joked, earning some chuckles from everyone else.

 **"I'll tell you that a bit later as it requires an enemy, or a draw point... but those things have gotten scarce lately." Shiva said, "You can also junction those spells to your physical capabilities to enhance them sharply."**

"Again, magic is extremely broken." Pyrrha said, earning another nod from Alicia.

 **"I guess I better stock up on some magic shouldn't I?" Weiss said.**

"Allow me to introduce a friend of mine, his name is shit Sherlock, first name No." Alicia joked, getting bits of laughter from everyone present.

 **"Yes. Shiva said flatly, "However the most dangerous ability I can grant you is my Doom spell."**

"Doom spell?" Blake asked, concerned.

 **"Doom?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Simple, you cast it, if it hits the target they will only have a minute left to live unless they can take down the caster, I.E. you." Shiva said.**

"Holy shit. That, sounds extremely deadly." Raven said, surprised.

"Yeah, it pretty much is. It's pretty much a one-hit kill." Alicia said with a shudder, remembering when that move was used on one of the recruits during their training. Poor bastard never saw it coming. And he was wearing a red shirt too.

 **"That sounds rather effective, but... a little excessive don't you think?" Weiss asked, unsettled by the thought of killing someone.**

"Let me tell you firsthand, after you kill someone, it doesn't get any easier. Vampires, Zombies, Demons and the like are one thing. But another living, breathing person? No way in hell will you be able to completely live that down." Alicia said grimly.

 **"Maybe against a human... or Faunus." Shiva said leaning back, "But I don't think a particularly tough Grimm wouldn't like such a sudden death."**

 **Weiss smiled, she had a feeling she and Shiva would get along quite well.**

"I agree." Weiss said as she passed the book to Blake.

 ***Tronmaster walks past a camera, quickly looking towards it, he begins talking to the camera.***

 **Tronmaster: Hey, I can't stay awhile, I need to check in with an old friend really quick. Anyway, yes, Alicia, Jenkins and I told the readers about their existence on Earth being limited to a webseries, to Phoenix's story being a crossover with Final Fantasy VIII, all that jazz. Anyway, I'm off to make sure that Ruby, Yang, and Qrow have one helluva surprise at the end of the trailers. The next trailer will be uploaded on Tuesday. Anyway, I'm off see ya later!**


	5. Chapter 5

***portal opens up from nowhere, frightening Jenkins. Tronmaster steps out of the portal along with someone else. A woman, who looks similar to both Alicia and Ruby, if a tad older. She wears a black outfit, that looks like a female version of the outfit of the Lord Protector Corvo Attano's own outfit. She also wears a white cloak. This woman is Summer Rose, mother of Ruby Rose, stepmother of Yang Xiao Long, and grandmother of Alicia Rose.***

 **Jenkins: Holy shit! Captain, I never expected you to get back so soon! And with, holy shit that's Summer Rose isn't it? Anyway, what was that about no longer updating stories early?**

 **Tronmaster: Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm a hypocrite. Anyway, is Operation: Android Cake ready?**

 **Jenkins: All set dude!**

 **Tronmaster: Coolio. Anyway, Summer you good to chill here for awhile?**

 **Summer: Yeah, sure. I just don't want to wait to be reunited with my daughters. As well as be introduced to my possible future granddaughter, Oum, that's confusing.**

 **Tronmaster: Kinda, anyway I'm heading to the reading room.**

 **Jenkins and Summer: Have fun!**

Our readers were about ready to get back to reading when the elevator doors opened, revealing Tronmaster pushing, a giant cake?

"Hey guys, guess who's back?" Tronmaster said, a grin. on his face.

"Hey Tronmaster!" Ruby said, herself smiling.

"What's with the cake?" Weiss asked.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Nora asked as well.

"Why don't you step forward, and find out?" Tronmaster said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Ruby walked over to the cake, only for it to explode, sending frosting everywhere. And standing in the center, is a girl around the same age as most of team RWBY, she is around the same height as Ruby, with pale skin, orange hair, green eyes, freckles, and she wears a gray and green skirt over a beige shirt, with green leggings, and black shoes. SHe also wears a pink bow on her head. Her name is Penny Polendina. The only Android on Remnant with a soul.

"Salutations everybody!" Penny said.

Ruby looked at her friend, saying happily, "Penny!"

"Ruby, it's so good to see you!" Penny said, hugging Ruby, squeezing her.

"GAH! PENNY! I CAN"T BREATHE!" Ruby said, gasping for breath.

"Oops, sorry Ruby." Penny said, letting her friend go.

"Surprise! Penny's here!" Tronmaster said, Alicia giving her boyfriend a smile.

"I can see that, but how?" Blake asked.

"The author of the story you guys are reading, the same guy who had me get you, the Phoenix Champion, wanted me to add Penny to our little group of readers." Tronmaster said, getting a nod from everyone.

"Aunt Blake, if you will, start reading please?" Alicia said.

"Sure thing." Blake said, opening the book and began to read.

 **[Jaune Arc: Age 12]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Huh, this chapter's about vomit boy then? Interesting." Yang said, intrigued.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Jaune asked, dejected.

"Nope." Alicia said.

 **Jaune Arc was on a camping trip to the place known as the Silent Forest with his family.**

"Holy shit, that's a lot of girls said." Raven said, dumbfounded.

"Jaune wasn't kidding when he said that he had seven sisters." Ren said.

 **When Jaune asked why while his parents and siblings were setting up their tents the answer was rather a little confusing.**

"How confusing could mom and dad's answer be?" Jaune asked.

 **"Well sweetie, no one really knows, because this forest isn't completely silent. But it's called the Silent Forest Because not once has there been a living Grimm sighting in this forest in hundreds of years. His mother said, "Some people claimed to have heard the sound of music, but when they found the source all the could find were dissolving Grimm."**

"Ah, that's how." Jaune said, understanding.

"I'm guessing that it's probably some sort of Guardian Force." Winter said, Qrow nodding in agreement.

 **"That's weird." Jaune said, "How can music kill Grimm?"**

"Again, Guardian Force." Qrow said.

 **"No one knows Jaune." His mother said, "Most people think its a hermit with a music based Semblance, but it wouldn't explain why the music's been heard for hundreds of years."**

"I'm guessing that this GF has something to do with music?" Glynda asked.

"Yep, but that's all I'm saying." Tronmaster said, smirking.

 **Jaune decide to take a walk over to the lake while he waited for his mother to get dinner ready, and his sisters were helping his mother cook while his father was taking a nap.**

"Yeah, that sounds like dad." Jaune said, chuckling.

 **While he was walking Jaune picked up a stick and swung it a couple of times like a sword at the air, pretending he was a great warrior like his grandfather.**

"Well, Jaune has certainly gotten better." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks to your training." Jaune said, blushing at his partner, now girlfriend.

 **"Take that!" Jaune called out striking down his imaginary target.**

 **That's when he froze completely as a sound filled his ears.**

"Wait, a sound?" Blake asked.

"Just wait and see." Alicia replied.

 **Music, music from a harp... It was beautiful.**

"Oum, it really is beautiful." Weiss said.

 **Jaune finally stepped out of the forest and his breath hitched at what he saw.**

"Dammit, move the camera. All we can see is tiny Jaune's face!" Nora said.

 **Sitting on a rock in the middle of the lake was a woman. Of course what made this woman different was her almost golden skin, and the two massive wings that spread out from her hair, she wore nothing, with only a collection of feathers covering her breasts and crotch and some on her hips like an open skirt, in her arms was a lovely looking green harp.**

The reactions from most of the readers went something like this:

"OH JEEZ!" Ruby said, quickly averting her eyes.

"GOOD LORD! ANOTHER PRACTICALLY NAKED WOMAN!? SHOW SOME DECENCY! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!" Weiss shouted, covering her own eyes.

Blake just started to blush wildly while getting a small nosebleed.

"Hello!" Yang said, getting a perverted grin. And a nosebleed of her own.

"Whoa boy!" Jaune said, covering his eyes.

"REN! DON'T LOOK!" Nora said, covering Ren's eyes.

"Good lord!" Pyrrha said, averting her eyes.

Qrow and Winter's faces were the same as Blake and Yang's.

Raven just couldn't stop blushing.

"Phoenix is just going to love this." Tronmaster said, laughing his ass off.

 **Jaune, knowing full well it's impolite to look at an underdressed woman, turned his head to notice a group of Beowolves standing looking hypnotized by the music.**

"And before you ask Aunt Weiss, she's the last of the GFs to be practically naked." Alicia said.

"Oh, thank Oum." Weiss said, relived.

 _'Assuming that Phoenix doesn't add another, original GF that's practically naked.'_ Alicia thought with a smirk.

 **The woman on the rock opened her eyes slowly and looked directly at Jaune, and she grew a soft smile and suddenly stopped playing her harp.**

"Stay away from him, he's mine!" Pyrrha said, grabbing Jaune's head and sticking it in her cleavage.

"Jesus H Lorenzo tap dancing Christ on a pogo stick. I think we might've turned Pyrrha into a yandere babe." Alicia said with a smirk.

"I believe we did babe." Tronmaster said, suppressing his own laughter.

 **This cause the Grimm to suddenly stiffen before falling over in random directions, and start dissolving.**

"Killimanjaro!" Penny said, perfectly mimicking the announcer from Halo's multiplayer.

This preceded to make Tronmaster fall over into a fit of hysterical laughter.

 **"Whoa..." Jaune said looking around, then back to the rock, only to see the woman was gone, "Where did she go?"**

"My guess, she's right behind Jaune." Ruby said.

 **That's when Jaune felt a soft breath from behind him, "So how did you like my performance?" a young, warm female voice said from behind Jaune.**

This only caused Pyrrha to hiss like a cat, for some reason.

"Whoa, Pyrrha calm down. She's not going to take Jaune from you. Besides, in this trailer, he's twelve." Alicia said adding, "Now get him out of your cleavage."

Pyrrha later let go of Jaune's head, allowing him to breathe.

 **"WHAHA!" Jaune cried out and turning around, only to fall over onto his back.**

"Ha! Jaune fell flat on his ass!" Yang said, laughing.

 **The young woman from before put her free hand to her stomach as she laughed, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." She said.**

 **"W-Who are you?" Jaune asked still nervous.**

"At least he's considerate, not to look at a woman who's nearly naked." Alicia said, "Right babe? Babe?"

All that could be heard is Tronmaster still laughing. Until Alicia gave him mouth to mouth. Which later turned into a small make-out session.

"You good babe?" Alicia asked, a smile on her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Thanks." Tronmaster said, finally calmed down.

 **The woman stopped laughing and straightened up, "My name is Siren, I am one of Remnant's long forgotten Guardian Forces." The woman said holding her hand out, "What's your name young man?"**

 **"J-Jaune Arc." Jaune said, taking Siren's hand.**

"Just as polite back then, as he is now." Winter said.

"Also, her name is Siren apparently." Raven added.

 **"Well then Jaune." Siren said lifting the boy up with shocking ease, 'What are you doing in this little forest?"**

 **"My families having a campout." Jaune said looking at the ground.**

"Again, it's good that you don't look at a woman while she's practically naked Jaune." Alicia said adding, "UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE I KNOW! JENKINS!"

"YO! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!?" Jenkins yelled from the security room.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT YOU DID YOU PERVERT! REMEMBER OUR STOP IN DUNWALL?" Alicia asked.

"YEAH? WHAT ABOUT IT?" Jenkins replied.

"YOU WOULDN'T STOP PEEKING INTO EMILY'S ROOM, WHILE SHE WAS TAKING A BATH!" Alicia said, out of breath.

"Blake, can you please continue reading while I calm Alicia down?" Tronmaster asked, Blake nodding.

 **Siren's wings folded around her body, covering her up much more than she was before, "Is this better for you?" Siren asked.**

"Yep. Now Pyrrha won't suffocate me." Jaune said, looking a tad flustered.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha apologized, her face red in embarrassment.

 **Jaune looked up to see Siren was much more covered now, "Y-yes." Jaune said.**

 **"Good, most boy's can't stop looking at me, but you tried not to." Siren noted, "You got a sister?"**

"I guess having seven sisters taught him some things about manners around females." Penny said, every female in the room nodding in agreement.

 **'Seven." Jaune admitted.**

"Good lord, all those hormones must not have been good." Qrow said.

 **Siren giggled, "I must say I feel sorry for you, a family that big can't be easy to deal with." Siren said sitting down on a nearby stump, "So, do you know who what a Guardian Force is?"**

 **"No ma'am?" Jaune said.**

"Again, at least Mr. Arc is polite." Glynda said.

"His momma raised him right." Tronmaster said, remembering his own childhood.

 **"Your mom's been teaching you really good manners it seems." Siren said, "You see, millennia ago, we Guardian Forces gave our power to warriors, making them stronger than any man or woman today."**

"In short, overpowered as hell." Alicia said, finally calmed down.

 **"Really? Jaune sked.**

 **"Yep." Siren chirped with a smile, "Of course a good number of Guardian Forces wanted a show of the warriors power before the agreed to help the warrior, though there are GF's, that's what most people call us for short, that simply like to talk with our future partners."**

"Like Jaune?" Penny asked.

 **"Like you?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Yes, like me Jaune." Siren said, "I've always found it's much nicer to talk to humans rather than fight them. That doesn't mean I won't hesitate to kick some poor schmuck's rear end."**

"I can say, without a doubt, that I can get my ass kicked by every single female in this room." Tronmaster said

 **"Like those Grimm?"**

 **"Ugh, those Grimm." Siren groaned, "I can't get a week of peace with those blasted things showing up." Siren then looked into Jaune's eye's, "I see, you want to be a warrior, what do they call them these days? Huntsmen?"**

"Yep, Huntsmen rock!" Jaune said, getting a high five from both Ren and Qrow.

 **"Yeah, I want to be a Huntsman when I grow up." Jaune said.**

"Cause like myself, it seems that Jaune has a massive family legacy to live up to." Weiss said.

 **Siren nodded, "I suppose I've lived alone quite long enough. Jaune Arc, will you accept my power?" Siren asked holding her hand out once again.**

 **"I will." Jaune said taking the hand.**

"I mean, what else were we expecting?" Nora said, receiving nods of agreement from everyone.

 **A golden light flowed into Jaune from Siren, causing Jaune to gasp at the warmth before it faded.**

 **Jaune stumbled back and blinked a couple of times before he noticed something next to Siren, "What's that?" He asked his new partners.**

"I'm going to guess that it has something to do with magic." Blake said.

 **Siren looked to where Jaune was and smiled, "A Draw point." Siren said.**

"Oh, a Draw point. Hey, I'm going to learn how to draw magic!" Jaune said adding, 'What's a Draw point?"

"Maybe if you'll be patient Jaune, I'm sure that Siren will explain it." Weiss said.

 **"What?" Jaune asked, looking at the small purple wisps that sprouted from the ground in a rectangular shape that a purple trail.**

"Huh, that's an interesting description." Raven said, Qrow nodding in agreement."

 **"Draw Points." Siren said, "While junctioned with a GF a person can Draw, stock and cast actual magic. While this normally requires you to draw it from an enemy, they can also be drawn from Draw Points like this, though not to the same degree as from an enemy."**

"Ah, gotcha. It's an alternate way of getting magic without having to kill things!" Jaune said.

 **"So... I can draw magic from this?" Jaune asked/**

"Talk about your stupid questions." Nora said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jaune said.

 **Siren stood up and went behind Jaune, "Go ahead, call out the Draw Point's magic to you."**

 **Jaune hesitated a moment before nodding and holding his hand out, the purple card suddenly shot into the air and into Jaune's hand.**

 **Jaune had stocked 5 Water Spells.**

"So, I'm essentially a human faucet. Great." Jaune said, dejected once again.

"Don't sweat it Jaune. Your other will find better spells." Pyrrha said, comforting Jaune.

 **"Good." Siren said, "Unfortunately it'll be a while before you can Draw from this spot again." Siren gestured to the Draw Point, which was now letting out small white rectangular wisps that were not going as high as before.**

"Aww, so it can't be used again?" Jaune asked.

"Not for awhile, no." Alicia replied.

 **"Oh..." Jaune said, "I should probably be getting back to my family soon."**

"They'd probably be worried sick or something." Jaune said, knowing of the overprotecting, and sometimes destructive nature of his sisters.

 **"Got it." Siren said, "Wanna introduce me or..."**

 **"Maybe we should keep quiet about this for now." Jaune said.**

"That's probably for the best." Jaune said.

'Agreed." Everyone said.

 **"Your call then." Siren said vanishing.**

 **Jaune blinked before he heard his mothers voice call across the forest.**

The book later snapped shut.

"Alright Blake, pass the book to Yang if you-" was all Tronmaster said before an explosion rocked the ship.

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" Qrow said.

"Ah shit. Yo Melody, it's Tronmaster, mind stopping them before they blow up the whole damn ship please?" Tronmaster said to someone named 'Melody' over his com device.

 ***The security room is a mix of discarded ammo casings, small craters, and wrecked monitors. Summer and Jenkins are now using the rifles as blunt intstruments.***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summer: Shit, guess that's what happens when you piss off Melody. *Looks at the camera* Oh! Hey, um I bet you weren't expecting an update today. Well, neither was I. But I guess Tronmaster has a schedule to keep. Anyway, he wanted to say how much he appreciates all the love and support that the Reading has gotten. And of the increase of support that RWBY: General's Remnant has gotten. Anyway, I suppose we should watch and see which of the eight members of teams RWBY and JNPR gets their Guardian Forces.**

* * *

Yang opened the book and began to read, but Alicia had something she wanted to say to everyone.

"Hey Aunt Yang, before you start reading I have something to say."

Everyone turned to Alicia, even Tronmaster. As he was confused.

"Guys, I'm going to be an Aunt!" Alicia said, mirth in her voice.

"Holy shit. Wait, Willow's pregnant? Tronmaster asked, getting a nod of conformation from his girlfriend.

"Well now, good for her!" Tronmaster said, 'Yang, if you will?"

Yang now began to read.

 **[Lie Ren: Age 14]**

"Hey, Renny's getting a Guardian Force!" Nora said hugging her best friend/crush.

"Yep, it was three members of RWBY, and now it's three members of JNPR." Tronmaster said.

 **"Man this windstorm hasn't let up all week." Nora said looking out the hole that used to bee a window, seeing as the wind tore it off yesterday.**

"Damn, that's got to be some strong wind." Qrow said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, sometimes we encounter some crazy winds where we go on our travels." Alicia said.

 **The wind was so bad that there was practically a tornado going on outside, yet the oddly enough the most damage that seemed to be caused was a few missing windows.**

"Really, that's the only damage that was caused?" Weiss asked.

"Wait, the funny part is coming up soon." Alicia said with a smirk.

 **Well, and a rather unlucky Grimm flying through with a tree going through it's body, but nothing bad has actually happened to the locals of the village.**

The sight of the impaled Grimm caused a chorus of laughter from all of the readers.

"Good lord, that's freaking hilarious!" Yang said in between laughs.

"Oh and Jaune, before I forget, Phoenix, the guy who wanted me to have you guys read this, said that Water is a very good spell for Junctioning." Tronmaster said.

"Ah, so I don't need to worry about being a human faucet?" Jaune asked, getting a nod of agreement from Tronmaster.

 **'Nora, please don't stick your head out the window." Ren said as he shuffled through the dwindling supply in the hotel rooms pantry.**

"Damn Ren, I would've thought people would wait until the apocalypse to start looting stuff." Tronmaster said with a smirk.

Ren just looked at him in deadpan.

 **"Okay Ren." Nora said, "When are you gonna start more pancakes?" she added picking up her stuffed sloth.**

"MR SNUGGLE CLAWS!" Nora said at the sight of her stuffed sloth.

"Mr. Snuggle Claws?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nora's stuffed sloth. She got it not too long after..." Ren trailed off.

"After Kuroyuri?" Alicia said, earning a nod from both Ren and Nora.

 **Ren sighed, they were out of pancake mix and ingredients to make said mix, "Nora, we might be having no more pancakes until the storm is over."**

"Aww, no pancakes?" Nora pouted.

 **Nora froze and dropped her sloth, "No..." Nora said starting to tear up, 'NOOOOOO! CURSE YOU WNDSTORM!" Nora bawled.**

"Damn, girl really loves her pancakes." Raven said, Winter nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie once threatened to break someone's legs over someone stealing her pancakes." Glynda said, Raven and Winter looking over to Nora, with looks of confusion and horror.

 **"The wind seems to be weaker than it was yesterday." Ren said, going against his common sense, "We might be able to run to another building to get some."**

"Truth be told, I wouldn't doubt it if Ren actually did that." Jaune said.

"I actually agree with you." Weiss said.

 **In almost an instant Nora had grabbed Ren by the collar and was dragging him to the door after she picked up her soth, "Let's move Ren, before the wind get's too strong." Nora said, she will not be denied her pancakes because of some measly wind.**

"That's true, through hell or high water, Nora will do anything to get her pancakes." Ren said with a smirk.

"Somehow, I can believe that." Alicia said.

 **Yet the moment Nora stepped outside, the wind suddenly and sharply picked up, ripping the stuffed sloth from Nora's hand and blowing it away.**

'"MR SNUGGLE CLAWS! NOOOOOO!" Nora shouted, once again, hurting Blake and Alicia's ears.

"Ah, Jesus H Lorenzo Tap dancing Christ on a fucking pogo stick!" Alicia said.

"Nora, calm down." Ren said, calming her down.

 **"GIVE ME BACK MY SLOTH!" Nora shouted running back into the building just long enough to grab her weapon, Magnhild, before running out after her sloth.**

 **"Nora!" Ren shouted following her.**

"Wow, she's downright crazy isn't she.?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Answered both Jaune and Pyrrha.

 **A few minutes into the chase Ren noticed something, the wind seemed to be guiding the sloth past all kinds of hazards.**

"A Guardian Force is probably responsible for the theft of my precious Mr. Snuggle Claws." Nora said.

"That would explain the abnormal wind." Penny said.

 **Branches, rocks, the odd Ursa stuck on a rather thick branch, the wind seemed to flawlessly guide the sloth past all of them.**

The sight of the stuck Ursa got a chuckle out of the readers.

 **"Give it back!" Nora shouted smashing everything in her path, the wind guiding the debris away from us and into any Grimm unlucky enough to be in the area.**

"I guess you could say things weren't as Grimm as they though. Eh?" Yang punned, getting a groan out of everyone else.

"Goddammit Yang." Said Ruby, Qrow, and Raven.

 **Pretty son the stuffed sloth zoomed ahead into a clearing and when we followed it into said clearing, where we saw that the sloth was being held in the clawed hand of some sort of creature.**

"Wow, Nora's right again. Who knew?" Jaune said.

 **It's upper body was a bright shade of purple while it's lower body was light blue and it's feet were light green, it's head was taken up by three, bulbus yellow eyes and a ponytail like protrusion, on it's right shoulder was a trio of pipe-like flesh that opened up facing forward, said pipes seemed to wrap around it's back, coming back around the front making one pipe, the going back around to the back once again to form a tail with a yellow orb at the end.**

"Good lord, that's revolting!" Weiss said, her face green.

 **"I was wondering when I'd find you." The creature said in a deep voice.**

"But it lured Ren and Nora to his location, it didn't 'find' them." Blake said.

 **"GIVE ME BACK MY SLOTH!" Nora shouted running up and smashing the creature with her hammer, which surprisingly yielded no results.**

"I guess you could say that it was a smashing revelation." Tronmaster punned, earning a groan from the others, a chuckle from Yang, and Alicia thinking _'Good lord, I'm in love with a total dork. And I am perfectly okay with this.'_

 **The creature looked down at Nora, an unreadable expression due to a lack of an actual face, "My apologizes for that, I needed to brign your friend here." The creature said holding out Nora's sloth to her, Nora snatching the sloth and stepping back from the creature.**

 **'What are you?" Ren asked.**

"Alright, here's when we learn its name." Winter said.

 **"Pandemona, the Wind Elemented Guardian Force." The creature said turning back to Ren, "I'd like to make you an offer boy."**

 **"What kind of offer?" Nora asked glaring at Pandemona.**

"I'm just happy Mr. Snuggle Claws is safe." Nora said with a smile.

 **"Could you cut the wind storm at least?" Ren asked.**

"That would help." Gynda said.

 **Pandemona's chest heaved a bit as if it were chuckling, 'Yes, I suppose I should end this relentless wind shouldn't I?" Pandemona asked, and as if on cue the wind died off almost instantly, "Got rid of a lot of Grimm though."**

"Quite hilariously, I might add." Alicia said with a smirk.

 **"What is your offer?" Ren asked seriously.**

"We know what Pandemona's offer is going to be! Oum this is repetitive!" Yang whined.

"I know Yang, but this is important." Ruby said.

 **"It's quite simple really." Pandemona said, "I want to offer you my power."**

 **'What!?" Nora cried out, "Why can't I be offered your power." Nora pouted.**

"Probably because I'm going to get my own Guardian Force!" Nora said.

 **Pandemona chuckled again, "Calm down, I know a GF that would certainly work better with you little girl." Pandemona said, "As I was saying, I wish to offer you my power boy, simple as that, no drawbacks."**

"I get the distinct impression that there have been some drawbacks in the past." Glynda said, Winter and Raven nodding in agreement.

 **"None?" Ren asked.**

 **"None, well, at east none thanks to the discovery of Aura, which seems to be protect people even in a slumbering state." Pandemona said.**

"I didn't even know that." Glynda said.

"Huh, who would've thought it? The great Glynda Goodwitch doesn't know something." Qrow said with a chuckle.

 **"So if Ren accepts your offer, does that give him total control of the wind?" Nora asked.**

"No, that just makes him a Planeteer." Tronmaster said with a small chuckle, getting a confused look from everyone save Alicia, who was laughing her ass off.

 **"No." Pandemona said flatly, "But it will give him a dangerous edge in combat, and the power to protect you and himself."**

"The Power, is yours!" Alicia said, still laughing.

"I guess it's my turn now." Tronmaster said with a laugh, grabbing Alicia's face and suddenly kissing her.

"Ah, thanks babe, I feel better." Alicia said.

 **Ren thought for a moment, "If it can help me protect Nora, I accept." Ren said holding out his hand, which Pandemona took, causing a green glow to envelope both of them. Ren gasped as he felt like he was being crushed by the wind.**

 **The glow faded soon after as Ren and Pandemona let go of each others hands, "Now the, perhaps I should give you a few lessons on Junctioning now."**

"Yes please." Ren said.

 **"What exactly can you give me?" Ren asked.**

"Things typical when bonded with a GF." Jaune said, getting a few nods from everyone.

 **"Aside from the GF's standard Drawing and using ofmagic, I can give you access to the skill absorb, allowing you to drain your enemies health to restore your own." Pandemona said, "And you'll also have the perfect timing instincts to always have the initiative in a fight."**

"Sounds rather useful." Ren said, earning a nod from Alicia.

 **"That sounds awesome!" Nora cheered, then pouted, "Too bad I can't have those powers."**

 **Pandemona chuckled once again, "Calm down girl, you'll have your on chance."**

The book shut not too long after Yang finished reading.

'Alright, Yang if you would please-" was all Tronmaster managed to say before he, and everyone else heard screaming coming from somewhere.

"What the hell was that?" Blake asked.

"That was probably Jenkins playing a horror game." Alicia said, "Now if I'm right-"

"GODDAMMIT CAPCOM!" Jenkins yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yep, Resident Evil 7. I was right." Alicia said with a smirk.

* * *

 ***Security room shows Summer and Jenkins hiding behind a sofa, cowering in fear in front of a TV, which currently had the words, "You are Dead" on it.**

 **Summer: HOLY SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?**

 **Jenkins: Hell if I know, but I am NOT playing that game again.**

 **Summer: And I'm not playing it EVER! Nor am I showing this to Ruby.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jenkins: I guess the captain's got a stick up his ass or something. Cause, he's continuing the reading.**

 **Summer: To be fair, it won't mess up the schedule for him. Plus, I'm closer than ever to being reunited with my daughters!**

 **Jenkins: And that means I get the security room to myself again.**

 **Summer: Unless Tronmaster decides to send Melody up here.**

* * *

Yang throws the book to Jaune, knocking the wind out of him.

"Aunt Yang, please don't throw the book to Jaune next time please." Alicia said.

"Oh, okay." Yang pouted.

"Thank you Alicia. Jaune if you would?" Tronmaster said, Jaune finally opening the book and reading.

 **[Nora Valkyrie: Age 14]**

"Looks like Nora is the focus of this trailer." Penny said.

"Yep. This time, it's Nora's turn to get her GF." Alicia said.

 **"Jeez what is up with storms lately?" Nora asked as she and Ren took shelter in a small alcove as they were traveling to Vale.**

"I remember that place!" Nora said with glee.

"Although I don't remember there being a storm while we were there." Ren said.

 **The reason they were taking shelter was because of a sudden thunderstorm, and a rather violent one at that.**

"Yeah, I don't exactly remember a thunderstorm at the time." Ren said.

"Probably because of a Guardian Force." Penny said, everyone else agreeing.

 **Seriously, while they were running for cover they saw seven Grimm get fried by lighting bolts. Seven Grimm, not one tree though which was odd.**

Everyone started laughing when they saw a few Grimm being fried by lightning

"That never gets old." Yang said, getting a few nods of agreement from everyone.

 **At that moment a translucent image of Pandemona appeared, "I know who is behind this little storm." Pandemona said.**

"Again, it has to be a Guardian Force, like Miss Polendina said." Glynda said.

"I am glad that you agree Professor Goodwitch." Penny said with a smile.

"Well, it is pretty obvious Penny." Ruby said.

 **"What who!?" Nora said excited.**

"Yeah, who?" Nora asked.

"Well, if you would wait a moment, maybe the story will explain." Weiss said.

 **"Why don't you step out and wave to the sky?" Pandemona asked.**

"Why?" Raven asked.

"Well considering her Semblance, all it would do is tickle her." Alicia said.

 **"Okay." Nora said skipping out of the alcove and started to rapidly wave her hand at the sky.**

"Nora sure is a weird case." Raven said, with Penny and Qrow nodding in agreement.

"You have no idea." Said teams RWBY, most of JNPR, and Glynda.

 **'You sure you're not trying to get her to flag down a vehicle?" Ren asked.**

"I'm pretty sure than anything flying out in this weather would be vaporized." Qrow said.

"I concur. Especially since it's a Guardian Force responsible for the freak weather." Penny said.

 **Pandemona chuckled, "I've seen humans do some pretty stupid things over the years, no one in their right mind would fly in this weather... unless they can take a blast of lightning."**

"Like Nora?" Penny asked.

"Yep." Ren replied, "Especially since she once took a fork and put it into an electrical socket." Ren added.

"So that explains the power surge." Glynda said, quickly removing her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose.

 **Right when Pandemona said 'Lightning' a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Nora as a figure spun into existence from the point of contact before suddenly stopping it's spin and opening it's wings.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Weiss said, jumping out of her seat.

"Good Lord Aunt Weiss, that shouldn't have freaked you out so much." Alicia said with a laugh.

 **The figure was clearly a bird like creature, except it was mostly yellow and had no actual features on it's body, it didn't even have legs, or feathers. It's body was remarkably smooth and it's head had no features except for light green lines that could make an avian face if you look** ** _really_** **close, it's wings were large and the tips had an excess equivalent of feathers dangling down. Where it's tail was was a fan of... let's just call them feathers for the moment and a waistcoat of them all in a melted together look.**

"I, actually don't know how I feel about this." Weiss said.

"That is one majestic creature." Penny said.

 **"Did you have to summon a thunderstorm Quezacotl?" Pandemona asked.**

"Quezacotl?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep, Nora's Guardian Force." Tronmaster said.

 **"Oh like you were any better mister windstorm." Quezacotl retorted in a surprisingly feminine voice, although it had a strict tone to it, "Seriously almost a week of heavy winds? Can't you be subtle for once?"**

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" Penny asked.

 **"Oh and a thunderstorm is subtle?" Pandemona asked.**

"Again, that's the pot calling the kettle black." Qrow said.

 **"For one day yes." Quezacotl retorted, then the head turned to Nora, "Sorry about that. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Quezacotl, the Guardian Force of lightning."**

"I would've also given her the alternative title of 'Lady of Thunder' myself, but that's just me." Alicia said.

 **Almost instantly Nora was climbing up the... rather dress like lower body of Quezacotl and into the avian's back, "I get the feeling we are going to be good friends." Nora said hugging the bird.**

"Everyone knows that the bird is the word." Alicia said, getting a chuckle out of Tronmaster.

Everyone looked at the two like they were crazy.

"It's a reference to a song." Tronmaster said, getting a chorus of 'Oh' from everyone.

 **"I suppose you've already explained the Guardian Force's capabilities to these two?" Quezacotl asked.**

"Yep." Nora said.

 **"Yeah, it's not like the girl is anywhere less than ten feet from the boy anyway." Pandemona asked, "They claim not to be** ** _together_** **together but..."**

"We're not together-together!" Nora said.

"Really? Could've fooled me." Penny said, earning a chuckle from everyone else.

 **"We're just friends!" Nora shouted.**

"Yeah, like my other said!" Nora said with a blush.

"Truthfully, it's not like I haven't thought of us being together-together." Ren said, "Wait, I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." Alicia said, laughing her ass off.

 **The two GF's chucked, "Oh that's rich." Quezacotl said, "At least this girl isn't as stiff as the people I've been with since Squall."**

"Squall? Who's Squall?" Winter asked.

"He was the main protagonist of Final Fantasy VIII." Tronmaster said.

"The game which the author, this Phoenix Champion is a big fan of?" Glynda said, earning a nod of conformation from Tronmaster.

 **"He was so anti-social." Pandemona said.**

"Was he?" Pyrrha asked.

"Eh, kinda. He was also kind of an asshole when you first meet him. At least that's what happened with Tronmaster and I experienced when we went to Squall's dimension." Alicia said.

 **'So then... young lady, are you willing to-" Quezacotl started.**

 **"Yes! yes I am willing to accept your aid." Nora said jumping down and holding out her hand.**

"I mean, what else were we going to expect." Penny said.

"Literally nothing else." Jaune replied.

 **"I'm already starting to like you." Quezacotl said as her wing tip swung over to Nora's hand.**

"Same!" Nora said with a smile.

 **A yellow aura flowed into Nora as she giggled at the feeling of being electrocuted, said feeling died down faster than Nora would've liked.**

The adults and Penny proceed to look at Nora as if she's some sort of sadomasochist.

 **"So, why don't you tell these two what you can do specially?" Pandemona asked.**

"That would be helpful to know." Glynda said."

"I wonder if her special abilities include teleportation." Penny said.

 **"I suppose so..." Quezacotl said, "How much do you two card games?"**

"I absolutely love card games!" Nora said, earning nods from several people.

 **"Oh oh! I love playing Remnant the game! And I pretty good at Triple Triad!" Nora said.**

"Triple Triad?" Ren asked.

"It's a card game that originated in Final Fantasy VIII. With a confusing set of rules." Tronmaster said.

 **"Yeah, it's a shockingly popular game despite it's age." Ren said reaching into his bag and pulling out his case of Triple Triad cards, which Nora share's with him so his cards are hers and vice versa.**

"That's adorable." Penny said.

Nora's eyes shift from side to side before saying, "Ah, fuck it. COME HERE RENNY!" And she proceeded to make out with him.

"LANGUAGE!" Ruby said.

"Mom, let it go." Alicia said.

"Keep it PG you two." Tronmaster said sternly.

 **"Not bad." Quezacotl said, "But I'm willing to bet you don't have this card." With a flap of her wings a card shook loose and fell into the hands of Nora.**

"That's, one way of getting a card." Penny said with an eyebrow raised.

 **"No way! Ren, it's a Quezacotl card!" Nora called, "The level 8 and 9 cards are so rare they're practically a myths."**

"Huh, sounds extremely valuable." Raven said.

"Yeah, it's pretty impressive." Alicia said.

 **"You think that's good?" Pandemona asked holding out his hand, with a Triple Triad card in it, which Ren took.**

"Do you think we could get some of those cards?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe, assuming that we can get those cards." Tronmaster said.

 **"A Pandemona card? How do you have this?" Ren asked holding the card.**

"Probably because they're Guardian Forces?" Penny asked rhetorically.

 **"You really think we GF's wouldn't have our own cards?" Pandemona asked.**

"I don't know, I didn't think that they could be narcissistic." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

 **"Anyway." Quezacotl said, "I have the special ability to grant Nora here, the power to turn monsters into cards."**

"No way!" Nora said.

"Oh yeah." Alicia said.

 **"No way." Nora said.**

 **"Yes way." Quezacotl said, "Now I can't turn machines or human and Faunus into cards, but I can turn Grimm into cards.**

"Aww, does that mean I can't turn Cardin into a card?" Nora said, pouting.

"No. Although, he would be one ugly card." Tronmaster said, earning chuckles from everyone.

 **"Speaking of Grimm." Pandemona said, snapping his fingers, a gust of wind blew in a pair of couple of Creeps that had broken legs.**

"Oh my Oum, this just keeps getting funnier." Yang said, laughing.

"Agreed." Everyone said laughing.

 **"Oh nice catch Pandemona." Quezacotl said, "Two weak Grimm to turn into cards. Give it a try."**

"Time to see Nora turn some cannon fodder Grimm into cards." Penny said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

 **Nora nodded and concentrated for a moment, causing blue particles to rise up from her feet, before shooting out both her hands at one of the Creeps, causing pinkish purple light and smoke to pillar up and around one of the Creeps, when the faded a Triple Triad card was spinning around before floating upward and into Nora's hand.**

"That was awesome!" Nora said.

"That, was sensational!" Penny agreed.

 **"That was awesome!" Nora said looking at the Card that was once a Creep class Grimm, "A Geezard card, not so cool." Nora pouted, for good reason too, Geezards are Level 1 cards and are pretty weak, only really decent on it's left edge with a value of 5 on that side.**

"Wow, that sounds pathetic." Weiss said.

"It kinda is." Alicia said.

 **"So you can turn Grimm into Triple Triad cards." Quezacotl mused, "Try carding the other one, you might get a completely different card."**

"So, it's completely random?" Nora asked

"Yep." Tronmaster replied.

"Fucking RNG." Winter said.

'Who knew that Winter was a gamer?' Alicia thought with a smirk.

 **Nora nodded and repeated the tactic, and soon the other Creep had become a card, but not a Triple Triad card, rather a Remnant the Game card. Said card floated over to Nora in the same way the Triple Triad card did.**

"That sounds much cheaper than buying expansion packs." Ruby said with Yang, Nora, and even Winter nodding in agreement.

 **"Didn't see that one coming, did you guys?" Pandemona asked, everyone shook their heads.**

"I sure didn't." Penny said.

"I've never heard you talk so casually before Penny." Ruby said

"It's something that Tronmaster wanted to teach me so I can blend in much easier." Penny said, Ruby nodding in understanding.

 **"Oh cool a Creep Swarm card." Nora said, "These are always fun to have."**

 **"Nora, could you pull out the Geezard Card you put earlier?" Quezacotl asked.**

"Can I ask why?" Blake asked.

"Just wait and see Aunt Blake." Alicia said.

 **"Sure." Nora said holding up said card.**

"What's Quezacotl going to do with the card?" Raven asked.

 **"Another thing I can do with cards is turn them into materials you can use to upgrade your equipment, of turn them into spells you can stock." Quezacotl said.**

"Damn, that actually sounds useful." Penny said.

Everyone looks at Penny surprised that she swore.

"I was not expecting that." Ruby said.

"I don't think any of us were Ruby." Weiss said.

 **"Seriously?" Nora asked, "What can you turn this lame Geezard card into?"**

 **"A simple five screws." Quezacotl said, "I never said I could make them into something glamorous."**

"Eh, I wasn't looking for anything glamorous." Nora said.

"Glamorous ain't what I would expect either." Qrow said.

 **"Screws are always useful." Nora said, "What do I need to do?"**

 **"Just hold the card up and I'll take care of the rest." Quezacotl said.**

"She seems like a real card. Huh?" Yang punned.

"Oh, goddammit Yang." Penny said.

"Seriously, that is really jarring." Blake said.

 **Nora nodded and held the card upward a bit which soon began to float slightly off her hand and was covered in a slight pinkish cloud and in a mere moment the cloud vanished and Nora found herself holding five simple screws, "That is so cool." Nora said.**

"That is pretty cool." Ruby said, Penny nodding in agreement.

"Yep, it really helps to have some screws loose." Tronmaster said with a chuckle.

 **"I get the feeling Nora's going to be playing a lot of Triple Triad soon." Ren said.**

"I foresee a massive amount of weight loss for Ren's wallet." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"Yep." Everyone except Ren said.

 **"Yep." Pandemona said.**

The book shut itself the moment Jaune read the final word.

"Alright, Jaune, please pass the book to Nora." Alicia said, and Jaune did just that.

'I hope to God, or Oum that Jaune will be able to calm Pyrrha down during the next trailer.' Tronmaster thought to himself.

* * *

 ***Summer and Jenkins are seen playing Mortal Kombat XL. Summer is playing as the Predator, and Jenkins as the Alien.***

 **Summer: And, BOOM! Fatality on your ass!**

 **Jenkins: SWISS FUCKING CHEESE! HOW IS IT THAT AFTER ONLY A FEW MINUTES OF PLAYIG THIS GAME, YOU KICK MY ASS!?**

 **Summer: I guess I'm just that damn good.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Summer and Jenkins are seen playing Triple Triad. It's currently tied up between Summer and Jenkins for number of wins.***

 **Summer: I'm glad that Phoenix sent over some Triple Triad cards.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. So, are you excited to be one step closer to being reunited with Ruby and Yang?**

 **Summer: Of course! I'm excited to be closer to reunited with my daughters!**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, although this chapter I feel, is going to be brutal. I hope Jaune can keep Pyrrha calmed down.**

* * *

Jaune passed the book to Nora, but before she began to read, a package dropped in front of the readers.

"Huh. what's in the box?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, should we open it?" Weiss said.

"I know what it is." Tronmaster said, "Ruby, remember when you asked about getting some Triple Triad cards?"

"Yeah, why?" Ruby asked.

"Well, guess what's in this box?" Tronmaster said, smiling.

Ruby opened the box, her eyes going wide.

"Are these..." Ruby said, before Tronmaster continued.

"Yep, Triple Triad cards! Courtesy of the Phoenix Champion." Tronmaster said.

"With, a rulebook I might add." Alicia said.

With that, Nora began to read.

 **[Pyrrha Nikos: Age 16]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[OST-FF8 The Landing]**

Suddenly, music started to play.

"What's with the music?" Winter asked.

"Well, Phoenix wanted to add a bit of that extra touch of Final Fantasy to the story, so why not add some music from soundtrack of Final Fantasy VIII?" Alicia replied.

"Makes sense to me." Penny said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

 **Sanctum was currently in chaos.**

"Wait, what?" Pyrrha asked, both confused and worried.

 **Teachers, Huntsmen in Training, local militia, even certified Huntsmen in the area were barely holding their own against the attacking force.**

"Who would stoop so low as to attack young Huntsmen in training?" Glynda asked.

"I have a feeling that we're going to find out." Raven said.

 **A group that called themselves the NEO Galbadians.**

"NEO Galbadians?" Qrow asked.

"Yep, now your others don't just have Salem and the White Fang to deal with." Alicia said.

"Ah, shit." Glynda swore, shocking most everyone else, and causing the Branwen twins to laugh a bit.

 **The NEO Galbadians were enemies to Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, Atlas, Menagerie, even the White Fang.**

"Damn, these guys must be bad news if the whole of Remnant hates them." Raven said, earning nods from everyone.

"I agree. If these NEO Galbadians are much of a threat to cause even the White Fang has a grudge against them." Penny said.

 **Of course that was the tip of this unknown military force. They had machines that destroyed Atlas Spider Droids with ease, and their troops could easily hold their own against seemingly any opponent.**

"Damn, these guys must pack some serious hardware in order to take out some of Jimmy's droids." Qrow said.

"It took Adam awhile to destroy at least one." Blake said.

"But that was because of the nature of his Semblance. Right Aunt Blake?" Alicia said, Blake nodding.

 **This is because of the fact they have specially designed bracers that allow them to vaguely mimic the ability to Draw magic from themselves, however this magic cannot be stocked and must be used immediately.**

"So basically, they're cheating." Yang said.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tronmaster said, Ruby muttering something about cheating bastards.

 **Pyrrha Nikos was dueling a soldier at the moment, and was not doing very good at the moment.**

"Come on, Pyrrha can easily mop the floor with him. Right Pyrrha?" Weiss said, looking at Pyrrha, only to see a look of pure fear on her face.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, concerned for her friend.

 **Compared to the Greek armored red haired girl, the NEO Galbadian soldier was slightly more armored.**

"Wouldn't that mean that he would be weakened to Pyrrha's Semblance?" Ren asked.

"I'm guessing that isn't going to matter." Penny replied.

 **He was wearing a blue suit under his armor, said armor consisted of a steel chestpiece that covered the arms and shoulders but not the hands, steel boots, and a steel helmet with a visor that covered most of their face, save for their nose and mouth. In his hands was a long, flat, single edged sword which could be held with one hand, but the design of the grip preferred for it to be used two handed, with a hand guard connected to the blade guard and made a sharp turn downward but did not connect to the bottom of the grip.**

"That sounds, completely convoluted." Winter said.

"That's Japan for you. It's an extremely beautiful country with a rich culture and history, but it's also weird as hell." Alicia said.

"Especially considering how many anime protagonists have giant-ass swords." Jaune said, Tronmaster nodding in agreement.

 **Pyrrha and the NG Soldier had clashed blades and quickly Pyrrha pushed his sword to the side and kicked him away, pushing him further away with her Polarity semblance, she took this openin gap to catch her breath for a second.**

"That's probably going to bite her in the ass." Qrow said.

"QROW!" Winter shouted.

"What? I'm just saying." Qrow defended.

 **The NG soldier slid back, but kept upright, blue particles rose up from his feet as he aimed his sword downward, the swung the blade up to point at Pyrrha.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Blake said.

"Did, did you just quote Star Wars Blake?" Penny asked.

"N-no." Blake said with a blush.

 **Pyrrha was confused by this for a moment until a burst of fire suddenly exploded in front of her.**

"Oh no!" Ruby said.

"Not good." Yang said.

"WHAT!?" Pyrrha cried.

 **"Ahh!" Pyrrha shouted in pain and shock from the sudden spell and ended up tripping over a knocked out student.**

Pyrrha suddenly began to hyperventilate.

"Jaune, try and calm Pyrrha down." Alicia said.

"How?" Jaune asked.

"Oh for the love of- KISS HER!" Alicia replied.

Jaune then kissed Pyrrha, calming her down again.

 **"Now to finish-" The NG soldier said raising her sword.**

"Oh shit." Ruby and Penny said in unison.

 **"Private!" another soldier shouted, his suit being red, and instead of a sword there was a machine gun mounted on a gauntlet on his right hand. "What are you still doing here!?"**

"So, we'll be able to tell their rank because of the color of the suit they wear underneath their armor?" Raven asked.

"I would assume so." Penny replied.

 **"About to take care of this Huntress in training." The Private replied.**

"Are all NEO Galbadian soldiers this ruthless?" Pyrrha asked, appalled at the Private's actions.

"Not unless they're given explicit orders not to kill anyone. But besides that, yeah." Alicia said, her words oozing venom.

 **"Oh for the love of- Our orders are not to kill everyone we fight, we just get them out of the way, one way or another."" The red soldier said as blue particles rose up around him, then he cast his spell.**

"Oh boy, what spell is he going to use?" Qrow asked.

 **The next thing Pyrrha new, her vison was clouded in darkness.**

"Fucking blindness spells." Tronmaster said.

"Yeah, those can be extremely annoying." Alicia said, agreeing with her boyfriend.

 **"I- I can't see." Pyrrha said getting up, only to stumble and fall back down.**

"If this were anyone else, it would be hilarious." Yang said.

"Agreed." Everyone else said.

 **"You see? Now she isn't a threat, let's get moving." The Red soldier ordered, "The Guardian Force Brothers, Sacred and Minotaur, are somewhere here in Sanctum. Let's find them before they junction with someone."**

"All this trouble, all this destruction, my other's friends, and teachers being hurt and possibly killed, ALL FOR A COUPLE OF FUCKING GUARDIAN FORCES!?" Pyrrha said, anger radiating from her voice.

"Holy fucking asscrackers." Alicia said.

 **"Yes sir Major." The Private said**

 **"W-wait!" Pyrrha called standing up, only to fall forward, "Wait, I can't see! Help please!"**

"It's official, I hate NEO Galbadian." Penny said.

"I couldn't agree more Penny. Bunch of fucking assholes." Ruby said, the last part having more anger than usual.

 **Pyrrha could feel the minutes pass slowly as she stood up and shuffled in whatever direction she was facing, hoping to find someone that could help her.**

"This is depressing." Ren said.

"Finally, he speaks!" Alicia said, trying to lighten the mood.

 **"Someone, please help." Pyrrha cried out.**

 **That's when a large had gripped the back of her head and tilted it back.**

"No. No. No. NO! BAD FEELING!" Pyrrha said, freaking out.

"Um, Pyrrha? Is everything alright?" Jaune asked, concerned for his partner/girlfriend.

"After this trailer please." Pyrrha said.

 **"Hold still girl, I'm only helping you." A deep voice said, "The eyedrops big brother."**

 **"Here you go little brother." A not very deep voice replied.**

"I'm guessing that these must be those Guardian Force Brothers that the NG Major talked about?" Penny asked, Tronmaster nodding in agreement.

 **"Thanks." The younger brother said, "Now hold still girl."**

 **Pyrrha completely froze up as she felt droplets of liquid hit her eyes, the blackness soon melting away.**

"Ah, so the eyedrops are magic." Glynda said.

"Yep. I had to use some myself once. Some sick bastard tried to have his way with me by hitting me with a blindness spell." Alicia said.

"Where is the bastard?" Ruby said.

"Currently rotting in some zombie's gut." Alicia replied.

 **The one holding her head let go and Pyrrha spun to see who had helped her.**

"Time to put some faces to those voices." Qrow said.

 **The larger figure looked like a bull in humanoid form, with large red horns and was wearing an iron chestpiece over a red tunic that cover his torso and had a red plate of metal on his arm with a kanji of some sort on it. In one of his hands was a long poled spike mace.**

"I'm guessing that this is Minotaur." Raven said, later noticing Alicia and Tronmaster laughing.

"What's so funny?" Nora asked.

"J-just keep reading." Tronmaster said, in-between breathes.

 **Next to him was a figure that was almost completely identical, only half the size of the first, wore blue instead of red, and had brown horns instead of red ones.**

"Is this Sacred?" Ren asked, only to be met with more of Tronmaster and Alicia's laughing.

 **"T-thank you." Pyrrha said looking at the two.**

 **"You're welcome." The taller figure said, "My name is Sacred, and the one next to me is my older brother Minotaur."**

Everyone could only look dumbfounded at the revelation.

"Is that why you two are laughing like crazy?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Alicia said.

 **Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at that.**

"I'm with my other on that." Pyrrha said.

 **"Trust me, we get that a lot girl." Minotaur said, "But we can talk more later, right now these NEO Galbadian soldiers are looking to forcibly use our power, and to be honest, we could use your help."**

"I Guess I'm going to be the last one who receives a Guardian Force." Blake said.

"Yeah, but I'm jealous!" Yang whined.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Pyrrha gets two Guardian Forces!" Yang replied.

Everyone looks at Yang in deadpan.

 **"Me?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"That's right." Sacred said, "If you agree to share our power we can easily take back your school." Upon saying that, Sacred held out his hand, as did Minotaur.**

"Considering the circumstances, I wouldn't hesitate agreeing." Penny said. Winter, Raven, and Glynda nodding in agreement.

 **"Can we count on your help?" Minotaur asked.**

 **Pyrrha thought for a moment, wondering the risks involved.**

"Oh for the love of Oum, JUST SHAKE THEIR DAMN HANDS ALREADY!" Pyrrha said, yelling the last part.

 **"Hey guy's I found them!" A blue suited soldier called.**

"Oh, dammit." All of JNPR said.

 **Pyrrha's eyes widened I alarm, "Deal." Pyrrha said shaking the hands of the two GF's.**

"Oh, sweet mother of Oum, FINALLY YOU SNAP OUT OF IT!" Pyrrha said.

"Jeez Pyrrha, what's gotten into you?" Weiss asked.

"Nora, just keep reading the damn chapter." Pyrrha said, Nora quickly replied.

 **A brown glow quickly coated the two GF's and it flowed directly into Pyrrha, who gasped at the sudden feel of being crushed by the earth itself.**

"Alright, now Pyrrha is junctioned with two Guardian Forces." Penny said.

 **"Help her junction some magic, I'll hold this goof off." Sacred said lifting his mace and ran toward the soldier roaring.**

"I guess Sacred's going to bull rush him." Yang punned, earning a chorus of groans.

 **"Junction?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **Minotaur, instead of answering, grabbed Pyrrha by the arm and she felt a powerful force flow into her. "There, I just fully stocked you on Shell, Protect, Berserk, and Double spells." Minotaur said, "Now focus your mind on your core attributes."**

"Time for Pyrrha to get better." Jaune said.

"Yep." Pyrrha said in response.

 **Pyrrha nodded and closed her eyes, soon seeing within herself, those four spells within her.**

 **"Now, connect the Shell spell to your Spirit, that'll help you resist Magic attacks, connect the Protect spell to you Vitality, that'll help you resist physical attack, attach Berserk to your strength to boost your power, and you may as well put Double on your hit rate, make things easier on yourself." Minotaur explained.**

"Huh, now I'm getting closer to my nickname of 'The Invincible Girl'." Pyrrha said.

 **Pyrrha nodded as easily managed to connect those spells to her body and soul, then opened her eyes, feeling herself getting stronger in an instant.**

"Level up!" Winter said, getting laughter from Alicia and Tronmaster.

 **"That's it, no lets go teach these chumps a lesson." Minotaur said running to join his younger brother.**

"Time to kick some ass." Penny said, everyone nodding in agreement.

 **"Hey, I found them!" The Private from before called out causing Pyrrha to spin towards the man, "Oh great, the blind girl again, move aside." he said moving to push Pyrrha aside.**

"Oh great, this asshole again." Ruby said.

"Kick his ass Pyrrha." Ren said.

"Gladly." Pyrrha said with a smirk.

 **Only for her to suddenly bash him with her shield and kick him away, causing him to fall over.**

"Dumbass." Qrow said.

"Seriously, these guys are like Stormtroopers." Blake said.

 **"The hell?" The Private cried out standing back up, "You're supposed to be blind!"**

"Not anymore asshole." Yang said.

 **"Not anymore." Pyrrha said running up and slashing with Milo, breaking the Privates sword in half.**

 **"Shit!" The Private said dropping his broken sword and putting his hand to an earpiece, "Major! The girl you blinded can see again, and I think the Brothers have junctioned with her.**

"Time for some payback." Pyrrha said, earning nods from everyone.

 **Pyrrha bashed him again to knock him out, but didn't get a chance to rest as gunfire flew past her, causing her to turn and raised her shield to block incoming bullets from the now returned Major.**

 **"This is more difficult that intended for the mission." The Major said running forward in an attempt to slug Pyrrha, only for her to push him away with her Polarity and into the Brothers, who both planted a hoof into his face.**

This caused a roaring amount of laughter to come from the readers.

"Oh Oum, that's way too funny." Raven said, earning a high five from Yang.

 **"We got more incoming!" Sacred called out pointing to a small squad of five blue uniformed soldiers.**

"Ah, crapbaskets." Pyrrha said.

 **Those soldiers however were ambushed by a caped male figure that took them down with a single swing of his scythe.**

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby and Yang said. Qrow shook his head in amusement.

 **"Damn these guys." Qrow grumbled looking toward Pyrrha and the Brothers, "Well, I'll be damned, no doubt those two are Guardian Forces."**

 **[OST-FF8: Succession of Witches]**

Suddenly the music changed to a more creepy tune.

"Good lord, what is that?" Weiss said.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy." Penny said.

"It's another Final Fantasy VIII song." Tronmaster said.

 **Elsewhere in a laded Bullhead on a cliff a figure watched from the distance using the built in binoculars in the visor helmet she was wearing on her head.**

"I take it that she's our new antagonist?" Glynda asked.

"Yep, you'll learn her name in the coming chapters, but for now, we'll refer to her as the Sorceress." Alicia replied.

 **Said figure was a woman wearing a very tight black suit that revealed with ease her curves, her upperbody was covered only by the suit, while her lower body had a open front skirt that was split into four pieces that were flowing in the wind that was coming in from the open doors of the bullhead, her hands were covered by gloves that did not cover her pinky fingers and thumbs, and her boots were a pair of high heels that had two sharp tipped stilts at each heel, and though her pale face was mostly covered by the helmet, long black hair could still be seen flowing from it.**

"Damn, she's pretty attractive." Qrow and Winter both said.

"Yeah, but I have a question." Ruby said, "HOW IN THE HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK DO YOU WALK IN HEELS!?"

"Jeez Mom, I didn't know that you could swear so much at 15. What happened to the self censoring?" Alicia said.

"Nora, just get back to reading the damn chapter." Ruby said, Nora swiftly complying again.

 **She removed her hand from her helmet and turned the blue suited pilot of the Bullhead, "Recall the troops." She ordered.**

 **"What? But we've found Sacred and Minotaur." The Pilot said.**

"Yeah, but you got your collective asses handed to you." Penny said.

 **"Yes I can see that, but they've junctioned with the Mistral Champion." The woman said, "Getting them from her would prove far too costly. No we retreat and continue our search for the other GF's. I will work on a way to get that Guardian Force from her that won't cost us half our soldiers."**

"Well, she's determined. I'll give her that." Raven said.

"Yep. But something tells me that there's more to this 'Sorceress' than meets the eye." Winter added.

 **"Yes Ma'am." The pilot said turning on his radio, "Attention NEO Galbadian soldiers, the GF Brothers has been junctioned, the leader as issued a full retreat. I repeat, the leader has issued a full retreat."**

"When in doubt, bug out." Alicia said, earning a nod from Winter and Penny.

 **The woman, now identified as the leader looked out the bullhead, and noticing something coming closer, put her hand back to her visor and zoomed in on the figure.**

"What's so important that would cause her to turn back around?" Weiss asked.

"I'm guessing we'll find out soon." Blake said.

 **A Small Nevermore, flying toward her with a black letter in it's talons.**

"Oh crap." Weiss said.

"Salem." Ruby growled.

 **"This is interesting." The Leader said as the Nevermore reached her and she took the letter and opened it.**

"I'm guessing that the letter is some sort of threat to the Sorceress from Salem." Penny said.

"Probably." Blake said.

 **"What's that?" The Pilot asked.**

 **The leader did not immediately respond, rather she read the letter and began to chuckle, "A letter from Salem, she says that she will soon have a Maiden on her side and with it I will be killed." The leader said throwing the letter and the Nevermore out the bullhead, then blue particles flowed up from her feet and with a snap of her fingers the letter and the Nevermore were burned to ash, "As if that would make any difference to me, the Maidens power is nothing to me."**

"Oh yeah, she killed a small Nevermore. Talk about an impressive show of power." Penn said sarcastically, rolling her eyes for good effect.

"Jeez Penny, you are such a smartass." Yang said with a laugh.

 **The Leader looked to the side and saw a giant Deathstalker barreling towards her, blue particles rose up once again from her feet and with another snap of her fingers a bright yellow glow started to grow from a small point above the Deathstalker until it exploded in a massive sphere of fire, leaving the massive scorpion Grimm as nothing more than a charred husk. "Couldn't even take a Firaga spell." She muttered, "If she plans to kill me she'll need more than that."** **  
**"Okay, never mind. I was mistaken. She's more powerful than I would've thought." Penny said.

With that, the book shut itself.

"Alright Nora, pass the book to Pyrrha please." Tronmaster said.

"Wait, what's Firaga?" Weiss asked.

"It's essentially an upgraded fire spell." Alicia replied, getting a nod of conformation from Weiss.

* * *

 ***Summer and Jenkins are playing Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary co-op. The mission they're playing is 'The Library.'***

 **Summer: Yo Jenkins, get those Carrier forms off of me.**

 **Jenkins: I'm trying, but these Combat Forms won't- JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!**

 **Summer: Jenkins? Is something wrong?**

 **Jenkins: Fucking Carrier form scared the shit out of me.**


	9. Chapter 9

***The security room has only one occupant. A woman, about twenty, with steel-gray hair, and red eyes. She has dark skin, and wears armor of green and gray color. Her hair is done in a ponytail. This is Ensign Melody Sustrai. The engineer aboard the Swift Retribution.***

 **Melody: Hey guys, I'm Melody! I'm the engineer aboard the Swift Retribution. And I'm here to say that from this point onward, I'll be taking Summer's place in the security room. Why? Well, Summer left to be reunited with Yang and Ruby. Also, at the end of the trailer, teams RWBY and JNPR, the readers will get the Guardian Forces of their others. Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

Just before Pyrrha opened the book and began to read, Tronmaster has something he wants to say.

"Pyrrha, before you start reading, I have a couple of things I need to say." Tronmaster said, everyone looking at him, waiting to continue.

"Alright first off, Yang Phoenix wanted me to tell you that although Sacred and Minotaur are technically two different beings, the are considered a single GF." Tronmaster said.

"Well, I feel silly." Yang said sheepishly.

"And second, Ruby, Yang, Qrow, Raven, I have a surprise for you four." Tronmaster said.

"A surprise for us?" Ruby asked.

"And Alicia, this extends to you as well." Tronmaster said to his girlfriend.

"Me?" Alicia asked, confused like Ruby.

"Summer, would you please com in here?" Tronmaster said.

"Wait, what?" Qrow asked, as the elevator doors opened.

"Hello, my little rose." Said the voice of someone no one I the room though they would hear. Especially five people in particular.

The reactions of Raven, Qrow, Yang, Alicia, and Ruby went something like this:

"Oh my..." Raven said, shocked.

"It can't be..." Qrow said, eyes wide in surprise.

"It is." Yang said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Babe..." Alicia said, herself ready to cry.

"MOM!" Ruby said, crying, ad running towards her mother.

"It's good to see you Ruby." Summer said, hugging her daughter.

"Hey supermom." Yang said, crying and hugging her stepmother.

"Hello my sunny little dragon." Summer said to her stepdaughter.

"Hey Summer, how was the afterlife?" Qrow asked, both surprised and glad to see his old team leader again.

"Eh, it was nice, although I much prefer being alive." Summer said with a chuckle.

"Hey, Sum." Raven said.

Summer disengaged from the hug with her daughters, walked up to Raven, and slugged her in the jaw.

"Whoa!" Jaune said.

"Whoa nelly!" Nora said.

"Ahh!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Holy-!" Ren said, losing his cool for a moment.

"Good Lord!" Weiss and Winter said.

"Ouch." Blake said.

"Talk about your right hooks." Penny said, Glynda nodding in agreement.

"Jesus Christ!" Alicia said.

Raven could only look at her former teammate, and laugh, saying, "I guess I deserved that."

"Yep. But it is good to see you again Rae." Summer said, hugging her former teammate.

"Hey, grandma." Alicia said.

Summer turned to her granddaughter, smiling.

"Hello my other little rose." Summer said, smiling.

That's when Tronmaster said to Alicia, "Happy Anniversary Alicia."

"Aww, babe..." Alicia said, turning to her boyfriend, and hugging him.

"Alright, so here's the order for the reading now, after teams RWBY and JNPR, it's Penny, then Qrow, then Raven, Glynda, Winter, and finally, Summer, before going back to Ruby." Tronmaster said, everyone nodding in response.

After disengaging from her hug with Tronmaster, Alicia turned to Pyrrha saying, "Well Pyrrha, will you please begin reading?"

"Sure thing." Pyrrha said, as she began to read.

 **[Blake Belladonna: Age 17]**

"Now, it's the kitty cat's turn." Yang said with a smirk, only for Blake to smack her in the back of the head.

"Goddammit Yang." Penny said.

 **Blake stood at the end of the train car to toward the front of the train as Adam cleaved in half at Atlesian Spider Droid.**

"So that's why you were hesitant at talking so much about your past." Jaune said.

"Yep. You're watching the day I defected from the White Fang." Blake said.

"So, that's Adam?" Ruby said, Blake nodding.

"Are you ever going to explain how your timeline's Adam differs from our own?" Blake said.

"In short, Dad was actually pressured to accept the more violent ideology that the Fang was taking. By that conniving bastard Sienna Khan." Alicia said, anger in her voice.

 **Blake took a deep breath as she raised the cleaver portion of Gambol Shroud, "I'm sorry." Blake said before she cut the train car Adam was on free from the train itself.**

"Considering what we know about what happens to us in a possible future, I think it's best if we get rid of Adam beforehand." Glynda said, everyone nodding in agreement.

 **Behind his mask Adam's eye's narrowed as he started to run towards Blake, intent on jumping to her and demanding an explanation for her action just then.**

"Shit." Blake said.

"Damn, other versions of dad are all a bunch of obsessed creeps stalking their exes on Facebook." Alicia said, causing Tronmaster to laugh.

 **Blake's eye's widened as she took a step back upon seeing Adam's plan, she was cornered at the moment and jumping off the train right now would spell her end.**

"Your untimely, extremely messy end." Penny said.

"It wouldn't be the first time that someone died on a train." Alicia said, referring to one of the timelines her and Tronmaster oversee.

 **Fortunately for the young cat Faunus a series of purple needles of energy started to shoot toward Adam from around him, causing a strange dark blue orb of energy filled with electrical volts running through it to appear around Adam's upper body, halting Adam in time it seemed and having his upper body still visible. The part of Adam in the orb suddenly expanded before shrinking down to smaller than it originally was before retuning to normal size and the orb shrinking away as Adam's upper body returned to normal.**

"Huh, I'm guessing that this is Blake's Guardian Force?" Penny asked.

"Yep. And Weiss, if you thought that Pandemona was disturbing, you ain't seen nothing yet." Tronmaster said with a smirk.

 **Adam stumbled back from the jarring feeling, throwing off his momentum, of course by the time the orb had vanished the gap between the two cars had grown too large for him to jump across.**

"Good." Blake said bitterly.

"Dam Aunt Blake, you really don't like dad, do you?" Alicia asked.

"Your timeline's Adam sounds more decent, so I'll reserve judgement on him." Blake replied, putting her goddaughter at ease.

 **"That was too close." Blake said sighing in relief, then she looked around the area, "But what was that?" She asked herself.**

"I'm going to say that we're going to see Blake's Guardian Force." Nora said.

"I agree." Penny said.

 **Little did Blake, or anyone else on the train for that matter, know a demonic looking figure had watched the scene from the front of the train.**

"A d-demon?" Raven asked fearfully.

"Oh shit, Raven's afraid of demons." Qrow asked.

"Ironic, considering that I never pegged Raven as the religious type." Alicia said.

 **"Demi spells, while not the most dangerous thing I can do it sure does draw out very long." The figure said, "Still though, the girl's already proven interesting."**

"So, I've impressed a demonic-looking Guardian Force. Nice." Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"Fun fact, this GF in Final Fantasy VIII if I remember correctly, is entirely optional in his game of origin." Tronmaster said.

"Really?" Weiss asked, Alicia nodded in response.

 **The figure watched as Blake jumped off the train after it had left the Forever Falls, the figure smirked, and spread it's demonic wings before taking off, intent on following the girl.**

 **And the group of White Fang that were in the area after Adam had sent out the news of Blake's desertion.**

"Fuck. Of course Adam would do that. At least this timeline's Adam." Blake spat.

 **[OST-FF8: Never Look Back]**

The music suddenly started, confusing the readers.

"Another Final Fantasy VIII song?" Penny asked.

"Seems like it." Winter replied.

 **Blake had noticed the three Fang's that had begun to follow her and decided it would be best to try and lose them in the forest, "I should have figured Adam would spread the word quickly." Blake said to herself as she ran into the green forest, "Adam doesn't waste a moment to send out a message to the White Fang."**

"This is actually true. He doesn't waste time sending a message to his subordinates." Blake said.

"I guess that I inherited that from him." Alicia said.

"What did you inherit from me?" Ruby asked.

"Besides your looks, she inherited your love of sweets, and your obsession with weapons." Tronmaster said, Alicia nodding in agreement.

 **Blake sped through the forest with agility unmatched by a human, oddly enough no Grimm were present in the forest at the moment, not that Blake would care at the moment, in fact she's pretty sure she sped past a NEO Galbadian soldier taking a wizz by a tree.**

This proceeded to cause a chorus of laughter from the readers.

"Good lord, this story has some perfect comedic timing." Jaune said, everyone else nodding in agreement.

 **If that's true then she should probably tell someone they might have a base stationed here... if she knew where 'here' was.**

"If my memory serves me right, it's probably the Emerald Forest." Glynda said.

"Yeah, it does look like the Emerald Forest." Summer agreed.

 **Blake didn't stop running until her foot got caught on a vine.**

"Wow, I know I have some bad luck, but that's just ridiculous." Qrow said.

"It's due to your Semblance right?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, bad luck for me, and anyone around me." Qrow replied.

"I think I have a way of helping you train that Semblance of yours." Tronmaster said.

 **"Haah!" Blake cried out as she faceplanted against the dirt.**

"Okay, I'll be honest, that was pretty hilarious." Blake said with a laugh.

"We all need to laugh at ourselves sometimes Aunt Blake." Alicia said.

 **"Now we've got you." One of the White Fang that was chasing her said as she lifted her sword to Blake's throat.**

 **"I guess that means you're planning on killing me?" Blake asked.**

"Would they?" Ren asked.

"Probably." Blake replied.

 **"Not immediately no." The Fang said, she was a izard Faunus of some sort given her tail, "Adam want's to give you the benefit of the doubt right now if you come quietly."**

"I would never surrender willingly." Blake said.

 **Blake reached for Gambol Shroud, causing the three Fang's to shift the weapons into a more ready grip, "I'm just cutting the vine caught on my foot." Blake said motioning to the offending plant tangled around her foot.**

"I guess, you could say-" Yang started to say.

"Aunt Yang, DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!" Alicia said.

'ALICIA! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Summer shouted.

"Sorry grandma Summer." Alicia said sheepishly.

 **The three members of the White Fang nodded in understanding, as they lowered their weapons.**

"I'm guessing that those three idiots are going to get their asses handed to them." Penny said.

"Probably." Pyrrha said.

 **Blake planned to quickly knock them out and run off again after she got her foot freed, however that plan was not needed after she had cut the vine.**

"What caused my other to have that change of plans?" Blake asked.

"You'll see." Alicia said with a knowing smirk.

 **'What the-!?" one of the male members said as a dead Creep was thrown at him, knocking him out as he slammed head first into a tree.**

"Oum, that's too funny." Penny said.

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

 **The demonic figure from the train dashed out of the shadows of the tree's the grab the other tow Fang's by the necks and slammed their heads together to knock them out.**

"Damn, talk about effective." Qrow said.

"Yeah, he just went all Batman on their asses." Alicia said.

 **[End OST]**

"Aww, the song's over." Nora pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll hear more of the music." Tronmaster said.

 **'Well, that wasn't too hard, even after being asleep for so long. "The Demonic figure said.**

"Oh great, time to see what this GF looks like." Raven said, sweating slightly.

 **The figure looked like your classical demon, a red and black humanoid body with large, black, bat-like wing's on it's back with a face that almost looked like a mask with it's teeth revealed, and a long purplish tail extending from his spine.**

"Good lord, there's the source of my nightmares for the next few months." Weiss said.

"I think he looks kind of cool." Pyrrha said, surprising everyone.

"Jesus Pyrrha, I don't get nightmares, and even I think he looks disturbing." Penny said.

 **Blake stood up slowly with Gambol Shroud at the ready, resulting in the figure to turn and look at her, "Ah here we are, the girl of the hour." The demon said clapping his hands slowly, "I must admit, I like your escape plan, so I decided I should help out by slowing the ugly guy down for you."**

"Eh, mom always comments how handsome dad is." Alicia said.

"As deplorable as my timeline's Adam is, he's actually pretty handsome. So, his comment doesn't make sense." Blake said.

 **"Ugly?" Blake asked confused, behind his mask Adam was very ugly, in fact he was actually rather handsome to most members of the Fang and while Blake would admit he looked good, it didn't mean much to her.**

 **She was more into girls.**

"That part, is kind of true. I'm bisexual." Blake said.

"Funny enough Aunt Blake, in my timeline, you're bisexual. So is Aunt Weiss." Alicia said.

"That explains a lot actually." Weiss said under her breath.

 **"The guy wears a mask most of the time, so he's gotta be ugly under it otherwise he'd take the thing off once in a while." The Demon joked.**

"Okay, I'm actually starting to like this guy." Raven said.

 **Blake raised an eyebrow as she shifted the katana of Gambol Shroud to it's pistol form and aimed it at the Demon.**

"Are you always this cautious?" Winter asked Blake.

"Yep." The rest of team RWBY answered.

"You're all traitors." Blake said with a small laugh.

 **The demon sighed, "Oh what is it with you humans and faunus pointing your weapons at me?" it groaned, "What do you want to trust me? A gift? Here."**

"Damn, he's pretty snarky, isn't he?" Yang said.

"Yang, watch your language young lady." Summer said sternly.

 **The demon held out a Triple Triad card to Blake whole slowly put the cleaver of her weapon on her back before taking the card just as slowly.**

"I guess I really am that cautious." Blake said.

 **Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion as the demon had just given her a level 9 GF card that had it's face on it, Blake checked the name of the card.**

"Time to learn his name." Glynda said.

 **"Diablos?" Blake asked.**

"His name is Diablos?" Ruby asked.

"Seems like it." Penny replied.

 **"That's me." The demon, Diablos, said taking a bow, "Diablos the Guardian Force at our service madam."**

"At least he's courteous." Winter said.

 **"So why did you help me?" Blake asked.**

"To take you to the movies." Jaune joked.

 **"Why?" Diablos asked, "Because ten years ago some GF woke me up accidentally by junctioning with a human, or it could have been a faunus, either way someone woke me up and I've been wandering. During that time I've seen just how shitty this worlds become and it really needs some GF help... And I've also learned that I slept away eighty percent of my power."**

"How in the holy mother of crap do you sleep away eighty percent of your power?" Ruby asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Alicia said.

 **"Eighty Percent?" Blake asked, "You slept so long you lost eighty percent of your power?"**

 **"It's not as bad as the last time I went into a long term hibernation." Diablos said, "I was down ninety one percent last time I woke up."**

"Dude really needs to work on his sleeping habits." Yang said.

"Yes, yes he does." Penny agreed.

 **Blake blinked twice, "You really need to work on your sleeping habits."**

"Seriously." Everyone said.

 **"Yeah yeah I've heard it before." Diablos sighed before he held out his hand, "So, you gonna accept my power to aid yours?"**

"He's straight to the point. I like him." Yang said, Raven nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, Diablos is the most blunt of the GFs." Alicia said.

 **Blake stared at the hand for a moment, "May as well, now that Adam is after me I'm going to need all the help I can." Blake said taking the hand.**

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?" Tronmaster said, causing Alicia to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jaune asked.

"He just, he just quoted Batman." Alicia said, still laughing.

 **A black glow surrounded Diablos before it flowed into Blake, causing her to gasp at the sudden sensation.**

"As we've seen a million times." Yang said.

"Yang, don't complain." Summer said.

 **"Now then, let me tell you what I've granted you." Diablos said, "One of my most useful skills is the ability to help you understand the perfect way to mug someone."**

"So basically, turning into Sun?" Yang said, only to get smacked by Bake, Ruby, and Summer

 **"What?" Blake asked taken aback by this.**

"I'm with my other." Blake said.

 **Of course, as you strike your opponent you'll always fid the perfect change to lighten their pockets while they're distracted from your attack." Diablos said, "And I've given you knowledge of the ability Darkside, which at the cost of a mere Ten percent of your Aura, will allow you to do thrice the normal damage you do.**

"That sounds both very useful, and extremely risky." Penny said.

"Yep." Everyone agreed.

 **"The cost of the attack put's me at risk though." Blake said.**

 **Diablos shrugged, "That's why you Draw and stock spells to cast on yourself."**

 **"Spells?" Blake asked.**

"We know, she doesn't." Raven said.

 **"Yes, now that you are Junctioned with a Guardian Force you can Draw, Stock, and cast magic, making you much more dangerous a foe." Diablos said, "Of course if you're getting tired I can mask your presence to fifty percent of it's usual, of completely hide your presence."**

"So, basically like hiding your power level like in Dragon Ball?" Yang asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Tronmaster replied.

 **"I assuming that doesn't mean I can't walk in front of someone like I'm invisible though." Blake said.**

"Nope, presence masking doesn't equal invisibility." Alicia said.

 **"Right, I'm only hiding your presence, not your body." Diablos said, "Now then how aboutI give you a ride to Vale?"**

With that, the book closed itself.

"Alright, now, before Ren reads, I have another surprise." Tronmaster said later tuning to his com device, "Jenkins, bring them in."

Suddenly, the elevator doors opened to reveal Jenkins, and behind him were the Guardian Forces for both teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Wait, are those..." Weiss began, before Alicia continued.

"Yep, your Guardian Forces!" Alicia said.

"So, these eight are this universe's teams RWBY and JNPR?" Ifrit asked.

"No, ya think?" Shiva said sarcastically.

"Alright, that's enough." Quezacotl said.

"Quezacotl's right, let's just Junction with them." Alexander said.

"Fair enough." Diablos said.

With that, teams RWBY and JNPR junctioned with their Guardian Forces.

"Alright, Pyrrha, please pass the book to Ren." Alicia said, Pyrrha complying.

* * *

 ***Melody and Jenkins are now in the security room, playing Mario Kart 8. Jenkins is Waluigi, while Melody is Rosalina.***

 **Jenkins: Well, we're done with the trailers.**

 **Melody: Yep, now I'm here in the security room.**

 **Jenkins: And now, it's almost time to- BLUE SHELL! FUCK YOU DONKEY KONG YOU BANANA EATING FUCK!**

 **Melody: Well, guess who's now in first place?**


	10. Chapter 10

***Melody and Jenkins are sitting around playing Gears of War: Ultimate Edition co-op. Melody is Marcus, while Jenkins is Dom.***

 **Melody: Well, I guess maybe the captain will go through with uploading RWBY: General's Remnant weekly.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. Cause Willow's trailer felt short, even to the captain.**

 **Melody: Still, I hope that if people don't like what the captain's doing with RAAM, I hope that they'll read for the other characters/**

 **Jenkins: Agreed.**

* * *

Pyrrha passed the book to Ren, but before he began to read, Tronmaster received a note.

"Wait, before you start reading Ren, I have something to share with you guys." Tronmaster said.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"Well, here ya go." Tronmaster said, passing the note to Ruby.

"Holy jeez! Those are some crazy stats!" Ruby said, amazed.

"Huh, neat." Weiss said, equally surprised.

"Ren, can you begin reading now?" Alicia asked, getting a nod from Ren.

 **[Ruby P.O.V.]**

 _ **'You sure seem to come here a lot lately'**_ **Alexander said in my head as I muted the music in my headphones to listen to him.**

"Huh, I wonder where we are." Alexander said, perplexed.

"Don't know, I guess we'll find out." Penny said, Alexander nodding his head in agreement.

 **Right now I stood in the back of the Dust shop 'From Dust till Dawn' trying to read one of the newest issues of Weapon's Monthly, which according to Alexander was around during the time of the SeeD's. Talk about going strong.**

"Tell me about it." Blake said.

"Talk about one helluva legacy." Qrow said.

 **I say trying because reading isn't so easy when you've got a giant machine talking in your head.**

"I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand!" Alicia sang with a laugh.

"God babe, you're a dork." Tronmaster said with a laugh.

"But you love me anyway." Alicia said, Tronmaster said, kissing her in agreement.

 **'Come on...' I whined back to the Guardian Force, 'You told me this magazine was really useful. Plus it's a really good magazine.'**

"Is it?" Ruby asked.

"Probably. I've never read it myself." Alicia replied.

 _ **'So why haven't you simply subscribed to get the issues by mail monthly?'**_ **Alexander asked.**

"Sounds like something Ruby would do." Yang said.

"Agreed." Penny said.

 **I blinked as my mind blanked, "Good point..." I muttered, "I think they have a scroll number or a mailing address on the back cover of this." with that I flipped to the back cover and indeed found a scroll number and mailing address.**

"Talk about convenience." Winter said.

 **'You think Mom would let me subscribe?' I asked.**

"I would." Summer said, Ruby smiling at her mother.

 _ **'She should, I mean she like weapons almost as much as you do.'**_ **Alexander said,** ** _'Also there's an idiot right behind you that plans to rob you.'_**

"Oh, now I remember what's going on!" Ruby said with glee.

"Care to explain?" Winter asked, looking at Glynda.

"This was, the night that Ruby was accepted into Beacon." Glynda replied.

 **"Hand's in the air." Said a vice behind me.**

 **I turned around and looked at a man that looked like a stereotypical mobster who had me at sword point.**

"Wait, are those Junior's thugs?" Yang asked, getting a nod of conformation from Tronmaster and Alicia.

"Who's Junior?" Winter asked.

"He's an information broker who owns a club in Vale. Aunt Yang went there trying to find information about Raven." Alicia replied.

 **"Are you robbing me?" I asked, playing the oblivious girl.**

"Wow Ruby, I had no idea you could be so coy." Weiss said.

"I learned from the best." Ruby said, smiling at her partner.

Weiss only proceeded to blush.

 **"Yes." The man said.**

"Wow, this dude's a dumbass." Yang said.

"Yang, watch your language young lady." Summer scolded.

 _ **'How are you going to take him out?'**_ **Alexander asked.**

"Probably with a well placed shot from Crescent Rose-" Weiss started before the story interrupted her.

 **Instead of responding I quickly spin kicked the guy, knocking him toward the window and into the wall below the window.**

"Or, that. That works too." Weiss said, later thinking _'I actually never realized how good Ruby's legs are- GAH! No! Bad Weiss! Bad, bad, naughty Weiss!'_

 ** _'Effective enough I suppose.'_** **Alexander said**

"Yep." Yang said.

 **Another guy ran out from another corner shouting freeze, I just flat out drop kicked him out the window and once I was outside I unfolded Crescent Rose and rested her on my shoulder, then turned to face my attempted mugger's and planted Crescent Rose's blade tip into the street.**

Weiss looked around before deciding on something that while foolish, she decided she needed to do.

Taking a deep breath, Weiss said "Ah, fuck it. COME HERE ROSE!" She then proceeded to grab Ruby's face, and kissed her full on the lips.

"Well now, I didn't see that coming." Qrow said, before Winter did the exact same thing.

"Well now, both White Rose and Snowbirds have set sail." Alicia said to Tronmaster with a smirk.

"Yep. Ren, please get back to reading, and keep it PG lovebirds." Tronmaster said.

 **Standing in front of me was a trio of muggers and a guy with orange hair, a bowler hat, and a white coat... and wearing eyeliner.**

Not too long after Ruby and Weiss' makeout session, Ruby looked at the screen and growled, "Torchwick..."

 _ **'I don't think I understand fashion in this era just yet.'**_ **Alexander said.**

"I still don't." Alexander said.

"I've never understood human fashion." Shiva said.

 **"Okay..." Mister Eyeliner said looking at his henchmen, "Get her." He strained indicating these were just goons for hire.**

"Very perceptive Ruby." Weiss said, looking to Ruby.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, smiling at her partner/girlfriend.

 **In response I raised my hand, causing blue particles to rise from my feet, "Haste." I intoned, not a not a necessary part of the spell, but I am the target for this one so why not?**

"It's like in Shonen anime, the main character doesn't need to say the name of their technique, but they just look badass doing it." Tronmaster said.

"Yep." Ruby, Jaune, Yang, and Nora said.

 **Anyway a golden clock with the four roman numeral's for 3, 6, 9, and 12 appeared above my head before the hands of the clock began to spin faster and faster, in turn making me faster.**

"Good Lord. Ruby, plus a haste spell means a faster red reaper." Weiss said, later thinking, _'I wonder if that would include speeding up during...'_ Weiss never finished her thought, as she suddenly got a smile, and a small nosebleed.

"Um Weiss, you've got a nosebleed." Blake said, Weiss quickly snapping out of it.

 **"The shit?" A mook asked.**

"Man, these guys really DO suck." Jaune said.

"They kinda do." Yang said.

 **Now in combination with my speed semblance I went from a blur, to nearly invisible as I sped and took down the mooks in a heartbeat.**

"Impressive work Ruby." Summer said.

"I agree, it was sensationally badass." Penny said.

 **'I love Haste.' I thought with a smirk, Yang and I learned we could Draw spells from each other and exchange the spells, I fully stocked on Berserk Spells from Yang while she stocked on Haste Spells from me and we exchanged the spells before fully stocking again.**

"Sounds useful." Raven said.

"It kinda is." Alicia said.

 **"That was embarrassing." The man said looking at the henchmen before looking at me, "Well then Red, , I think we can say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around." The man then pointed his cane at me and I saw a barrel at the end of the cane as a targeting sight flipped up. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways." The man finished fired a projectile at me.**

"I'm already not liking Torchwick." Winter said.

"Yeah, the guy's kind of a douche." Penny said.

 **I fired Crescent Rose to speedily back up and avoid the shot, however it did create a smoke cloud that blinded me for a moment. When the fog cleared I saw the man was a fair distance away and climbing a ladder.**

"How DID he get up there so quickly?" Ruby asked.

"The power of anime logic." Alicia said.

 _ **'I'll give the man points for speed, and I'll take them right back for not choosing to simply stay on the ground level and hide.'**_ **Alexander said.**

 _'Funny, I did imagine if Alexander had a voice, he would sound like Dan Green.'_ Tronmaster thought to himself.

 **"Mind if we go after him?" I asked the clerk, who gave me the okay.**

"I'm so proud of you!" Summer said, hugging Ruby.

"Aww, mom. You're embarrassing me in front of Weiss..." Ruby pouted.

 **Still under the effect of haste I practically flashed to the ladder and fired Crescent Rose and landed on the roof with the man, "Hey!" I shouted.**

"Ruby's quite skilled with that scythe. I wonder if those skills translate to other activities..." Weiss said under her breath so that no one could hear her. Except Alicia and Blake.

 **"Persistent." the man said as an aerial vehicle known as a Bullhead picked the man up. "End of the line Red!" The man shouted throwing Dust crystal at me before firing his weapon at it.**

"Man, Torchwick is such an asshole." Yang said.

"Yang, watch your language young lady." Summer said, "But from what I've heard from Tronmaster, you're not wrong." She added.

 **I raised my hand to cast a Shell spell to protect myself, however that wasn't necessary as a woman with blonde hair tied in a bun and wore both black and white with a purple tatted cape, in her hand was a riding crop.**

"About time I showed up." Glynda said.

"Yeah, you and your dominatrix fetish." Alicia said, smirking.

 _ **'Unnecessary interference.'**_ **Alexander said slightly irritated.**

"Seriously Glyn, you do enjoy ruining other's fun." Raven said, Summer nodding in agreement.

 **'Hey come on, she's a Huntress.' I replied slightly awed by that fact.**

"You know Ruby, if you want someone with a dominatrix fetish, I'm sure that Weiss could fill that role." Yang said, sending a smirk at Ruby and Weiss, causing both girls to blush.

"Yang, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut the fuck up before I use a pair of gardening shears to shave off your hair." Ruby muttered under her breath.

 **I looked back and recognized the woman in front of me as Glynda Goodwitch, who actually came to visit a couple of day's after I revived Mom with Alexander's power.**

"Sounds like something I would do." Glynda said.

 **Glynda fired a volley of Energy Dust at the bullhead, then she summoned a storm over the vehicle that rained sword like hail, that's when a new figure stepped partially into view, all I could see was fiery eyes and a red dress.**

"Cinder..." Ruby growled, a scowl forming on her face.

"Ruby, calm down." Weiss said, giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, Weiss nodding at her girlfriend.

 **She hurled a fireball at Glynda and while Glynda avoided I cast another Spell, one that Alexander said was useful at all times, "Scan." I said.**

"I take it that this one's more self-explanatory?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Tronmaster replied.

 **My vision was covered by a light green targeting 'X' shape that focused on what I aimed to scan while the back ground went black to deep blue as time came to a halt.**

"Huh, neat." Ruby said.

 **Except I ended up scanning the Bullhead instead of the woman on it.**

"Oh goddammit!" Ruby said, clearly miffed.

"Ruby Rose, you better watch your language young lady." Summer scolded.

"Summer, just let it go." Qrow said, only to receive a death glare from his former team leader.

 **[Bulhead: A piloted VTOL that can hold up to 6 people aside from the pilot, Bullheads aren't usually with weapons so their defense is only whoever is in it at the time. Weakness: Thunder and Wind Magic]**

"Huh, that's good to know." Blake said.

 **'Well at east I know how to take down a Bullhead.' I thought annoyed.**

"I'm with my other on this." Ruby said.

"Ruby, honey, if you agree to not be angry, I'll make you cookies for a month." Weiss said.

"And a Strawberry milkshake too?" Ruby asked her girlfriend, who nodded yes.

 _ **'Summon me, quick.'**_ **Alexander said as Glynda created a spear of debris and threw it at the Bullhead.**

"Damn Glynda, you couldn't throw it more at Cinder?" Qrow asked sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up Qrow." Glynda said.

 **I nodded and held Crescent Rose in front of me, catching the attention of both the mystery woman, and Glynda, "Come Alexander, Holy Judgement!" I chanted as four yellow orbs appeared at my feet and spun around me going upward util they went just above my head and shot away in four different direction.**

"Time to see one of the most recurring elements of the Final Fantasy franchise." Tronmaster said.

"Pancakes?" Nora asked.

"Summoning." Tronmaster said in deadpan.

 **A bright white flash lit up the sky behind me and I turned behind me to see the massive machine standing on another building.**

"So awesome." Ruby breathed.

"Wait mom, it gets better." Alicia said.

 **Steam shot out of Alexander's joints as his shoulders opened up to reveal missile silo's, "Fire!" I shouted, and Alexander shot out beams of pure Holy energy shot out of his shoulders like missiles into the sky.**

"Holy mother..." Ruby said breathless.

"Amazing..." Weiss said, agreeing with her.

 **Moment's later the Holy beams fell from the sky and impacted the bullhead with frightening force.**

"YEAH! TAKE THAT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Ruby and Weiss both said.

"Holy shit, they're really getting into it." Raven said, flabbergasted.

 **When the light from the attack died the Bullhead was, unfortunately still flying, but the woman inside had fallen over in exhaustion, she was barely holding herself up.**

"GODDAMMIT! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!?" Weiss asked/shouted.

"FUCK!" Ruby swore.

 **"She's used all of her power to protect the Bullhead." Alexander said as the Bullhead lurched away unsteadily, "But not from all of my attack."**

"So, Cinder didn't escape unscathed." Qrow said.

"Seems like it." Penny said.

 **"Dismissed Alexander." I said, causing the massive machine to nod and vanish.**

"I am thoroughly impressed." Winter said.

"Are you kidding me? THAT WAS AWESOME!" Weiss said, surprising her sister.

 **"Miss Rose..." Glynda said sternly.**

"Ah, crapbaskets." Ruby said.

 **I turned to the Huntress with an embarrassed look on my face, "Ah ha..." I chuckled, "Hello again... Miss Goodwitch."**

"Were you actually nervous?" Summer asked her daughter.

"Only when she started to interrogated me." Ruby said sheepishly.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Guess it's time for a change in perspective." Penny said.

 **A woman in a grey NG Galbadian uniform stood from a distant rooftop looking through binoculars as she held a scroll to her ear. The uniform consisted of a grey suit with the standard armor as the other two uniforms, however this uniform's wearer was a woman with a long ponytail under a black cowboys hat instead of the helmet and she had green eyes.**

"NEO GALBADIAN!" teams RWBY and JNPR said.

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **"Yeah Boss, the Silver eyed one has Alexander." The woman said into the scroll.**

"Let me introduce you to a friend of mine, his name is shit Sherlock, first name no." Ruby said.

"You know what? I'm not even going to berate you. That was good." Summer said.

 **"I see." The NG leader said from her end of the scroll. "Continue to follow until she heads back to Patch. And Powder, once she heads back to Patch feel free to do some hunting."**

"So, Powder is her name." Penny said.

"Seems like it." Glynda said.

 **"I love it when you say that." The woman, now known as Powder said hanging up her scroll and putting her binoculars away as she picked up her weapon, which appeared to be a brown colored sniper rifle based on the barrel length and scope. However Powder tapped a button near the grip and the weapons barrel segmented into short, even length cylinders that shifted around to form three barrels as the body of the weapon shifted just enough for the weapon to be recognized as a shotgun.**

"Why do the bad guys get the cool gear?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know. But boy does it piss me off." Alicia said.

 **[Ruby P.O.V.]**

"Oh boy, I am not looking forward to this experience again." Ruby said.

 **"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." Glynda said circling me, making me feel pretty badly "You put yourself and others in great danger."**

"Damn Glynda, there was no need to be such a bitch to her." Raven said.

"Raven, do me a favor. Shut the fuck up before I shave off your hair with a pair of gardening shears." Glynda said, making Raven look at her in fear.

 **"But the started it!" I retorted.**

"They kinda did." Ruby said sheepishly.

 **"If it were up to me I would have sent the two of you home," Glynda continued "With a pat on the back, and a slap on the wrist." she added slapping her crop on the table, almost hitting my hand and making me jump.**

"Jeez, guess she isn't a very Goodwitch after all." Yang punned.

"YANG! WEISS AND I WILL SHAVE OFF YOUR GODDAMN HAIR WITH A PAIR OF GARDENING SHEARS!" Ruby shouted, huffing.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment Yang, I'm going to go calm your sister down with a quick make-out session." Weiss said, "But she wasn't kidding about the gardening shears." Weiss added, later dragging Ruby out of the room.

"Well, that happened. So, who's up for a quick game of Mario Kart?" Alicia asked, getting a few nods from everyone.

*A few hours later*

"Nonononono NO! DONKEY KONG YOU BANANA EATING PIECE OF SHIT!" Winter said.

"WHOO! AND THAT'S WHY I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE BITCH!" Nora said, taunting Winter.

Ruby and Weiss later returned, their hair a tad disheveled.

"Welcome back." Tronmaster said with a smirk.

"Ren, just read the fucking chapter." Both Ruby and Weiss said, getting the White Rose couple to laugh.

 **"But there is someone here who would like to meet you two." Glynda said earning a confused look from me as a white haired man wearing a green coat with a brighter green under shirt walked in carrying a mug of coffee, and a plate of... cookies!**

"Time for Oz's introduction." Qrow said.

"Oh, I just remembered something!" Tronmaster said, "Qrow, your main timeline counterpart survives." He added.

"So, I'm guessing that Volume 4 must've ended on Earth?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster replied.

 **"Ruby Rose." The man, who I knew to be Professor Ozpin when he came to visit Mom after I revived said addressing me,"You have silver eyes."**

"Damn Ozpin, way to seem creepy." Summer said.

 **"Umm." I said.**

 **"So, where did you learn to do this? Not the magic of course." the man asked gesturing to a video showing my 'fight' with the thugs.**

"And by 'fight,' it was more of a total asskicking." Weiss said, hugging her girlfriend.

 **"S-Signal academy." Ruby said.**

"Wait, why did that go third person all of a sudden?" Penny asked.

"I dunno." Alicia replied with a shrug.

 **"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.**

"You're damn right I did." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **"Well, one teacher in particular." I answered.**

"Did you actually train her with a scythe?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Qrow replied.

 **"I see." Ozpin said setting the plate of cookies down in front of me, I carefully ate one... before inhaling the rest. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe user like that before, a dusty old crow."**

"I'm badass." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **I then tried to say something only to realize my mouth was full so I swallowed. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal, I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, now I'm all like," I said before making random karate noises and poses.**

"Oum, you're adorable." Weiss said, giving her partner/girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Weiss, you're embarrassing me!" Ruby said, giggling.

"Alright guys, no need to get mushy now." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **"So I've noticed." Ozpin said putting his mug down, "And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" the man asked.**

"To become a ballet dancer." Penny joked, getting a laugh from everyone.

 **"Well, I want to be a Huntress." I said in a serious tone.**

 **"You want to slay monsters." the man said.**

"No, duh. Really?" Yang joked.

 **"Yeah, I only have two more years of training left to do at Signal and then I'm going to apply to Beacon. You see my sisters starting there this year and she's training to become a huntress. I wanna become a Huntress because I wanna help people, and my parents always taught us to help other so I thought I may as well make a career out of it, I mean the police are alright, but the Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and just..." I said before breaking down in a sigh, "Plus I have Alexander giving me power, and by using that power I can fight on par, maybe even better than those Neo Galbadian jerks." I added.**

"Jeez Rubes, slow down why don't you?" Yang asked.

 **"To think they attacked Sanctum last year..." Glynda said, "But they killed very few people and retreated before they did any real damage."**

"Yeah, don't remind me." Pyrrha said.

 **"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked.**

"The Gingerbread Man?" Jaune asked sarcastically.

 **"You're Professor Ozpin, you're the headmaster of Beacon. You... visited when I used Alexander's power to revive Mom" Ruby said.**

"Obviously Oz would be easily recognizable." Qrow said.

 **"Hello once again miss Rose." Ozpin said.**

 **"Nice to meet you again too Professor." I replied.**

 **"You want to come to my school." Ozpin said.**

"I mean, who wouldn't?" Ruby asked.

 **"More than anything." I said.**

 **"Well okay." Ozpin said.**

"I'm still so incredibly proud of you!" Yang said, grabbing her sister in a bear hug.

"Yang, I just got this girlfriend, please don't break her. You know damn well she's irreplaceable." Weiss said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your ponytail in a knot." Yang said, letting up on the hug.

 **That's when Alexander's voice resonated through the room, "I hate to be the one to bring this exciting moment to a halt, but who is coming to pick this young lady up?" Alexander asked.**

"I'm guessing that I already know the answer." Ruby said.

 **"Her mother and father." Glynda said.**

"Dammit." Ruby muttered.

 **'Uh oh.' I thought.**

"I know how my other feels.

 **[? P.O.V.]**

"Oh great, who are we following this time?" Yang asked.

"I don't know, I have a feeling we're going to find out soon though." Penny replied.

 **"So Alexander has chosen someone as well..." I mused as I watched a screen that had 16 portraits, 8 had the profile's of the GF's Quezacotl, Shiva, Ifrit, Siren, Brothers, Diablos, Pandemona, and Alexander.**

"Wait, is this 'the Sorceress' that was from a couple of trailers ago?" Glynda asked.

"Yep." Alicia replied.

 **The other eight were portrait's of one's Nora Valkyrie, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, Lie Ren, and now Ruby Rose.**

"Great, she has a hit list." Weiss said.

"Don't worry Weiss, our others are going to kick their asses!" Ruby said, comforting her girlfriend.

Weiss smiled at the antics of one Ruby Rose.

 **"This is getting interesting." I mused.**

"Just wait until we kick your ass into next Tuesday." Blake said.

 **Then I heard a door opening behind me, "Sorceress." A voice I knew well said.**

"What? Who could she possibly know well?" Winter asked.

"Her-"Yang began before Summer put her hand over Yang's mouth.

 **"Yes Slate?" I asked.**

"Slate?" Penny asked.

 **"We've finished deciphering the old Esthar soldier plans, with your permission we can now make Esthar combat machines, and Cyborg Soldiers." Slate reported.**

"Great, more enhanced super soldiers." Qrow said.

"With the aim of Stormtroopers." Blake said.

 **I held up a hand, "Begin creating the Gesper's and the Elastiod's, and find volunteers for the cybernetic implants."**

"Only James can make cybernetics look good." Glynda said.

 **"Right away boss." Slate said as the door closed.**

 **"Now then..." I said, "How is Facility number 7 doing?"**

At that, the book closed shut.

"Alright, now, if you don't mind, Qrow, I need some, stress relief. And I need your assistance." Winter said, seductively.

"Okay." Qrow said, as both he and Winter left the room.

"Well, that happened. So, who's up for some Super Smash Bros?" Alicia asked, getting nods from everyone.

* * *

 **Jenkins: Well, looks like both White Rose and Snowbirds are now a reality in this dimension.**

 **Melody: Yep. So, you want to bang?**

 **Jenkins: Are you giving me a choice?**

 **Melody: Nope.**


	11. Chapter 11

***Melody and Jenkins have just gotten themselves redressed, albeit slightly disheveled.***

 **Jenkins: Oh boy, the captain and Alicia are going to be pissed.**

 **Melody: The captain I can understand, considering we're technically supposed to be on duty, but why Alicia?**

 **Jenkins: You know how the XO can get when she's horny.**

 **Melody: *shivers* Fair point.**

* * *

While Qrow and Winter were "relieving some stress," the remaining readers were playing Super Smash Bros for Wii U. Mainly Blake, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Weiss, Yang, Summer, and Raven. Blake chose Shiek (because ninja), Jaune chose Link, Nora chose King Dedede, Pyrrha chose Pit, Weiss chose Rosalina, Yang chose Ryu, Summer chose Cloud, and Raven chose Shulk. Currently, Jaune, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake, Summer, and Raven had been eliminated. It's now down to Weiss and Nora. And Weiss is looking to avenge Winter's loss to Nora in Mario Kart.

"Nonononono! NO! FUCK YOU ROSALINA YOU STARGAZING BITCH!" Nora yelled, as King Dedede lost his last life, making Weiss the winner.

"Now, my sister's loss to you in Mario Kart has been avenged." Weiss said, a proud smirk on her face.

"Whoo! Nice work Weiss! Come here Snow Angel!" Ruby said, grabbing Weiss and kissing her.

"Thank you, my darling little red reaper." Weiss said, hugging Ruby.

"Oum, don't get all mushy on us now." Ren said.

"Hey, did anyone hear-" Penny was about to say before the elevator doors opened up, showing Qrow and Winter fully clothed, but slightly disheveled.

"Enjoy your stress relief Winter?" Yang said with a knowing smirk.

"I did." Winter replied, "Now, what did we miss while-" she was about to continue until Ruby of all people interrupted her.

"While you fucked my uncle's brains out?"

Everyone proceeded to look at Ruby in shock.

"Y-yes." Winter said, completely taken aback.

"Long story short, Weiss avenged your Mario Kart loss to Nora in Super Smash Bros, now Penny, if you could, please read the chapter, cause for some ungodly reason, I'm getting horny." Alicia said.

 **[NEO Galbadian headquarters]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[OST-FF8: Succession of Witches]**

"Great, more of those asshats in NEO Galbadian." Summer said, rolling her eyes.

"Oum, that music. It's way too creepy for my liking." Raven said.

 **The Sorceress leaned back in her seat staring through the visor of her helmet, which had several cables connected to it, and stared at the large screen on the all in front of her, which was zooming in on the Emerald Forest without visual input.**

"Huh, what's she looking at?" Glynda asked.

"I don't know, maybe we'll find out soon." Winter replied.

 **The image focused on a facility hidden in the forest label '2' then the screen shifted over to an encampment on the far edge of the forest, plenty of distance from the Beacon initiation section of the forest.**

"That is a little too close to Beacon for my liking." Glynda said.

"It's most likely a White Fang encampment." Blake said.

 **"This could prove irritating." The Sorceress said, "Rojo!"**

"Rojo?" Yang asked.

 **"Yes Sorceress?" A woman asked walking into the light of the screen.**

"Time to see what Rojo looks like." Raven said.

 **She wore the NG's Grey uniform, however her's was partially unzipped at the chest, enough to het her chest breath, her body shape was almost hourglass shaped. Her eye's were deep red, the same color as her shoulder length hair that was swept over her left shoulder. On each of her legs was a sheath that held a katal blade.**

"Why is it that the bad guys are so good looking?" Yang asked.

"I don't know." Tronmaster said.

 **A katal blade wasn't one of the most thought of weapons out there, being swords that have a grip parallel to the base of the blade so that a punch would turn into a stab when the blade is held.**

"In short, they're a glorified pair of brass knuckles." Alicia said.

 **"Facility Two is close to being compromised by a White Fang encampment." The Sorceress said reaching onto a table next her her, which head a teacup, "Take Powder and Slate and empty it, then burn it."**

"Scorched Earth policy. Very effective, very brutal. I've seen it happen in far too many other dimensions." Tronmaster said.

 **"Is that all?" Rojo asked, sounding a little disappointed it was such a simple task.**

"Wow, she's a bit of a complainer, ain't she?" Nora asked.

 **"Yes." The Sorceress said, "Actually, while you're there can you pick up Facility Two's monthly report? I'd like to know how well they are doing in the recreation of the Granaldo's, Raldo's, Grat's, and the T-Rexaurs. I'd also like to know if they are undermanned at the current time, you know how the T-Rexaurs get sometimes.**

"Are those creatures from Final Fantasy?" Penny asked, looking at Tronmaster.

"I don't know, I'll need to check in with Phoenix on that." Tronmaster replied.

 **"Too well." Rojo said holding her currently cover arm, "At least I didn't lose anything important."**

Yang suddenly grabbed her arm, fidgeting slightly.

 **The Sorceress put her teacup back on the table after taking a sip from it, "Glad to know you don't consider your pride important." The Sorceress said, "Get Slate and Powder and return here once you've gotten them.**

 **[End OST]**

"Thank Oum, I'm glad that music stopped." Raven said.

"Don't worry, there's other Final Fantasy 8 songs to come Raven." Alicia said.

 **It took only a few minutes for Slate and Powder to arrive.**

"Time to see what Slate looks like." Winter said.

 **Slate had short silver hair with dark blue eye's, his uniform was the same grey like the other two next to him, except the armor on his was placed over a long coat and he wore no waist armor. Resting on his shoulder was a sword, more specifically a Gunblade, the blade was fairly simple, save for the small triangular gap where it was connected to the grip said grip was that of ablack Desert Eagle magnum that had the blade attached at the barrel of the gun.**

"That weapon seems completely impractical." Weiss said.

"Really, like a rapier is a practical weapon choice?" Tronmaster said, pulling out his own Gunblade. It was double-sided. One half being silver like the light of the moon, the other side, black as night. The silver had mysterious runes on it, colored a crisp ice blue, while the black side has similar runes, in blood red, and a serrated edge. The handle was that of an AK-47 assault rifle, and on the handle, was a symbol, a sage green helmet, surrounded by a maroon gear, with two silver swords crossed behind the helmet.

"That looks soo cool!" Ruby said.

"Yep, I made her myself. This weapon is forged from two special metals, one side is Olympian Silver, the other, Stygian Iron. And tempered with the blood of the king dragon Validorax. I call her 'Devil's Requiem.'" Tronmaster said, sheathing the weapon.

 **Powder held her rifle up checking the iron sight of the gun, except now it was in a two barrels set up vertically and looked much more like an assault rifle.**

"Good lord, how many forms does her weapon have?" Ren asked.

"I don't know." Alicia replied with a shrug.

 **Rojo pulled out her katal and checked the over the guns on them, at each side of the grip was a sub-machine gun, and with two on each blade she had found herself with four guns essentially.**

"Damn, talk about packing some heat." Yang said.

"Yang Xiao Long, watch your language young lady." Summer scolded.

 **The Sorceress held her hand to a wall, which started to ripple as if it were water, "Once you step though here you will find yourself on the outside wall of Facility Two, facing the direction of the White Fang outpost, just walk forward long enough and you'll run into them."**

"Solid plan." Qrow said with a smirk.

 **"Finally, I'm tired of sitting around here just training to get my mind off my boredom." Slate said holding his gunblade forward and tilted it to an angle, as if he were going to shoot his opponent rather that stab of slice them with it, "The fact that I get to kill some animals is even better."**

"Oh Oum, not only is he an asshole, but he's racist." Blake said.

"Much like my father." Weiss spat.

 **Powder sighed and unloaded the magazine from her gun before it shifted into a triple barreled shotgun again, the three barrels making a triangle, "Slate, I don't want to hear you dissing Faunus all day again." Powder said, "Hey boss, mind if I stick around Facility Two for a while to do some hunting?"**

"At least Powder isn't racist." Winter said.

 **The Sorceress sighed, "Yes Powder, but you'll have to call in a Bullhead again." She said, "Further more you have permission to hunt any of Facility Two's monsters that are running amok in the closed off section."**

 **Powder fist pumped with excitement.**

"Wow, talk about a dork." Nora said.

 **"Let's go everyone." Rojo said, "I want this job done soon, my son's birthday is tomorrow and I don't want to miss it."**

"She has a son.?" Summer asked.

"Yep, even the bad guys have families. Unless the bad guy is a total prick." Alicia said.

 **The Sorceresses head turned to Rojo, "It's you little boy's birthday tomorrow?" The Sorceress asked, "If that's the case I sure I could find someone else to take on this mission for you."**

"At least she's considerate about her underlings." Weiss said.

 **Rojo shook her head, "No thank you ma'am, I don't expect special treatment because of my son." Rojo said, "Besides this mission shouldn't take too long."**

"She's just as dedicated to her work as she is to her son." Summer said, "Commendable."

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **The Sorceress nodded, "Very well then, I'll be sure to stop by for the party." The Sorceress said.**

"Again, very considerate to her subordinates." Winter said.

 **With that the three soldiers nodded and walked through the rippling wall as if it were water.**

"So, it's obviously some kind of portal." Penny said, Tronmaster and Alicia nodding in response.

 **The three soldiers stepped out of the rippling exterior wall of Facility 2 and looked around. Powder aimed her shotgun around ready to shoot on a twitch of anything.**

"At least she's preparing herself." Blake said.

 **"Clear." Powder said lowering her shotgun.**

"Again, she seems prepared." Glynda said.

 **"Damn, wanted to gut something." Slate grumbled setting his gunblade back on his shoulder.**

"Okay, not only is he racist, AND an asshole, let's just add a total psychopath into there too." Qrow said.

 **"You'll get your chance Slate." Rojo said standing straight, "Let's move."**

"Rojo seems to be the more sensible of the three." Raven said.

"Being a mother can do that." Alicia said.

 **The Trio ran quicker than most trained Huntsmen as they approached the target destination.**

"So, they're pretty fast. Not as fast as me." Ruby proudly said.

"You're such a dolt Ruby." Weiss said, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm your dolt." Ruby said, kissing her girlfriend.

 **"Heh, glad the boss enrolled us at Beacon all those years ago." Powder said, "Make's the Job's so much easier."**

"Great, so those NEO Galbadian creeps were at Beacon." Weiss said.

 **"I'll say." Slate said, "Not to mention those STRQ fellows were nice sparring opponents."**

"So, they sparred against our others it seems." Raven said.

 **"I just can't believe the boss enrolled with us in a disguise." Rojo said, "It's like she didn't trust us to not fuck something up." The last remark was pointed to Slate.**

"Damn, so the Sorceress went to Beacon too it seems." Qrow said.

"Seems so." Summer said.

 **"Hey, I held back on the racism like you and the Sorceress demanded." Slate said, "Besides there were eight of us enrolled into Beacon, she wanted to keep tabs on all of us."**

"Sounds like someone's a tad pissed." Weiss said, earning a few laughs.

 **"Whatever. We're almost to the White Fang encampment." Powder said.**

"And someone's impatient." Ruby added.

 **Rojo pulled her katal from their sheathes and crouched lower as she started moving faster, "Slate with me, Powder sniper support."**

"They certainly seem highly coordinated." Winter said.

"Ruby, as your partner, friend, and girlfriend, I'm imploring you, take notes." Weiss said, "Just, don't try and have us kill people."

"You got it, snow cone." Ruby said, giving Weiss a peck on the cheek.

 **"Don't mind if I do." Slate said picking up speed as well.**

 **"Back into my tree for me." Powder said running up a tilted tree and vaulted off it into a sniping position with her shotgun unloading and shifting into a sniper rifle in the process.**

"Not going to lie, that was impressive." Blake said.

 **[FF8 OST: Man with the Machine Gun]**

Suddenly the music changed into a song with a rock-club beat.

"Another Final Fantasy 8 song?" Glynda asked.

"And why does it rock?" Nora asked, her sentiment shared by Ruby, Yang, Jaune, and Penny.

"This, funny enough, is Phoenix's favorite song in FF8." Alicia said.

 **The White Fang noticed Rojo and Slate burst out of the bushes.**

"I guess it's time to see how NEO Galbadian elites fight." Qrow said.

 **"Huma-AAAHH!" A ram faunus started before Rojo's katal cut through him in an 'X' shape.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Was the general reaction from the readers.

"Oum that's brutal." Glynda said, appalled.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Alicia said.

 **"It's the NEO Galbadians!" Another Faunus said, this one some kin of lizard shouted, only for a hold to blow into the side of his head.**

"Goddamn!" Ruby and Weiss both said.

 **"Sniper!" Another shouted, this one having his feature hidden under his uniform.**

"So, this one's a surprise?" Pyrrha asked.

 **"Shut the hell up mongrel." Slate shouted swinging his sword, pulling the trigger on the desert eagle gun handle, firing the bullet into the blade, causing a small explosion that made the blade vibrate, thus tear through the WF soldier with ease.**

"Jeez, again with the racism." Yang said.

"Agreed, I can't wait until his ass gets killed off." Jaune said.

 **"You bastard!" another faunus shouted running toward Slate, only for his axe to be blocked by Slate's gunblade effortlessly.**

"He's clearly skilled with his weapon." Glynda admitted.

"I've met better." Tronmaster said.

 **"Hey!" Slate shouted angered, "Don't talk about my momma that way. She did good taking the place of both parents. Damn deadbeat jackass father." Slate fired his gunblade while twisting the sword to break the axe then kicked the Faunus back and into Rojo's katal.**

"Dude's got some daddy issues." Penny said.

"Yeah, dude really needs to take a chill pill." Nora agreed.

 **"Why do you always take that insult seriously?" Rojo asked jumping onto a WF shoulders and snapping his neck with her legs before rolling off the falling corpse and cutting one leg each from a pair of WF.**

"Maybe it's because he is a bastard you blatant Sonya Blade ripoff." Ruby growled.

 **"I really am a bastard child, I'm a bit sensitive about that." Slate said turning to behead another WF, then quickly reloading the gunblade's gun.**

"Then someone needs an anger management class." Pyrrha said.

"That, and maybe a psychiatrist." Raven said.

 **"Just duck." Rojo said pointing a katal at Slate, who ducked just as she fired the two guns on the blade, tearing through another Fang.**

 **[OST End]**

"Jeez, I really LOATHE these guys. Rojo and Powder less than Slate, but still." Blake said.

"Same, the song was awesome." Yang said, the students nodding in agreement.

 **"I think that was the last one." Slate said.**

"And it wasn't." Summer said.

 **The sound of a shotgun going off sounded right as he said that, followed by a WF flying between the two and tumbling into a tent.**

"Called it." Summer said.

 **"Missed one Slate." Powder said.**

 **"Whatever." Slate said turning around and leaving the camp, which was now devoid of life save for the three NG soldiers.**

"Wow, what a dick." Ren said.

"Yeah, dude's an asshole." Weiss agreed.

 **"Powder, seeing as you plan on staying you'll be the one to burn down this camp and collect the report from Facility Two." Rojo said.**

"Powder certainly seems more competent than Slate at lease." Winter said.

"Well, he's less racist." Raven added.

 **Powder clicked her tongue in agreement before pulling out a glass bottle of Red Dust and began pouring around the camp.**

 **[OST- Succession of Witches]**

"Oum, this music again." Raven said, shivering.

 **"The Operation was a success Ma'am." Rojo reported in the room she was given the mission, "Powder is burning down the camp and collecting the report before she starts hunting."**

"She seems like the perfect second in command." Winter said.

"She most likely is." Glynda added.

 **The Sorceress stood up from her seat and turning to Rojo, "Very good." The Sorceress said, "Tell me, Beacon is starting it's next year in two day's correct?"**

"Why is she curious? Shouldn't she already knows this!" Weiss said.

 **"Yes Ma'am." Rojo said.**

 **"Then it seems I'll be heading to Beacon after your sons party." The Sorceress said removing her helmet.**

"Time to see the face of the Sorceress." Ren said.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but you won't see the Sorceress' face properly for like another couple of chapters." Tronmaster said.

"Dammit!" Everyone said.

 **Her hair had bangs the perfectly moved around her head to conceal everything on the sides of her head, and to accentuate her eyes.**

"Why her eyes?" Raven asked.

 **Her Silver Eyes.**

"Wait, what?" Both Ruby and Summer asked.

"Yep, the Sorceress has Silver Eyes like myself, mom, and grandma Summer." Alicia said.

 **"I'm sure Professor Goodwitch would love to see an old friend, even if that friend was nothing more than one of my disguises." The Sorceress said walking past Rojo, who was staring at the screen which focused on the recent Facility 7 Report.**

"Facility 7?" Qrow asked.

 **"Sorceress." Rojo said.**

 **"Yes Rojo?" The Sorceress asked.**

 **"What is in Facility 7 that has so much of your focus?" Rojo asked.**

"I'm curious myself." Winter said.

 **The Sorceress smiled, "It's re-creating incredibly hostile monsters, and I'd rather not have Facility 7 turn into another Ragnarok." She answered.**

With that, the book closed.

"Now, before anyone else starts reading, Tronmaster, I'm horny, and I need to get off. You're coming with me!" Alicia said, grabbing Tronmaster and dragging him towards the elevator.

"Hey, who am I to deny my girlfriend's needs?" Tronmaster said with a shrug and a smile.

* * *

 ***The elevator doors open to show Tronmaster and Alicia walking out.***

 **Alicia: Both of you, out.**

 **Melody: But-**

 **Alicia: NOW!**

 **Melody: Y-yes ma'am! Jenkins, let's get to the reading room!**

 **Jenkins: You gotcha Mel!**

 ***Both proceed to run into the elevator.**

 **Alicia: Now, with those two gone, GET OVER HERE!**

 **Tronmaster: You won't here any arguments from me.**

 ***The camera abruptly cuts out.***


	12. Chapter 12

***Alicia and Tronmaster had finished their 'alone time' and were now redressed, albeit slightly disheveled.***

 **Tronmaster: Feel better babe?**

 **Alicia: Immensely.**

 **Tronmaster: Good to hear. So, ready to head back to the reading room?**

 **Alicia: Yep, let's go.**

* * *

While Tronmaster and Alicia were having some 'alone time,' Jenkins and Melody were with the rest of the readers playing Halo 3 co-op campaign. Ruby was Master Chief, Jaune was the Arbiter, and Blake and Nora were the other two. They were playing the level 'The Storm'.

"Jaune, watch yourself, I'm getting ready to jack that Wraith!" Ruby said.

"Wait, what?" Jaune said, firing a rocket launcher at the Wraith, blowing it up and killing Ruby.

"Wait, since we have Iron Skull on, does that mean-" Ren started, before the game reloaded to the last checkpoint.

"Yep, we restart at the last checkpoint." Blake said dejectedly.

"GODDAMMIT JAUNE! I TOLD YOU I WAS HIJACKING THE FUCKING WRAITH, BUT YOU JUST HAD TO USE THE FUCKING ROCKET LAUNCHER! YOU GODDAMN SON OF A WHORE!" Ruby said, steam practically coming out of her ears, her face being red from anger.

"Um, Ruby..." Pyrrha said.

"WHAT PYRRHA!?" Ruby asked/shouted.

"You might want to look behind you." Pyrrha replied.

It was then that Ruby looked behind her, noticing Tronmaster and Alicia just stepping out of the elevator.

"Well jeez Rubes, tell us how you really feel." Tronmaster said.

Ruby's face of anger, later turned to one of embarrassment. She covered her face with her hood.

"Were you guys playing Halo?" Alicia asked.

"Yep." Blake replied.

"What difficulty, and with which skulls?" Alicia asked again, this time Ren answered.

"Legendary, with all skulls activated." Ren replied.

"You guys did the LASO challenge?" Alicia asked, shocked, causing the three non-embarrassed players to nod yes.

"Weiss, try and coax Ruby out of her hood, Jenkins, Melody, back to the reading room, Qrow, start reading." Tronmaster said, everyone complying.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"I guess it's back to Ruby." Penny said.

"Seems so." Glynda agreed.

 **"Ohh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" Yang cheered as she crushed me in a hug.**

"I remember that day!" Yang said.

"Oh brother, I hope I don't have to see me puke on your shoes again..." Jaune said, downtrodden.

 **"Pleashe shtop." I wheezed getting crushed.**

Ruby, who was finally coaxed out of her hood by her girlfriend, looked at the screen, finally spoke, "That hurt being crushed by your monster hug Yang."

 **Yang soon let go, "But I'm so proud of you." Yang said proudly.**

"I'm still proud of you." Yang said.

"Thanks sis." Ruby said.

 **"Really sis, it was nothing." I said glad I could finally breathe.**

"I mean, if you call stopping a Dust robbery 'nothing' then sure." Raven said.

"Yep." Penny agreed.

 **"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Yang said.**

"Who even says that?" Alexander asked.

 _ **'Who even say's that?"**_ **Alexander asked.**

"That's what I said!" Alexander said.

 _ **'I dunno pal.'**_ **Ifrit replied, transferring his thoughts to Alexander, and by extension me.**

"Can Guardian Forces actually do that?" Winter asked.

"Yep." All the resident Guardian Forces replied.

 **"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay?" I replied, "I don't want to be any kind pf knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."**

"Normal knees?" Summer asked.

"I was nervous, okay!?" Ruby said, bashfully.

 **"What's with you?" Yang asked, "Aren't you excited?"**

"I was, but I was extremely nervous." Ruby said, Weiss putting a comforting arm on her girlfriend.

 **"Of course I'm excited, I just..." I said before letting out a sigh, "I got moved ahead two years, I don't want anyone to think I'm special or anything."**

"Well, I think your special." Weiss said, kissing Ruby on the check.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby said, snuggling with Weiss.

 **Yang then pulled me into a one armed hug, "But you are special sis." Yang said warmly, "Besides, you and I have GF's, you can't get any more special than that."**

"It's true." Penny said.

 **Just then as it was quiet enough to hear the news channel Yang and I were pulled into a strong gripped hug, nearly cutting off our air again.**

It was at this moment that Summer grabbed her stepdaughter, her birth daughter, and her granddaughter into a massive hug.

"M-mom..." Ruby croaked.

"We c-can't..." Yang strained out.

"Breathe..." Alicia said.

"Whoops." Summer said sheepishly, letting them go.

 **"How are my two girls doing?" Mom asked holding us close.**

"Now, I guess I would say three. Considering the circumstances." Summer said.

"Yeah, probably Grandma Sum." Alicia said.

 **"Choking..." I strained out.**

 **"Same..." Yang croaked.**

"Any you thought I was bad Rubes." Yang said.

 **Mom then let go of us and we stumbled forward a slight bit, "Oh, I'm so proud that both of my girls are heading to Beacon in the same year." Mom said proudly.**

"I am very proud." Summer said, smiling.

"Thanks Mom." Ruby said, smiling herself.

 **"Mom!?" I asked in shock now that I could breathe, "W-what are you doing here?"**

"I'm guessing that she's going to be a teacher at Beacon." Penny said.

 **Mom blinked in confusion before her mouth made an 'O' shape as she remembered something, "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you." Mom said before she beamed at us, "Professor Ozpin called a little over a month ago, I'm taking over Glyn's combat class."**

"Wait, I get to teach your combat class Glyn?" Summer asked.

"It would seem that's what's happening with our others." Glynda replied.

 **That made me and Yang freeze up slightly.**

"I would imagine so." Blake said.

"If Summer was teaching our combat class, I would imagine how tough of a teacher she would be." Ren said.

 **On one hand, Mom's gonna be at Beacon with us which is AWESOME! On the other hand however, Mom's taking over the combat class, which means she's gonna be teaching us how to fight, which is pretty scary.**

"Team CRDL is fucked." Pyrrha said.

"That's, probably not untrue..." Penny said.

 **[Jane's P.O.V.]**

"Oh great, time to see how I get my nickname of 'Vomit Boy.'" Jaune said, dejectedly.

 **I sat in my seat, with a translucent image of Siren sitting next to me, rubbing my back while I constantly used her Treatment ability on myself.**

"Oh thank Oum." Both Jaune and Yang said.

 **"This is helping my not puke, but I still feel terrible." I groaned.**

"You know Jaune, there's medication for motion sickness." Alicia said.

"Really?" Jaune asked, Alicia nodding and tossing him a small case full of motion sickness medicine.

 **"Just hold on a bit longer Jaune, we're almost there." Siren said.**

"I'm glad that Siren seems like a motherly figure." Summer said.

"Yep. Raven agreed.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Time to switch back to Ruby." Penny said.

 **The moment we landed a blonde haired kind in a little bit of armor ran past me so fast I almost thought he'd cast a Haste spell on himself.**

"I wouldn't be surprised if my other did." Jaune said.

 **"Whoa..." Yang and I said.**

"It really was impressive." Yang said.

"Yep." Ruby said, agreeing with her sister.

 **"Just like me when I was your age." Mom said with a chuckle.**

"Ah, memories. Eh, Rae?" Summer said.

"Yep." Raven said, agreeing with Summer.

 **Ifrit and Alexander appeared translucently behind us, "Meh, I've seen better." Ifrit said.**

"Ah, you're just full of hot air." Shiva said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Ifrit said, rolling his eyes.

 **"I suppose there isn't much you can see that tops seeing Balamb Garden fly." Alexander said.**

"Try an entire city under the sea." Tronmaster said.

"Bullshit." Winter said, only for Tronmaster to show a picture of a city under the sea (thinks of Rapture from BioShock).

"Hmm, I stand corrected." Winter said.

 **My attention however was taken when I saw the weapons people were carrying, "He's got a collapsible staff, and she's got a fire sword!" I gushed looking the weapons before I started to drift to them.**

"I look so cute as a Chibi!" Ruby said.

"You look cute just the way you are Ruby." Weiss said, planting another kiss on Ruby's check, causing the young reaper to start giggling.

 **Unfortunately for me, Yang had grabbed me by the hood and pulled me back, "Easy there sister, they're just weapons." Yang said.**

This caused Ruby and Summer to glare at Yang.

"Ehehehe." Yang said nervously.

 **"You did not call them 'Just Weapons' Yang." Mom said.**

"Oh, crapbaskets." Yang said.

 **"Uh oh." Yang said worried.**

"Meep." Yang said.

 **"I'll give you the speech about how weapons are an extension of ourselves later." Mom said, "But I need to go and see my office and my quarters are in a condition that I like."**

"Sounds like something I would do." Summer said.

 **With that Mom flat out vanished in a cloud of white petals, her teleportation Semblance.**

"Is that actually your Semblance?" Blake asked Summer.

"Yep." Summer replied.

 **"Uh... I'm getting out of here." Yang said rushing away.**

"By the way Yang, THANKS FOR ABANDONIG ME IN THE BEACON COURTYARD YOU DAMN JERK!" Ruby said, yelling at Yang.

"AHHH!" Yang said, falling back off the couch.

"Smooth move you klutz." Blake said, receiving the middle finger from Yang.

 **Unfortunately she was holding my shoulder and didn't let go until after she started running, pulling me into a slight spin that caused me to get dizzy and fall into a cart.**

"Oh, shit." Weiss said, "Ruby, I would like to formally apologize for-" Weiss was about to continue, until Ruby kissed her.

"No need to apologize babe. It's all water under the bridge." Ruby said.

 **"What do you think you're doing!?" A new voice practically screeched, "You are lucky I had those strapped down!"**

"Just so you know Ruby and Weiss, your others don't explode." Tronmaster said.

"Oh, thank Oum." The White Rose couple said at the same time.

 **I looked up to see a young woman with white hair in an offset ponytail, wearing a pale blue bolero jacket and combat skirt.**

"Combat Skirts for the win!" Ruby said, earning a high five from Nora, and a kiss from Weiss.

 **"I'm sorry!" I cried out, "My sister kind a ran off before she let go of me and it threw me off balance." I said quickly.**

"Wow, I was kind of a bitch, wasn't I?" Weiss asked.

"Was?" Yang asked. But before she could continue her train of thought, Ruby tackled Yang.

"YOU DON'T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY GIRL!" Ruby yelled.

"Ah, sweet salty Christ." Tronmaster said, "Blake, get Yang off the floor. Weiss, pull your girlfriend off of her sister."

 **The girl looked like she was about to shout some more, but a translucent pale blue hand laid itself on her shoulder.**

"Thank you Shiva." Weiss said.

"No problem Weiss." Shiva said, smiling.

 **"Let it go Weiss, she apologized, and it wasn't her fault." The practically naked pale blue woman said.**

"I probably should go with a different color for my swimsuit." Shiva said.

"If it makes you look less naked, and makes me less horny, I'm all down for that." Penny said, shocking everyone.

 **I couldn't help myself, "Is that a Guardian Force?" I asked.**

"No, I'm pizza delivery." Shiva said, getting some chuckles from everyone.

 **This got the woman's, and the girls, Weiss attention, "You can see Shiva?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yeah." I said getting up, "I'm with a Guardian Force myself, so is my sister." I said.**

"Oh yeah!" Yang said, fist bumping Ruby.

 **"A pleasure to see you again Shiva." Alexander said as he translucently appeared.**

"I'll be honest, I always imagined Alexander sounding like Dan Green when he's voicing Yami Yugi." Tronmaster said.

 **"Alexander my old friend, how are you doing?" Shiva asked.**

"Stiff, and with a sore neck." Alexander said, rubbing his neck.

 **"Stiff." Alexander said, "I hadn't moved a sliver up until a few years ago, now I know hat Diablos feels like after a long sleep."**

"Ten thousand years, will give you such a crick in the neck!" Tronmaster said, making him and Alicia laugh.

"Was that a reference to Aladdin?" Penny asked, getting a nod from both Alicia and Tronmaster.

 **I looked over to Weiss, whose expression had softened up, "So... Hi, I'm Ruby Rose, nice to meet you miss.." I said hoping to make an introduction.**

"Lord, I am a socially awkward dork." Ruby said with a pout.

"But you're my socially awkward dork." Weiss said, making Ruby smile at her girlfriend.

 **"Weiss Schnee." Weiss said, "Heiress-"**

"And here comes my introduction." Blake said.

 **"To the Schnee Dust Company." A third voice said walking over, I looked over to see a black haired girl with a ribbon in her hair, sadly I didn't pay too much attention to her because of the large translucent demo floating next to her, "One of the largest producers of energy propellent in the world."**

"Huh, you were right about us not being caught in an explosion." Weiss said.

"Oh my God, you really exploded." Qrow said, dumbfounded.

 **"I was going to say that." Weiss said annoyed.**

"If I didn't, ya know, explode, would you have said that?" Ruby asked her girlfriend.

"Possibly." Weiss replied, "But if I knew you beforehand, I probably would've been more, calm." Weiss finished, giving Ruby a peck on the cheek.

 **"Oh no." Shiva said.**

 **"What?" I asked the Guardian Force.**

 **"She's got Diablos with her." Alexander said.**

"Hey, what'd I do?" Diablos asked.

"You know damn well what you did." Sacred replied.

 **"Alexander, Shiva!" Diablos said stretching his wings, "My word it's been too long."**

 **"Good, we've met them, now shut up so I can read my book." The black haired girl said turning right around and leaving.**

"And you called me a bitch Yang." Weiss said, "Looks like your kitty cat had her own moment of-" Weiss was about to continue, but Yang charged her with a yell.

"AHHHHH!" Yang yelled before Tronmaster quickly redirected Yang's punch with a quick bit of Tae Kwon Do.

"Qrow, keep reading, if you please would." Tronmaster said, Qrow quickly complying.

 **"Hey come on Blake!" Diablos called out, "They're old friends, give me a minute to do a meet and greet."**

"Not for nothing Blake, but your other did seem like kind of a bitch." Siren said, shocking everyone.

 **"I should probably get going." Weiss said walking away.**

"Wow, that was much better than our actual first meeting." Weiss said.

"I agree babe." Ruby said.

 **Pretty soon it was just me and Alexander, "Welcome to Beacon." I bemoaned.**

"Oum, this is depressing to watch." Ruby said, only to get a peck on the cheek from Weiss.

"Hey, if that means we got together, I'm glad that our first meeting wasn't the best." Weiss said, earning a smile from her girlfriend.

 **"Hey." A new voice said, I turned around to see the boy who had thrown up in the trash can. "I'm Jaune Arc."**

"Hey, there's me!" Jaune said, getting a hug from Pyrrha.

 **"Ruby Rose." I said holding out my hand, then I noticed the translucent being behind him, "Who's your Guardian Force?"**

"The Gingerbread Man." Winter joked.

 **"Huh?" Jaune said, "Oh, that's Siren."**

 **"Hello there child." Siren said walking up to me and shaking my hand, "I see you've found the stiff."**

"Oh for the love of Oum, I AM NOT A STIFF!" Alexander said.

"Ow, jeez. Thanks for the tinnitus asshole." Alicia said, giving Alexander a death glare.

 **"I'm not a stiff." Alexander said, causing Jaune to jump.**

"That's what I said!" Alexander said.

 **"Whatever you say." Siren teased.**

"Okay, are Siren and Alexander like, lovers or something?" Nora asked, causing both Siren, and Alexander, strangely enough, to blush.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Huh, no narration from a character this time." Raven said.

 **Summer stood offstage, smiling when she saw her daughter Ruby walk in with a blonde haired kid before heading over to her sister.**

"Holy mother of Oum, that's a lot of teenagers." Raven said.

 **She waited through Ozpin's speech, noticing that there was a white haired girl scolding Yang, 'Wonder what Yang did to upset the Schnee?' Summer thought.**

"How about ditching her only sister?" Ruby huffed.

 **"Summer? I thought you were dead." A voice familiar to Summer said, Summer turned around to see a face she hadn't seen in years.**

"Really, who exactly would my other know?" Summer said.

 **A woman with black shoulder length hair with three caramel colored highlight on it, she was wearing a long, sleeveless, blue rib-knit duster sweater with a pair of white wing designs on the back. She wears matching rib-knit arm warmers, a black ribbon on her left arm, and black cycling shorts with zippers going down the front and a pair of silver buckled black boots.**

"Okay, so she's totally the Sorceress, right?" Nora asked.

"Nora, that's stupid." Penny said.

 **"Rinoa!" Summer cried out, catching Glynda's attention as she hugged her old friend.**

"I wonder who exactly she is?" Glynda asked.

 **Rinoa giggled ass she returned the hug, "You never answered my question Summer." Rinoa said.**

"I hope my other has a cover story." Summer said.

"We should probably work on that soon." Raven said.

 **"Sorry Rin, I was on a top secret mission from Ozpin." Summer said using her cover story, "I can't say anything more."**

"Seems like a legit cover story." Summer story.

 **"Ah well, it's great seeing you again Summer." Rinoa said before looking over at Glynda, "Wow Glyn, the years really haven't been good for you have they?"**

"Considering the amount of stress that Ozpin puts me through doesn't help." Glynda said.

 **Glynda huffed in irritation, "It's the stress that Professor Ozpin keeps causing me in addition to what these student's keep doing.**

"Holy shit Qrow, that's, actually a good impression of Glynda." Tronmaster said, "How did you do that?"

"Clean throat." Qrow said.

 **"I'll bet." Rinoa said, "Then again we always stressed you out while we were attending Beacon ourselves."**

"Looks like Rinoa went to Beacon with our others." Summer said, Qrow and Raven nodding in agreement.

 **"Right..." Glynda said annoyed, "So, why the sudden visit?"**

"Okay, we can all agree that Glynda's a bitch, right?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Spoke most everyone except Glynda.

"I hate you all." Glynda said.

 **Rinoa shrugged as she held up her arms, "I just wanted to visit an old friend while I was in the area, is that so much to ask?"**

 **"It's not." Summer said, smiling, "Anyway I've got to check up on my girls, I'll see you later."**

 **"Actually I've got to go myself." Rinoa said walking off, "It was fun meeting you two again."**

"She seems nice." Ruby said.

 **Rinoa walked off and turned a corner to go out of sight.**

"Hmm?" Ren pondered.

 **But when Rinoa turned the corner her body rippled like water and she was soon replaced by the Sorceress of the NEO Galbadians.**

Everyone but Nora, Tronmaster, and Alicia had expressions of shock.

"Holy shit, Nora was right." Yang said.

 **"Summer Rose... Back from the dead." The Sorceress mused as she walked through a wall that rippled like liquid as she touched it, soon finding herself outside, "It'll be nice having you around again old friend."**

 _ **Da da da daa daaa daa da da-daaa**_

"What the hell was that?" Summer asked.

"That, was the victory theme. A common element in the Final Fantasy series." Alicia said.

 **The Sorceress reached into her pocket to retrieve her scroll as it rang.**

 _ **Da da da daa daaa daa da-Click**_

"Aww..." Nora pouted.

"Would it make you feel better if we played the victory theme after every battle?" Tronmaster asked, getting a nod from Nora.

 **"Yes?" The Sorceress asked answering her scroll.**

"I wonder who she's talking to." Raven said.

"Probably Powder." Nora responded.

 **"Boss, what did you ask to send in case the initiation wasn't satisfying enough for seeing the GF's?" Powder asked over the scroll.**

"Damn, she's good." Weiss said, befuddled by her friend.

 **"An Elvoret." The Sorceress said, "Nothing too powerful, but it should be enough to get at least one of them to use their GF, or at least some magic."**

After Qrow read the last sentence, the book snapped shut.

"Alright Qrow, pass the book to Raven if you-" Alicia said as two screams were heard.

"Goddammit, is Jenkins playing a horror game again?" Tronmaster asked.

"FUCK YOU CREATIVE ASSEMBLY!" Both Jenkins and Melody shouted.

"Alien Isolation." Both Tronmaster and Alicia said.

* * *

 ***Jenkins and Melody are hiding behind a couch, as the Xenomorph kills Amanda Ripley.***

 **Jenkins: Goddammit, I hate this game. WHY DID I AGREE TO PLAY THIS!?**

 **Melody: Hell if I know. But I just remember why I never finished watching the original Alien film.**

 **Jenkins: Same.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jenkins: Damn, the captain feels pretty bad for the sorry state of Gamer of the Wasteland's latest two chapters.**

 **Melody: Yeah, I've read a couple of reviews for it, and the captain doesn't blame people for thinking that the story's being rushed, or that he's forcing the humor.**

 **Jenkins: Yep, I guess that's what happens when the captain updates stories early.**

 **Melody: Agreed, now let's see what happens with our readers next, and pray that the captain doesn't kill us.**

* * *

Just as Raven was about to open the book and read, Tronmaster suddenly started sniffing the air.

"Um, Alicia?" Glynda said.

"Yeah Glynda, what's up?" Alicia said.

"What's up with Tronmaster?" Nora asked.

"What date is it?" Alicia said, prompting Qrow to answer.

"Tuesday, February 28th. Why?"

"Oh, crapbaskets." Alicia said.

"Who's eating a Paczki and not telling me?" Tronmaster said, getting ready to get into the elevator, before Alicia kissed him.

"a Paczki is sweet, but so are you babe. Thanks." Tronmaster said.

"No problem. Raven, if you would?" Alicia said, motioning for Raven to start reading.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Huh, once again with the no POV." Penny said.

"Oh, in case I didn't mention it earlier, the creatures mentioned a couple of chapters that the Sorceress mentioned ARE indeed Final Fantasy creatures." Tronmaster said, "Also, Powder's weapon has only three forms." He continued.

"Huh, that's good to know." Raven said, as she continued to read.

 **After everyone had woken up they had made their way to the locker rooms to collect their equipment, along with a slight mishap in the men's room (Namely Nora following Ren into it)**

"It was highly embarrassing." Ren said.

"Hey, I can't help if I'm practically attached at the hip with Ren." Nora said with a shrug.

 **"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked as she pulled out Crescent Rose out of her locker.**

"Honestly, why did we even care?" Ruby asked.

"Who knows, with those two it's hard to tell." Weiss said.

 **"Oh who knows." Yang said snapping shut her Combat King magazine, "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."**

"Well, it's not like she had any reason not to be." Blake said.

 **"Yep." Ruby said, "No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you-stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." As if to emphasize this Ruby began to hug stroke Crescent Rose.**

Just as Weiss was about to get jealous at a weapon, she felt Ruby snuggle up to her.

"While I will always love my baby Crescent Rose, I'll also love you my Snow Angel." Ruby said, causing Weiss to smile.

 ** _'You continue to disturb me when you do that.'_** **Alexander said to Ruby.**

"Hey!" Ruby said indignantly.

"It was my other!" Alexander defended.

 **"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang said, "If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."**

"Wow, now that I hear it, it does sound kinda lame." Yang said sheepishly.

"Although, none the less true." Weiss said, hugging her girlfriend.

 **Ruby rolled her eyes, "Ugh you sound like Mom and Dad." Ruby groaned, "Okay, first of all, what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up, I drink milk."**

"That's your defense for everything!" A few voices said in the vents.

"Who the hell was that?!" Winter said, alarmed.

"Maximus, initiate intruder purge of ventilation shaft 56-b." Alicia said.

Within several minutes, three figures popped out of the vent in the reading room. All three of them male.

"What the?" Winter and Penny asked confused.

"Oh, goddammit." Tronmaster said.

"SUN!?" Blake said.

"NEPTUNE!?" Weiss said.

"DAD/TAI!?" Said Ruby, Yang, Summer, Tai, Qrow, Raven, and Glynda.

The first male figure had blonde hair, and blue eyes, with a soul patch and a small amount of stubble on his jawline. On his right arm is a tattoo in a similar shape to a heart. He wore brown cargo shorts with a dark brown belt, black shoes, a red bandana on his left arm, and a brown leather vest over a tan dress shirt with the right sleeve cut off. His armor consists of a single metal spaulder, leather vambrace, and a brown fingerless glove, all on his right arm.

The second male was also blonde haired, but had a monkey tail. His eyes were either blue, or dark-gray. On his arm were two red wrist bracers and an open loose collared white jacket with no shirt showcasing his muscular physique. He also wears blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt. He also has white bandages on his legs and a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants. To finish off his look, he wears black and yellow sneakers and a twisted golden necklace around his neck.

The final figure had light blue hair in an undercut style with dark blue eyes. He wore a white dress shirt and black tie under a red jacket with a wide, upturned, black collar and a pair of gray jeans with black padding strapped to the sides. The back of his jacket displayed a silver reticle. And to finish off his look, were black shoes that were fastened with straps, rather than laces, black fingerless gloves, and a pair of yellow tinted goggles worn on his forehead.

These three were Taiyang Xiao Long, Sun Wukong, and Neptune Vasilias respectfully. And Tronmaster had a question for them.

"What the hell are you doing aboard my ship?" Tronmaster asked in a threatening tone.

"Well, you see, we noticed everyone here being carted off by some robot, and we decided to follow along, stage a rescue." Sun said with a smirk.

"So, you decided to follow a military-grade android, aboard a ship in low orbit above Remnant, because you thought we were being kept prisoner?" Blake asked.

"Yep, pretty much." Sun replied.

"Oh, sweet salty Christ. Look, I'm not in the fucking mood. You can stay, but we need to get the three of you up to speed." Alicia said, motioning to the elevator.

"Okay hot stuff, whatever you say." Neptune said, before Tronmaster grabbed him by the collar.

"Flirt with my girlfriend again blueberry, and I'll shove that trident of yours so far up your ass, people are going to think that you're the world's whiniest shish kebab. Got it?" Tronmaster said in a threatening voice.

"Y-yes sir." Neptune said, as Alicia led him, Sun and Tai to the elevator.

"Alright, with that momentary distraction out of the way, Raven, please continue." Tronmaster said, Raven agreeing.

 **Ifrit and Alexander just sighed at this.**

"Well, good to know I can count on the two of you for support." Ruby said.

 **"Okay, but hat about when we form teams?" Yang asked.**

"A legitimate question, all things considered." Penny said.

 _ **'Or you are put into a team at random.'**_ **Ifrit added.**

"Which is what normally happens." Glynda said.

 **"Umm...I don't know" Ruby admitted, "I... I'll just be on your team or something."**

"Which is exactly what happened." Yang said, Ruby smiling.

 **"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team." Yang offered.**

"First ditching her in the courtyard, then you tried coercing her to be on someone else's team? Yang Xiao Long, you and I will talk about this later." Summer said, glaring at Yang.

 _ **'Incoming!'**_ **Ifrit shouted.**

"Gee, thanks for having my back Ifrit." Yang said sarcastically.

"Hey, don't blame me, your mother actually terrifies me!" Ifrit defended.

 **Ruby then glared at Yang, albeit not very threateningly, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me? Ruby demanded.**

"Jeez, if Ruby wanted to, she could be very threatening." Nora said.

"Damn right I can be." Ruby said with a smug grin.

 **Yang lurched back an tried to defuse the situation with her sister as Jaune passed by.**

"Oh, hell." Jaune said.

"Hey, it worked out in the end." Weiss said.

 _'This role reversal between Weiss and Jaune is a tad weird, but I like it.'_ Tronmaster thought with a smile.

 **"Okay... Locker 636... where was that again?" Jaune asked, mostly to his GF Siren as she translucently walked next to him.**

"I just realized, Siren, we should probably find something to cover you up besides your wings." Yang said.

"Because of Taiyang?" Siren asked.

"No, because of Sun and Neptune." Blake said in deadpan.

 **"Up ahead an to the left... between those two." Siren said pointing to Weiss and Pyrrha.**

"Oh, great, I am not looking forward to how I acted." Weiss said.

 **Weiss was already initiating her plan to create the best team possible, "So Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?" Weiss asked, "I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual such as yourself."**

"Weiss, were you coming on to me?" Pyrrha asked, only for Ruby to glare at her.

"That, does look bad." Weiss said, looking over at her girlfriend, and proceeded to kiss her.

 **"Weiss, reel in that pride." Shiva scolded.**

"Lord, I was pathetic." Weiss said, after kissing Ruby.

"You've gotten better." Blake said.

 **Pyrrha however was not as enthusiastic as Weiss, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha said.**

"Turns out, leaving it to chance was your best choice." Penny said.

 **Behind her translucently were the Brother's Sacred and Minotaur.**

"High five!" Minotaur said, his brother complying with a high five.

 **"Leaving it to luck huh?" Minotaur asked, "Fair plan I suppose."**

"Not really." Glynda said.

 **"Not in my book." Sacred said.**

"I agree." Sacred said.

 **"Well, I was thinking we could be on a team together." Weiss offered, "After all we both have Guardian Force's backing us up."**

"Lord I was such a bitch." Weiss said, dejectedly.

 **"That sounds grand." Pyrrha said.**

"You weren't interested at all, were you?" Weiss asked Pyrrha.

"Truthfully, I wasn't too thrilled at being recognized as 'Pyrrha the celebrity'." Pyrrha replied.

"Fair enough." Weiss said.

 **"She's hiding something isn't she?" Sacred asked Shiva.**

"She's always hiding something." Blake said.

"Says the girl who constantly hides her smut." Weiss said.

"IT'S NOT SMUT IT'S ART!" Defended Blake, Raven, and, Alicia?

"Was that Alicia?" Summer said.

"Raven, get back to reading." Tronmaster said, Raven complying.

 **"Yep." Shiva said as Weiss turned away, letting her evil train of thought go through her head.**

"Damn Weiss, you've got the 'evil mastermind' thing down pat. I like that." Ruby said, causing Weiss to blush.

 **'This will be perfect!' Weiss thought evilly. 'The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class, both with Guardian Forces with us! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now! Weiss was all but ready to begin her evil laughter when someone's arm reached out in front of her.**

 _'I wonder if Weiss' evil thoughts could be used for...'_ Was all Ruby thought before her mind immediately went into the gutter.

"Um, Ruby? Are you okay?" Penny asked, snapping her fingers in front of Ruby's face, which snapped out of her trance.

"Huh, I guess the Xiao Long side doesn't have the most perverted mindset." Ruby said. Causing Raven to get back to reading.

 **"Excuse me, you two are kinda standing in front of my locker." Jaune said slipping in.**

"At least you aren't hitting on me." Weiss said.

"Like I said Weiss, I apologize for not getting the hint sooner." Jaune said.

 **"Oh, sorry." Pyrrha said.**

 _'Wow, Pyrrha, you're so Canadian.'_ Tronmaster thought with a smirk.

 **"It's you again." Weiss said annoyed, she'd run into Jaune once before and was a little irritated that he had a GF with him without looking very impressive, and when she asked Shiva what a GF would be doing with someone who is tall, blonde and scraggly like him, he kinda took it the wrong way.**

"Damn Weiss, your other is more of a bitch than you are." Yang said, before being slapped by both Ruby and Weiss.

 **"Relax, he's not gonna come onto you anymore." Siren said, "I sorted him out."**

"Thank Oum." Said both Weiss and Jaune.

 **"That's nice." Weiss said ready to start walking away.**

"Oum, I really hated how I was." Weiss said.

"You really have gotten better though Weiss." Penny said.

"Thank you Penny." Weiss said with a smile.

 **"It's nice to meet you..." Pyrrha said reaching out her hand.**

 **"Jaune Arc." Jaune said shaking her hand.**

"And no dumbass pickup line." Pandemona said.

 **Weiss chose to step in for a quick moment, "Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Weiss asked.**

"Oh, crapbaskets." Pyrrha said.

 **Sacred and Minotaur started waiving their hands, both knowing Pyrrha didn't really like the entourage that follows her fame and popularity.**

"Thanks you two." Pyrrha said.

"No problem." Said both of the brothers.

 **"Not in the slightest." Jaune said, "I've spent most of my free time looking around for Draw Point's to stock up my spells."**

"Smart move kid." Qrow said.

"I agree." Winter said.

 **"Smart kid." Shiva said, Draw point's were a good way to find a solid amount of spells that never went anywhere and continued to restock after a while.**

"Pretty convenient." Raven said.

 **"This is Pyrrha Nikos." Weiss stressed.**

 **"Hello again." Pyrrha said.**

"I really hate how I was." Weiss said, only to be comforted by Ruby.

 **Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss said.**

 **"Never heard of it." Jaune said.**

"Now that I think of it, what DOES Sanctum look like?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. I hope that it gets shown in Volume 5." Tronmaster said.

 **Weiss then scoffed in disbelief, "She's won the Mistral Regional Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!" Weiss called.**

"It's not that impressive." Pyrrha said.

 **"I'd probably knw what that was if I didn't spend so much time hunting down Draw Points." Jaune admitted.**

"At least my other is honest." Jaune said.

"And not hitting on Weiss." Nora added.

 **Weiss sighed, "I'd say I'd give you that, but I don't even know what a Draw Point is." Weiss said, "But she's on the front of-"**

 **"A Draw Point!" Sacred called out shutting Weiss up, "Is a natural forming source of stockable spells that appear all around the world, and Siren is the only one of us that can see the hidden Draw Points."**

"Wait, only Siren can sense hidden Draw Points? Awesome!" Jaune said.

 **Weiss opened her mouth again, only for Shiva to rest a hand on her shoulder, "I think Pyrrha would prefer it if you didn't oust her on her fame to this young man." Shiva whispered to Weiss.**

"Thank you Shiva." Pyrrha said.

 **"Why?" Weiss hissed as Pyrrha started asking Jaune about the Draw Points he's found.**

"Jeez, I really need to learn to lighten up sometimes." Weiss said.

 **"I think Pyrrha want's people to judge her on who she is, not her accomplishments." Shiva said.**

"Yeah, pretty much." Pyrrha said.

 **Then the intercom came on.**

 **"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff immediately." Glynda's voice called over the intercom.**

"Awkward situation is avoided." Jaune said.

 **"Well Jaune it was nice meeting you, but it seems we have to go." Pyrrha said.**

"And thankfully, I don't have to spear Jaune to the wall." Pyrrha said sheepishly.

"Wait, what?" Qrow asked laughing.

"It's a long, and rather embarrassing story." Jaune said.

 **"Same here." Jaune said as he and Pyrrha walked out of the locker room.**

 **Siren trailed behind with the brothers, "I can sense a blooming love between those two." Siren said, "Although Jaune is a bit oblivious sometimes so it make take a bit for him to realize she's in love with him."**

"I certainly won't make that mistake again." Jaune said, kissing Pyrrha on the cheek.

 **"I'll take your word for it." Minotaur said walking ahead.**

 **"It doesn't look like they're in love." Sacred said.**

 **"Give it time." Siren said smiling.**

"Ah, jeez. This is embarrassing." Jaune said.

"It's like trying to introduce the person your date to your parent's place." Winter said.

 **The Sorceress watched from a far off cliff almost opposite of Beacon Cliff, he helmet on and the binocular function fully zoomed in, her gaze shifting to each of the student's Junctioned with Guardian Forces.**

"Oum, doesn't she have anything better to do? I dunno, maybe play with a special little-" Yang said before being cut off.

 **"Same old initiation." She mused, only to hear a low growl, taking her helmet off she looked down to see a Creep had dug up right in front of her, "Get out of her filth." She scolded kicking the Grimm off the cliff before refocusing on the student's, who were now being launched.**

"Okay, that was pretty funny." Summer said, the others agreeing.

 **"The Arc boy with the Nikos girl, The Schnee with the Rose, the ginger and the quiet boy, and the blonde and the Faunus." She mused, "Ozpin you still rig these things as best you can don't you?"**

"Does he rig them?" Ruby asked, not getting a response from Glynda.

 **"Birdie no!" Ruby called out as she flew into a small crow.**

"Any relation to you Qrow?" Winter asked teasingly.

"You're lucky that you're sexy." Qrow said.

 ** _'Focus!'_** **Alexander called.**

"Stay focused young Padawan." Blake said.

 **Ruby nodded and unslung Crescent Rose and began to fire a few shot's to slow her down, then when she got close to a tree she shifted Crescent Rose into it's scythe form and used it to catch a tree branch that she used to land softly on the ground, "Alright, where to Alexander?" Ruby asked.**

"Probably towards Weiss and Shiva." Penny said.

 **Said GF appeared translucently behind Ruby, "The closest GF's presences I can sense are... Ifrit and Shiva." Alexander said, "Ifrit going over head.**

"What do you mean by 'overhead'?" Summer asked Alexander.

 **Ruby looked up in time to hear Yang shout of glee as she flew over head. Ruby figured she probably wouldn't be getting to her sister anytime soon, s she may as well find the next GF.**

"Which again, would probably be Shiva." Qrow said.

 **"Which way to Shiva?" Ruby asked.**

"Down the hall and to the left?" Jaune joked.

 **"Just go forward." Alexander said.**

 **And nearly running into Weiss.**

"Ah, crapbaskets." Spoke the White Rose couple, who just proceeded to laugh.

 **A moment of silence passed between the two before Weiss sighed, "I guess this makes us Partners now." Weiss said.**

"Obviously." Penny said.

 **"Yep. Ruby said, "Which way is north? Actually? I got a little disoriented in the flight."**

"Not surprising, considering we were catapulted off of the cliff." Weiss said.

 **Weiss opened her mouth a bit, then closed it, she didn't know either.**

"Not going to lie, I have an atrocious sense of direction." Weiss admitted.

"No worries Weiss." Ruby said, giving her girlfriend a peck on the lips.

 **Just a little further ahead Jaune was hanging from a tree by the spear stabbed into his hoodie, "You think anyone is going to come?" Jaune asked.**

"Oum, why this again?" Jaune lamented.

"Eh, don't worry Jaune. It all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Tronmaster asked, lifting Jaune's spirit.

 **"Jaune?" A voice called down from below, Jaune looked down to see Pyrrha standing down below him.**

"At least there wasn't an awkward conversation this time." Pyrrha said.

 **"Oh, hey Pyrrha." Jaune said, "Can I get a little help?" Jaune asked.**

"I think acting as a human bird house isn't going to sound fun." Jaune said.

"Now I can't stop thinking of Jaune dressed as a bird house." Penny said.

 **"Sure." Pyrrha said, using her Semblance to pull her spear from the tree, letting Jaune fall, "Oh, sorry." Pyrrha said.**

"Ouch." Qrow said.

 **"I'm..." Jaune started, but trailed off, there was a Draw Point at the base of the tree, "I'm better than okay, come here for a second."**

"Now it's Pyrrha's turn to use a Draw Point." Glynda said.

 **Pyrrha nodded and stepped closer to Jaune, causing Siren to appear and put her hand on Pyrrha's shoulder, letting her see the Draw Point.**

"Sounds convenient. **"** Pyrrha said.

 **"What is that?" Pyrrha asked.**

 **"A Draw point." Jaune said sticking his hand near it, "With Tornado Spells."**

"Seems self-explanatory." Winter said.

 **"Tornado?" Pyrrha mused, "I don't have any of those spells."**

 **"Tornado is the most powerful Wind Spell according to Siren, plus it is a really good spell for Junctioning." Jaune said, "Go ahead, I'm already fully stocked on Tornado Spells."**

"Awesome!" Jaune said.

 **"Helloooooo?" Yang called, looking around for her sister, "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?"**

"So, you actually tried to find me?" Ruby asked.

"Yep." Yang said, "Although, you clearly got Ice Queen as a partner."

 _ **'You kinda flew over her head Yang.'**_ **Ifrit said.**

"Guess this joke kinda went, over her head." Ifrit said, earning a laugh from Yang, and a groan from everyone else.

 **"Damn it." Yang grumbled, then she heard something in the bushes, "Who's there?" Yang asked readying her gauntlets.**

"Probably a couple of Ursai." Nora said.

 **That's when a pair of Ursai burst out of the bushes, and roared at her.**

"Oh, these jerks." Yang said.

 **"Ifrit you wanna handle this one?" Yang asked.**

 **'Gladly.' Ifrit said.**

"Time to see me inaction again." Ifrit said with a toothy grin.

 **The four glowing orbs appeared below Yang and spun around her going upwards before shooting off, "Show them Hellfire Ifrit!" Yang called before leaping far back away.**

"Do the summonings in Final Fantasy always take this long?" Weiss asked.

"Yep. Pretty much." Tronmaster replied.

 **A pillar of fire burst up from where Yang once stood, Ifrit appearing in it before landing as the pillar faded.**

"Badass." Yang said.

 **Ifrit growled as he looked up and crossed his arms, causing the ground below him to lurch up and set ablaze mere moments before a massive ball of fire and magma shot out of the ground with Ifrit standing on it still. After the ball reached high enough into the air it stopped and Ifrit floated off of it, Ifrit reared back, his body making a 'C' shape he reared so far back before roaring like a lion and slamming his fists into the fireball, launching in to the two Grimm, creating a large blast of fire that turned one of the Ursai into ash while the other barely looked like it was alive.**

"HOLY SHIT!" All the readers said.

 **"You not had enough yet?" Yang threatened.**

"Obviously not." Blake said.

 **A 'shunk' sound was heard as the Ursa fell over, a kusarigama blade stuck in it head.**

"Damn, that's just cold-blooded." Jaune said.

"You're not lying." Diablos said.

 **Blake walked over with Diablos floating next to her and pulled her blade out of the Grimm, "The whole forest probably saw that you know." Blake said.**

 **Yang simple shrugged.**

"Fuck subtlety." Yang and Ifrit said.

 **Ren stood in front of the King Taijitu that was barely lifting it's remaining head at this point, Ren had been abusing the Absorb ability he had gotten from Pandemona so he was still fighting on full steam.**

"Ren, you would be spamming the ultimate on a MOBA." Winter said with a chuckle.

 _'Oum my girlfriend's a dork. I think that's hot.'_ Qrow thought with a smirk.

 **Ren was prepared to cast a Aero spell at the remaining head before several motes of light and smoke turned the massive Grimm into a small Triple Triad Card.**

"Yoink!" Nora said.

 **"Nora." Ren sighed as said girl hung down from a branch.**

"Does she always do this?" Winter asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ren said, smiling at his girlfriend.

 **"Boop." Nora said poking Ren in the nose before slipping out of the tree to see what card the Grimm turned into, "An Anacondaur card! I don't have this one!"**

Nora looked at her deck, to see the card that her other now has.

"Sweet." Nora said with glee.

 **The Sorceress watched from afar as all this happened, even seeing Jaune having his Aura awakened by Pyrrha.**

"Peeping bitch." Pyrrha said.

 **She watched as they all met up at the small Shrine and collected their relics and even as they defeated the Giant Nevermore and Deathstalker.**

"Aww, we missed our moment of awesomness?" Ruby pouted.

"Yeah, sorry Rubes. But on the bright side, you did look badass." Tronmaster said, causing Ruby to smile widely.

 **"Such a waste of talent fighting creatures as week as those." The Sorceress said, "Give them a real test Elvoret."**

"Damn bitch." Qrow said.

 **A large wind blew up as a massive creature flew over the Sorceress and toward the two soon-to-be teams.**

"Not good." Nora said.

 **The Sorceress smiling as she watched the monster fly to them.**

"Well, that's fucking ominous." Penny said.

 **Ruby was kneeling over catching her breath as the other seven GF users climbed up the cliff to her.**

"How tiring was killing a Giant Nevermore?" Summer asked.

"Very tiring." Blake answered.

 **"Ruby, that was freaking awesome." Jaune said.**

 **"Thanks." Ruby said.**

"It really was cool." Pyrrha said.

 **"You gonna be okay for the trip back? Yang asked her sister worriedly.**

"Sounds like something I would ask." Yang said.

"I hope so young lady." Summer and Raven said.

 **"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ruby said, "It's not like I'm actually hurt or anything."**

"Out of breath? Maybe. Hurt? Not a chance." Ruby said, Weiss giving her a peck on the cheek.

 **"At least we can see Beacon Cliff from here." Weiss said pointing ahead, "As such we shouldn't run into anymore trouble at the moment."**

"I just invoked Murphy's law, didn't I?" Weiss asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster replied.

 **At that moment however a powerful gust of wind sprung up and threatened to throw everyone away.**

"How strong was that wind?" Penny asked.

"If I had to make an educated guess, hurricane-force winds." Tronmaster said.

 **"What's causing this crazy wind?" Blake asked.**

"Probably, a giant bat, scorpion hybrid!" Nora said.

 **Ruby forced one of her eyes open to see what the source was, and gasped when she saw it.**

 **It was as a large as the Nevermore she just killed , with a purple body, it had large bat like wings on it's back, it had two long arms with clawed five long fingered hands, instead of legs it's lower body was like some kid of massive stinger like appendage, it's head was small with two orange horns and a liong orange chin that she almost mistook for a beak.**

"HOLY SHIT! THAT THING'S REVOLTING!" Ruby and Weiss said, hugging each other.

 **"That's an Elvoret!" Ruby heard Siren shout as the wind died down, looking over she saw the Siren had only appeared translucently.**

"I fucking hate those things." Siren said, bitterly.

 **"Are you sure?" Jaune asked not knowing what that was.**

 **"I was sealed inside one of those damn things, of course I'm sure." Siren snapped.**

"Time for a boss battle!" Nora said.

"Technically, this would be a Raid Boss." Tronmaster said.

 **[FF8: Force your Way]**

"Whoo! More badass music!" Penny said.

 **"Everyone, Draw a Haste spell from me and cast it on yourselves!" Ruby called.**

"Good plan kiddo." Qrow said.

 **"Everyone nodded and did just that, including Ruby, who simply cast the spell from her stock.**

"Lucky." Ren mumbled.

 **"What's this thing weak to!?" Yang called out.**

"That's a good question." Weiss said.

 **Weiss was the one to cast the Scan Spell.**

"Time to see what this thing's weak to." Glynda said.

 **[Elvoret: A Flying creature that has been re-created by the NEO Galbadian army as a final test for it's soldiers, immune to poison and earth elemented attacks, rather resistant to magic because of it's high Spirit]**

And the reactions of the students:

"FUCK!"

"Oh come on, this thing has no weaknesses whatsoever!?" Weiss said, clearly about ready to strangle somebody, until Ruby went and kissed Weiss.

 **"No weakness." Weiss called out, "But don't hit it with Poison or Earth elemented attacks."**

"Obviously." Blake said.

 **"You got it." Jaune called out, as blue particles appeared around him, "Protect." Jaune said, causing two blue line's to appear in front of him one after the other and spin, creating a two layered blue shield in front of him that flashed before fading. More blue Particles appeared around Jaune as he cast another Spell, "Shell." he intoned, this time pink energy appeared below him appeared below him and spiraled up in the shape of a flower before completely enclosing him and fading.**

"I'm guessing those were defense buffs?" Jaune asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster replied.

 **"What was that?" Weiss asked examining her opponent.**

 **"Shell boost's my defense against magic while Protect-" Jaune started, only for the Elvoret to rake it's claws across Jaune, a blue barrier flashing into existence at the last moment to protect him from the majority of the attack. But it was still enough to knock Jaune down, "Protect boosts my defense against a Physical attack." Jaune finished.**

"Neat." Jaune said.

 **"Leave this thing to me." Yang said as blue Particles appeared around her, "Mad Rush!" She called as a short pillar of red energy formed around her for a brief moment. When the pillar faded Yang's hole body had a slightly red tint to it, her eyes now a furious red and her hair ablaze.**

"So, basically I just activated my Semblance?" Yang asked.

"It's more than that." Tronmaster replied.

 **"Grrrrraaaaaggghhh!" Yang shouted in primal anger as she ran to the Elvoret.**

"Damn, I'm on a berserker rage." Yang said.

 **"Dang it Yang." Ruby groaned taking aim with Crescent Rose.**

"This ain't good." Qrow said.

 **"What did she just do?" Blake asked as Yang jumped onto Elvoret's stinger and climbed up to the monsters face with surprising speed.**

 **"Mad Rush put's Yang under the effect's of Protect, Haste, and unfortunately Berserk all at once." Ruby explained, "It a skill she got from Ifrit." With that Ruby began to fire at the creature.**

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that." Ifrit said.

 **"She's nuts." Weiss said.**

"Understatement of the century Aunt Weiss." Alicia said, as she stepped out of the elevator, followed by Tai, Sun, and Neptune. All three of whom had expressions of dread on their faces.

"Welcome back babe." Tronmaster said, as the three new readers sat down.

 **"Ren!" Nora called.**

"I have a feeling I know what Nora's planning." Ren said.

 **Ren nodded as blue particles appeared around him, "Thundaga!" Ren called, using the spell he fully stocked by drawing some Nora.**

"Flower Power for the win." Alicia said.

 **A large bolt of lightning struck straight down on Nora, causing the ground below her to crack slightly before exploding with electrical energy. What would normal knock out most unprepared people, Nora got super charged from.**

"Essentially making her a human battery." Neptune said.

 **"Yeeeeeehaaaaaww!" Nora shouted jumping high into the air from her on electrical charged strength intending to crash down on the Elvoret.**

"Sweet Monty Oum, is she insane?" Tai said.

"Yes" Said RWBY, most of JNPR, as well as Sun and Neptune.

 **However Elvoret knocked Yang off it's face before taking a deep breath, opening it's mouth, and effectively breathing a cyclone at Nora, knocking her away from it.**

"Well who didn't see that coming?" Penny asked rhetorically.

 **"We gotta slow it down." Pyrrha called as she began to shoot the creature.**

"I bet Ruby uses a slow spell." Weiss said.

 **"I got it!" Ruby called, conjuring blue particles from below her, "Slow!" This time a blue clock appeared over the Elvoret and it's moving hands began to slow down dramatically.**

"I hope someone picks up the phone, because I CALLED IT!" Weiss said, Ruby pulling her into a kiss afterwords.

"Ahem." Tai said, getting the White Rose couple's attention.

"After the chapter Tai." Qrow said, Tai reluctantly agreeing.

 **"Nora again!" Ren called.**

"Second verse, same as the first!" Nora said.

 **"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Nora shouted leaping at the monster again, this time successfully smashing her hammer into the monsters face, bringing it down to the ground and killing it.**

 **[Cue FF8 Victory fanfare, then end OST]**

Tronmaster pressed a button on his device, playing the victory theme from Final Fantasy, making the readers smile.

"Told ya." Tronmaster said with a smirk.

 **After seeing her opponent dead, the Berserk effect on her faded almost instantly, "That was easy." Yang said.**

"Yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit on that." Penny said.

 **"Whoa." Jaune said looking at the Elvoret's corpse.**

"Wait, what's so special about it's corpse?" Sun asked.

 **It's body was dissolving quickly, similar to a Grimm except this this was dissolving into purplish particles that flowed straight up instead of off in the wind.**

"Oh, that explains it." Sun said.

"Either way, it saves on cleanup." Tai said.

 **"My scan said it as a NEO Galbadian creation." Weiss said, "Perhaps this is a fail safe they put in this creature to prevent us from studying it."**

"Obviously, you damn harpy." Neptune grunted.

"Neptune, I will toss your ass out of my ship's airlock if you don't behave yourself. Savvy?" Tronmaster said, Neptune tensing up in fear.

 **From her watching position the Sorceress smiled as she turned to the woman that she was picking up after the initiation.**

"Fucking bitch." Ruby grumbled under her breath.

 **"They took out Elvoret." The Sorceress said.**

 **"Not much of an accomplishment." Powder said as she flipped through a magazine titled 'Timber Maniacs' with the cover dominated by Glynda Goodwitch's stern figure, "I mean killing one of those is pretty much an initiation of our own."**

"She seems nonchalant about the whole thing." Sun said.

"Considering that three of them managed to wipe out an entire White Fang encampment with no effort, that's not surprising." Blake said in deadpan.

"Holy shit." Neptune said.

 **"True, but remember, without magic to heal them, it proves to be a fair challenge to most Huntsmen." The Sorceress said, Now let's head back to HQ, I'm starving."**

"Speaking of, can we get some food later?" Tai asked.

"I'll get on it after the chapter." Tronmaster said.

 **Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang entered their new Team dorm.**

"After that hellish fight, I'd want to get shut eye as soon as possible." Summer said.

 **"I'm beat." Yang said throwing herself on the nearest bed.**

"Again, very much like Yang." Ruby said.

 **"Yang Xiao Long you take a shower before you fall asleep." Weiss demanded, I'd rather not have to deal with the smell of sweat all night thank you very much."**

"Jeez, no need to be such a bitch Weiss." Yang said, before being yelled by Ruby.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK SHIT ABOUT MY GIRL!" Ruby said.

"Ruby!" Tai said, preparing to scold his youngest daughter, until Summer put a hand on his shoulder, and just nodded.

 **"Fine." Yang said getting up.**

 **That's when Diablos appeared, solid instead of translucent, "Hold on everyone." Diablos said with a devilish grin on his face, "Someone has something to say first."**

"Oh, I don't like the looks of this." Blake said.

 **"What!?" Blake demanded, just before Diablos reached over to her head.**

"Fuck." Blake swore.

 **And yanked her ribbon off, exposing her cat ears.**

"DIABLOS YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Blake yelled, causing Diablos to flinch.

 **"DIABLOS!" Blake growled in rage as she leapt at the GF, only for him to move just slightly out of the way at the last moment.**

"Well, that just happened." Jaune said.

 **"You're a Faunus?" Ruby asked as Weiss stared fully at Blake.**

"Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, there's no need to apologize. I've already forgiven you." Blake said.

 **Blake sighed, "Yeah, I'm a Faunus." Blake admitted as Diablos dropped her ribbon back onto her head, not bothering to tie it, "I didn't want anyone to treat me because of what I am. I wanted to be treated as to who I am."**

"Well, we don't treat you any differently." Ruby said, "Blake, you're our friend. And you'll always be our friend."

"Thanks Ruby." Blake said, smiling.

 **"You would've told us eventually right?" Weiss demanded.**

"Oum, don't remind me about how much of a bitch I was." Weiss said.

 **Blake looked to Weiss, "Any other team I probably would have told fairly soon." Blake admitted, getting Weiss to raise an eyebrow, "But with you on my team I wanted to be sure you wouldn't treat me any different because of my ears."**

"Considering how our asshat of a father has treated the Faunus since he took over SDC, that's not an unfair assumption." Winter said.

 **Weiss was silent for a moment before she sighed, "I suppose with my family's reputation I can't blame you." Weiss said, "We'll continue this tomorrow, I want to get some sleep soon."**

"Sleep is good." Tai said.

 **Blake nodded and re-tied her bow.**

 **Meanwhile Yang looked to Diablos, "I think we're gonna be good friends."**

"Oh, no." Ruby, Weiss, and Blake said.

 **'Oum save me.' Was the thought of Ruby, Weiss and Blake.**

 **'Hyne save me.' Was the thought's of Alexander and Shiva.**

 **Ifrit grinned as he rubbed his hands together in Yang's hair.**

The book shut after Raven read the last sentence.

"Alright, Raven pass the book to Glynda please." Tronmaster said.

"Wait, before Glynda starts reading, I want to know, how long have you had feelings for Ruby Weiss?" Tai said, turning to Weiss.

 _'Oh sweet salty Christ.'_ Both Alicia and Tronmaster thought.

* * *

 **Jenkins: Uh-oh.**

 **Melody: Yep, Ruby and Weiss are in trouble.**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, I don't like Neptune though.**

 **Melody: Dude's a flirt with aquaphobia. Not exactly a turn-on in my book.**


	14. Chapter 14

***Jenkins and Melody are currently running around like a couple of headless chickens.***

 **Jenkins: Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!**

 **Melody: Raiden! Where are you? Raiden! Come out boy!**

 **Jenkins: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

 **Melody: Oh boy, Alicia and the captain are going to kill us.**

* * *

After the unexpected interruption of Tai, Sun, and Neptune, Tai had a couple of things to say.

"First off, Weiss, please take care of my little girl, got it?" Tai asked Weiss.

"Of course Mr. Xiao Long." Weiss replied.

"Just call me Tai, most people do." Tai said with a smile, "And second, HOLY SHIT SHUMMER! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tai said, grabbing Summer in a hug and spinning around, hitting a few people.

"Grandpa! Stop swinging Grandma Summer! You're clonking people in the head!" Alicia said.

"Whoops, my bad." Tai said sheepishly, putting Summer down.

"Alright, with that taken care of, Glynda, can you please-" Tronmaster said before another thud came from the vents. "Oh, FIND ME IN THE ALPS!" Tronmaster shouted.

At that, a small dog-like creature came out of the vents. It has yellow fur that almost resembled lightning bolts, with white fur near its neck that also resembled lightning bolts. It also wore a blue collar with a unique tag. This tag was shaped like an upside down triangle with a strange bird superimposed onto it.

"Raiden! What are you doing out of mommy and daddy's room?" Alicia said.

"Is that a Jolteon?" Neptune asked, earning a few stares.

"Yep. His name is Raiden." Tronmaster replied.

"HE'S SO ADORABLE!" Ruby said.

"Glynda, can you please read?" Alicia asked.

"Sure thing." Glynda replied, and began reading.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"When will we get a chapter that's from a character's point of view?" Penny asked.

"I don't know, I'll ask Phoenix later." Tronmaster replied.

 **Ruby, Yang, and Blake stood at the side of Weiss's bed as Ifrit had translucently appeared next to her.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss said.

"I'm sorry about the whistle, by the way." Ruby said.

"It's okay babe." Weiss said, kissing Ruby.

 **"This is a bad idea." Blake said flatly, already in her uniform and her bow off for the moment to fold her ears down to mute the sound coming into it.**

"Can you actually fold your cat ears?" Yang asked Blake.

"Yes, and Sun can curl his tail around his waist." Blake said.

"Huh, that sounds, rather cute." Yang said.

 **"I think it's a great idea." Diablos said as he stood translucently behind him.**

"Of course you would, whatever this idea is." Shiva said.

 **"Agreed." Yang said.**

"Oh boy, this is going to be good." Sun said, with a smile.

 **Ruby on the other hand pouted while she looked at her whistle, 'Tomorrow then.' She decided putting the whistle away.**

 _'Oh, thank Oum.'_ Weiss thought.

 **The alarm clock went off as timed, waking up Weiss, who sat up and stretched with her eyes closed, Shiva appearing with her eyes closed ready to enjoy the morning sun.**

"I forgot to mention this Weiss, but you look absolutely flawless when you wake up." Ruby said to her girlfriend.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said, blushing.

Neptune grumbled something, but Raiden growled at him.

 **And then Ifrit let out a lion-like roar right next to the Human girl and GF.**

"Ifrit, you're an asshole." Shiva said.

"Let me introduce you to my friend, his name is Shit Sherlock, first name No." Alicia said with a chuckle.

 **"KKYYYAAAHHHH!" Weiss shouted flying out of the bed in shock from the sudden roar.**

"OUM, MY FUCKING EARS!" Sun said, covering his ears, same with Alicia, Blake, and Raiden.

 **Ifrit, Yang and Diablos started laughing their lungs out.**

Ifrit, Yang, and Diablos were doing the same, but now including Tai, Qrow, and Raven.

 **"Ifrit you mutt faced imbecile what was that all about!?" Shiva shouted at her opposite.**

"Oh brother, this is painful to watch." Alexander said, facepalming at the display.

 **Ifrit began to laugh even harder ruby took the stage for the humans, and faunus, of the team.**

"Considering you only have one Faunus on your team, that line was a tad redundant." Ren said.

"Hey Neptune, can we borrow Sun?" Yang asked, "Our team need at least two hot Faunus to function." Yang added, later blushing when she said that.

 _'And Operation: Sunny Bumblebee is a go.'_ Alicia thought.

 **"Good morning Team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.**

"It was actually a very good morning." Blake said.

 **"What in the world is wrong with you all?" Weiss demanded looking at Ruby, Yang, Blake and Ifrit. She looked at Blake wondering why she didn't stop this from happening.**

"I'd have played a recording of a lion roaring just to fuck with you." Neptune said to Weiss, causing Ruby to kick him in the shin.

"OW!" Neptune exclaimed.

"Ah, don't be a pansy." Alicia said to Neptune.

 **Naturally, Ruby ignored her.**

 **"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business." Ruby said.**

"And that was, what exactly?" Rave asked.

"We decorated our room." Yang replied.

 **"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Decorating!" Yang said holding several things, a Dust pamphlet from Weiss's bag, Ruby's headphones, a few bottle of Dust, the White King chess piece, a small painting, a book, Blake's candelabra, and...**

"Wait, is that my shield?" Pyrrha asked.

"Huh, so it is." Yang replied.

 **"Why do yo have Pyrrha's Shield?" Diablos asked Yang.**

"Why was that in with our stuff?" Blake pondered.

 **Yang looked down in her arms and saw Pyrrha's shield, "Oops." Yang said, "I'll give it back during combat class."**

"I'm going to chock your shield being in that pile Pyrrha to Anime logic." Tronmaster said with a laugh.

 **"What?" Weiss asked slightly confused about what's going on.**

 **"We still have to unpack." Blake said holding up a suitcase, which promptly fell open, "And... clean" she added glaring at Diablos, who grinned as he held up his hands in a placating gesture.**

"Truth be told, I'm not surprised that you would blame me." Diablos said to Blake.

"To be fair, who wouldn't?" Summer asked.

"Fair point." Diablos said.

 **"Alright, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission, banzai!" Ruby cheered.**

 **"Banzai!" Yang and Blake cheered, then the three of them tilted to the left slightly.**

"Banzai!" Ruby, Blake, and Yang cheered, mimicking their others.

 _'Oum, my girlfriend is a dork. But I love her for it.'_ Weiss thought with a smile.

 **Shiva halted in chewing out Ifrit to the look at the trio, "I still don't understand the humans in this era."**

"I just don't understand humans in general." Quezacotl said.

"Same." Sacred agreed.

 **"Agreed Miss Snowstorm." Ifrit said.**

 **"Oh don't you even start that." Shiva warned.**

"Jeez, you two bicker like an old married couple.

"Shut up Raven." Shiva and Ifrit both said.

 **A few minute's later decorating was complete, save for the fact the bed were piled up in the middle of the room.**

"Wow, looks like a small tornado came through." Qrow said.

"You should see mine and Tronmaster's room after we're done with it." Alicia mumbled lowly so that not even Blake or Sun would hear her.

 **"How are those beds still perfectly made?" Shiva asked looking at the pile of beds.**

"A perfectly legitimate question." Penny said.

 **"This isn't going to work." Weiss said.**

"I bet it must've been cramped." Winter said.

"It was." Blake said.

 **"It is a bit cramped." Blake said.**

"Told you." Blake said.

 **"Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff." Yang suggested.**

"Like Blake's smut books?" Nora joked.

"IT'S NOT SMUT! IT'S ART!" Alicia, Blake, and Raven defended.

 **"Or we could ditch the beds... and replace them with bunk beds!" Ruby cheered.**

"Whoo! Bunk beds for the win!" Ruby said high-fiving Yang.

 **"That sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss said.**

 **"And super awesome!" Yang cheered.**

"Sounds like it was probably both." Neptune said.

 **"I does seem efficient." Blake said.**

"In the long run, it was." Blake said.

 **"Well we should put it to a vote." Weiss suggested.**

 **"Already happened." Diablos said with a smirk.**

"I love Democracy." Tai said with a chuckle.

 **A few more minutes later the bunkbeds were complete.**

"Time to see these bunk beds." Summer said.

 **Ruby's bed was suspended above Weiss's bed by ropes, while on the other side of the room another bed was held atop the other by a stack of books.**

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." Summer said, surprised.

"Those do not look safe at all." Raven said.

"When we get back planetside, we're doing some serious maintenance." Tai said.

"Good lord." Qrow said.

 **"Objective, complete." Ruby said as the team backed off, "Alright our second order of business is... classes." Ruby said dejectedly jumping onto her bed with a binder in her hands. "Now we have a few classes together today, at nine we gotta be-"**

"Oh boy, time for one of my biggest blunders ever." Weiss said, dejectedly.

 **"What!? Did you say none o'clock?" Weiss exclaimed.**

 **"Umm." Ruby said.**

 **"It's eight fifty five you dunce!" Weiss exclaimed running out the door.**

"I know you like being punctual Weiss, but decorating was important." Yang said.

"Yes, but not at the cost of us early being late to class." Weiss said.

 **"Uhh.. to class!" Ruby called as the rest of the team ran out the door.**

 **"Class?" Jaune ask as his head poked out of the room, along with the rest of his teams.**

 **"You all better motor!" Quezacotl called out as she appeared translucently.**

"Mush little dogs! Mush!" Neptune joked, even motioning his hand like he's a whip. This action proceeded to him being hit in the nuts by Raiden using the move 'Headbutt.'

"Oww..." Neptune squeaked, as he collapsed to the floor.

Raiden then proceeded to jump into Alicia's lap.

 **Port's class could easily be summed up with one word.**

 **BORING.**

"Amen to that." Spoke Teams RWBY and JNPR.

 **This was agreed on even by the GF's as they watched invisibly from behind the seats of the one's they are Junctioned to, save for Alexander who was positioned in the gap at the corner of the class.**

"Probably because you're so huge." Penny said, before her face contorted into one of realization and horror at what she said, "Wait, that came out wrong."

"Phrasing!" Ruby shouted.

 **Ruby had chosen not to pay attention to the tubby professor's story and instead decided to doodle a rather dumb drawing of professor Port, labeling it Professor Poop, much to Weiss's ire.**

"I don't blame you Ruby. Considering that Port's stories have jack shit to do with the actual lessons." Tronmaster said.

"Also, he flirted with Aunt Yang." Alicia said.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Exclaimed all of team STRQ.

 **Pretty soon Port called for a demonstration.**

"Oh, this isn't going to be good." Weiss said.

 **"So who among you believes themselves the embodiment of these traits?" Port asked the class.**

 **"I do sir!" Weiss called standing up with her hand raised.**

"I don't. I really, REALLY don't." Weiss said, slumping in her seat.

"Don't worry about it Snow Angel, it's all in the past." Ruby said, consoling her girlfriend.

Neptune was going to say something, but a quick glare from Tronmaster stopped him dead in his tracks.

 **"Weiss..." Shiva sighed, no matter how much she tried she couldn't drive out Weiss's pride fully, and it tended to snap back at really bad times.**

"It really does." Weiss sulked.

"Don't worry Weiss, it's in the past." Jaune said.

"Thanks Jaune." Weiss said.

 **Pretty soon Weiss was in her combat attire and ready to face down the opponent Professor Port brought.**

 **A Boarbatusk Grimm.**

"Who wants porkchops?" Alicia said, earning a chorus of laughs from everyone.

 **"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered as Weiss took her battle stance.**

 **"Fight Well." Blake called holding a team RWBY flag.**

"I've been meaning to ask, where DID you get that flag?" Yang asked Blake.

"I don't know. I just, had it." Blake replied.

"Damn you Anime logic." Yang mumbled.

 **"Yeah represent team RWBY!" Ruby cheered.**

"Ruby's cheeriness is infectious." Yang said.

 **Weiss, still a little resentful that Ruby was made leader, not her, turned to tell her off.**

Neptune went to say something, but Alicia stopped him.

"You so much as call my mother a 'relationship preventing whore,' and I'll use Wilt here to fillet your blueberry haired ass." Alicia said, motioning to the sword given to her by Adam.

"Adam gave you Wilt and Blush?" Blake asked Alicia.

"Yep." Alicia replied.

 **"Weiss." Shiva scolded, "Focus on the enemy."**

"Sound advice, Captain Obvious." Raven joked, only to be flicked on the forehead by Shiva.

"OW! Did you just flick me?" Raven exclaimed.

"Maybe." Shiva said coyly.

 **Weiss scowled but did as Shiva said, and focused on the cage just as Professor Port cracked the cage open.**

"Round One, FIGHT!" Penny said.

 **Weiss flawlessly dodged the charging Grimm and faced it.**

"Ole!" Tronmaster said, causing a few laughs.

 **"Hah ha, wasn't expecting that were you?" Port said.**

"Was that directed towards Weiss, or the Boarbatusk?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know." Ren replied.

 **"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby called.**

 **Weiss's eye twitched as she aimed to charge the Grimm.**

"That, doesn't sound like a very good idea.

 **"Don't charge it Weiss." Shiva reminded, causing Weiss to blink in remembrance, a small little fact that you should NEVER charge a charger unless you've got more mass behind you.**

 **Weiss didn't exactly have a lot of mass to throw behind a charge.**

Weiss mumbled something about being called an ironing board.

"Don't worry Aunt Weiss, it's perfectly okay to have small boobs. Tronmaster doesn't mind me having small tits." Alicia said proudly.

 **Instead she chose to wait for the Grimm to charge her again, then spun around to slash it on the side.**

"Who wants bacon?" Alicia joked.

 **"Weiss go for the belly! There's no armor underneath!" Ruby called.**

"Oh jeez, this isn't going to be pretty." Weiss lamented before Ruby cuddled up next to her.

 **Weiss was ready to snap at Ruby, but once again Shiva stopped her.**

"Smart move Shiva." Winter said.

"Thank you Winter." Shiva said.

 **"Take her advice, get it on it's back and stab it in the underside." Shiva said.**

"Time to skewer us some pork!" Tronmaster said, earning some laughs.

 **Weiss sighed in irritation as the Boarbatusk curled up and began rolling at Weiss, who set up a barrier type Glyph to knock it onto it's back, then used another Glyph to launch herself at it's belly to kill it.**

"Weiss wins. FATALITY!" Tronmaster said.

 **"Bravo, bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress in training." Port said as the bell rang, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today, be sure to go over the assigned readings, and stay vigilant."**

"Still find it weird that Port's lectures don't actually amount to anything." Weiss said annoyed.

"Yeah, I want to beat his ass for flirting with my daughter." Raven growled.

"Hey, hey, she's my daughter too Rae." Summer said.

"Oh, believe me Sum, we both get to sock him." Raven said, with Summer nodding in agreement.

 **Weiss stomped onto the roof, where Shiva had asked her to go.**

"Looks like my other is going to tear you a new one." Shiva said to Weiss.

"Well, my other deserves it." Weiss said.

 **Ruby had tried to follow, but Shiva assured Ruby that she'd solve Weiss's problem by herself.**

"A smart idea. I probably would've made things worse." Ruby said.

"Considering how I was back then, I probably would've chewed your head off." Weiss said, causing her girlfriend to giggle.

 **"Weiss." Shiva said appearing completely in front of Weiss, leaning on the rail, "You need to let this anger go."**

"Anger leads to hate." Blake said.

 **"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.**

"That I probably should've taken some anger management courses?" Weiss joked.

"Like Yang?" Nora asked, causing a round of laughter from everyone save Yang.

 **"She's so childish." Weiss started, "She doesn't know anything about leading a team while I've been training to take the role as leader."**

"And yet, your childish nature is what I honestly find adorable about you sometimes." Weiss said, giving Ruby a peck on the cheek.

 **"And yet." Shiva said, "I've seen people like her make great leaders."**

 **Weiss blinked in surprise, "You have?" Weiss asked.**

"Never judge a book by it's cover." Blake said, Tronmaster ad Alicia nodding in agreement.

 **Shiva nodded, "I'm considered the most outgoing among Guardian Forces, I've never fought whoever wanted my help, I've seen people go from rookies who could barely hold a weapon, to great leaders of armies."**

"Damn. That's an impressive track record." Qrow said.

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **"So what is it about Ruby that makes her such a good leader in Ozpin's eyes." Weiss asked.**

"Probably her unwavering determination." Penny said.

 **Shiva smiled, "She may be the youngest, but listen, Ruby has appositive attitude, and the attitude of the leader influences the team." Shiva said, "Plus she is the one who came up with that plan to kill the Giant Nevermore."**

"Which, I'll admit, I had no backup plan for." Ruby admitted sheepishly.

"You're lucky you're cute." Weiss said.

 **Weiss looked down, "I guess that's true." She admitted.**

 **Shiva then put her hand on Weiss's shoulder, "Listen Weiss, I've seen enough to know that Ruby will need help." Shiva said, "She's been moved ahead two whole years, that means she's missed two years of training and education."**

"Meaning a whole lot of tutoring sessions." Tai said.

"Which I will more than continue with in the form of study dates." Weiss said, making Ruby smile.

 **Weiss's eye's widened, "She's going to need help isn't she?"**

"Oh yeah, I do." Ruby said.

 **Shiva nodded, "While you aren't the leader of the team, you can still help Ruby be a better leader by being an excellent Teammate." Shiva said, "Now you'd better got to combat class, wouldn't want to late now would you?"**

"Time to see Mom teaching combat class!" Ruby said excitedly.

 **Team RWBY and JNPR sat in their next to each other as combat class began.**

"This is going to be awesome!" Ruby cheered.

 **"Why are you to so excited?" Weiss asked.**

 **"It's because Mom's taking over the class today." Ruby said excitedly.**

"Time to see me as a teacher." Summer said.

 **As soon as she said that a flurry of white petals burst into existence in the middle of the room, in the middle of them Summer Rose appeared, holding in her hands a white metal contraption that looked rather similar to Crescent Rose in it's inactive state.**

"Is that your weapon Summer?" Winter asked.

"Yep. Her name's Arctic Rose." Summer replied with a smile.

 **"Alright children!" Summer shouted, "My name is Summer Rose, as of this moment I will be your new combat instructor!"**

"Team CRDL is so fucked." Jaune said.

 **"This is so exciting." Yang giggled.**

 **"Before I get into what we will be doing in this class there are a few things I want to make clear." Summer declared before vanishing in a cloud of petals.**

"Time to establish some ground rules, it seems." Penny said.

 **She appeared behind a wolf faunus with wolf ears who had his nose in the most recent issue of Occult Fan.**

 **The boy yelped like a who just had his tail stepped on as Summer yanked the magazine from his hands, "First off, no reading in class unless it is a series of notes you have written about your teammates to see what you and your team need to work on." Summer said opening the magazine to read a bit, "Ehh, last month's issue was better." Summer added tossing the magazine back into the boy's bag.**

"Two points!" Nora said.

 **Summer then teleported over to a purple haired girl who was texting someone, the girl gasped as Summer snatched her Scroll from her, "Second, no Scrolls in this class unless you plan to record your teammate's fight to point out what they did wrong and they need to work on it." Summer said looking at the conversation going on, "I think your mother can wait until after class to know how you are doing."**

"Oum, that's embarrassing." Ren said.

 **Finally Summer appeared by a bored looking girl who was chewing a piece of gum, "Lastly, no gum in class." Summer said as she whacked the girl in the back of the head with the white metal box, causing her to spit the gum out of her mouth.**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Sun said, wincing.

 **Summer reappeared in the middle of the stage where she started, "Alright class, the rest of the day I will simply go over what we will be doing in this class." Summer said, "Also, because we will be doing student sparring I must all ask you one thing."**

"There's always a little caveat." Raven said.

 **The room was silent as people awaited Summer's final rule.**

"I wonder what it is." Neptune said.

 **"Don't hit the boys in the crotch." Summer said simply.**

"I would exclude team CRDL from that rule, Oum knows the gene pool doesn't need to be contaminated by those four twats." Ruby said, shocking everyone.

 **"That's funny coming from her." Ifrit said snickering.**

 **"And why is that?" Diablos asked, speaking for Blake.**

"I don't like where this is going." Tai said.

 **"Tai and Qrow have had her foot impact their balls for years now." Ifrit finished.**

"That part, is unfortunately true." Qrow said, wincing.

After that, the book closed, and Glynda passed the book to Winter.

"Alright, let's get some Pokémon food down here for Raiden." Tronmaster said.

"Agreed." Alicia said.

* * *

 **Jenkins: Whoo boy, that was close.**

 **Melody: Yep, at least Raiden's safe.**

 **Jenkins: Yeah. Wanna have sex?**

 **Melody: Random, but did you really need to ask?**


	15. Chapter 15

***Jenkins and Melody have just redressed, albeit disheveled.***

 **Jenkins: Wow, that was amazing.**

 **Melody: Yep. Anyway, we should probably get this place cleaned up.**

 **Jenkins: Probably.**

 **Melody: Alright, time to see what our readers are going to do.**

* * *

Just before Winter began to read, a large bag of Pokémon food was warped into the reading room.

"Huh, looks like Melody and Jenkins got something done besides banging their brains out." Alicia joked.

"Anyway, Winter, if you could, please start reading." Tronmaster said, motioning to Winter, who began to read.

 **[Summer's P.O.V.]**

"Hey, it's time for Mom's point of view!" Ruby said, hugging her mother.

"Yep, it's Grandma Summer's turn to narrate." Alicia said.

 **"This blows." I groaned as I grabbed the latest issue of Pet Pals from my desk.**

"Seriously, what is it with these magazines?" Penny asked.

"I don't know." Tronmaster replied.

 _ **Apparently**_ **Professor Ozpin was coming by my nice new office today because he wanted me for something important so I was pretty much stuck here while he takes his sweet time getting here.**

"He does tend to take his sweet-ass time." Glynda mumbled.

 **"Jeez Oz, did your precious coffee machine break or something?" I grumbled as I began to read the magazine.**

"It has happened before." Qrow said.

"Oum, he's unbearable when the coffee machine breaks." Glynda complained.

 **"Actually," I heard Ozpin say as the door to my new office opened, "I ran out of coffee." Ozpin said as he looked around my office.**

"How the hell did he hear that?" Raven asked.

"Anime logic." Tai replied with a chuckle.

"Pretty much." Tronmaster said, with a small laugh.

 **It was relatively bare, save for my desk and a filing cabinet. My desk held just my computer, and four issues of Timber Maniac's each one featuring a different member of Team STRQ. My filing cabinet was stuffed with copies of Timber Maniac's, Weapon's Monthly, Combat King, and mostly Pet Pals.**

"Damn, that's a lot of magazines." Jaune said.

"Not even I have that many magazines." Yang said.

 **"I didn't think that was actually possible." I said with a chuckle as I put the Pet Pals on top of the filing cabinet, "So what's the reason you wanted me to wait here for you?"**

"I bet it has something to do with NEO Galbadian." Nora said.

"It's pretty obvious." Blake said.

 **"Glynda is cleaning my office." Ozpin said taking a seat in front of my desk, "She say's it smells too much like my coffee."**

"Oum, it really does." Glynda groaned.

"I hate coffee." Tronmaster said bluntly.

 **'No kidding I felt like I was breathing in caffeine last time I stepped in there' I thought, "So what's this about?" I asked aloud.**

"Lord, it would be like Melody dragging us through the perfume department that one time." Alicia said.

"Was it really that bad?" Weiss asked.

"You try having an improved sense of smell." Alicia deadpanned, "On top of that, Tronmaster is slightly allergic to perfume." She finished.

 **"You remember the creature that appeared in the Emerald Forest during initiation and attacked Teams RWBY and JNPR?" Ozpin asked.**

"The Elvoret?" Ren asked.

"RAID!" Nora shouted.

"AH! Seriously, we need to duct tape her mouth." Sun said.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Time to see what my little rose is thinking." Weiss mumbled to herself.

 **"Lame issue this month." Yang said with a yawn as she tossed a magazine aside, sadly she didn't completely restrain her strength so said magazine hit me in the face.**

"Yang..." Weiss growled.

"Heh." Yang said nervously as Ruby tried to calm down her girlfriend.

 **"Yang!" I cried out pulling th emagazine off my face and checking the cover.**

 **'Occult Fan'**

"Damn, so many magazines in this world." Neptune said.

 **"What's so lame about this month's issue?" I muttered cracking the Magazine open and checking the feature article.**

"That is a good question." Sun said.

 _ **'Mansion inheritor claims the mansion inherited from his grand father is haunted- New owner claims to have seen a doll move on it's own in the study, owner didn't stick around.'**_

"I feel like that's foreshadowing something." Summer said.

 _'Oh, you have no goddamned idea.'_ Alicia thought with a smirk.

 **"Oh wow, a lame haunted house article." I said tossing the magazine on the bookcase below the window.**

"Ah, the obligatory haunted house article." Qrow said.

 **"Seriously?" Diablos asked as he appeared in full, grabbing the magazine, "Wow, people still do this crap for publicity, Humanity hasn't changed a bit." He laughed.**

"No, no they haven't." Diablos said, agreeing with his other.

 **That's when my scroll rang, and I quickly answered it.**

"Who's calling my other?" Ruby inquired.

 **"Hi mom!" I said cheerfully.**

"Ah, that explains it." Ruby said.

 **"Hey Summer what's up!" Ifrit shouted appearing briefly over by Yang.**

"Not surprised that I would do that." Ifrit said.

 **"Ruby." Summer said with a surprising amount of seriousness in her voice, making me and Yang straightened up, "I need you and your team to come to my office, get your weapons. Oh and don't bring your cookies Rubes, I already have some here for you."**

"You're the best mom ever!" Ruby said, hugging her mother.

 **We soon arrive in my moms office fully armed, where Ozpin and Mom stood waiting for us.**

 **"Professor Ozpin?" Blake asked surprised by the fact he waiting here for us.**

"That does seem confusing." Blake said.

 **[FF8 OST: SeeD]**

Suddenly, a song played. One with more of a military feel to it.

"Hmm, I rather like this track." Winter said.

"Of course you do." Raven said with a chuckle.

 **"Team RWBY." Ozpin said greeting us, "Do you remember the creature you encountered during initiation alongside Team JNPR? I believe that Miss Schnee's Scan spell called it an Elvoret."**

"That was an awesome fight." Nora said.

"It was well done." Ren said.

 **"Yes sir." I said nodding.**

 **"Now, as you may recall, especially you Miss Schnee, the Scan spell said it was re-created by the militant organization known as the NEO Galbadians." Ozpin said.**

"Freaking assholes." Pyrrha mumbled.

 **"An organization that you no doubt know is on the hit list of not only the four Kingdoms, but also Menagerie and the White Fang." Mom added as she pulled out a scroll and plugged it into her computer, followed by a small panel opening up in the middle of the top of her desk, soon creating a hologram of a topographic map of the Emerald Forest on top of her desk.**

"That's pretty cool." Jaune said.

 **"Because of this creature's appearance we suspected there may in fact be a NEO Galbadian base located in the Emerald Forest as we were told by a aspiring student as the were going through the forest." Ozpin said looking at Blake briefly before scanning all of us, "At first the faculty assumed they had a small outpost set up instead of an actual facility due to how close it is to Vale."**

"It would be an easy assumption to make." Glynda said.

"Yeah, but you know what happens when you assume something." Neptune said.

 **"But the best place to hide is right underneath your nose." Blake said.**

"Best disguise is one that's in plain sight." Tronmaster said.

 **"Correct." Ozpin said as he pushed a button on his scroll, causing the map on Mom's desk to zoom into a far corner of the forest, revealing a three dimensional structure that looked like some kind of science lab, "We found this structure after two days of scouting the forest, furthermore our scout overheard that the NEO Galbadian Leader often referred to as The Sorceress, will be visiting this facility today."**

"I sense a trap." Penny said.

 **"Wait, you want us to defeat this Sorceress?" Weiss asked as Shiva, Diablos and Ifrit appeared translucently, while Alexander's head piece appeared translucently.**

"That sounds easier said than done." Pyrrha said.

"It is, as my other will most likely explain." Shiva said.

 **"A Sorceress is no laughing matter to combat Professor Ozpin." Shiva said, "Even a Sorceress who had just received her power is a dangerous foe because of their pure magical prowess."**

"Damn, that's not good." Raven said.

 **"For once I agree with Frosty." Ifrit said, getting a hiss from Shiva, "A fully trained Huntsman can't defeat a Sorceress without the aid of a GF, hell I was with people who fought three different Sorceresses and trust me, they didn't go down without a long hard fight.**

"Damn, that's surprising." Qrow said.

 **"And this one has had her power for a long time." Ozpin said, "I'm not asking you to kill The Sorceress, or even fight her for that matter. However she does respect the power of a Guardian Force so she may speak openly to you."**

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." Yang said.

 **Weiss raised an eyebrow at the headmaster's words, "You say that you've met her before." Weiss asked.**

"Oh boy, is she an old lover of Ozpin's?" Sun asked with a chuckle.

Glynda looked at the monkey Faunus with a death glare.

 **Ozpin closed his eye's and sighed, "It's because I have met her once." Ozpin said, "I'm surprised I cane out of that encounter with my life."**

"Ah, never mind."Sun said.

 **Me, my team, even Mom was shocked at that statement.**

"I would be surprised too if one of the most powerful Huntsmen on the face of the planet got his ass kicked." Tronmaster said.

 **The Guardian Forces were not impressed however.**

"Did he manage to hurt her though?" Diablos asked.

 **"Did you actually manage to hurt her though?" Diablos asked.**

"Like my other said!" Diablos said.

 **Ozpin sighed, "I'm not entirely sure." Ozpin admitted, "Sure she was hit, but she didn't seem at all phased by the attacks."**

"Damn." Tai said.

"That's crazy." Weiss said.

 **"That's a little scary." I admitted.**

"It really is." Ruby said, agreeing with her other.

 **"Agreed." Ozpin said, "Now while I would like to avoid sending you against The Sorceress, I find it very uncomfortable to have a NEO Galbadian Facility this close to Vale so the sooner we destroy this place the better."**

"Search and Destroy. Easily my favorite way of taking out an enemy base." Alicia said with a slightly sadistic smile.

 **"So we go in, and blow the place sky high?" Yang asked with a smirk.**

"Oh, this is going to be awesome." Yang said.

 **"To put it simply." Ozpin said, "But be careful, our scout also reported that he heard unidentified sounds coming from the facility so I ask that you proceed with caution through the facility."**

"When entering an enemy facility, it's best to exercise some caution." Tronmaster said.

"Go all Solid Snake on them?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty much." Tronmaster replied with a chuckle.

 **"I'll be coming with you all to make sure you all don't die." Mom said picking up her collapsed weapon, "Though I'm not too sure how much help I may be against the NEO Galbadian soldiers themselves, seeing as even the privates can put up a decent fight against Huntsmen and Huntresses."**

"Fair enough I suppose." Summer said, "Best to send in an experienced Huntress." She continued.

 **"Summer's primary job during this objective is to get you all out of the facility alive." Ozpin reminded, "She's also the one designated with setting the charges and detonating them, or activate the facilities self destruct if it has one."**

"Which odds are, it doesn't." Penny said.

 **"Why would a facility like that even have a self destruct function?" Weiss asked.**

"It's an evil organization thing." Alicia said, "SPECTRE being a good example."

 **"It's an evil organization thing." Summer said, "Plus whatever these things that they are working on in there they may want a way to stop them from getting lose, which would give Huntsmen experience in fighting them."**

"Damn, that's gotta be a powerful creature." Qrow said.

 **"A bullhead is already waiting for you all." Ozpin said, "Good luck girls."**

"Talk about your pep talk." Nora said.

 **[End OST]**

"Aww, the song's over." Nora pouted.

"Relax, there's more Final Fantasy VIII music to come." Tronmaster said.

 **The Bullhead dropped us off in the forest, close to the facility.**

"Close enough for it to be within walking distance, but far enough to avoid any anti-aircraft defenses." Winter said.

 **"Alright Team RWBY." Mom said as her weapon shifted into a sniper rifle similar to Crescent Rose's sniper form, "Remember we are going up against the NEO Galbadians, therefore you must remember that your GF's are what will give you the advantage against them."**

"Use whatever advantage that you have." Jaune said.

 **"Yes ma'am." I said.**

 _'Oum, she's adorable.'_ Weiss thought, smiling at her girlfriend.

 **"And there's no need to be so formal Little Rose." Mom said sweetly, "I may be your supervisor on this mission, but I want you to treat me like your mom still."**

"Yep, I would definitely say that." Summer said with a chuckle.

 **"Okay mom." I said smiling.**

 **[FF8 OST- The Mission]**

The music shifted again, this time, adding some violins into it.

"Sweet! New song!" Yang said.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"I doubt that there would be need for narration here." Raven said.

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **"HRRAAGGHH!" Yang shouted punching open the door to the silver metal facility, sending the panels flying into the hallway.**

"FALCON, PUNCH!" Tronmaster said, causing a few chuckle.

 **And also setting off the alarm.**

"Not surprising that Yang would do that." Weiss chuckled.

"Not funny." Yang said.

 **"Intruders!" A Red suited Elite soldier shouted aiming his gun at us while three blue suited soldiers approached.**

"Time to see some Stormtroopers get their collective asses kicked." Blake said.

 **Ruby fired Crescent Rose behind her, launching her forward at the elite, slamming him away with her magic junction boosted strength.**

 **"What the!?"**

"Surprise bitches!" Ruby said.

 **"Blizzara!" Weiss called out, causing a pillar of ice to suddenly form around one of the blue soldiers and slowly shatter into shards that flowed upward, causing the damage from the tier 2 ice spell to knock him out.**

"Sub-Zero called, he wants his Super move back." Alicia said.

"Wrong franchise babe." Tronmaster whispered with a chuckle.

"Hahaha smartass." Alicia said with an eye roll.

 **"Shit! They've got GF's!" One of the remaining two soldiers shouted as the other rushed Blake with his sword.**

"Dumbass." Raven said.

 **"Blind." Blake intoned casting her spell, this caused a black swirl to form around the soldier before dark purple lines flashed toward him, blinding the soldier, before she kicked the soldier in the head, knocking him out.**

"Boot to the head!" Alicia said with a small laugh.

 **"Well shit." The last guy said just before Yang punched him with enough strength to blow him through a metal wall, into an artificially made jungle.**

"Okay, that's funny." Yang snorted.

 **"Why have they built a jungle into this place?" Weiss asked as she held Myrtenaster forward.**

"Let's send the girl with the glorified toothpick." Diablos said.

 **"I don't know." Summer said letting her weapon unfolded into it's melee form.**

"Time to see Mom's weapon!" Ruby said.

 **A twin bladed staff that had two c shaped blades that curved backwards, resulting in the sharp end of the blade being on the outside edge, opposite to a scythe which has the blade on the inside edge.**

"So, awesome." Ruby breathed.

"Winter, keep reading, Weiss, calm down your girlfriend." Tronmaster said, the Schnee sisters complying.

 **"But it is a shortcut." Summer said.**

 **The five ran into the jungle habitat's dirt path, with their weapons ready, prepared for anything...**

 **Or so they thought.**

"That doesn't sound good." Jaune said.

 **"Whoa!" Ruby cried out as she jumped back after nearly getting smacked by a leaf shape on a vine that whipped out of the jungle to try and attack her.**

"Jeez, is Poison Ivy trying to kill our others or something?" Yang asked.

 **Two figures emerged from the jungle brush, plant like creature with four arms like the one that almost hit Ruby raised straight up, heads that looked like the mouths of a Venus fly trap, and large rounded bodies that were held in a standing position by six scuttling root like legs.**

"Jeez, those are disturbing." Weiss said.

 **"Grat's." Weiss said after casting a Scan spell, "They're weak to Ice magic."**

"That seems like an _ice_ idea." Yang punned, causing a chorus of groans from everyone else.

"Goddammit Aunt Yang." Alicia said.

 **That's when four more Grat's emerged from the Jungle, ready to eat the five huntresses.**

"Perfect, more of those walking bowls of salad." Blake said.

 **"Weiss, blast them with Shiva!" Ruby called as everyone got behind Weiss, who summoned the Ice Empress.**

"Time to see some awesome summoning!" Jaune said.

 **Four white orbs of pure cold hit dead center in front of Weiss, creating a large spot of ice on the ground, that soon shattered as an ice pillar shot out of it.**

 **Within the ice pillar was Shiva who appeared to be dormant, that was not the case as her eyes snapped open and she broke free of the pillar, then reached both her arms back, causing energy to form in her hands, then she threw her hands in front of her, creating a blast of cold air that froze the ground in front of her, including the area around the Grat's, the frozen ground then shattered, the ice shards impaling the Grat's and killing them with the sub-zero temperatures.**

"Damn, not even Mister Freeze is that cold." Alicia said, with a chuckle.

 **Shiva smirked before fading away.**

 **"Alright, path is clear, let's get moving!" Summer said twirling her weapon to cut through the vines as other plant's blocking their path.**

"Looks like at the moment, I'm a human weed whacker." Summer said, laughing.

 **Not too long later the five saw a doorway in front of them, however that doorway was blocked by four more monsters.**

"Damn random encounters." Winter mumbled.

 **Three of them looked similar to an armadillo with arms and longer legs, with a bluish shell and a red body.**

"Jeez, those things are ugly." Weiss said.

 **The fourth creature was larger than them with an insectoid body that was colored like a wasp and had and upright body shape with two small claws for hands, two legs and a very long tail.**

Weiss proceeded to turn even paler than she was before.

"Oh Oum, that's frightening." Glynda said.

 **Blake was the one to quickly cast a Scan spell on the two creatures, "The smaller creatures are called Raldo's, they're very fast creatures, while the big bug is called a Granaldo, which is weak to Wind Magic, but is rather weak so it uses the Raldo's like ammunition to fight back."**

"So, one's a glass canon?" Jaune asked with a chuckle.

 **"Got it." Ruby said aiming Crescent Rose at a Raldo at the same time Summer shifted her weapon to rifle form and aimed at the same Raldo, just kill the Raldo's then the Granaldo."**

"Sound strategy." Qrow said.

 **At that moment the mother and daughter duo fired at the same time, blasting it away into a tree that fell on top of it, killing it.**

"Ain't no kill like overkill." Tronmaster said.

 **The Granaldo cried out in outrage as it's tail smacked the back of a Raldo, which curled into a ball and flew at Yang, this proved to be a bad target as Yang caught the Raldo and smashed it into the ground before punching it once again, killing the creature.**

"Welcome to Die!" Tronmaster said, getting a few chuckles from everyone.

 **The Granaldo began to get nervous as Weiss and Blake converged on the last Raldo, killing it in a cross stab.**

"I guess they can _cross_ him off the list." Alicia punned, causing a few laughs.

 **With it's protection gone the Granaldo attempted to make an escape, only for Summer to shift her weapon into is duel blades staff form and slice it's wings off and beheaded it.**

 **"Done." Summer said.**

"DENIED!" Penny said.

 **Yang busted down the door and the group walked into a new room, this one dominated by security monitors and one large control panel on an upper tier of the room, which whas unusually large. Standing in front of the panel was-**

 **"Rinoa!?" Summer cried out in surprise.**

"Dun, dun, DUN!" Nora said.

 **[FF8 OST- Succession of Witches]**

"Oh jeez, this music again." Raven said, shivering.

 **Rinoa, who simply was staring at the monitors slowly turned around to face the five Huntresses, "Summer Rose." Rinoa said, "My old friend, I'm happy to see you again."**

"I feel sorry for my other." Summer said.

 **Summer dropped her weapon as she stared at Rinoa who walked closer to the railing of the second tier of the room.**

"Oum, she's rather intimidating." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sun said.

 **"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." Rinoa continued, "Four of the eight people on Remnant that are Junctioned with the power of Guardian Forces."**

"Wow, she knows our names. She's so threatening." Yang said sarcastically, causing a few laughs.

 **"Rin... You're the Sorceress?" Summer asked as she started to tear up.**

"To be fair, if I learned that an old friend of mine was a nigh-immortal Sorceress, most likely hell-bent on world domination, I'd probably be a bit emotional too." Nora said.

"That was, very well said Nora." Alicia said, _'Although, not entirely accurate.'_ She thought.

 **"Rinoa..." Rinoa sighed, "You never studied history any more than what the teachers assigned, if you had you'd have known that the name Rinoa belonged to a woman from centuries ago, a young Sorceress that opposed the Sorceress Ultimecia, who intended to compress all of time into a single moment that would last for eternity. And that young Rinoa looked exactly like me didn't she?"**

"Jeez, that's a lot of exposition." Jaune said.

"Yeah, is this supposed to be o the test?" Penny joked, getting some laughs.

 **Team RWBY pointed their weapons at 'Rinoa', "Who are you really!?" Ruby demanded.**

"Way to take command Little Rose." Summer said to Ruby with a smile.

"Thanks Mom." Ruby said, smiling at her mother.

 **"Rinoa' looked down at Ruby with interest, "Well since you asked." 'Rinoa' said.**

 **This caused her form to ripple, transforming into the silver eyed Sorceress that was the leader of the NEO Galbadians, a woman wearing a very tight black suit that revealed with ease her curves, her upperbody was covered only by this suit, while her lower body had a open front skirt that was split into four pieces that were flowing in the wind that was coming in from the open doors of the bullhead, her hands were covered by gloves that did not cover her pinky fingers and thumbs, and her boots were a pair of high heels that had two sharped tipped stilts at each heel, and a paleface with long black hair that had bangs that perfectly moved around her head to conceal everything on the sides of her head, and to accentuate her silver eyes.**

"Seriously, why is she so attractive?" Yang asked.

 **The Sorceress bowed to Ruby, "My name is Musaline." She said.**

"So, her name's Musaline." Glynda inquired.

 **"Silver eyes..." Summer breathed too softly to be heard.**

 **Musaline however did hear her, though didn't react.**

"She knows something." Blake said.

 **"What are you doing here?" Blake demanded.**

"That's also a good question." Weiss said.

 **Musaline smiled, "I'm here conducting research on the monsters of the old age." Musaline said, "And I must admit, I'm rather impressed by the power of Guardian Forces."**

"She's rather intelligent." Raven said.

 **"Why do you care about the Guardian Forces?" Weiss asked.**

"That's also a good question." Penny said.

 **Musaline simply spread her hands, "Because the power of the Sorceress cannot be split unto multiple people, and I want my eight commanders to hold power similar to mine so that when we make our move, nothing can stop us." Musaline said, as she began to pace, "Sure I could give my Sorceress power to one of my Commanders, but that would leave me nearly powerless myself, but with the power of the GF's nothing will be able to stop me! Not Huntsmen, Not Grimm, not even the Ma-"**

"Whoa, that big old can of worms was almost opened." Qrow said.

 **A sniper shot was heard from Summer's weapon, but with inhuman reflexes Musaline thrust out her hand at the bullet, which slowed it down drastically until it stopped millimeters in front of her hand, shifting her hand under the bullet she let it drop into her palm, "I suppose you are a little angered Summer, but our friendship wasn't completely faked." Musaline said tossing the bullet back to Summer, who caught it.**

"Yeah, my other's probably gonna call bullshit." Summer said.

 **"Yeah right." Summer said angered.**

"Jeez, Summer's scary when she's angry." Neptune said.

"You have no idea." Tai, Raven and Qrow said.

 **Musaline's face shifted into one of disappointment, "As much as I want to stay and prove to you that our friendship was real, I'm afraid I have things that require my attention today." Musaline said throwing out her arms, "If you want to demolish this base go ahead, now that the Jungle habitat has been breached it is no longer safe her for my soldiers, and they have already been evacuated, access code is on the control panel."**

"Damn, she's just one to toss aside the base once it loses it loses it's usefulness." Jaune said.

 **[OST End]**

 **"Mom?" Ruby asked walking over to her mother, who had tears streaming down her face.**

"I don't blame my other." Summer said, feeling bad for her other.

 **"Let's get to the control panel." Summer sniffed walking ahead.**

"Way to soldier on Grandma Sum." Alicia said.

"Thanks Alicia." Summer said.

 **Only to stop hen the room shook.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby said.

 **"What was that?" Weiss asked.**

"Nothing good." Penny said.

 **At that moment there was the sound of metal tearing open behind them, causing the five females to turn around.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Weiss said.

 **Standing in front of the now torn open wall, was a large, red and black T-Rex.**

"Wait, what?" Sun and Neptune said.

 **More specifically a T-Rexaur.**

 **"Oh crapsicles." Ruby said.**

"Oh crapbaskets." Ruby said.

 **[FF8 OST: Force your way]**

"Whoo! More kickass Final Fantasy 8 music!" Nora said.

 **The T-Rexaur roared right before it charged at him aiming to devour the Huntresses.**

"Time to fight a Dinosaur!" Yang said.

"We're getting all 'Dino Crisis' up in here." Jaune said, causing Tronmaster and Alicia to laugh a bit.

 **They fortunately manage to dodge the bite, but Weiss and Blake were soon struck by a whip from the tail as it turned to face Summer and Ruby.**

"Oh crap." Weiss said.

 **"Find a weakness!" Ruby called as she cast an Aero spell at the dinosaur, which didn't hurt it too much.**

"Not surprising." Raven said.

 **Yang launched herself at the dinosaur, and punched it in the head, which only accomplished getting her caught in the mouth of the dinosaur forcing Yang to use both of her arms and legs to stop her from getting crushed in the creatures mouth, "Help!" Yang shouted.** "

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Everyone save for Yang, Alicia, and Tronmaster shouted.

 **"YANG!" Ruby shouted, casting a Confuse spell, creating a large round meteorite to appear above the reptiles head and slam down on it, causing it's jaw to loosen enough for Yang to launch herself out of the dino's mouth and knock it back at the horrible taste of gunshot.**

"Oh boy, I can't wait to see Summer scold Yang , for such a DUMBASS DESICION!" Tai said, yelling that last part.

 **Summer quickly rushed over to hug Yang, "Yang Xiao Long never do that again." Summer said.**

 **"I'll try not to." Yang said, "At least not with something that ahs a jaw as small as that."**

"Well, that was easily the worst thing my other should've said." Yang said.

 **Summer then smack Yang on the head, "I'm talking period miss, and that reminds me about the stunt you pulled with that Nevermore that I've been meaning to talk to you about."**

"Probably not the best time to scold Yang." Penny said.

"Yep." Raven said.

 **"Can we scold Yang later!" Weiss called out as Blake slashed at the T-Rexaurs ankle, not doing all too much damage.**

"Jeez, is this invincible?" Pyrrha asked.

"Nope." Tronmaster replied.

 **"Right." Summer said, "Avoid the head people!"**

"Obviously." Summer said.

 **"Blizzara!" Weiss called casting the ice spell on the dino.**

 **This time the dino shuddered violently because of the spell, "It's weak to ice!" Weiss called out as she quickly junctioned Blizzara to her attack.**

"Good observation Snow Angel." Ruby said, giving Weiss a peck on the lips.

"Thank you my little Rose." Weiss said, kissing Ruby back.

 **Ruby, Yang, and Blake all nodded as they junction their Blizzara spells to their attack.**

"That's certainly a good idea." Jaune said.

 **Blake took the opening chance and shot at the dino, distracting it from Summer who had leapt onto it's back and began to slash at it.**

"Time to 'Shadow the Colossus' the hell out of it." Alicia said, causing a few laughs from the people who have played the game.

 **Sadly it was not distracted at the head reached back for Summer, only to end up eating white petals.**

"Talk about your close calls." Sun said.

"Tell me about it." Pyrrha said.

 **"How much punishment can this thing take!?" Yang asked only to get headbutted by the dino, and charged into the wall.**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Jaune said, wincing.

 **The T-Rexaur had decided to eat them after it had taken them out.**

"Odds are, it's not going to get the chance." Penny said.

 **Ruby dashed past the dino, slashing with Crescent Rose at the same time, causing severe pain to the T-Rexaur, making it back off the wall just slightly enough so that Yang could punch the skull with her magic junctioned and Semblance boosted strength, throwing the creature back a few feet.**

"And it's outta here!" Tronmaster said, making a motion like swinging a baseball bat.

 **"Yes!" Ruby cheered, only for the T-Rexaur to grab Ruby by her cape and lift her up, "ACK! HELP!" Ruby shouted just before the T-Rexaur threw Ruby into a wall with full force.**

While everyone gasped in horror, Weiss stood up and shouted, "LEAVE MY LITTLE ROSE ALONE YOU OVERGROWN FUCKING HANDBAG!"

"Jesus Weiss, tell us how you really feel."

 **Weiss made a Glyph boosted leap and dove her rapier into the T-Rexaurs skull before leaping off in a blast of Ice Dust.**

 **The T-Rexaur stumbled back before falling over with one last roar**

 **[Play FF8 Victory fanfare then cut OST]**

"And that's what happens when you hurt the Ice Queen's Red Reaper." Weiss said, sitting back down, and giving Ruby a giant kiss.

 **"Ruby!" Summer shouted teleporting to her daughter.**

"Yep, that's what I would do." Summer said.

 **"I'm fine mom." Ruby said getting up, then looked at the holes in her cape, "But..."**

 **"Don't Ruby." Summer said kissing Ruby on the forehead, I'll fix that when we get back to Beacon."**

"Although, I do like the worn look that your cape has after the Fall of Beacon in the main timeline." Tronmaster said.

"Can we get a look at our outfits in the main timeline?" Blake asked.

"We'll see what we can do." Alicia replied.

 **With that Summer teleported to the control panel, where there was indeed a note with the access code as well as a letter.**

"Odd.." Ren said.

 **Summer put the letter in her pocket while she typed in the access code, "S-U-M-M-E-R." Summer said to herself as she punched in the code, 'Odd... why is my name the code?'**

"Does Musaline have a crush on Summer?" Raven asked jokingly.

 **Summer shook her head as she activated the self destruct to go off in ten minutes, then she teleported back to the others and had everyone hold onto her as she teleported herself and them back to Beacon.**

"Oh jeez, that's always tiring." Summer said.

"If it was bad for you, it made us queasy." Tai said, his face turning green.

 **The Facility exploded in chunks ten minute's later, although a single creature evaded the explosion, a beige colored raptor running out of a newly blown open hole, just beating a few Grat's out of the building that were soon destroyed in another blast before the building and all of it's inhabitants were destroyed.**

"What was that raptor-looking creature?" Glynda asked.

"I'll give you a hint: It's something that's also commonly found in many Final Fantasy games." Tronmaster said.

 **As Summer sat in her room, finishing up the repairs to Ruby's cape she looked at the letter Musaline had left, she opened the envelope soon after cutting the last stitching thread to the cape.**

"Grandma Sum, you are one helluva seamstress." Alicia said.

"Thank you Alicia." Summer said to her granddaughter.

 _ **'Dear Summer- If you're reading this then I guess you know who I am now... You probably feel betrayed but you really were my friend while I was at Beacon, I hope this proves it. Though it's not nearly as good as the one you made for me.'**_

"I wonder if she's being sincere." Penny inquired.

 **Summer raised an eyebrow as she tipped the remaining content's of the envelope into her hand.**

"What exactly could be left in the envelope?" Raven asked.

 **A white and blue fiber woven bracelet.**

As Winter read the last sentence, the book closed.

"Alright, Winter pass the book to Summer, if you would." Tronmaster said.

Just as Winter passed the book to Summer, there was a loud ear-piercing scream.

"AH! FUCK!" Blake swore.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sun exclaimed.

"Nothing good.

* * *

 ***The security room is covered in needles. As are Jenkins and Melody.***

 **Jenkins: Ouch.**

 **Melody: Fucking Cactuar.**

 **Jenkins: The captain isn't going to be happy.**

 **Melody: No. No he isn't.**


	16. Chapter 16

***Melody and Jenkins are in the security room, setting up traps in case Cactuar shows up.***

 **Melody: Alright, all the traps are set up in case that green prickly bastard shows back up here.**

 **Jenkins: It sucks that the captain had to delay this to Saturday.**

 **Melody: Huh? Oh yeah, the site kinda screwed him over.**

 **Jenkins: Anyway, you watch the cameras, while I try and use my Semblance to locate Cactuar.**

* * *

Summer had the book in hand but before she began to read, Blake had something to ask Tronmaster.

"So, any idea when Volume Five starts on Earth?"

"Sometime this Fall. That's all that's known." Tronmaster replied.

"Fair enough." Blake said.

"Alright, so Grandma Summer, please start reading." Alicia said.

"No problem." Summer said.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Alright, back to Ruby's point of view." Penny said.

 **"Can I get a little help with this?" Weiss asked as she lifted up a Dinosaur bone, attempting to put it on a newly installed wooden plaque on the wall.**

"Looks like Weiss is about to go boning." Yang punned, causing a chorus of groans from everyone except Tai, Ifrit, and Sun.

"Goddammit Yang." Ruby mumbled.

 **It wasn't that big, but it was still surprisingly heavy so Yang went to help Weiss.**

"Jeez Weiss, at least buy me dinner first." Yang said, before getting socked by Ruby.

"Never. Make. A dick joke. At my girlfriend. Ever. AGAIN." Ruby said.

 **"I still can't believe this thing was left behind by that big ass dino..." Yang groaned.**

"That's right, they fought that T-Rexaur last chapter." Jaune said.

 **Yes, for some reason after Weiss killed the creature called the T-Rexaur it's body dissolved and it left behind this big bone.**

Before Yang could make another pun, Ruby covered her mouth.

"Not. Another. Goddamn pun. Out. Of. You." Ruby said.

 **"You sure you don't want me to refine that thing into a set of 20 Quake spells?" Diablos asked watching Yang and Weiss lift the bone onto the plaque and secure it.**

"That's actually a good question." Diablos said.

 **"I'm certain." Weiss said dusting her hands off, "This is a Trophy, a symbol that we killed a dinosaur."**

"Talk about your weird-ass trophies." Nora said.

 **"I suppose that is pretty true." Shiva said.**

"It's quite an impressive accomplishment to make a species extinct once again." Ifrit joked.

"Shut up hothead." Shiva said.

 **That's when someone knocked on Team RWBY's door, "Girls?" Jaune's voice called, "You uh... got a delivery."**

"Who would deliver anything to you girls?" Tai asked.

"Said the guy who packaged our dog in the mail." Ruby said.

 **Weiss raised an eyebrow and opened the door, true enough Jaune was indeed carrying a box the size of his torso, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha standing behind him.**

"Damn, that's a huge box." Raven said.

 **"Wonder what's inside." I asked taking the box from Jaune and putting it on the table, then noticed Team JNPR still standing at the door, "Well, come on in already." I said.**

"It is rather rude to stand in the middle of the hall." Pyrrha said.

 **Nora skipped inside as Blake handed me a pocket knife she carried, followed by the rest of Team JNPR coming inside.**

"Do you actually have a pocket knife?" Sun asked.

"Yep." Blake said, taking out a black and blue pocket knife.

"Sweet." Sun said.

 **I cut the tape of the box with the knife and opened it, revealing...**

 **"Eight Triple Triad Starter decks?" Ren asked picking one up.**

Without warning, a stack of several magazines were dropped into Yang's lap.

"Oof!" Yang said, as the magazines landed on her lap.

"What the hell?" Qrow asked.

"Oh that's right, Yang, those are Combat King magazines, courtesy of Phoenix Champion." Tronmaster said.

"Neat." Yang said, immediately cracking into one of them.

 **"What?" Nora asked picking one up herself, "Oh Quezacotl and I can really make use of these."**

"Sweet!" Nora said.

 **"What's Triple Triad?" Weiss asked.**

"Time to see more of my other being a dumbass." Weiss said sarcastically.

 **I looked at Weiss like she was crazy, "You never heard of Triple Triad!?" I cried out, "It's only one of the most popular card games for centuries!"**

"Wow, talk about persistence." Tai said.

 **"There's a letter." Blake said reaching into the box and handing me a letter.**

"Wonder who's it from?" Jaune asked.

"Probably Musaline." Nora said.

 **"Dear Team RWBY," I read, "I'm rather impressed you managed to defeat the T-Rexaur, it normally requires the deployment of one of my commanders to dispose of one, then again I shouldn't expect anything less from those Junctioned with a GF. By now I'm sure word would have spread across Beacon about your mission to destroy a NEO Galbadian Facility, such news isn't something that just blows over people's heads, and I'm pretty sure you've restricted yourselves from using Magic in your combat class, then again why would you need to do that? You've got that magic unctioned to your capabilities. As a sign of your victory over me I'd like to reward you with a few cards, if you already have the cards in those decks feel free to have the GF junctioned to your friend Nora turn them into things yu can certainly find a use for.- Musaline, leader of the NEO Galbadians."**

"Jeez, Nora's right again." Neptune said.

 **"How does she know about Quezacotl?" Ren asked as Yang opened her deck of cards.**

"Probably because she's been hunting the Guardian Forces for years?" Penny asked rhetorically.

 **"Let's see..." Yang said, "Geezard, Bite Bug, Fungar, Red Bat, Gayla, Blobra, and Gesper."**

"Those sound incredibly weak." Pyrrha said.

"They probably are." Glynda said.

 **"Man those are really weak cards." Nora said, "You really only have a good chance of winning against people with level 1 cards."**

"Damn, that's kinda pathetic." Qrow laughed.

 **"You know, if you guys all play Triple Triad, I think this might help you Jaune." Siren said holding out a card to Jaune.**

"Could that actually work?" Jaune asked Siren.

"Oh yeah." Siren replied.

"At the break, you can play Triple Triad in the break room." Alicia said.

 **Jaune took the card, "You have your on card?" Jaune asked looking at the Siren card.**

"Bingo." Siren said, handing Jaune the same card.

 **"Here Weiss, Triple Triad is actually a pretty fun game once you've gotten a few good cards to use." Shiva said handing Weiss her card.**

"Thank you Shiva." Weiss said, taking the card from Shiva.

"You're welcome." Shiva said.

 **"Ruby and I already got an Ifrit and Alexander card from our GF's." Yang said holding up an Ifrit card.**

"Check in your pockets." Alexander said, Ruby and Yang doing so.

"Awesome!" Said the Xiao Long-Rose sisters.

 **"Pyrrha, a gift from me and my brother." Minotaur said handing Pyrrha two cards, a Sacred and Minotaur card respectively.**

"Here ya go Pyrrha." Minotaur said, handing Pyrrha the same two cards.

"Ren, Nora, here are mine and Quezacotl cards." Pandemona said, handing Ren and Nora two cards.

"Awesome!" Nora said.

 **"uh guy's, We're gonna be late for class." Jaune said.**

"Ah, crap." Team RWBY said.

 **"Uh oh." I said running out the door.**

"I hated running late to class." Tai said.

 **Today's match was Jaune vs Cardin, and truthfully, I think Jaune would have gotten the snot beaten out of him if it weren't for Siren giving him constant pointers.**

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me." Jaune said dejectedly.

 **"Alright that's enough!" Summer called as Cardin's Aura hit the Tournament minimum.**

"I've noticed something, why am I calling Mom by her first name?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know. Anyway, that thing that was seen last chapter wasn't in fact one of gaming's most iconic mounts." Alicia said looking at Tronmaster, who just proceeded to whistle innocently, "It was something referred to as the 'RWBY Rex'." Alicia continued.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm an idiot." Tronmaster said, "Now Summer, please get back to reading." He finished, motioning to Summer, who complied.

 **Jaune ended up falling onto his rear at that he was tired.**

"I don't blame me." Jaune said.

 **"Alright kids, break for lunch!" Summer called, not even bothering to correct Cardin for his reckless fighting style.**

"Yeah, he's kinda stupid like that." Nora said.

 **"You and me Yang! Triple Triad!" Nora demanded at the lunch table.**

"I'm not surprised that Nora would say that." Ren said.

 **"Jaune are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as Nora and Yang pulled out their cards respectively.**

"Oh boy, time to relive one of the worst days of my life." Jaune said.

 **"Huh, oh yeah why?" Jaune asked.**

"Oh brother." Jaune said.

 **"It's just that you seem a little... not okay." I said.**

"You really weren't okay." Blake said.

 **"Guys, I'm fine, seriously, look." Jaune said giving a painfully fake smile as well as a nervous chuckle.**

"I wasn't convincing at all, was I?" Jaune asked.

"Not really, no." Ruby said.

 **"Not buying it." Ifrit said as he watched over Yang's shoulder as Nora set down a card.**

"Jeez, even Ifrit's calling me out on my bullshit." Jaune said.

 **"Careful Nora, she's planning something." Quezacotl warned.**

"I'm not surprised that Quezacotl would be giving Nora advice on Triple Triad." Diablos said.

 **I looked over to see team CRDL laughing at a faunus girl with bunny ears.**

"Oh Oum, those guys are a bunch of asshats." Pyrrha said.

"Is that Velvet?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah, it is." Weiss asked.

 **"Worthless waste of flesh." Sacred said looking at Cardin.**

"Damn, if Sacred doesn't like Cardin, it must be bad." Glynda said.

"Is he really that much of an asshole?" Neptune asked.

"You, you have no damned idea." Nora replied.

 **"We have more important things to worry about and he chooses to laugh at a girl with rabbit ears." Alexander said with a surprising amount of scorn.**

"Damn, I'm surprised at the amount of scorn from you dude." Ifrit said.

"Shut up Ifrit." Alexander said.

 **"Jaune, Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said.**

"He's a total prick." Yang said.

 **"Who Cardin Winchester, nah, he just likes to mess around you know, practical jokes." Jaune said.**

"Bullshit!" Ifrit coughed.

 **"He's a bully." I said.**

"He's a racist asshole." Blake said.

 **"Almost as bad as Seifer from way back." Shiva said.**

"Seifer?" Winter asked.

"I'm guessing a Final Fantasy 8 character." Penny replied.

 **"He better not go turncoat like Seifer did though." Quezacotl said.**

"Oh great, even better. Not only is he a bully, but he's a damn traitor." Weiss growled.

 **"Please, name one time he's bullied me." Jaune said.**

"And, cue the cavalcade of my humiliation." Jaune said.

 **"He knocked your books to the ground." I said.**

"Dude." Neptune said.

 **"Activated your shield going through a door." Ren said.**

"Jeez, talk about a doorstopper." Tai punned.

"Goddammit Tai." Summer, Raven and Qrow groaned.

 **"He threw you into a locker and launched it." Yang said.**

"Dick move yo." Sun said.

 **"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said.**

"I'm guessing that it was farther than he anticipated." Raven said.

 **"It was a three hour walk back to the school." Siren reminded.**

"It was a long three hours." Jaune admitted.

 **"Jaune you know if yo ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.**

"The same is true here." Pyrrha said.

"Thanks guys." Jaune said.

 **"Oh, we'll break his legs!" Nora declared standing up, inadvertently showing her hand to Yang.**

"GAH!" Nora said, falling over.

"Rookie mistake." Quezacotl said, shaking her head.

 **"Hell yeah!" Ifrit, Sacred and Minotaur shouted in agreement.**

"Is there a way of bringing in an army of Cardins whose legs we can break?" Nora asked.

"Um, maybe..." Alicia said, slightly fearful.

 **"Guys it's fine really it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said.**

"Unfortunately, that's true." Ruby said.

"That's it, when we get back to Beacon, Cardin's ass is mine." Glynda said, "And don't even think about it Mister Vasilias." She continues, giving a stern look to Neptune.

 **"Oww that hurts!" a woman called out, I looked over to see Cardin was pulling on the rabbit Faunus' ear.**

"All of my hate." Blake said.

 **"See I told you it was real." Cardin said as the girl pulled away and went over to the rest of her team, Diablos stalking over to Cardin Translucently.**

"Oh, I like where this is going." Yang said grinning.

 **"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said.**

"It really is." Blake said.

"Some asshole likes to yank on my tail like it's a fucking rope." Sun said.

 **I looked over to Alexander, "I really wish we could summon you guys during combat class." I said.**

"Oh boy, soooooo tempting." Ruby said.

 **"Agreed." Alexander said, followed by a less than manly scream from Cardin, so when we turned to see what happened.**

"Oh boy, this oughta be good." Yang said, smiling.

 **I fell over laughing, his belt had been 'Mysteriously' cut, and now his pink flowered underwear was showing.**

This proceeds to get a chorus of laughter from everyone.

"Good lord, that's freaking hilarious." Jaune said laughing.

 **"I won!" Yang called throwing her hands in the air.**

"Boom! I'm awesome!" Yang said.

 **"Noooooo!" Nora cried, "Please don't take my Quezacotl Card Yang, Pleeeeeease!" Nora begged, shocking Ren.**

"Nora never begs." Ren said.

 **"Alright..." Yang said, "I think I'll take... your Tonberry King card instead."**

"Tonberry King?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Alicia said with a shrug.

 **"Awwwwwwwwwww-w-w-w." Nora moaned holding out the card to Yang.**

"Wow, that's pathetic." Shiva said.

 **[Summer's P.O.V.]**

"Time to see things from Summer's perspective." Tai said.

 **Tonight was a nice clear night, perfect for stargazing.**

"Aww, it really is a beautiful night." Pyrrha said.

 **Although I was disappointed at Mister Winchester's actions during Professor Oobleck class today. Heh, I really find it fun to irritate Barty by calling him Professor instead of Doctor like he insists.**

 **As I approached the roof I heard a familiar voice.**

"Hmm?" Jaune wondered.

 **"I forged my Transcripts Pyrrha." Jaune almost shouted.**

"Ah crap, it's this night." Jaune said.

 **"Jaune..." I sang stepping over to him and Pyrrha, "You really should be careful what you say, someone might over hear you."**

"Like Cardin." Jaune growled.

 **"P-Professor Rose, I-I..." Jaune stammered.**

"Oh boy, although I have a feeling that I'm not the one that Summer's going to tear apart." Jaune said.

"You'd be right." Tronmaster said.

 **"Still, forged transcripts or not you have more than earned your place here at Beacon." I said.**

"Especially considering how far your main timeline counterpart has progressed post-Fall of Beacon." Alicia said.

"Really?" Jaune asked.

"Oh yeah, if you want, I don't know if that's technically cheating, but we can show you everything from Volumes Three and Four at the break." Tronmaster said.

"Sounds good to me." Ruby said.

 **"I have?" Jaune asked.**

"Hell yeah Vomit Boy." Yang said.

 **"Of course." I said, "I mean you have the Guardian Force Siren, if you aren't eligible to enter Beacon with her at your side then that means Ozpin's gotten far too senile."**

"And with Oz, that's hard to tell sometimes." Qrow said with a chuckle.

 **"W-wait, you mean Ozpin knew? About my Transcripts, about Siren?" Jaune asked.**

"Considering he also knows about Ifrit and I, yeah, that's a big possibility." Alexander said.

 **"Yep, and yep." I said popping the 'P' on the last yep, "But you really should be careful when speaking out loud, you never know who might hear you."**

"Oh boy, Cardin's fucked." Jaune said.

 **With that I pulled out my weapon, unfolded it into Melee form, and hooked it around the neck of an eavesdropper just below then pulled him up.**

 **"Eep." Cardin said.**

"That's one sound I never knew Cardin could make." Yang said with a snort.

 **"Jaune, you and Pyrrha might want to start training together after this, you've lacked proper skill with your weapon and that could cost you your life." I said, "I'll be overseeing it to make sure it happens until further notice." With that I grabbed Cardin and Teleported him to my office.**

"Ohhh, Cardin's in trouble." Nora mocked.

 **I let go of Cardin who quickly out his tough guy act up once again, "So what's my punishment now Professor?" Cardin asked.**

"A kick to the balls?" Ifrit joked.

"Dude, don't joke like that." Neptune said.

 **"Clearly standard punishments aren't enough to get you to see your actions are getting you." I said, "And I'm certain you know Beacon rules state that racism is severely looked down upon and highly punishable."**

"If there's one thing I hate more than normal bullies, is racists." Tronmaster growled.

 **Cardin gulped, now knowing I knew about young Velvet.**

"Prepare to say sayonara to your Huntsman career jackass." Weiss said.

 **"So here is what is going to happen Mister Winchester." I warned, "Next week Professor Peach is having a field trip to Forever Falls, normally student's would only have one professor watching over the entire class in case of a large amount of Grimm attack. However due to your recent actions I have full authority to place you and your team under watch for the rest of the year, should I see you do something that will endanger other students, or commit act's of bullying and, or Racism I can and** ** _will_** **have you and your team expelled.**

"And if we know Summer like we know her, that ain't no idle threat." Qrow said, Raven and Tai nodding in agreement.

 **"Yeah right, my father-" Cardin started.**

"Wouldn't do a fucking thing." Weiss said.

 **"Would not be able to do a damn thing." I said cutting him off, "Beacon has security camera's hidden all over, if I expel you Professor Ozpin has more that enough evidence to hold our own in a lawsuit of any kind."**

"Wait, seriously?" Neptune asked nervously.

"Yes Mister Vasilias, and you should be very ashamed of yourself." Glynda scolded.

 **"Even the bathrooms?" Cardin asked referring to the security camera's.**

"Oh crap." Neptune said.

 **"Not in the stalls." I said, "But they do have sound access."**

Neptune turned as pale as a ghost at that.

 **Cardin gulped, that last part was actually a lie, we didn't have security camera's in the bathrooms, nor in Student Dorms.**

"Sneaky work Summer." Raven said with a laugh.

"Thank you Raven." Summer said before she continued to read.

 **"Listen mister Winchester, I want you and your team to reel in that Racist attitude, or you and your team will be kicked out of Beacon and will be blacklisted from any other Huntsman academy am I clear." I demanded.**

"Whoa, I just felt a massive chill down my spine." Sun said, shivering.

"Same here dude." Neptune said.

"Yeah, Summer can be intimidating like that." Tai said, laughing.

 **Cardin nodded vigorously.**

 **"Good, now get back to your dorm." I demanded.**

"Never piss off a Rose, we've got thorns." Alicia said.

"Yep." Ruby said.

"Damn straight." Summer said before she continued reading.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Forever Falls]**

"Alright, time to see what's going on." Penny said.

"I'm just glad my other didn't have to get Rapier Wasps." Jaune said, shuttering.

 **As the airship landed in Forever Fall forest to let off student, not too far away two NEO Galbadian commanders were doing something themselves.**

"Oh great, more of those NEO Galbadian assholes." Yang mumbled.

 **One of them was Powder, the other was a woman as well, but she gave of a far creepier vibe.**

"How creepy can she be?" Jaune asked.

 **Her grey uniform appeared to be worn and tattered, with flayed out cuffs at the ankles and wrists, she wore an eye patch over her right eye, which also covered a large scar that vertically went from her chin to her hairline, her hair was a silver color, reaching to her lower back and was tied in a ponytail that was split into two ponytails halfway down her back like and upside down 'Y' and strapped to her back was a crooked handled Scythe with several Dust compartments by the blade.**

"Alright, I'll relent. That's modestly badass." Ruby said with a nod.

 **The two Commanders were pushing a cage by the handles on it's side, but said cage was covered by a tarp.**

Suddenly, a banging sound was heard from the vents.

"Oh dammit, what the hell is it-" Tronmaster said before a cactus-like creature appeared out of the vent.

"Oh shit!" Alicia said, grabbing Wilt and Blush, as Tronmaster unsheathed Devil's Requiem.

Suddenly, a whistle noise was heard coming from the creature, before the creature shot a bunch of needles at Alicia and Tronmaster. Alicia used Wilt and Blush to block them, while Tronmaster was hit by the needles.

"WHOOP!" The creature said, before it jumped back into the vents.

"Ouch." Tronmaster said.

"Grandma Summer, please continue reading.

"Sure..." Summer said.

 **"How long did it take you to catch this thing anyway Veil?" Powder asked.**

"So Veil is her name." Winter asked.

"Anyway, that thing that attacked Tronmaster and I was a Cactuar. A creature in the Final Fantasy games." Alicia said, pulling the last needle from Tronmaster, who yelped.

 **Veil looked at Powder with her good eye, "Far too long Powder." Veil said, her voice making it seem darker than it actually was.**

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Probably to add that extra edgelord feel." Sun joked.

 **Powder rolled her eyes, "Jeez Veil, do something about that tone of voice, you sound like you're visiting a dead relative." Powder said.**

"Yeah, she's like that one villain who has that 'tragic backstory' feel." Yang joked.

 **Veil rolled her eye now, "Just keep pushing." Veil said.**

"If that's Cactuar, our others are going to be in trouble." Jaune said.

 **Just then the cage hit a bump, causing the cage to jostle a surprising amount.**

"Oh boy." Ren said.

 **"What a bump." Powder said, "At least the creature is still-"**

"And, unleash the troll." Weiss joked.

 **The tarp shot off the cage as it's door flung open, causing the captive creature to speed out of the cage faster than the two commanders could process what just happened.**

"That thing is fast." Penny said.

"And it's annoying." Tronmaster said.

 **"Fuck it." Veil said turning around and leaving, "I'm not gonna catch that stupid thing again."**

"I don't blame her." Raven said.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Time for more from my darling little rose." Weiss said.

 **"That trip went well I think." I said.**

"Considering that there probably wasn't an Ursa attack, yeah, I can agree." Jaune said.

 **"I can't believe you mother was shadowing Team CRDL the whole trip." Blake said looking at the Team.**

"Idiots." Yang said.

 **"Hey guys." Jaune said looking a few jostling crates as the Airship landed, "I think we may have brought something with us."**

"Yeah, that prickly little monstrosity." Alicia growled.

 **"What!?" The whole ship shouted as the door to let everyone off opened, causing everyone but Teams JNPR, RWBY, Summer and Glynda to rush off board.**

"Disembarking!" Penny said.

 **"Chickens." Yang said as she approached the boxes.**

"No Yang, you're a turkey." Ruby said, causing a few chuckles.

 **Suddenly there was a sound of a whistle going off twice as something small and green shot out of the pile of boxes.**

"Time for some trolling from the little green pincushion." Qrow said.

 **"What the!?" Yang shouted stumbling back as the green creature ran out of the airship.**

"Freaking little troll." Alicia said.

 **Outside the student's had already headed back into the building, leaving us with the creature.**

"This isn't going to end well." Neptune said.

 **A small, green, cactus like creature with two arms and legs, all bent at 90 degree angles. The left arm pointing up, the right arm pointing down, the left leg bent out to the side then downward to touch the ground, the right leg bent downward then outward, it had three little needles on top of it's head like hair and two black circles for eyes, and one long rectangle with the thin sides rounded to make a face.**

"I want to bludgeon that thing with a rusty crowbar." Tronmaster said.

 **After aquick scan spell I knew what it was.**

"A small little bastard." Alicia.

 **"A Cactuar?" I asked.**

 **"What's a Cactuar doing in the airship?" Shiva asked, "They're desert dwellers, sometimes they appear elsewhere, like but nothing like the area around Vale or Forever Fall."**

"Jeez, are they that prevalent?" Jaune asked.

"It depends." Alicia replied.

 **"It's so cute!" Nora called, "I just wanna hug it!" With that Nora leapt at the Cactuar.**

"Not a good idea." Nora said.

 **"Nora!" Ren called as he failed to stop her.**

 ***Crash***

"Whoops." Nora said.

 **The Cactuar had run off just moment's before Nora tackled it causing her to crash into the ground and was currently running a surprisingly fast circle around Nora.**

"Jeez, that thing's almost as fast as I am." Ruby said.

"Almost being the key word." Weiss added.

 **"Wow, who knew a cactus could go so fast." Nora said slightly dazed, "Owie..."**

"Yikes." Pyrrha said.

 **The Cactuar seemed to shudder as it ran, it's body looking as it tilted from one foot to another as ran sideways.**

"Okay..." Winter said.

 **"I'll catch it." Weiss said drawing Myrtenaster, then created a Glyph to launch herself at the Cactuar, which ran past her as she flew at it.**

"Damn, it's annoying." Weiss said.

 **Seeing as she missed it she set up another Glyph to launch herself at it again, only to get the same result.**

"I feel like it would be repetitive." Ren said.

"Yep." Tronmaster said.

 **This went on about five more times before Weiss crashed to the ground as the Cactuar ran off toward Beacon itself almost as fast as Ruby using her semblance.**

"Why did Ruby refer to herself in the third person?" Blake asked.

"I don't know." Alicia said with a chuckle.

 **"Was I just outrun by a cactus?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yes." Ifrit said, "Yes you were."**

With that, the book closed, and Summer passed the book to Ruby.

"Alright, I'll be back. I'm going to make that thing into cactus juice." Tronmaster said, drawing Devil's Requiem.

"Good luck babe." Alicia said, giving Tronmaster a quick kiss.

* * *

 ***Melody and Jenkins are playing Triple Triad.***

 **Jenkins: Oh boy, the captain's on the warpath.**

 **Melody: Yep. This isn't gonna be pretty.**

 **Jenkins: Nope, but it'll be gratifying.**

 **Melody: Damn straight.**


	17. Chapter 17

***Melody and Jenkins are currently celebrating. As they finally caught Cactuar in their magical trap.***

 **Melody: Finally! Gotcha, you prickly little son of a bitch!**

 **Jenkins: About damn time. I'll let the captain know.**

 **Melody: I'll let Alicia know as well.**

 **Jenkins: Jesus Christ, that was annoying.**

* * *

As everyone was waiting for Tronmaster to return from his Cactuar hunt, everyone else was busy playing Triple Triad. It was Ruby against Jaune, Weiss against Pyrrha, Blake against Ren, and Yang against Nora.

At that moment, Tronmaster stepped out of the elevator, a huge smile of elation on his face.

"Hey babe, what's with the Cheshire grin?" Alicia asked as Tronmaster sat down next to her.

"Jenkins and Melody captured Cactuar." Tronmaster said.

"Oh, thank God." Alicia said, "Mom, please start reading, if you could." Alicia continued, motioning to Ruby.

"No problem." Ruby said, opening the book, and started to read.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Alright, looks like it's from Ruby's point of view again." Tai said.

"Why do I get the feeling like something's about to happen in this chapter?" Neptune asked.

 **"The Vytal festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said rather cheerily, unnaturally so in fact.**

"Oh shit." Said all of Team RWBY simultaneously.

"Wait, was this the day that, oh..." Sun said, his mouth forming an 'O' shape in realization.

"Wait, what happened?" Tai asked.

"Let Ruby keep reading please." Penny said.

 **After the incident with the Cactuar a couple of days ago the little guy has been running around Beacon being a bit of a troll, not even the teachers were safe from him.**

"Oh brother, I wonder what my other and the other teachers at Beacon need to deal with." Glynda said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

 **Glynda failed to catch it, Oobleck hit several walls trying to catch the little cactus, and Professor Port looked like a giant pincushion after one encounter with it.**

This proceeded to get a massive chorus of laughter from most everyone present, save for Glynda.

"I. Hate. All of you." Glynda growled.

 **So right now we decided to step out of Beacon and enjoy the city, and now I know exactly why Weiss wanted to come out here.**

"Yep, and let's just say dad, that things got rather tense between us for a few days." Yang said.

"Gotcha." Tai said.

 **"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss, it's kinda weirding me out." I admitted.**

"As much as I love you snowflake, that did kinda weird me out." Ruby said.

"Don't worry about it my Little Rose." Weiss said, kissing the tip of Ruby's nose.

 **"It really is kinda disturbing." Diablos said as he translucently followed Blake.**

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Raven said.

"Boo!" Diablos said behind Raven, causing her to jump up with a shriek.

"Oh jeez, I've never heard that from Raven before." Summer said, laughing.

 **"Oh that's rich coming from you." Alexander said following us translucently.**

"Again, the pot calling the kettle-EEP!" Penny said, before she felt a hand touch her but from underneath her skirt.

"I am awesome!" Diablos said, laughing.

"The one day I decide not to wear any underwear." Penny mumbled with a huge blush on her face.

 **"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world, there will be dances, parades, a tournament, oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is breathtaking." Weiss said.**

"Well, there's actually a similar event on Earth. It's called the Olympics." Tronmaster said.

"Seriously?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep. But instead of four kingdoms, it's almost two hundred nations." Tronmaster replied.

"Man, is Earth really that divided?" Nora asked.

"Unfortunately." Tronmaster said.

 **"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring." Yang said.**

"As much as I enjoy the preparations for the Vytal festival little sister, you did sound like a bit of a buzzkill." Winter said.

"That's rich coming from you snow cone." Qrow said, earning a playful slap from Winter.

 **"Yeah no kidding." Ifrit said, "Imagine if this girl was put in charge of the Garden Festival back in the day."**

"The Garden Festival?" Ren asked.

"Think of it like the Vytal Festival, but in the Gardens where SeeD had their headquarters at." Pandemona replied.

 **"Oh dear lord..." Diablos said, "I think Selphie was the best option with her bubbly personality, replace her with Weiss and Balamb's SeeD's wouldn't have been so excited for the festival."**

"Selphie- you know what? I'm just going to assume she's a Final Fantasy VIII character, and just move on with the story." Blake said.

 **"Quiet you three." Weiss said.**

"Seeing this, just makes me regret what happens next." Weiss said.

"It's water under the bridge babe." Ruby said, kissing Weiss before she went back to reading.

 **"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid dock's?" Yang asked.**

"The docks of Vale have some of the best seafood in Remnant." Alicia said.

"You and Tronmaster been there on a date before?" Qrow asked.

"Yep." Alicia replied, smiling at the memory.

 **"Ugh they smell like fish." I said covering my nose.**

"Well, it IS the Vale docks squirt." Qrow said.

 **"We're near the sea Ruby." Shiva said with a sigh.**

"Well, it's quite a sight to sea. Eh?" Yang punned, causing most everyone to sigh again.

"Goddammit Aunt Yang." Alicia mumbled.

 **"Oh... right." Ruby said, "Still... it stinks."**

"There I go again, talking in the third person." Ruby mumbled.

 **"Not to the little kitty here." Yang joked, earning a jab in the ribs.**

"Don't even think about it Yang." Blake said.

"Smart move Blake." Neptune said, earning a nod in response.

 **"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today, and as a representative of Beacon I feel as if it my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss said trying to get back on her original conversation.**

"Bullshit." Ifrit coughed.

"Yang, you need to learn to keep your Guardian Force in-" Was all Weiss said, before she felt Diablos trying to cop a feel. Only to receive a swift elbow to the crotch.

"Owwww..." Diablos whined, as he collapsed on the ground.

"As perverted as I can be, I at least understand boundaries." Neptune said, shaking his head at Diablos.

"Serves you right. Dick." Shiva sighed.

 **"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said flatly.**

"Was it that obvious?" Weiss asked.

"Yes. Yes it was." Blake deadpanned.

 **"You can't prove that." Weiss said.**

 **"Because you just did." Alexander said.**

"Whomp whomp." Penny said.

 **"Whoa..." I said looking off toward a shop with a broken window, effectively derailing that conversation and naturally we went to investigate, "What happened here?" I asked.**

"Oh jeez." Sun said wincing.

"Sun, just so you know, I take back almost everything I said about you." Weiss said.

"Wait, almost everything?" Sun asked.

"Who the hell just hangs outside our dorm window?" Weiss asked.

"Monkey-boy did what?" Said all of team STRQ simultaneously.

 **"Robbery, second Dust shop to be hit this week." The investigator replied.**

"Wait, why does that Investigator sound like me?" Tai asked.

"Oh, well, Rooster Teeth, the company responsible for, basically your existence back on Earth, many of their employees provide voice work for many of their series." Alicia replied.

"That includes Rooster Teeth co-founder, and your 'voice actor' back on Earth Tai. Burnie Burns." Tronmaster finished.

"Neat." Tai said.

 **"That's terrible." Yang said.**

 **"They left all the money again." a second Investigator noted.**

"Same thing with this second Investigator and Barty?" Tai asked.

"Yep. And the person in question is Joel Heyman." Alicia replied, "He's a weird, strange man."

 **"It doesn't make a lick of sense, who needs that much Dust?" The first Investigator asked.**

"The White Fang, which is what happened, the NEO Galbadians, Decepticons" Alicia said.

"Decepticons?" Weiss asked.

"Have you, have you never watched Transformers before?" Ren asked Weiss.

"My man!" Tronmaster said, offering a high-five to Ren, who accepted it.

 **"I don't know, an army?" the second Investigator said.**

"Not too far off, actually." Winter said.

 **"You thinking it was the White Fang? The NEO Galbadians?" The first Investigator asked.**

"Again, not too far off." Penny said.

"Seriously, would NEO Galbadian need a huge amount of Dust?" Raven asked.

"Probably not." Alicia replied.

 **"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The second investigator said, and with that we stepped away a bit to let them do their thing.**

"How much do the Vale police get paid?" Jaune asked.

"52,000 Lien a year." Penny said.

"Really?" Nora asked.

"Bazinga." Penny said.

"Dammit!" Said all of team JNPR.

 **"Hmmp, the White Fang, what an awful bunch of degenerates." Weiss scoffed.**

"Well, you're not wrong. Those assholes are a bunch of stupid holier-than-thou creeps who use force to get what they want." Alicia said.

"Hey, that's what I said!" Sun said.

"Well, it's good to know your thoughts on the White Fang Sun." Weiss said.

 **"What's your problem?" Blake asked.**

"A lot. Oum, I was such a dumbass." Weiss said.

 **"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss retorted.**

"And considering my main timeline counterpart, that's not inaccurate." Said a voice over the intercom.

"Wait, Adam? Is that you?" Blake asked.

"Hi dad!" Alicia said.

"Hey baby girl. And yeah Blake, it's me. I know this won't make up for what other versions of me have done to you, but I sincerely apologize." The voice, now identified as Adam Taurus said.

""Well, you're already an improvement over my timeline's Adam, so I can forgive you." Blake said.

"Anyway, Tronmaster, I'll be in the security room for a bit. Okay?" Adam asked.

"Sure thing Adam." Tronmaster replied.

 **"The White Fang is hardly a group of psychopaths, they're a group of misguided Faunus." Blake replied.**

"Well, there's the Albain twins. They're kinda looney." Tronmaster said.

"Not to mention that Lieutenant with the chainsaw sword." Alicia added.

 **"Misguided? Blake I understand you may have some racial connection to the White Fang, but they want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet." Weiss said.**

"While that's also not inaccurate, you were a little harsh there." Blake said.

"I know, and like I said, I'm sorry for me being an ass." Weiss apologized.

"It's alright Weiss, we forgive you." Blake said.

 **"So then they're very misguided! Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.**

"Besides, those robberies weren't hurting SDC that much. The Huntsmen who use said pilfered Dust on the other hand? Less Dust in the shops, means less Dust that a Huntsman or Huntress needs in the field. And that would equate to what exactly?" Alicia asked, motioning for someone to answer.

"More dead Huntsmen or Huntresses by the Creatures of Grimm." Summer answered.

"Correct." Alicia said.

 **"It might be that Torchwick guy, they never caught even the NEO Galbadians." I said, "We know next to nothing about those guys."**

"Yeah, Musaline and her group are still an overall mystery to us." Pyrrha said.

 **"Well that doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum, those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal." Weiss said.**

"Damn my father's racist views." Weiss said.

"First chance we get, we'll kick his ass." Winter said.

"Agreed." Weiss said.

 **Oddly enough the three GF's with us looked toward Diablos, "Hey guys come on, just because I grant Blake the best mugging abilities history has ever seen doesn't mean I'm a bad guy." Diablos defended.**

"Nothing from you Diablos?" Alexander asked.

"She elbowed me in the dick. Why? Why did she elbow me in the dick?" Diablos wheezed.

"Oh you pansy, I didn't elbow you that hard." Weiss said.

 **"That's not necessarily true." Yang said to Weiss, ignoring Diablos.**

"Right, besides Blake and Sun, there's Velvet, Neon, Alicia, and Blake's parents. Just to name a few." Tronmaster said.

 **"Hey stop that Faunus!" A man called, resulting in us all running to the docks to observe the scene.**

"And cue my arrival." Sun said.

"Yeah, what excellent timing you jackass." Ifrit said.

 **"That's real good timing dumbass." Ifrit grumbled.**

 **"I agree with you on that." Shiva said.**

"I really wasn't helping your case, was I Blake?" Sun asked.

"No. No you weren't." Blake replied.

 **A Faunus with a monkey tail was being chased by two crew members before he jumped off and onto the docks themselves and then he leapt onto a lamppost and hung upside down from it.**

"I've always wondered something Sun, I get that you're from Vacuo, but you're a student of Haven, why exactly did you stow away on a ship from Vacuo?" Yang asked Sun.

"I did it on a dare." Sun replied, a huge grin on his face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Blake asked, facepalming.

 **"You no good stowaway!" a crewman shouted.**

"Considering that I wasn't caught, I would consider myself a great stowaway." Sun said.

 **"Hey a no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The Monkey Faunus called back.**

"That's what I said!" Sun said.

 **That's when the two investigator showed up, one of them threw a stone halfheartedly to get the Faunus' attention.**

"Jerks." Sun said.

"They were just doing their job Sun." Blake deadpanned.

 **"Hey, get down from there this instant." An Investigator said, only to receive a banana peel in his face. The monkey Faunus laughed as he ran off in our direction, winking at Blake as he passed us.**

"Nice work kid, this almost makes up for the peeping-Tom attitude." Qrow said laughing.

 **"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition and there it goes." Yang said.**

"Oh, so you wanted to observe me Weissy? I can-ACK!" Sun said, before Ruby throat-punched him, before she continued reading.

 **"Quick we have to observe him!" Weiss shouted as she ran off with us following. We chased the Faunus until Weiss ended up running into an orange haired girl.**

"Penny!" Ruby said.

"And cue my entrance. My horribly awkward-DIABLOS, I SWEAR I WILL KICK YOU IN THE DICK METAL-COOLER STYLE!" Penny said, shouting the last part, causing Diablos to slink away in fear.

 **"How's about you observe where you're going next time?" Diablos said with a laugh.**

"Shut up, or I will punch you in the crotch." Weiss said.

"Meep." Diablos said.

 **"No he got away!" Weiss cried.**

 **Uhh, Weiss." Yang said pointing to the girl, causing Weiss to shout and jump off.**

"I was not having the best day." Weiss said.

"I don't think either of us were." Blake said.

 **"Salutations!" The girl said way too cheerily.**

"Oh jeez, did I really sound like that?" Penny asked.

"Yes, yes you did." Yang answered.

 **"Kid reminds me a bit of Selphie." Ifrit said.**

 **"I know, weird." Alexander said.**

"That was a hectic day." Yang said.

 **"Umm, hello." Weiss said.**

 **"Uh are you... okay?" Yang asked.**

 **"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking." The girl said with an unchanged amount of cheer in her voice, we all glanced around at one another.**

"Oh my Oum, it's so weird hearing how I used to talk." Penny said.

 **"Do you... want to get up?" Yang asked.**

 **"Yes." The girl said as she flipped herself upright, then she turned to us causing us to take a step back.**

"Talk about reflexes." Tai said.

 **"My name is Penny, it's a pleasure to meet you." Penny said.**

"Lord, I just want to crawl in a hole and die." Penny mumbled.

 **"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby." I said.**

 **"I'm Weiss." Weiss said.**

 **"Blake." Blake said.**

 **"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked, Blake proceeded to hit Yang, "Oh I'm Yang." She corrected.**

"To be fair Yang, that wouldn't've been entirely inaccurate." Penny said.

 **"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny repeated.**

"This is awkward to look at." Raven said.

"You have no idea." Said Team RWBY.

 **"You already said that." Weiss said.**

 **"So I did." Penny said.**

"Talk about a brainfart." Penny said.

 **"Well, sorry for running into you." Weiss said as we turned to leave.**

 **"Take care friend." I said as we left.**

"And thus was spawned one of Remnant's oddest friendships." Yang joked.

 **"She was weird." Yang said.**

 **"She seemed a little robotic don't you think?" Alexander said.**

"I suppose that since Tronmaster brought me aboard, I was turned into a cyborg, that would only be partially accurate right now." Penny said.

 **"Oh look who's talking now." Diablos said cheekily.**

"I'm not going to say anything out of fear for the safety of my balls." Diablos said.

 **"Now where did that Faunus riffraff run off to." Weiss said only for all of us to freeze upon seeing Penny right in front of us.**

"Penny, how did you do that?" Blake asked.

"I, don't know. Anime logic maybe." Penny said with a chuckle.

 **"What did you just call me?" Penny asked.**

"Oh crap. I don't like where this is going." Tai said.

 **"Oh I'm really sorry I definitely didn't think you heard me." Yang said as Weiss tried to figure out how Penny got in front of us.**

"I guess I'm part ninja or something." Penny joked.

 **"No not you." Penny said moving past all of us and in front of me.**

"Wow, rude." Yang joked.

 **"You." Penny said.**

 **"Me?" I asked in surprise, then began to stammer trying to collect my thoughts.**

"You do tend to stammer when you're nervous." Weiss said, kissing the tip of Ruby's nose.

 **"You called me friend, am I really your friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"Umm." I said glancing at Weiss, Blake, and Yang waving their hands in a no fashion. Meanwhile Ifrit, Shiva and Diablos gave me a thumbs up, Alexander just nodded considering he doesn't exactly have hands.**

"Really guys?" Ruby asked the rest of Team RWBY in deadpan.

"I love you my darling red reaper." Weiss said, kissing Ruby.

"You're lucky you're beautiful." Ruby said, continuing to read.

 **"Yeah sure, why not?" I said causing the girls to fall over.**

"Whomp whomp." Nora said.

 **"Sensational, we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said enthusiastically.**

"Oh, brother." Penny groaned.

 **"Is this what it was like when you met me?" I asked Weiss.**

 **"No she seems far more coordinated." Weiss said.**

"You really were Penny." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss." Penny said.

 **"So what are you doing here in Vale?" Yang asked.**

"I could've been planning to start a Mariachi band for all you know." Penny joked.

 **"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny said.**

"Although considering what happened, I might need to train." Penny said.

 **"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I'm combat ready." Penny said.**

"Combat ready?" Qrow asked with a laugh.

 **"Forgive me but you hardly look the part." Weiss said.**

"J-just shut up me." Weiss said.

 **"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake said.**

"Oh no." Yang said.

 **"It's a combat skirt." Weiss retorted.**

 **I sped right next to Weiss, "Yeah." I said as she gave me a high five.**

"Oh yeah." Ruby said, giving Weiss, Summer, Raven, and Nora a high five before she continued reading.

 **"Wait a minute if you're fighting in the tournament then does that mean you know that monkey tailed rapscallion?" Weiss asked.**

"This isn't going to be good." Blake said.

 **"The who?" Penny asked.**

 **"The monkey Faunus we we're following when Weiss ran into you." I said.**

"Can we stop reading?" Weiss asked.

"No." Tronmaster deadpanned.

 **"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake asked.**

 **"Huh?" Weiss asked.**

"And here we go." Yang said, shaking her head.

 **"Stop calling him a rapscallion, stop calling him a degenerate, he's a person!" Blake said.**

"Easily, not my greatest moment." Weiss said.

 **"Oh I'm sorry, would you like for me to stop referring to the trash can as a trash can, or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss retorted.**

"Again, not my greatest moment." Weiss said.

 **"Weiss Schnee with that logic you may as well stop calling Blake a person!" Shiva snapped, making Weiss flinch.**

"Oh man, Shiva's like that one mom who can go from amazing mom, to superbitch in a few seconds flat." Yang said.

 **"Stop it!" Blake shouted.**

 **"Stop what, he clearly broke the law, give him time and he'll probably join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said not backing down.**

"I hate seeing teammates fight." Summer said.

 **"You ignorant little brat!" Blake shouted and walked off, Weiss followed her, not wanting to drop the argument.**

"Brother, I was a mega bitch." Weiss said.

 **"I swear I am going to give Weiss frostbite if this keeps up." Shiva said.**

"Please don't." Weiss said.

 **"Nah, just throw her to the Cactuar." Diablos said, "That's punishment enough.**

"Damn little troll." Tronmaster growled.

 **Shiva was silent for a moment, "Think you can find the guy?" she finally asked.**

"I can't believe you'd actually consider it." Alexander said.

 **We returned to the dorm that night and noticed Blake and Weiss were still arguing.**

"How long were you arguing?" Winter said.

"I don't actually remembered." Weiss replied.

 **"I don't see why this is such a problem." Weiss said.**

 **"That is the problem." Blake snapped.**

"This wasn't my finest moment either." Blake said.

 **"You realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity don't you, the White Fag are pure evil." Weiss said.**

 **"There is no such thing as pure evil, why do you think the White Fang hates humanity so much, it's because of people of Cardin, people like you that force the White Fang to take such drastic measures! They were never this violent to begin with!" Blake snapped.**

"Yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit on that." Tronmaster said, "I've seen pure evil. Molag Bal, Ganon, Darth Sidious, there's such a thing as pure evil."

 **"People like me?" Weiss retorted.**

 **"You're discriminatory!" Blake shouted.**

 **"I'm a victim!" Weiss shouted.**

"Technically, we both were Weiss." Blake said.

 **"You want to know why I despise the White Fang? Why I don't particularly trust the Faunus? It's because they've been at war with my family for years. War as in actual bloodshed, my grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. And ever since I was a child I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust stolen, and every day my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." Weiss said.**

"I just really want to kick Jacques' ass." Tronmaster said.

 **"Weiss I-" I started.**

 **"NO! You want to know why I despise the White Fang, it's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves and murders!" Weiss shouted.**

 **"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake shouted.**

"That, was one of my biggest regrets." Weiss said.

 **"Uh oh." Diablos said.**

 **At that moment Blake realized what she said and ran off.**

"I hate running. I feel like a coward." Blake said.

 **"You knew!?" Weiss demanded Diablos.**

 **"Yeah I knew." Diablos said, "I helped her escape the White Fang after she had deserted those scumbags!" Diablos snapped before he vanished.**

"You know something Diablos?" Yang asked.

"Sure." Diablos replied.

"You can be pretty terrifying when you're angry." Yang said.

"I guess I can." Diablos said.

 **"He helped her escape?" Weiss asked herself.**

"And thanks to your dumbass racism, you've driven off your friend." Weiss said.

 **"Apparently so Weiss." Shiva said, "And good luck finding them now, she can use Diablos's power to become undetectable."**

 **Weiss must have decide it couldn't hurt to try, so she ran out of the room.**

"And I probably run into Cactuar, don't I?" Weiss asked.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

"Here's a shift in perspective again." Blake said.

 **As I ran to find Blake I turned the corner in and was met by the sound of two whistle blasts, and a familiar green face.**

"Crapbaskets." Weiss said.

 **"Move you prickly green pest." I snapped.**

"I don't think he'll move." Winter said.

 **The Cactuar simply jumped once before it suddenly began so shoot needles at me."**

"As someone who has gotten hit by the needles, as you all saw, they hurt like hell." Tronmaster said.

 **"AH!" I shouted in surprise.**

"Whomp whomp." Nora said.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Back to Ruby." Penny said.

 **I used my super speed Semblance to speed over to where I heard Weiss's voice, "Weiss!?" I cried out.**

"Aww, little Rubes is concerned for-HOLY SHIT!" Yang said, before she felt two hands on her boobs.

"Diablos!" Alexander shouted.

"Yo! It wasn't me!" Diablos defended.

"It was me." Shiva said, barely suppressing a laugh.

 **"Over here." Weiss groaned from a wall.**

 **Turning my head I saw that Weiss resembled a pincushion at the moment, "Cactuar?" I asked.**

"No, the gingerbread man." Qrow joked.

 **"Yep." Weiss said picking a needle out of her arm, "While I'm glad none of the needles hit my face I'm a little worried they bypassed my Aura."**

"That's exactly what happened to me." Tronmaster said.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[NEO Galbadian Headquarters]**

"Why are we focusing on NEO Galbadian?" Jaune asked.

"I don't know." Pyrrha replied.

 **"So tomorrow at six in the Atlesian publishing building?" Musaline asked through a earpiece that was connected to her scroll.**

"And there's Musaline." Raven said.

 **"Alright, Thank you." Musaline said before the line went dead.**

"Sounds like Musaline isn't too happy about going to Atlas." Tai said.

"Although, why is she going to Atlas?" Glynda asked.

 **"What was that about?" Veil asked walking into Musaline's room.**

 **"I was setting up a interview for Timber Maniac's." Musaline said, "Although I wish the interview could have been in Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, even the little building they have in Patch would have been better,"**

"Probably has something to do with Jimmy." Qrow said, chuckling.

 **"Why's that?" Veil asked.**

 **"Because not only is James going to be breathing down my neck the moment I show up because he knows about the disguises I've used." Musaline started, "But it also puts me too close for comfort to** ** _him_** **."**

"Wait, who's him?" Summer asked.

"I might have a few guesses." Winter said.

 **"Who's him?" Veil asked.**

 **"That backstabbing power hungry piece of Behemoth shit, Jacques." Musaline growled.**

At that, Ruby closed the book, and passed it to Weiss.

"So, what history does Musaline have with our other's father?" Weiss asked Winter.

"I don't know, but I'm curious about what's going to happen now that Musaline is heading to Atlas." Winter replied.

 _'Oh Winter, if only you knew.'_ Alicia thought.

* * *

 ***Melody, Jenkins, and the Adam Taurus from Alicia's dimension are sitting in the security room, and Adam is playing The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild.***

 **Melody: While I'm glad that you stopped by General Taurus, what's the purpose of the visit?**

 **Adam: Well, besides seeing my daughter and her boyfriend? I wanted to drop some stuff off for Alicia and Tronmaster before Ruby and I go out for our anniversary.**

 **Jenkins: Happy early anniversary sir!**

 **Adam: Thanks Jenkins.**

 **Melody: Yep. Now Jenkins, isn't there something that you want to ask me?**

 **Jenkins: Give it a few chapters.**


	18. Chapter 18

***Adam, Jenkins, and Melody are currently playing Super Smash Bros. on the Wii U. Adam is playing as Cloud, Jenkins as Captain Falcon, and Melody as Mega Man.***

 **Adam: So, Tronmaster's internet connection has been sorta pissing him off?**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, pretty much General. He's had to delay Borderlands: Remnant Minds twice.**

 **Adam: Once because of Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant, right?**

 **Melody: Yep. And the second, due to his internet acting all stupid.**

 **Jenkins: I don't blame him being pissed.**

 **Melody: Amen.**

* * *

"Alright. Weiss, begin reading, if you will." Tronmaster said, motioning to Weiss.

"Alright, going off the ending to the last chapter, we'll be following Musaline in Atlas." Weiss said, as she began reading.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Once again, no point of view." Penny said.

"That's getting to be somewhat of a trend recently." Glynda said.

 **General Ironwood was having a remarkably quiet night tonight.**

"Which I bet is rare for Jimmy." Qrow said with a laugh.

 **Normally he's stuck with problems about minor criminal's thinking they can slip past Atlesian security, or the occasional drunk doing something stupid.**

"So, Qrow basically." Summer deadpanned, earning laughs from everyone except the aforementioned Qrow.

 **Ironwood decided to do one last scan of the city before turning in for the night and letting the night shift take over, and that turned out to scare him.**

"And not much can scare the general." Winter said.

"Except for grasshoppers." Qrow said with a laugh, not knowing that he gave Tronmaster a plan.

 _'Oh, you done goofed Qrow.'_ Tronmaster thought with a smile.

 **"What the- why is she here?" Ironwood mumbled looking at the camera watching the street, and saw Musaline walking across the street in the emptiness of the night.**

"She seems pretty confident just waltzing about in enemy territory. Which considering that the NEO Galbadians are targeted by all four Kingdoms, is effectively everywhere." Blake said.

 **"This might just work to our advantage." Ironwood mumbled before he pulled out his scroll to message Winter about an emergency mission for her and left the room.**

"And that's probably gonna bite him in the ass, leaving the room that quickly." Sun said.

 **However if he had chosen to stick around he would have noticed Musaline perfectly face the camera and wink at it.**

"Boom, called it." Sun said.

 **Ironwood waited in the meeting room for Winter to arrive, he understood it was late, and that she would need some time to get ready, but he was still nervous.**

"Even before a fight, I need to apply some miniscule makeup." Alicia said.

"Hey, you gotta look good before you kick some ass." Yang said.

"Language young lady." Summer scolded, "Although you're not wrong." She added under her breath.

 **After all if this operation succeeded this would mean that a major threat to the Four Kingdoms would lose it's leader.**

"Except this operation would probably go south." Neptune said.

"Considering who my other is going to be fighting, this probably won't end well." Winter said.

 **When the door opened Ironwood was all but ready to greet Winter and being briefing her on the mission.**

 **Except it wasn't Winter at the door.**

"Wait, who is at the door?" Ruby asked.

 **"Hello General." said Salem's Scorpion Faunus agent, Tyrian.**

"Wait, the asshole who nearly killed me is in this chapter?" Qrow asked

"Yep." Tronmaster replied.

 **"Who are you?" Ironwood demanded pulling out his revolver.**

"Of course James would immediately resort to threats." Glynda mumbled.

 **"An agent of her majesty, you may call me Tyrian." Said the Scorpion Faunus.**

"Is, is he obsessed with Salem?" Blake asked.

"Obsessed is only underestimating that psycho's devotion to his 'Goddess'." Alicia replied.

 **"If Salem sent you to kill me then she sent you on a suicide mission." Ironwood warned.**

"Never underestimate your opponent." Qrow said, remembering what happened to his main timeline counterpart.

 **"Well it's a good thing my target isn't you." Tyrian said pulling up a chair, "Her majesty has noticed The Sorceress was here as well and want's her dead, meaning my order's are to assist you in whatever scheme you have to eliminate this woman."**

"Yeah, I don't think that this'll pan out." Nora said.

"Obviously." Jaune said.

 **Ironwood glared at the scorpion Faunus for a moment, before sighing and putting his revolver away, "Fine, I will accept the extra assistance in disposing of Musaline." Ironwood said, "But don't try anything more or I will see that you receive the death penalty."**

"It sickens me that Atlas still practices capital punishment." Glynda said.

"Hey, if the crime permits it, I say execute the bastard." Tronmaster said.

 **At that moment the door opened once again, this time revealing Winter Schnee, "Sorry about my tardiness General Iron- who is this?" Winter asked pointing to Tyrian.**

"The pizza delivery man." Jaune joked.

 **"A mercenary who's boss happens to have the same goal we have on this current mission." Ironwood said, "The assassination of The NEO Galbadian Leader, and Sorceress, Musaline."**

"Yeah, that job's gonna fail." Raven said.

 **Winter's eye's went wide, "G-General Ironwood, does that mean..." She said nervously.**

 **"Yes, Musaline is currently in Atlas, she was heading for the Timber Maniac's publishing office here in Atlas." Ironwood explained, "Winter, I know this is risky, but if you can position yourself on the rooftop of the Timber Maniac's building you can potentially catch her by surprise and put and end to the NEO Galbadian threat to Remnant."**

"Except, that won't pan out." Said Sun.

"Probably not." Neptune agreed.

 **"An assassination." Winter deduced, "No offense General, but assassination is not my strong suit."**

"It really isn't." Winter said.

 **"I am aware of that." Ironwood said, "However I've asked you to lead this mission because you are one of the best Specialist's I have, if assassination fails you stand the best chance in direct combat with Musaline. Tyrian here will also assist you in the direct attack should the assassination fail."**

"Jeez, that's a mouthful." Yang said.

"It's a military operation Yang, of course it's a mouthful." Blake said.

 **Winter waited, perched atop the Timber Maniac's building, waiting for Musaline to step out.**

"Assassin's Schnee." Yang punned.

"Really?" Tronmaster deadpanned.

 **She didn't have to wait very long as the Sorceress stepped out of the building stretching her arms.**

"Believe me, interviews are extremely uncomfortable." Pyrrha said.

 **Winter silently drew her saber and leapt down from the building ready to impale Musaline.**

"It's not gonna work." Ren said.

 **However mere moment's before her weapon struck Musaline, her weapon clashed with a gunblade.**

"Wait, Gunblade?" Jaune asked.

 **Slate's Gunblade, which was being held by Musaline.**

"Well, dammit." Winter mumbled.

 **"That has to be one of the better assassination attempt's to target me." Musaline said before spinning and throwing winter back.**

"Time for a fight!" Nora said.

"I'm going to get my ass kicked." Winter mumbled.

 **[FF8 OST: Premonition]**

"Time for another Final Fantasy 8 song." Penny said.

 **Winter didn't respond, instead dashing toward the Sorceress for a sharp stab, only to have her weapon deflected with ease.**

"She's good." Pyrrha said.

"Considering that this is the first we've actually seen her fight, yeah, she's good." Tai said.

 **"Please don't tell me this is the best you can do." Musaline said bored, flicking her wrist and flinging Winter aside.**

"Damn, she's just not giving a single fuck." Raven said.

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **Winter grunted as she landed, feeling as if she just got tackled by an Ursa, Winter quickly drew her second blade from her weapon and created a Summoning Glyph the conjured an Alpha Beowolf that charged Musaline, while Winter ran just behind it.**

"And it'll be shattered." Winter said.

 **"Pathetic." Musaline said slashing the summoned Grimm, pulling the trigger on the Gunblade as she did, killing the Grimm, the holding out her hand toward Winter.**

"Jeez, she's kicking my ass." Winter said.

 **Winter was suddenly halted in mid air by the arm holding her main weapon, "I had thought you Atlesian Specialists were at a level equivalent to Huntsmen?" Musaline asked as she clenched her hand in the air.**

"Rip-off Sith Lord anyone?" Blake joked.

 **"Ahh!" Winter cried out as she suddenly felt crushing force** **on the wrist that was being suspended in the air.**

"Ah!" Winter said, grabbing her wrist out of reflex.

"That's uncomfortable." Sun said.

 **Suddenly Winter was slammed into the wall of the Timber Maniac's building, causing a gasp of pain to slip from Winter's mouth as her arm was dislocated.**

"Fuck, that's painful to look at." Winter said, now grabbing her arm.

 **Musaline stepped forward to Winter and put the tip of Slate's Gunblade to Winter's nose, "You never had a chance against me woman." Musaline said, "Next time you see your father, tell him that-" Musaline suddenly cut herself off as she leaned back just in time to avoid the stinger of a large Scorpion Tail.**

"Damn, that was close." Nora said.

"Yeah, it's just like Piccolo and Android 17 versus Imperfect Cell." Yang said.

 **Musaline turned her head with a glare to the person the offending appendage was attached to, "Tyrian, the psychotic faunus..." Musaline said, "I'm no longer in the mood to play now."**

"She just gives no fucks." Neptune said.

 **"Aw, I wanted to have some- GYYAAAHHAAA!" Tyrian shouted in sudden pain.**

"GAH!" Sun said, instinctively grabbing his tail.

 **Musaline had gripped Tyrian's tail as she had Winter's wrist, and as now applying pressure in several area's shattering his Aura in a near instant and cracking the exoskeleton of the tail. Suddenly Musaline raised the gunblade and slashed downward, pulling the trigger and severing Tyrian's tail.**

"Meep." Sun said, cradling his tail.

"While it's good that my other won't be poisoned, that's gotta hurt." Qrow said.

 **"AAAAAHHHAHHAHAHHHAAA!" Tyrian cried out in pain, as venom leaked out of his wound.**

"That's unsettling to hear." Blake said, cringing.

 **Musaline then threw Tyrian into a snowbank, "Go back to your mistress with a warning, next time she tries something like this, her agent won't be coming back."**

"That's, one clear and concise threat." Tai said, shuddering.

 **As Tyrian stood up to run away Winter attempted to attack Musaline once again, only to have the same force that gripped her wrist grip her whole body.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Winter said.

 **"Winter Schnee." Musaline said, "My hatred for your father won't be the cause of her death, nor will your attempt to kill me." As Musaline said this Winter felt more pressure being applied to different parts of her right arm, "Rather, it is my respect for the power held by your little sister that will spare you this day, but that doesn't mean you'll be getting off completely free."**

"Wait, what does that-" Jaune asked before he heard a sickening sound.

 ***Crack***

"Oh shit." Said all the readers said.

 **"GYYAAHHAA!" Winter cried out as her right arm was broken, fortunately the broken bone didn't break through anything else. Winter was soon dropped as Musaline walked away.**

"Ah, Oum that's painful." Pyrrha said, cringing.

Winter suddenly began to whimper for her other.

"Shh, it's okay Snowflake, I'm right here." Qrow said, putting an arm around Winter in his own comforting way.

 **[OST End]**

"I-I think an end to the song is a good thing this time." Nora said.

 **Musaline looked toward one of the hidden camera's watching her and smiled, "Nothing you have can stand up to me general." Musaline said, "Not unless you can find power I respect."**

 **With that Musaline melted into a rippling wall.**

"Well, this certainly showed her as a major threat FAR more than my trailer did." Pyrrha said.

"Y-yeah, no kidding." Jaune said.

 **Winter slowly reached toward her scroll and dialed an emergency number, calling an ambulance to her location.**

"Smart move." Penny said.

 **'She said she respected the power Weiss holds...' Winter thought, 'What does she mean by that?'**

"It's most likely Shiva." Neptune said.

 **That was all Winter could think before she passed out from pain.**

At that last sentence, the book closed. And Weiss passed the book to Blake.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said.

"Yeah, no kidding. That crack was pretty sickening, wasn't-" Was all Raven said before Winter cut her off.

"SHUT UP RAVEN, OR I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE TITS!"

"Jesus Christ." Alicia said, dumbfounded.

* * *

 ***Adam, Jenkins, and Melody are still playing Super Smash Bros.***

 **Adam: Well, THAT was brutal.**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, no kidding. Jesus Christ Phoenix.**

 **Melody: Well, it WAS effective at showing Musaline as a massive threat.**

 **Adam: True.**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, but did Phoenix need to be- FUCKING COCKSUCKING SON OF A WHORE! THAT WAS MY LAST STOCK!**

 **Melody: Drama Queen.**


	19. Chapter 19

***Adam, Jenkins, and Melody are sitting in the security room, staring directly into the camera, all three of them with apologetic looks on their faces.***

 **Adam: Hey, so if you were expecting new chapters for Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant, Borderlands: Remnant Minds, and RWBY: Hallowed Scars, well we've got some news.**

 **Jenkins: Now don't panic, none of them are getting canceled, no. We've just, suffered some delays. Well, Tronmaster has, anyway.**

 **Melody: Yeah, on top of Tronmaster getting absolutely SUCKED into Fire Emblem Fates, and with his laptop deciding to erase some progress, Tronmaster's been, um, how exactly did TeamFourStar put it General?**

 **Adam: Nettled?**

 **Melody: Yeah! Nettled. Tronmaster's been a tad nettled.**

 **Jenkins: So, expect those new chapters soon. Hopefully tomorrow, assuming that the captain can get away from Fire Emblem for a bit. Anyway, let's go!**

* * *

As Weiss passed the book to Blake again, Tronmaster had something to tell the readers.

"Well, everybody, the penultimate chapter for Volume one is today." Tronmaster said.

"The incident at the Vale docks?" Sun asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster replied with a smile.

"Awesome!" Sun said, pumping his fist in the air, "Wait, penultimate?" He added, only to notice Tronmaster holding up a golden-colored Nintendo 3DS, with the Triforce on it.

"C'mon Corrin, let's get a Dragon Fang up in here." Tronmaster mumbled.

"Oh Jesus Christ. Aunt Blake, start reading please." Alicia said, Blake complying.

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

 **"So, what do you want to know?" I asked Sun Wukong, the Monkey Faunus that winked at me a few days ago.**

"Ah, nostalgia." Sun said.

 **I still need to slap him for that.**

"Yeah, whoops." Sun said.

 **"Finally she speaks!" Sun called throwing his hands up, "For the past two days you've been giving me small talk and weird looks."**

"Really?" Summer asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Sun said, only to get flicked in the head by Blake.

"Ow!" Sun said.

"Oh, quit whining you baby." Blake said before she continued to read.

 _ **'It's true.'**_ **Diablos said in my head.**

"You two would make a KILLING as a comedy duo!" Nora said.

"Hmm..." Diablos hummed.

 **'Can it.' I told the GF as I glared at Sun.**

 **"Yeah, like that." Sun said leaning back a bit.**

"Christ Sun, you're too casual." Alicia said.

 **"Sun, are you familiar with the White Fang?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.**

"Yep, a bunch of holier than thou creeps." Alicia said, Sun jumping over to give her a high-five.

 **"Of course, I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them." Sun said, "Stupid holier than thou creeps who use force to get what they want. Bunch of freaks if you ask me." After finishing his sentence he used his tail to take a sip of the tea I got him.**

"I personally am not a huge fan of tea. Not one of my preferred-BOOM! CRIT ASTRA! NICE JOB RYOMA!" Tronmaster said, before Alicia took his 3DS away from him, causing him to pout.

"You've got stories to get back to tomorrow, and plus, I really need to ship together Shigure and Sophie." Alicia said, playing the game herself.

"Fire Emblem Fates?" Jaune asked, causing Tronmaster to nod.

"Birthright, Conquest, or Revelation?" Neptune asked.

"Birthright. I'm new to Fire Emblem, plus I tried getting Conquest and Revelation, but I fucked up." Tronmaster said.

 **"I was a member of the White Fang." I said, this caused Sun to nearly choke on his tea.**

"Yeah, that was bad." Sun said.

"Yep. Fun fact, Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna was once the leader of the White Fang during it's peaceful era." Said a voice from somewhere in the room.

"Um, who was that?" Nora asked.

"You can come out Kaze, no need to freak everyone out." Tronmaster said, causing the voice, now identified as Kaze to appear out of thin air.(Just imaging Kaze looking like he does if you decide to Master Seal him into a Master Ninja).

"Who's that?" Winter asked.

"That's Kaze, a ninja from the land of Hoshido. He's also a friend of a friend of mine." Tronmaster replied.

"Yep. Speaking of which, Corrin wanted me to deliver this to you." Kaze said, handing Tronmaster a package.

"Is it the special sake I requested?" Tronmaster asked, causing Kaze to nod.

"Sweet." Tronmaster said, putting the box down.

"Corrin?" Qrow asked.

"Yep. Although I know him by a different name. Swift. He's kinda like me and Phoenix Champion." Tronmaster replied.

"I-I'm just going to get back to reading." Bake said, a massive blush on her face.

 **"You were a member of the White Fang!?" Sun exclaimed after he recovered from chocking on his tea.**

"What flavor of tea was it?" Neptune asked.

"Jade." Sun said.

 **"That's right, I was a member for most of my life actually, you could say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus, of course even when promised equality the Faunus were subjugated to discrimination and hate, Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings, so the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people, and I was there, I was at the front of every rally, I took part in every boycott, I actually thought we were making a difference, but I was just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down, an a new one took his place, a new leader with a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protesting were being replaced with organized attacks, we were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo that used Faunus slave labor, and the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals, but not out of respect, out of fear. So I left, I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress." I said, "So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."**

"Hide in plain sight." Tronmaster said, earning a snicker from Yang.

 **"So have you told your friends any of this?" Sun asked.**

"Unintentionally. In both regards." Blake said, before she continued reading.

 **At that moment a certain demon decided to physically manifest in an open seat next to us, "Well her team knows she's a Faunus thanks to me." Diablos said with a grin on his face.**

"You are such a cheeky bastard." Raven said to Diablos.

"Damn right I am." Diablos said with a smirk.

 **"AHH!" Sun shrieked in a** ** _very_** **girlish voice, "What the hell is that!?"**

"That, was easily one of the girlish screams that I've ever heard from a guy." Yang said laughing.

 **"A friend of hers." Diablos said.**

"A very cheeky friend." Diablos said, laughing.

 **"A very irritating friend." I corrected.**

"Aww, c'mon Blakey. You know you-OOF!" Diablos said, before he was punched in the gut.

"Be glad it wasn't your dick this time." Neptune said.

 **"Either way I tried to clear things up a bit before I left to follow you, don't know hw it went after that though." Diablos said.**

"Admittedly, not very well." Diablos said.

 **"That's good." Sun said, "Right?"**

"From a certain point of view." Alicia said, putting the game down.

 **"We'll see." I said, "After all one of my teammate's is a Schnee."**

"And easily one of the two better Schnees." Blake said, continuing to read.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Back to Ruby." Raven said.

"And myself and Yang searching for Blake." Weiss said.

 **"Blake!" I called as the remaining members of my team walked through Vale.**

"I wonder if anyone thought we were looking for a lost pet." Yang said.

"Well..." Diablos said before Shiva put her hand on his mouth, freezing it shut.

 **"Blaaaaake!" Yang called.**

 **"Blake!" I called, only to see Weiss was staring at her scroll, "Weiss you're not helping."**

"If I remember correctly, I mentioned something about the police." Weiss said.

 **"Ruby I'm sorry." Weiss said slightly irritated, "But my older sister as just admitted into the main Atlas Hospital, so I'm kinda worried for her right now."**

"And we all know how she got there." Jaune said, shuttering.

"Yeah, no kidding." Neptune said.

 **"Ooh..." I said now a little sorry about blaming her for not helping, "What happened?"**

"Musaline is what happened." Tai growled.

 **"I don't know, she hasn't told me yet." Weiss said, "All I know is that she has a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder."**

"That was one helluva beat down." Raven said.

"Amen to that." Ifrit said.

 **"Why don't you see if she can visit Beacon?" Yang asked.**

"That's actually not a bad idea." Winter said.

"Hey, I have them from time to time." Yang said.

 **"What?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Well, a broken arm takes a while to heal, so she'll be given time off." Yang said, "So if she comes visit us e can heal that arms with a nice solid Curaga, or maybe even a Cura spell can heal her arm."**

"I'm taking notes." Weiss said.

 **The three of us suddenly stopped and me and Weiss looked at Yang with surprise.**

"Whomp whomp." Nora said.

 **"That's probably the smartest thing to ever come out of your mouth." Weiss said.**

"Sadly sis, she's not wrong." Ruby said, giving Weiss a quick kiss.

"Thank you Ruby." Weiss said.

 **"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today." Penny said.**

"And cue more of my awkwardness." Penny said.

 _ **'Wait, when did that girl get here?' Alexander asked.**_

"Anime logic." Penny joked.

 **"Ahh! Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby exclaimed.**

"And there I go, talking in the third person again!" Ruby said.

"Ruby, sweetie, let it go." Weiss said.

 **"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked with a wave.**

"Forming a mariachi band. And we need a fourth member." Yang joked, causing a few laughs.

 **"Umm..." Ruby said.**

Ruby just proceeded to ball her fists.

 **"We're looking for our friend Blake." Yang said.**

"Just gotta be honest." Yang said.

 **"Ohh you mean the Faunus girl." Penny said, everyone was silent for a moment.**

"How DID you find that out Penny?" Blake asked.

"Well, I might've scanned you when we first met." Penny replied, "Plus, the bow was kinda obvious."

"Gotcha." Blake said before she continued to read.

 **"How did you know that?" I asked.**

"Well, I did answer. Although that WAS meant for my other." Penny said.

 **"Uhh, the cat ears." Penny said.**

"With the bow, it WAS kinda obvious." Ruby said.

 **"How did you know about those?" Yang asked, "She wear's a bow."**

"To be fair, it really DOES look like you have cat ears." Alicia said.

"I would recommend a beret, or probably a beanie. One with like a small hair clip." Tronmaster added.

 **"Yeah, you'd have to have some kind of built in scanner to know that." Weiss said.**

"Yeah, you certainly wouldn't be incorrect at the time." Penny said.

 **Was it me, or did Penny flinch at that?**

"If you actually did say that Weiss, I probably would've flinched." Penny said.

 **"Uh... oh, I-I thought that ribbon was actually a pair of cat ears, *Hic* Penny said.**

"Just like Pinocchio, except without the extend-a-nose." Alicia said.

 _ **'Something strange is going on with this girl.'**_ **Alexander said.**

"Again, certainly wouldn't be inaccurate." Penny said.

 **"So where is she?" Penny asked.**

"With me." Sun said, hiking his thumbs to himself.

 **"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday." I said.**

"A whole weekend." Tai breathed.

 **"That's terrible, well don't you worry Ruby my friend, I won't rest until we find your teammate." Penny said.**

"Yeah, admittedly, I don't get that great of a good night's rest." Penny said.

 **"T-that's really nice of you Penny but we're okay, right guys?" I said, only to notice that Yang and Weiss had ditched us, "Traitors!" I shouted in a random direction.**

"Really? You ditched your sister again?" Summer asked Yang.

 **"Sure is windy today." Penny said as a tumbleweed rolls by.**

"You want windy? Try visiting Chicago. It's known as the Windy City." Tronmaster said.

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

"And, back to Blake." Glynda said.

 **"So what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we walked along the empty road.**

"I'm so tempted to play Boulevard of Broken Dreams right now." Tronmaster said.

 **"I still don't believe the White Fang are the ones responsible for these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before." I said.**

"The White Fang may not need so much Dust, but Cinder certainly does for her plans." Winter growled.

 **"What if they did?" Sun asked suddenly, "I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there. Right?" Sun said.**

"That's as solid of a plan that we're going to get." Qrow said.

 **"The only thing is, I have no idea where that place might be." I said.**

"The Vale docks." Weiss said.

 **"Well, while I was on the ship I overheard the guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming from Atlas." Sun said.**

"Assassin's Creed logic everyone." Alicia said.

 **"How huge?" I asked.**

 **"Huge. Big Schnee company freighter." Sun replied.**

"Yep. It was massive." Sun said.

 **"Heh, if only we had Leviathan here helping us." Diablos said as he was now translucent, "Those Dust robbing idiots wouldn't stand a chance."**

"Leviathan?" Ruby asked.

"One of the most iconic, and powerful Summons in the entire Final Fantasy franchise." Tronmaster replied.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Back to Ruby again." Raven said.

"This chapter bounces between perspectives quite a bit." Neptune said.

 **"So Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"Yes Penny." I said.**

"And here's our conversation." Penny said.

 **"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked.**

"Well, I was." Weiss said.

 **"Yes Penny, well I'm not, Weiss is." I said.**

"I'm rarely mad at anyone." Ruby said.

 **"Is she friends with Blake?" Penny asked**

"To be fair, that WAS up in the air." Weiss said.

 **"That's up in the air right now." I said.**

 **"But why?" Penny asked.**

"Wow, it's like trying to hold a conversation with a four year old." Sun said.

"Fuck you Sun." Penny said.

 **"Well you see Blake might not be who we thought she was." Ruby said.**

"I'm letting it go..." Ruby breathed.

 **"Is she a man?" Penny asked.**

"Oum, somebody fucking kill me." Penny said, putting her head in her hands.

 ** _'Where in the name of Hyne did that come from?'_** **Alexander asked.**

"Please stop reminding me of my awkwardness." Penny said, her head still in her hands.

 **"No no Penny, she's... I don't know what she is, she didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off." Ruby said.**

"Excuse me for a moment." Ruby said, walking out of the room.

"What was that-" Jaune said, before everyone heard the sound of glass breaking.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Ruby shouted, "FUCKING GODDAMN SON OF A FUCKING FUCK!" She added, followed by more glass breaking.

After several minutes of Ruby swearing and breaking glass, she walked back into the reading room, sweaty, and slightly disheveled.

"Feel better my darling rose?" Weiss asked.

"Here's my response." Ruby said, before giving Weiss a kiss.

 **"I don't have a lot of friends, but if I did I would to talk to me about things." Penny said.**

 **"Yeah..." I said quietly.**

"And fortunately, I have more friends than I did when I first arrived in Vale.

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

"At this point, I'm not surprised with the change in perspective." Neptune said.

 **By the time night fell we were on top of a warehouse waiting for someone to show up, "Did I miss anything?" Sun said returning with a pair of apples in his hands Diablos had already vanished completely, waiting for me to summon him into battle.**

"Seeing me in action is going to be awesome." Diablos said with a giant smirk.

 **"Not really, they've offloaded the crates from the boat now they're just sitting there." I said.**

"I'm an amazing ninja." Sun said.

"No, Batman's more of a ninja." Neptune said.

 **"Cool, I stole you some food." Sun said offering me an apple.**

"Do you just like to steal food?" Weiss asked Sun.

"Kinda." Sun said with a smirk.

 **"So always break the law without a second thought?" I asked.**

"Maybe." Sun said coyly.

 **"Hey weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked, I glared at him, "Okay too soon." Sun said.**

"Yeah, considering the Albain twins, that wouldn't be too far off currently." Alicia said.

 **Soon after he said that a Bullhead flew overhead and several Faunus stepped out all wearing the outfit of the White Fan, "Oh no." I said.**

"It's totally them." Qrow said.

 **"Is it them?" Sun asked.**

 **"Yes." Blake said.**

"Oh brother." Yang said.

 **"You really didn't think they did you?" Sun asked.**

"I don't know why I asked that." Sun said.

 **"No, deep down I think I knew, I just didn't want to believe it." Blake said.**

"You essentially had a gut feeling." Alicia said.

"Pretty much." Blake said, continuing to read.

 **"Hey, What the hold up!" A voice shouted, we looked again to see Roman Torchwick stepping out of the Bullhead shouting to get the White Fang to hurry up.**

"Torchwick." Ruby growled.

"I hate that guy." Yang said.

 **"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work with a human, especially one like that." I said drawing Gambol Shroud and jumped down.**

"Kind of a stupid move in hindsight." Blake mumbled.

 **"No that is not a leash." Roman said to a White Fang soldier who was holding a chain.**

"Fucking asshole." Alicia mumbled.

 **I snuck up behind him and put the Katana of Gambol to his neck, "What the- Oh for f-" Roman started.**

"Seriously hate him." Yang growled.

 **"Nobody move." I warned as several White Fang showed up.**

"Dude's are like Stormtroopers." Alicia said.

 **I looked around for a moment before I undid and threw off my bow.**

"Ballsy move." Qrow said.

 **"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?" I called out.**

"Maybe Torchwick has some blackmail material on Adam Taurus?" Ifrit joked.

 **"Didn't you get the memo?" Roman said smirking.**

"He seems extremely cocky." Winter said.

"You don't know the half of it." Ruby said.

 **"What are you talking about?" I demanded.**

 **"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together." Roman said.**

"At the behest of Cinder." Jaune said.

 **"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." I said as more Bullheads arrived.**

"That's pretty harsh." Pyrrha said.

 **"Oh I wouldn't call it a little operation." Roman said then fired a shot from his cane that caused me to let go and stumble away.**

"Man, that must've hurt." Qrow said.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"And cue Ruby." Yang said.

 **I heard an explosion and looked around to see a pillar of smoke rising from the Vale Docks, "Oh no." I said.**

"Time to rock and roll." Penny said.

 **"You think that might be your friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"Or my sister." I said.**

"Hey!" Yang whined.

"To be fair, that's not inaccurate." Nora said.

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

"Back to Yang." Neptune said.

 **I had already summoned Ifrit and currently me and Weiss were riding on his shoulders speeding toward the source of the explosion.**

"Hi ho Ifrit, AWAY!" Yang said.

"Oh no, I am NOT being compared to a character from The Lone Ranger!" Weiss said.

 **"Why do I fell like someone is trying to insult me?" I asked.**

"Cause technically someone was." Ren said.

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

 **[FF8 OST-Force your Way]**

"Boom! Song time!" Nora said.

 **"Looks like curiosity will kill the cat huh?" Roman said with a smirk.**

"Asshole." Sun said.

 **"Not likely." Blake said, "Come Diablos!" Blake called out as she summoned the Guardian Force, "Dark Messenger!"**

"Time to see me in action." Diablos said.

 **"What was that supposed to-" Roman started.**

 **He was cut off by the sound of screeching bats.**

"Batman much?" Yang asked, laughing.

 **Thousands of screeching bats that were all flying into a single point, which was a massive black orb that was growing larger with each bat.**

"Awesome." Nora said.

 **Soon enough Diablos began to sink out of the black orb from below with his wings wrapped in front of him, which he soon swung open to their full wingspan.**

"Badass looking." Yang said.

"Thank you." Diablos said.

 **"What the hell is that!?" Roman shouted.**

"Your doom." Diablos said.

 **Diablos grinned as he put the palm of his right hand on the base of the orb, causing yellow energy to snake out and surround the orb as his hand sunk into it. Diablos then swung his arm down at the White Fang, the orb stretching as if it were rubber before it shot off his hand and smashed into the White Fang, several massive symbols appearing around the orb and one large one on the orb.**

"Alright, that was pretty cool." Pyrrha said.

 **Diablos then landed next to Blake with his legs crossed in a sitting position.**

 **The orb melted as the White Fang got up.**

"Badass." Yang said.

"And casual." Shiva added.

 **Sad thing is since Diablos slept away so much of his power the White Fang and Roman still had a little less than 80% of their strength, Diablos had gotten a little stronger since they first met.**

"I really need to fix my sleep schedule." Diablos said.

 **"Roman's mine!" Blake shouted leaping after the criminal.**

"Not the smartest idea." Alexander said.

 **"I guess that just leaves me the mooks." Diablos said with a grin on his face as he raise his hand, "Gravija."**

"What?" Nora asked.

 **A large black cloud blasted out around the group of White Fang members that soon sucked itself back in, cutting the remaining health of the by half of their maximum, leaving them with less than 30% of their life.**

"Holy shit." Raven said.

 **"And now to finish this." Diablos said with a grin before he spread his wins and began to ran into White Fang's one by one.**

"Damn, that might be brutal." Tai said.

 **A crash was heard and Diablos looked to see Blake and Sun had almost been crushed by a crate hanging from a crane, one Roman had shot loose.**

"What a jerk." Summer said.

 **"Hey!" a new voice shouted, one that belonged to Ruby Rose.**

"And here's my entrance." Ruby said.

 **"Oh hello Red, isn't it past your bedtime?" Torchwick asked sarcastically, now distracted from Blake and Sun.**

"Yeah, not one of my greatest moments honestly." Ruby said.

 **Penny approached Ruby soon after, "Ruby?" Penny asked.**

 **"Penny stay back." Ruby warned.**

"Wanna make some bets on what happens?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Everyone else said.

 **Roman took this opportunity of a distraction and fired a shot at Ruby, said shot collided with the distracted Ruby.**

"RUBY!" Tai cried out.

"Don't worry Tai, I'm sure Ruby is fine." Qrow said.

 **Roman smirked at this before the smoke cleared to reveal Ruby was completely unharmed.**

"Told ya." Qrow said, smirking.

"Oh, thank Oum." Tai breathed.

 **"What the- How!?" Roman demanded.**

"Fuck you, that's how." Tronmaster joked.

 **What Roman, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know was that Ruby had Junctioned her fully stocked Firaga spell to her Elemental Defense, which not only let her full resist Fire Damage, but she would be healed by fifty percent of the intended damage to her.**

"Alright, that's pretty cool." Raven said.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Summer said.

 **However now Penny was angry.**

 **Penny jumped down to ground level as her backpack opened up, sending out ten sword attached to metal wires, ready to attack the fang.**

"Which ended up being my downfall." Penny said.

"I'll give you a version of your backpack with magnetically-controlled swords." Tronmaster said.

"Thank you." Penny said.

 **She didn't get the chance as a massive tornado formed below the feet of the approaching members of the White Fang, and threw them all into the air. When they came back down they landed face first onto the asphalt.**

"Asphalt, high in fiber." Yang joked, causing a few laughs.

 **Penny had a confused look on her face before she noticed Ruby waving and then giving her a thumbs up.**

"Teamwork!" Ruby said.

 **That's when more bullheads showed up and began to open fire in the groups general direction, Blake, Sun, and Ruby jumped away from the bullets, but Penny didn't move, instead her sword shifted into a ring and fired a beam of green energy that cleaved two Bullheads in half.**

"Holy crap that's awesome!" Jaune said, excited.

"Not gonna lie, that is pretty cool." Ifrit said.

 **"Whoa. Lasers." Ruby said.**

"Lasers are awesome." Alicia said smiling.

 **Penny then launched several of her swords at a third Bullhead and I saw thin wires attach to her arms as she began to pull it down, eventually causing it to crash.**

"Going down." Tai joked.

 **A fourth Bullhead managed to escape through, likely with Roman on board.**

"Damn, so close." Diablos said, snapping his fingers.

 **"Crapbaskets..." Ruby said with a pout.**

"Seriously, really annoyed that he got away." Ruby said.

 **"Ruby... what did you do?" Penny asked.**

"Time for some explanations." Qrow said.

 **"You might want to sit down Penny, this could take a while." Ruby said, causing Penny to take a seat on a crate next to Sun.**

"I have a quick question." Sun said.

"Shoot." Tronmaster said.

"Are Neptune and I going to get Guardian Forces?" Sun asked.

"Nope." Tronmaster replied, causing Sun and Neptune to pout.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Once again, it's Ruby's turn." Weiss said.

 **Once all Penny's questions were answered to the best of my abilities the police arrived, and eventually so did Weiss and Yang. I was about get up to intercept Weiss who was making her way over to Blake, but Alexander told me to hold back.**

"Nice save." Shiva said.

 **"Weiss I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-" Blake said, only to be cut off by Weiss holding up her hand.**

"It was quite a, trying time for our team. At least back then." Weiss said.

 **"Stop, do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you? Twelve hours, that means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in those twelve hours I've decided... I don't care." Weiss said.**

 **"You don't care?" Blake asked.**

"It was quite the night, wasn't it?" Yang asked, getting nods from the rest of team RWBY.

"Just be glad that you weren't stuck in a Long Halloween." Tronmaster said with a smirk.

"Ha! I get it." Jaune said.

 **"You said you're not one of them anymore right?" Weiss asked.**

 **"No I haven't been one since I was-" Blake started but Weiss cut her off again.**

"Rude much?" Yang joked.

"Shut up Yang." Weiss said.

 **"I don't want to know, all I want to know is when something this big comes up you come to us, and not some... someone else." Weiss said.**

"Hey! I'm not, that much of a bad influence." Sun said.

 **Blake looked over at all of us before turning back to Weiss, "Of course." Blake said.**

"Except, I ended up acting like a bitch around the time of the dance." Blake said.

"It's ok Blake, everything worked out." Yang said, causing Blake to smile.

 **"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!" I cheered.**

"As always, Ruby's energy is intoxicating." Weiss said, smiling.

 **"I still don't know how I feel about you, same with Diablos." Weiss said to Sun, who chuckled nervously, while Diablos just waved her off.**

"I just don't give a royal fuck." Diablos said.

 **"Hey where's Penny?" I asked, we all looked around and couldn't find her anywhere.**

"Freaking Atlas spooks. No offense Winter." Penny said.

"None taken." Winter said.

 **[Weiss P.O.V.]**

"And it looks like Weiss is the last perspective shown." Raven said.

 **"Excuse me." I said after my team had returned to our dorm, "I need to make a quick call to my sister."**

"Looks like I'm about to call Winter." Weiss said.

"Yes, fortunately." Winter said.

 **"Why?" Blake asked.**

 **"I'll fill her in Weiss, you go call your sister." Yang said.**

"It's good that you can make the well-being of your sister a top priority Weiss." Glynda said.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch." Weiss said.

 **I nodded and stepped out of the room, which while soundproofed for whatever reason, doesn't mean the inside is quiet.**

"The reason why the rooms themselves are soundproofed is because the students would often engage in, amorous activities." Glynda said, causing all the students present to blush.

 **Once I was in the hallway I dialed my sister's Scroll number, hoping she was still awake.**

"I'd always answer for you little sister." Winter said, which caused Weiss to smile.

 **"Weiss?" Winter asked as she answered her scroll, "Why are you up at this hour?"**

"We've been partying." Yang joked.

 **"Slight issues with my team, took a bit longer than we thought." I answered with a half truth, I really didn't feel like talking about it over the Scroll, "Winter, are you okay?" I asked.**

 **"Aside from the fact my arm was relocated and my other arm is in a cast, I'm doing well, how about you?" Winter asked.**

"Obviously, doing pretty well." Weiss said.

 **"Could be better." I admitted.**

"Yeah, considering what happened, I don't blame you Weiss." Tai said.

 **"I'm guessing this had to do with happened in your team?" Winter asked.**

 **"Yes." I admitted, "Have you been given time off?"**

"Considering what happened, no shit Sherlock." Yang said, only to get smacked by Summer.

 **"Just enough for my arm to heal, a month at the most thanks to the boosted rate of healing provided by my Aura." Winter said.**

"Doesn't beat a proper healing factor." Alicia said.

"Like Wolverine?" Jaune asked.

"Or Deadpool." Alicia said.

 **"Do you... think you could come visit me at Beacon?" I asked.**

 **Winter was silent for a moment, "I'm sure I can." Winter said with a smile, "My other option is the Schnee Mansion and somehow I don't think I'll have a restful healing there."**

"Considering the fact that Father would probably be gloating, and I'd have to deal with little Shitley, that's underestimating it." Winter said.

 **"Great I'll talk to Professor Ozpin about getting you a place to stay while you are here tomorrow, I doubt he's still awake tonight." I said.**

"Ozpin actually suffers from a mild case of insomnia." Glynda said.

"That, sucks." Alicia said.

 **"Just make sure my room isn't full of these crap Occult Fan magazines." Winter said.**

"Yeah, those magazines aren't very good reading material." Tronmaster said, "Give me an issue of GameInformer any day."

 **"I'll see about getting a few Combat King Magazine's sent to the room you'll stay in." I said with a smile, "Good night sister."**

 **"Good night Weiss." Winter said before hanging up.**

At that, the book closed, Blake passing the book to Yang.

"Aww, that was sweet Snowflake." Ruby said, kissing Weiss.

"Thank you my darling rose." Weiss said, kissing Ruby back.

"Alright you two, try and keep it PG." Tronmaster deadpanned.

"Heh, sure thing." Ruby said sheepishly.

* * *

 ***Adam, Jenkins, and Melody are staring into the camera.***

 **Adam: Alright, this is finally out. Hopefully.**

 **Jenkins: Yep, although, Reading BlazBlue Crisis Remnant, Borderlands: Remnant Minds, and RWBY: Hallowed Scars will need to be doubled up on in the next few days.**

 **Melody: Yeah, again, Tronmaster would like to apologize. So, we'll see you all next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

***Adam, Jenkins and Melody are currently sitting down, Jenkins is playing Batman: Arkham Asylum, via the Return to Arkham collection. While Adam and Melody are watching.***

 **Adam: I never knew that you were so good at superhero games Jenkins.**

 **Jenkins: Yep, I always loved playing them. Although, my parents never really approved of my superhero 'appreciation'.**

 **Melody: Yeah, they weren't thrilled when he and I started dating, but frankly, I just didn't give a damn.**

 **Adam: *Laughs* You are definitely Merc's daughter.**

 **Melody: Oh yeah I am. I'm just glad I turned out better than they did.**

 **Jenkins: No fooling. Now, let's see the last chapter of Volume 1.**

* * *

Just as Yang began to read, Tronmaster stood up, like he had something to say.

"Alright everyone, listen up." Tronmaster said, everyone looking at him, "We have reached the last chapter of this story's version of Volume One."

"Awesome!" Sun said, pumping his fist in the air, "So does that mean we'll be getting a break?"

"Yep. After this chapter's done, we'll head to the break room. Where you guys will be able to play Final Fantasy VIII. And a chance to train with your Guardian Forces." Alicia said.

"Nice. Well, for those of us with Guardian Forces that is." Neptune said.

"Ah, don't get your panties in a wad Neptune." Yang said, as she started reading.

 **[Many Years ago]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"So, looks like we're getting some sort of flashback." Glynda said.

"Yep. But of who is the question." Summer said.

 **In a small, secluded village called Coral a young girl the age of seven sat under a peach tree all by her lonesome.**

"Huh, seems almost peaceful." Weiss said.

"I have a feeling like something's about to happen." Blake said.

 **She had short black hair that curled in front of her ears from behind, and had bright silver eyes, and she wore a long black dress with long sleeves, in her hands was a book marked by only it's title, 'The era of the Sorceress.'**

"Wait a second, is that Musaline?" Jaune asked.

"Yep. As a quick note, each chapter featuring Musaline's backstory will mark the end of the Volumes." Tronmaster said.

 **Just then the girl was hit in the side of the head by a medium sized Rubber Ball.**

"Reminds me of when I actually was clonked on the head with a soccer ball." Tronmaster said.

"Really?" Pyrrha asked, Tronmaster nodding.

 **"Hey Musaline! Get your nose outta those books and come have some fun like** ** _normal_** **girl!" A boy shouted at the girl.**

"Jeez, what a jerk." Nora said.

"As someone who's been bullied before, because let's be honest, those kids are jerks, I know how Musaline feels about being made fun of for something that's initially out of your control." Tronmaster said.

 **"Eh don't bother Heat, she's just gonna stick her nose back in her book and ignore us." Another boy said.**

"Heat? What kind of name is that?!" Raven asked.

"I haven't a clue Raven." Glynda said.

 **Musaline glanced at the boy before closing the book in her hands after bookmarking it and throwing the ball off into the village before standing up and moving away from where the kids were playing.**

"That's what I'd do." Blake said shrugging.

"Hey, if we would've known you before we went to Beacon, we would've backed you up. Right girls?" Ruby said, asking the rest of team RWBY.

"Of course. We're not just teammates Blake, we're friends." Weiss said.

"Yeah, no one messes with my kitty cat!" Yang said, continuing to read.

 **"Hey! That's not nice freak!" A girl shouted.**

"Well, fuck you too little girl." Alicia said, causing the readers to laugh a bit.

 **Musaline stared at the girl before continuing down her path, "Neither is calling me a freak!" Musaline shouted back before seemingly vanishing into the shadows of the forest.**

"Jeez, I'm actually feeling bad for Musaline." Penny said.

"Oh trust me, it gets worse. You'll feel bad for her even more." Alicia said.

 **Musaline wandered through the woods until she found a clearing that was filled with flowers.**

"Aww, that's so pretty." Ruby said.

 **And a pair of tombstones sitting in the middle of it.**

"Oh." Ruby said.

"Dead parents. Gotcha." Neptune said wincing.

"Poor child." Summer said.

 **"Hi mom, dad." Musaline said sitting on the wooden log she had placed in front of the two graves, "Sorry I'm later than usual, I got caught up in my reading again."**

"Sounds like Blake normally." Yang joked, "Too soon?"

"Ya think?" Sun said.

 **Musaline looked down at her boot covered feet, "I guess this is the last time we'll meet for a while, tonight's the night I'm leaving." Musaline said, "I can't stand living with Uncle Onyx anymore, he hated you dad and no he hates me for not being able to help you mom, he keeps calling me your killer."**

"Oh man, I can actually see why she's the way she is." Nora said.

"Yes, it's quite tragic." Pyrrha said.

 **At this moment tears began to fall from Musaline's eyes, "W-why did you give it to me mom? Why did you give me your Sorceress powers when I was only six? I-If you had just kept them a little while longer, you'd- *Sniff*-You'd still be here with me." Musaline cried, "You could have saved dad from the fire... stupid powers, stupid fire, stupid illness that took you from me!" Musaline cried falling off the log and curling up.**

"AH man, I just want to go there, give that girl a hug, then say that everything's gonna be alright." Penny said, tearing up.

"Here's a tissue." Tronmaster said, passing a comically large box of tissues.

"T-thank you." Penny said, laughing at the size of the box.

 **This lasted for several minutes until Musaline got her crying under control, "I-I've gotten better with my Sorceress powers though." Musaline said, she held out her hand which soon formed a ball of water, one that soon elongated and froze into a needle of ice.**

"Okay, that's pretty cool." Jaune said.

"Still though, it's tragic how she got them." Raven said.

 **Musaline then let the needle drop, shattering on the ground, "But these powers... when you died and I lost control for a moment mom..." Musaline said, "The others found out... they started calling me a freak... even the Faunus were calling me a freak... Why? you had the same powers and you protected them, they even saw how powerful you were with them mom, you didn't even need the power of your eyes mom." Musaline said breaking down into tears once again.**

"T-this is just, horrible. She can't help who she is! Oum, I hate people." Weiss said, sniffling as she took a tissue, and leaning onto Ruby's shoulder.

 **"I miss you mom, dad..." Musaline said, "Mom, you once told me there were powers that could undo death in this world, I want to find them, bring you both back, bring this family back together. I'll com back then, once I have that power I promise."**

"Seriously, losing both parents. One to a fire, and the other to disease. Talk about a hard life." Tai said.

"Yeah, I mean, I empathize with the girl, but I don't exactly approve of what she's become." Ren said.

 **Musaline carefully opened the door to her house and peeked inside.**

"I wonder why she had to sneak inside her own house?" Qrow asked.

"Well, maybe this Onyx guy is abusive?" Raven said, "She did call him uncle."

"There's no way in hell I'd ever lay a hand on Ruby and Yang like I'm some sort of abusive asshole." Qrow growled.

 **From the sound of loud snoring she could tell her uncle was passed out on the couch after another session of drinking, which Musaline had made sure was drugged so she could make her escape.**

"Man, the only time we drugged uncle Qrow's drink, all we did was slip some laxatives into his whiskey." Ruby said, chuckling, causing most everyone else to start laughing.

"Wait a minute, that was you two?!" Qrow demanded.

"I never, I didn't even THINK about doing that!" Raven said laughing.

"Just get back to reading Yang." Qrow grumbled, Yang complying after laughing for a bit.

 **Musaline quietly ran downstairs into the basement where her room was located and grabbed a backpack and filled it with her clothes, books and her first aid kit before sneaking upstairs and opening the refrigerator and began to grab whatever food as in it that didn't need to be heated, then into the cabinet for canned food, then she quickly grabbed a can opener and a fork, spoon, and knife.**

"All the kit items needed for survival." Blake said.

 **"The hell are you doing you little piece of shit?" Her uncle said, causing Musaline to gasp.**

"Alright, I hate this asshole." Qrow growled.

 **The young Sorceress spun around after zipping up her bag to see the scarred face of her uncle and his brown eyes and receding hairline, she didn't want to have to get past her uncle to escape, but she may very well have to seeing as he's got a bottle held upside down.**

"Alright, I now want to kill him." Qrow said, his eyes glowing in pure anger.

"Same." Tai said, cracking his knuckles.

"Amen." Raven said.

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Summer said.

 **"I'm leaving Onyx." Musaline said, her voice becoming hard as steel.**

"Good. Get away from that asshole." Jaune said, anger in his voice.

 **"Fine by me, just leave the bag, it's got my stuff in it." Onyx said.**

"Asshole." Pyrrha said.

 **"What are you gonna do with girl clothes?" Musaline snapped, "Dress in drag?"**

"Looks like someone needs some ice for that burn." Nora joked.

 **Onyx growled, "Just for that you're gonna leave what you got on here too."**

"The fuck is wrong with this man!?" Pyrrha said horrified.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Alicia growled, her eyes glowing a tad bit.

 **"No." Musaline said.**

 **"What?" Onyx asked.**

"Say what again, motherfucker!" Tronmaster said, chuckling.

"Ha! Pulp Fiction reference." Jaune said, chuckling.

 **"I said." Musaline growled lifting up her hands, "** ** _No!_** **" Musaline roared unleashing her magic, throwing Onyx against a wall, destroying a cupboard and causing a pendant to fall onto his head.**

Seeing this, caused the readers to cheer.

"I know we're cheering for the bad guy, but I just hate this Onyx guy so much, I don't feel bad cheering for Musaline in this instance." Jaune said, everyone else nodding.

 **The pendant was that of an Ivory owl with it's wings spread wide.**

"Huh, that's a beautiful pendant." Penny said.

"It really is." Summer said, "It probably belonged to her mother."

 **"I'll be taking mom's pendant too." Musaline said holding her hand out, causing the pendant to fly into her open palm.**

"I would make a Star Wars joke, but this scene is just too sad, but awesome." Blake said.

 **Musaline then turned around and a sudden blast of the same force that threw Onyx into the wall shattered the wall.**

 **And Musaline ran through at full speed.**

"Again, it's good that she's getting away from that jackass." Qrow said.

"Yep. Although, I wish that she would've used her powers to try and benefit the lives of others." Glynda said.

"Although, she DOES care about her subordinates." Alicia said, Glynda nodded in agreement.

 **[Present day]**

 **[Musaline's P.O.V.]**

"And now we're looking at things from Musaline's perspective." Raven said.

 **I lurched up from my bed in a cold sweat with a gasp and looked around.**

"Been there, done that." Ren said.

"Amen." Qrow said.

 **"That dream again..." I said softly.**

"Looks like she's been having that dream for awhile now." Summer said.

 _'Looks like we don't need to introduce Musaline to a Doctor Crane.'_ Tronmaster thought.

 **I removed the covers from my bed and looked down at my soaked, black night grown, "I better change into something dry before I go back to sleep."**

"I know how she feels." Winter said.

 **With that I got out of bed and made my way to my closet, I was about to reach for another night gown when I saw mom's pendant hanging there.**

"I feel like that pendant has some sort of importance to the plot besides it belonging to Musaline's mom." Ruby said.

"Agreed." Weiss said, giving Ruby a peck on the cheek.

 **"I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise just yet mom..." I said softly, "But... I don't know how you'd react to what I've become..."**

"If I was her mother, I would love her regardless, but I wouldn't approve of what she's become." Summer said as the book closed.

"Typical response from you boss." Qrow said chuckling, "So, break time?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, a much needed break. Now, follow me please." Tronmaster said, motioning for everyone to follow him and Alicia into the elevator. Which they did.

"Time to stretch our legs for a bit." Neptune said, as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

 ***Adam, Melody, and Jenkins started locking down the security room for the break.***

 **Adam: Oh boy, about time Tronmaster got to the first break.**

 **Jenkins: Amen to that sir.**

 **Melody: But hey, now the readers know a bit about Musaline's backstory.**

 **Adam: I feel bad for her.**

 **Jenkins: Yep.**

 **Melody: Preaching to the choir.**


	21. Chapter 21

***Security Room is locked down for the break***

* * *

The elevator doors opened with Tronmaster, Alicia, and the readers stepping off into the break room. Which resembled the break room in the Phoenix Temple, save for the inclusion of a movie theater-esque setup.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Ruby said, looking at the break room.

"Yep. There's a PS1 with Final Fantasy VIII on it." Alicia said, motioning towards the TV.

"Nice." Jaune said.

"And if you look to your right, we have a fully functioning holodeck." Tronmaster said, as Adam, Jenkins, and Melody stepping out of the elevator.

"Alright, I guess I can finally stretch." Jenkins said, his form shimmering a bit, revealing a pair of fox ears and a tail.

"Holy shit!" Yang said, looking at Jenkins.

"Language young lady!" Summer scolded.

"Oh, you must be referring to my fox ears and tail. Well, I'm a Kitsune." Jenkins replied.

"Kitsune?" Blake asked.

"Yep. I'm pretty much similar to a Faunus. Except that I have both a fox tail, and fox ears." Jenkins replied.

"And that Kitsune are hunted for their fur." Melody said, visibly angry.

"Alright, let's let the readers relax. We can get into Kitsune politics later." Adam said.

"Gotcha General Taurus." Jenkins said, wrapping his tail around Melody slightly.

"Wait, General?" Qrow asked.

"Long story, don't want to get into it." Adam replied.

"Ok, Team RWBY, let's get to the holodeck!" Ruby said, leading the rest of team RWBY to the holodeck.

"Alright, while Team RWBY is getting some training done, let's just relax!" Tronmaster said, walking towards the bar.

"So, I'm gonna play some Triple Triad with Ren." Nora said, dragging Ren towards a table, with Penny, Sun, and Neptune following them.

"So, I guess that Pyrrha and I will play some Final Fantasy then." Jaune said, as Team STRQ, Winter, and Glynda joined Tronmaster, Alicia, Adam, Jenkins, and Melody at the bar.

"So, how have you guys been enjoying the story so far?" Alicia asked the adults.

"Well, great. But, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what you told us." Glynda said.

"Yeah, it's a lot to comprehend." Tai said, nodding.

"Yep. It's not everyday that you learn that your existence is thanks to a webseries in an entirely separate dimension." Tronmaster said, pouring himself a shot glass of whiskey.

"Amen to that." Qrow said, pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

"Bright side, at least with this information, we can prevent that, horrific future from occurring in our world." Winter said.

"Eh, the main timeline could be worse." Jenkins said.

"Right, you could live in the world of Fallout." Melody added.

"What's so bad about that world?" Raven said.

Adam made a gesture with his right index and middle fingers.

"Two words?" Summer asked, Adam nodding.

"Nuclear hellscape." Adam said grimly.

"Damn." Summer said.

Meanwhile, with Team RWBY...

As team RWBY entered the holodeck, the four of them, along with their Guardian Forces were stunned by the size of the holodeck.

"Wow..." Ruby breathed.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said.

"Welcome, team RWBY." Said a voice over the intercom.

"Um..." Weiss trailed off.

"Excuse me, my name is Maximus. I'm the resident Artificial Intelligence aboard the Swift Retribution." Said the A.I. now known as Maximus (Imagine him sounding like Leonard Nemoy).

"Hello Maximus!" Ruby said.

"This holodeck is designed to aid with training the minds, bodies, and Semblances of the crew." Maximus said.

"Nice!" Yang said.

"Unfortunately, there is not enough time to train." Maximus said.

"What? Why not?" Weiss asked, annoyed.

"It is time to return to the reading room." Maximus replied.

"Dammit." Blake said.

"Talk about anticlimactic." Alexander said.

"Yep." Shiva said.

Ifrit just mumbled something in annoyance.

"Disappointing." Diablos said, as Team RWBY was transported back to the reading room.

"Alright, time to get back to the reading room everyone." Tronmaster said.

"Good thing too. I JUST figured out about the Memory Card thing." Pyrrha said.

"Really?" Alicia asked in deadpanned as everyone got onto the elevator, save for Adam, Jenkins, and Melody were transported back to the reading room.

* * *

 ***Adam, Melody, and Jenkins suddenly appeared back into the security room, Jenkins stretching his arms.***

 **Adam: Back in the saddle.**

 **Jenkins: Yep. I'm just going to disengage the lockdown.**

 **Melody: You go do that babe, I'm just gonna-**

 **Security Program: WARING! UNAUTHORIZED IDENTIFICATION!**

 **Adam: Jenkins...**

 **Melody: What happened?!**

 ***Suddenly, several miniguns appeared.**

 **Security Program: PREPARE OF ANNIHILATION! EX-TER-MI-NATE! EX-TER-MI-NATE!**

 **Jenkins: Oh, crapbaskets.**

 ***Camera feed cuts out.***


	22. Chapter 22

***Adam, Jenkins, and Melody are covered in bandages. While Adam and Melody are busy cleaning up the bullets, Jenkins is looking at the camera with an apologetic face.***

 **Jenkins: Well, this has been heavily delayed. Damn you internet!**

 **Melody: That, and the captain lost some drive during the whole 'alerts being broken' situation.**

 **Adam: That was a clusterfuck.**

 **Melody: Yeah, no kidding.**

 **Adam: Anywho, Jenkins, watch the cameras, I'm going to give Ruby a call.**

 **Jenkins: She is so going to kill you.**

* * *

As Tronmaster and Alicia stepped off of the elevator, they looked over to admire their handiwork. Said handiwork consisting of positioning Ruby and Weiss into a frozen state of making out (minus groping), Yang and Blake both in a similar position, but with groping, Sun, Neptune and Tai set up like the Three Stooges, Nora and Ren were playing whack a mole with each other, Jaune and Pyrrha were both dressed as Male Corrin and Caeldori respectively, Summer and Raven were both chained together by a pair of handcuffs. And Penny was dressed as Donna Noble from Doctor Who (the best of the Tenth Doctor's companions in Alicia's opinion).

"We've really gotta thank Phoenix for teaching me about the freezing time thing." Alicia said, chuckling.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Tronmaster said, snapping his fingers and unfreezing time.

"YANG XIAO LONG!" Tai shouted upon looking at Blake and Yang's direction.

"Um, w-what happened?" Yang asked, blushing.

"Well, something was happening with this site I worked on, so, until said problem was fixed, I froze this entire room in time." Tronmaster replied.

"And we also decided to, have some fun as it were." Alicia said, chuckling.

"What kind of fun?" Penny asked.

"Well, we made Ruby and Weiss go into a make-out session, minus the groping that we did for Yang and Blake." Tronmaster said.

"Then, we dressed Jaune and Pyrrha as male Corrin and Caeldori from Fire Emblem Fates." Alicia added.

"We also had Nora and Ren play whack a mole with each other, chained Summer and Raven together with handcuffs, posed Tai, Neptune and Sun like they were the Three Stooges, and dressed Penny like Donna Noble." Tronmaster finished.

"Hey, where's Raiden?" Sun asked, before Raiden appeared on Ruby's lap.

"Oh, there he is." Jaune said.

"Come to mama boy!" Alicia said, clapping her hands, and Raiden proceeded to jump into Alicia's lap.

"Alright, who's reading next?" Winter asked.

"I think it was Jaune." Raven replied.

"Aunt Yang was last to read.. Yeah, it's Jaune's turn." Alicia said.

"Alright, cool." Jaune said, picking up the book.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Once again, no perspective." Penny said, growing to like her new look.

 **"Okay, enough you two!" Summer called teleporting in between the attacks of Cardin and Pyrrha.**

"Aww, I wanted to see Cardin get his ass kicked more." Nora said, pouting.

"Don't worry Nora, I'm sure there are other moments of seeing Cardin having his ass handed to him." Quezacotl said, reassuring Nora.

 **Cardin's Aura was in the red, while Pyrrha's was still untouched.**

"Not surprising, considering that Sauron knockoff always telegraphs his attacks." Tronmaster said.

"Plus, he's quite easy to anger." Alicia added, earning a nod from her boyfriend.

 **"Tch, who do we even need to train against people? Just let us fight some Grimm, that's a Huntsman's job anyway." Cardin grumbled as he made his way to his seat.**

"Such arrogance." Summer said, nodding in disapproval.

"Yeah, he's a grade-A douchebag grandma Summer." Alicia said.

 **Summer however heard that and was not pleased, "You really think a Huntsman's job is just to fight Grimm?" Summer asked.**

"No, it isn't. We also deal with criminals, terrorists, and general jerks." Tai said.

"Along with self-entitled little twats like team CRDL and little Shitley?" Alicia said, earning a laugh from the readers, Weiss and Winter included.

 **Team RWBY knew better, after all they had infiltrated the facility of the NEO Galbadians a few months ago, and then there was the White Fang they fought a few days ago.**

"Well, less Metal Gear-style infiltration, and more busting in like the Kool-Aid man." Alicia said, chuckling.

"OH YEAH!" Said the Koo-Aid man as he busted into the reading room to the shocked gaze of everyone present.

"What. The. Fuck?" Sun said, shaking his head.

As the Kool-Aid man backed away, Tronmaster pressed a button on the wall, activating the security system.

"Gotta go!" The Kool-Aid man said, as several reprogramed Daleks started following him.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks said.

"I'm just going to keep reading." Jaune said.

"For the sake of our collective sanity, that's probably a good idea." Blake said, as Jaune continued to read.

 **"Can anyone tell me two threats to Remnant that are NOT the Grimm!?" Summer called out.**

"Easy, terrorists, aliens, and little shits." Alicia joked, earning some laughs from everyone.

 **Weiss raised her hand, "The White Fang." She called out.**

"And to be serious, the NEO Galbadians are the other threat." Penny said.

"Not to mention Salem and her associates." Glynda added.

 **"Yes!" Summer called, "The result of Faunus being absolutely sick of being pushed around, thus creating a threat to Remnant's people. What else?"**

"I would say clowns." Tronmaster said, causing everyone to look at him like he was crazy, save for Alicia.

"Um, what?" Tai asked in deadpan.

"I hate clowns, ok?" Tronmaster said.

 **The Room was silent for a moment before Pyrrha raised her hand, "The NEO Galbadians." Pyrrha said.**

"I have a feeling that Cardin's going to show why exactly he's a total dumbass." Jaune said.

 **"Yes." Summer said, "The NEO Galbadians, you know their threat much more directly than most people have seeing as they attacked Sanctum almost two years ago."**

"Don't remind me." Pyrrha said, cringing at what happened to her other.

"Yeah, that wasn't fun to watch." Yang said.

 **"Please, Atlas can take care of those upstarts." Cardin said.**

"Considering a few chapters ago, we saw my other have her ass handed to her, yeah, there's no way Atlas can fight the NEO Galbadians." Winter said.

"No offense babe, but that was a curbstomp." Qrow said, wrapping Winter in a hug.

 **"No, they can't." Summer said flatly, "I know."**

"Yeesh, talk about a death glare." Neptune said, cringing in fear.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sun said.

 **This caused a wave of murmurs to sweep across the room, except from Team RWBY and Pyrrha.**

"Jaune, I'd recommend having some water nearby." Alicia said, handing Jaune a comically-sized pitcher of water.

"Why's that?" Jaune asked, taking the pitcher from Alicia.

"Cause this next part is extremely long." Alicia said.

 **"Let me tell you the short history of the NEO Galbadians." Summer called out, "Thirty six Years ago the NEO Galbadian's appeared out of nowhere, and attacked an Atlesian High Security Prison, only a few Prisoners were left there, when questioned they claim to have refused an offer made to them by the NEO Galbadian Leader, a woman known as Musaline. She broke out a total of 50 Prisoners, including the ones that were on death row. General Ironwood himself was there, but he was defeated by Musaline. The Atlesian Military followed the NG to a remote location in the Atlesian Forest, however when they arrived at the location of the tracking device placed on a prisoner all that was found was a massive gaping hole in the ground. Sixteen years later The NEO Galbadians returned, razing a small village known as Coral and killing all who lived there, however there were no children's bodies and there were several Missing persons reports filed a few days before the village was destroyed. It is presumed the Leader had decided to move the children away from the attack site along with a few parents, as during the prison Breakout Musaline managed to save children from becoming victims of collateral damage. Since then the NEO Galbadians have appeared in random locations, usually destroying White Fang encampments or causing a mass prison breakout. And then there was the attack on Sanctum."**

After taking a massive drink of water, Jaune finally spoke, "Holy shit, that was long."

"That was seriously a mouthful." Yang said.

"And he did it all in one go." Glynda said, impressed.

"Yeah, no kidding. Kudos Jaune." Penny said.

 **The room was silent, news of the NEO Galbadians was kept very quiets it was in the local area because the news did not want to cause a mass panic and attract the Grimm.**

"Cause panic, among many other negative feelings or emotions, can and most certainly attract the Grimm." Tronmaster said grimly.

"Yeah, no kidding." Tai said.

 **"This is why we train against human opponent's people." Summer called, "To combat criminals, terrorists, and the NEO Galbadians."**

"Yep. Terrorists that want to wipe out an entire species." Alicia said, growling slightly.

"You really hate the White Fang, don't you?" Raven asked.

"Only what they've become. I idolize what the White Fang was." Alicia replied.

 **Weiss was pacing around the hallway, today was the day her sister arrived at Beacon to visit for a month.**

"I can understand why you'd be concerned about your sister." Summer said.

"That's more than what your parents would do." Alicia growled.

"Yeah, my parents are, old fashioned, like that. Never wanted me to be a Huntress." Summer said.

 **"I've got a Cura and a Curaga spell." Weiss said mentally checking her spell stocks, "I did give her the right floor number didn't I?"**

"I'm sure you did Weiss." Shiva said, putting a comforting hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"Thank you Shiva." Weiss said with a smile.

 **"Yes you did." Winter said, making Weiss jump.**

"Boo!" Nora said, making everyone jump.

"Nora! That's not fucking funny!" Pyrrha shouted.

 **"Winter!" Weiss said almost ready to hug her sister, only to notice the cast on her arm, and then she remembered the broken arm under that cast.**

"I would've used my non-broken arm to hug you Weiss." Winter said, causing Weiss to smile.

"Aww, that's cute Snowcone." Ruby said, giving Weiss a peck on the cheek.

"R-Ruby, this is embarrassing!" Weiss said embarrassed, but she gave Ruby a kiss anyway.

 **Winter followed her sisters gaze to the cast, "Yes, this is going to be a bit difficult to get used to for a whole month."**

"Not until Weiss uses a healing spell." Qrow said.

"Yep." Penny said.

 **"Winter..." Weiss said slowly, "What would you do if your arm healed much before the time the doctors said it would? Would you head back to the military early?"**

"I see where you're going with this Weiss." Winter said.

 **Winter raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway, "I would still stay the rest of the month here with you."**

"Aww, sister group hug!" Ruby and Yang said, grabbing both Schnee sisters into a group hug.

"Dolts." Both Weiss and Winter said, before hugging the Rose-Xiao Long sisters back.

 **Weiss looked around before taking Winter's good hand, "Follow me." Weiss said pulling her sister into Team RWBY's Dorm.**

"Time for me to see the Team RWBY Dorm room." Winter said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we seriously need to fix those when we get back." Raven said.

"I can recommend a good guy capable of fixing up those beds." Tronmaster said.

 **Inside the room, Ruby and Blake looked away from their reading material, Weapons Monthly and The Man with two souls respectively.**

"I can recommend another awesome book series." Alicia said.

 **"Hey Weiss." Ruby said, "Is that your sister?"**

"No Ruby, I'm the pizza delivery girl." Winter said sarcastically.

 _'Great, now I can't stop thinking of Winter in a pizza delivery outfit.'_ Qrow thought with a small nosebleed.

"Jesus Qrow, get your mind out of the gutter." Tronmaster said, shaking his head.

 **"Yes." Weiss said, "Ruby, Blake, this is my sister, Winter Schnee."**

 **"Uh... It's a pleasure to make your aqu- aqua... It's nice to meet you Winter." Ruby said.**

"Awkward." Yang said.

"This actually went much better than in the main timeline." Alicia said.

"Huh. Neat." Ruby said.

 **"Hey." Blake said returning to her book.**

"About what I expected I'd do." Blake said with a shrug.

 **"It's nice to meet you two." Winter said, then her eyes registered the Bunkbeds, "That is very unsafe."**

"Yeah, we know! We. Know." All of Team RWBY said.

 **"Hey they work!" Ruby called out.**

 **"Surprisingly well." Blake added helpfully.**

"Gee Blake, thanks for the help." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

 **"I see..." Winter said, "Now, Weiss, what is it that you're planning?"**

"My guess using either the Cura, or Curaga spells." Penny said.

"Obviously." Ren said.

 **"It's... kinda hard to explain so... Let me demonstrate first so you'll know what I'm about to say is true." Weiss said.**

"Always got to show, instead of just telling." Glynda said.

 **Blue Particles rose up from Weiss' feet, "Cura." she intoned.**

"Huh, so it's Cura." Penny said.

"Neat." Tai said.

 **A blue light appeared over Winter's head as a trio of blue rings appeared over her head and sank down.**

"One of a few ways to recover health in a game." Tronmaster said.

"What are the other ways?" Summer asked.

"By using a health kit, eating food, and by drinking this." Tronmaster said, holding a bottle containing a red liquid.

"What is that?" Raven asked.

"A health potion." Alicia replied.

 **"What was that?" Winter asked.**

"A clothes beam." Nora joked.

"That, didn't make sense Nora." Raven said.

"Shut up bitch tits." Nora said, Tronmaster clotheslining Raven before she could tackle Nora, taking Summer down with her.

"Jaune, continue reading." Tronmaster said in deadpan.

 **"Sorry if this hurts." Weiss said and before Winter could react she shot her hand out and grabbed the cast tightly.**

"Meep!" Winter said, grabbing her arm.

"Was that a meep?" Weiss asked Winter, who had the decency to blush.

 **Winter winced in preparation for a sudden pain to shoot through her arm.**

 **Instead all she felt was Weiss gripping her arm tightly through a cast, "What the?" Winter breathed.**

"I'd be shocked too if my previously broken arm was suddenly healed without much explanation." Summer said, speaking of which?" She asked, holding up her and Raven's wrists.

"Alright, here." Tronmaster said, tossing a key to Summer, who then freed both herself and Raven.

 **"That was a healing spell." Weiss said, before she went into an explanation of Shiva and the other Guardian Forces.**

"Well, looks like my other's about to get a crash course in magic." Winter said.

"It's just become normal at this point." Neptune said.

 **Winter was silent through the whole explanation and when Weiss finished Winter only had one question.**

"When's the wedding?" Qrow joked.

"Ha ha ha." Winter said, rolling her eyes.

 **"Can I meet this Shiva?" Winter asked.**

 **"Of course you may." Shiva said as she appeared, sitting on Weiss's bed with her legs crossed.**

"Damn, I was hoping that it was the wedding one." Raven said, chuckling.

"Although seriously Weiss, when's the wedding?" Winter joked.

"W-Winter!" Weiss said, blushing.

 **Winter's head snapped to the Guardian Force that sat on the bed, "It's a pleasure to meet you at last Shiva." Winter said, "Although it's a little disconcerting to know that you've been with my sister for seven years... Although it would explain why she seemed much happier that concert."**

""Yeah, after that concert, I was miserable." Weiss said.

"Not anymore Snowflake!" Ruby said, giving Weiss a kiss.

 **Shiva smiled at Winter's implied acceptance of her presence.**

"Of course I approve." Winter said.

 **"But must you lack decency?" Winter then asked.**

"Hey, it's not my fault I look so damn good." Shiva said with a massive grin.

"Right, and I'm Emperor of Mistral." Ifrit said rolling his eyes.

"Fuck off hothead." Shiva mumbled.

 **Shiva's expression then went flat, "I'm the empress of ice, what you call cold I call barbeque weather. What you call hot I call being in a volcano." Shiva said.**

"It's true." Shiva said.

Tronmaster mumbled something about wanting BBQ Ribs.

 **Winter sighed, she couldn't really argue with that however then she noticed Shiva taking another glance at Weiss.**

"Wait, what?" Ruby growled.

"Huh, interesting." Shiva mumbled.

 **Weiss also noticed this, "Shiva? What's with that look?" Weiss asked.**

"Yeah, what is that look for?" Ruby said, glaring at Shiva, causing her to flinch.

 **"Every time you use magic Weiss, I see something flare up inside you." Shiva said, "And I think I may have figured out what it is."**

"Ah, it's something magic related." Ruby said, "At least it wasn't, something else..." She added with a small blush.

 **"What is it?" Weiss asked slightly worried.**

"Yes, what is it?" Weiss asked.

 **"Blue Magic." Shiva said, "The potential to learn and cast Blue Magic."**

"Holy shit." Alexander said.

"Wow, I've never heard old buckethead swear before." Diablos joked.

"Fuck off Kabuki head." Alexander said, causing a few laughs.

 **That's when Diablos appeared, "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Diablos said appearing causing Winter to jump at his demonic visage, "Are you telling me the Ice Queen is capable of using magic as powerful as Blue Magic!?" Diablos demanded.**

"What is Blue Magic?" Glynda asked.

"Well, let's let Jaune continue reading so we can find out." Alicia said.

 **Winter's face twisted into a slight frown, she didn't really like the fact that her younger sister gotten the same nickname as her, however that thought was pushed aside for the main question at the moment.**

 **"Uh... what's Blue Magic?" Ruby asked putting her magazine aside.**

"I'm guessing we're going to find out soon." Penny said.

 **"Blue Magic..." Shiva started, "It's a type of magic that not even a Sorceress is usually capable of using, only a small handful of people are even capable of learning it."**

"Whoa, that's pretty rare." Qrow said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Sun said.

 **"Lucky." Blake grumbled.**

 **"Blue magic isn't like magic that is drawn." Diablos said, "Once you've learned it you can cast it infinitely, making it much more dangerous than other types of Magic. Heck many of it's spells hit multiple targets."**

"Damn, that's pretty impressive." Neptune said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said.

 **"What do I have to do to learn Blue Magic?" Weiss asked interested in this new type of magic.**

"I'm guessing that she could use Triple Triad cards." Nora said.

"Nora, that's ridiculous." Raven said.

 **"That's where the problem comes in." Shiva said, "Blue magic is learned by collecting, then absorbing certain objects that Monsters tend to leave behind once you've killed them."**

"Oum, Nora might be onto something." Winter said, dumbfounded.

"Come on Winter, there's no way that Nora's right." Summer said.

 **"Basically." Diablos said taking over, "You learn Blue Magic by lopping off parts of monsters that could use that Blue Magic and absorb them."**

 **"So that's what the problem is..." Blake said, "The monsters that could use Blue Magic are long gone, replaced by the Grimm."**

"Dammit." Weiss mumbled.

"Wait, does that mean..." Penny said, trailing off.

 **"Exactly." Shiva said, "Learning Blue Magic without those monsters is going to be a pain, we'd need for the NEO Galbadians to replicate those monsters for Weiss to learn Blue Magic."**

"Oh my Oum, Nora's right." Team STRQ said.

"Nora, from now on, please don't spoil the plot points." Tronmaster said, removing his sunglasses.

"No problem!" Nora said, saluting.

 **"What about that T-Rexaurs bone?" Weiss asked.**

 **"The what?" Winter asked her head snapping to Weiss.**

 **"I'll explain soon." Weiss said.**

 **"No, that's not something to learn Blue Magic from." Shiva said.**

 **"Drat." Weiss said.**

"Oh brother, I can't believe Nora's right again." Sacred said, facepalming.

 **Ruby then hoped off her bed, "Welp, Weiss while you tell your sister about our mission to the NEO Galbadian facility a couple of months ago, Blake wanna play a game of Triple Triad?"**

"Hey Diablos, are you ok?" Quezacotl asked.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that Nora's probably right." Diablos replied.

 **That's when Shiva and Diablos's heads shot up, "Triple Triad?" They asked each other, "That's it!" they said in synch.**

"Wow." Neptune said.

"Fucking hell." Diablos said.

 **"Huh?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Ruby, do you still have that second Caterchipillar card?" Shiva asked.**

 **"Yeah?" Ruby said, "Why?**

 **"Do you have any reason to keep it?" Shiva asked.**

 **"No." Ruby said, "Why?"**

"Cause that's how-" Nora said before being cut off my Tronmaster holding up an electric razor.

"Yeesh, remind me not to piss you off." Yang said, Tronmaster nodding in response.

 **"That may just be what we need to help Weiss with learning Blue Magic, can I use it?" Shiva asked.**

"Obviously." Ruby said.

 **"Uh... sure." Ruby chirped, "As Leader of Team RWBY I'll do what I can to help Weiss learn Blue Magic." With that Ruby held out the card.**

 **Right then and there Diablos snatched the card from Ruby and sped out of the room.**

"Jerk." Ruby said.

"Hey, I'm just helping your girlfriend learn some Blue Magic." Diablos defended.

 **"What's going on?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Quezacotl can turn cards into object's." Shiva started, "And most of the Blue Magic spells I can recall can be refined from the right Triple Triad cards."**

"Huh, that's actually a good idea." Weiss said.

 **Weiss's eyes went wide as she looked at the drawer she put her Triple Triad starter deck, she just found a new hobby it seems.**

"And so have I." Weiss said with a smile.

 **"I'm back." Diablos said, now holding a thick looking Spider web, "A Caterchipillar's Spider Web, within it holds knowledge of the Blue Magic, Ultra Waves."**

"Ewww..." Ruby said.

"Yeah, I'm not too fond of spiders." Tronmaster said shuddering.

 **Weiss took the web from Diablos, and figured she may as well work it like she was drawing magic from it.**

"I'm more or less sure that you could do the same thing Aunt Weiss." Alicia said.

"Neat." Weiss said.

 **The web turned into blue particles of light and were soon absorbed into Weiss's body, giving the Heiress knowledge of the spell.**

"Nice." Weiss said.

"Talk about convenient." Blake said.

 **"Incredible." Weiss said looking at her hands.**

 **"Ultra Waves." Shiva said, "Capable of hitting multiple enemies and driving them berserk even."**

"Damn." Qrow said.

"Yep, an AOE, or 'area of effect' attack basically." Tronmaster.

"They're quite effective." Alicia said.

 **Weiss smiled at this, she now had a new edge in battle.**

"Same here." Weiss said, smiling evilly.

 _'Man, Weiss is hot when she's evil.'_ Ruby thought.

 **[Meanwhile in Vale]**

 **[FF8 OST- Never look back]**

"Alright, looks like we're cutting to Vale." Glynda said.

 **A female figure shot out on an alleyway, clutching her bleeding arm that held her odachi.**

"Wait, is that me?" Raven asked.

"I'm not telling." Tronmaster said, a cheeky smile on his face.

 **The woman was wearing a black shallow cut dress with five bead necklaces, a red-girdle belt with a pair of matching red gauntlets, also wore detached black leggings with a red splatter pattern, and black leather boots beneath them, attached to her hip was an object of some sort made of rave feathers.**

"Yep, definitely Raven." Qrow said.

 **However her attire was damaged, several tears were visible as well as a few bullets holes, and the normally full faced nevermore mask that covered her face was cracked and chipped, even having chunks missing.**

"Damn Rae, you look like hammered shit." Summer said with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna say that my other's beat up look has the markings of the NEO Galbadians." Raven said.

 **This was Raven Branwen, and she was not having a good day.**

"Not surprising, considering who I apparently pissed off." Raven said.

"You probably did piss off the NEO Galbadians sis." Qrow said.

 **"What the hell is up with that thing..." Raven growled looking behind her, yet not seeing anything.**

"What thing?" Ren asked.

"My guess, it's a boss from Final Fantasy VIII." Penny said.

 **Not that it meant anything, that thing would catch up to her soon enough anyway.**

"I'm guessing it's some sort of machine." Glynda said.

"Probably." Winter said.

 **Raven glanced at her arm and saw how much she was bleeding, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to find a good place to hide from the thing before she passed out from blood loss.**

"Yeah, passing out from blood loss isn't fun." Alicia said.

"Speaking from experience young lady?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Y-yes ma'am." Alicia answered, slightly fearful of her mother.

 **She was lost in thought so long that she didn't notice when she slammed into someone in front of her.**

 **"Raven?" Summer asked looking at the lost member of her team.**

"Well, this is going to be awkward for our others." Summer said.

"Yep." Yang said.

"No kidding." Raven said.

 **Raven's eyes went wide as she looked at the person she bumped into, "Summer... you're... alive... ?" Raven panted, then she saw someone standing next to Summer.**

"Who'd be standing next to me?" Summer asked.

"Ten Lien says it's Yang." Penny said.

 **Raven's daughter, Yang stood there staring in shock at Raven, both in seeing her, and seeing her condition.**

"I'd be shocked too, being in my other's position." Yang said.

"Same here." Pyrrha said.

 **"This day... just keeps... getting better..." Raven wheezed before passing out from the blood loss.**

"Yeah, I was fortunate to be near some allies when I passed out from blood loss." Alicia said.

"Really? Who were they?" Glynda asked.

"A group of, I guess you could say dimension hoppers like myself. The Order of Heroes." Tronmaster said, holding up a bizarre, handgun-like weapon.

"The hell is that?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow at the weapon.

"Oh, this old thing? This is known as the Breidablik. And I'm actually a member of the Order of Heroes." Tronmaster replied.

"We can get into my boyfriend's storied military career later. Jaune, continue reading." Alicia said, motioning for Jaune to continue.

 **Summer managed to catch her old teammate as she fell, "Raven? What did this to you?" Summer asked, then she looked up at Yang, "Yang please tell me you have a Cure Spell stocked."**

"I have a feeling that I don't." Yang said.

"Oh gee, thanks Yang." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

 **"Uh... sorry, I kinda used them all to fix myself up after sparring and I haven't had time to restock." Yang said nervously, "I still have one Cure spell I can use though."**

 **"It'll have to do." Summer said.**

"Better than nothing." Neptune said, shrugging.

 **"Okay." Yang said as blue particles floated up, "Cure." She intoned, and a few blue lights rose up from below Raven, not healing her by much, but it at least stopped the major bleeding.**

"It's better than nothing." Penny said.

"Yep." Raven agreed.

 **"We need to get her to Beacon." Summer said throwing Raven over her shoulder, "It's the closest place with a medical facility."**

"Really? You're not taking me somewhere else? Like, you know, a hospital?" Raven asked.

"I'm guessing a quick escape is required." Ren said.

"Probably." Sun said, shrugging.

 **Yang was about to reply, but that's when she felt the ground shake, "What's causing the ground to shake?" Yang asked.**

"Whatever it is, it's probably massive. Like Alexander- DAMMIT!" Penny said, hiding her face in her hands.

"Wow Penny, you need to control yourself." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **At that moment the source of the shaking ground leapt out of an alley and landed in front of the trio.**

"Boss fight!" Nora said.

"Seems like it." Winter said.

 **A large black machine that had four legs and two clawed arms that appeared to be pincers, on the four legs appeared to be open valves that opened away from the body of the machine, near the back of the machine were four whirring cylinders that were helping the machine function, on the 'face' of the machine was a large cut made by Raven's odachi.**

"Badass." Yang said, complementing her birth mother.

"Thanks." Raven said, Yang nodding in response.

"What the hell is it?" Winter asked.

 **Yang quickly scanned the Machine.**

 **[X-ATM092: The NEO Galbadian unmanned mobile attack weapon, also known as 'Black Widow'. Doesn't stop until it kills it's intended target- Weak to Thunder, Immune to Poison]**

"Gee, who would think that robots are weak to lightning?" Jaune asked.

"Everyone. Everyone would think that Jaune." Penny deadpanned.

"Plus, this thing doesn't hold a candle to some of the robots I've tangoed with." Tronmaster said.

 **"Well if it's weak to Thunder Magic..." Yang said as blue particles rose up from her feet, "Thundaga!" she shouted.**

 **A massive bolt of lightning hit the machine and the ground below it, cracking the ground before causing electrical energy to burst out of the ground to further shock the machine.**

 **X-ATM092 collapsed to the ground, one of the legs spazzing slightly every now and again.**

"Well, that was shocking." Yang punned.

Everyone save for Tai groaned in response.

 **[OST end]**

"It's not over." Sun said.

"Oh come on Sun, it's fried. It's dead." Neptune said.

 **"Piece of cake." Yang said dusting off her hands.**

"It was too easy." Winter said.

 **"Good, let's hurry." Summer said as she started to run down the street with Raven on her shoulder.**

"Wait, why can't you teleport her over to Beacon?" Nora asked.

"I think the story will explain why." Summer said.

 **"Why can't you teleport her there?" Yang asked.**

 **"I can't." Summer said, "Anyone I take with me feels nauseous at most because of the effect, if I teleport with Raven like this I could very well kill her. And Raven is not dying when I haven't even had time to punch her for abandoning you like she did." Summer explained.**

"Oh, that makes sense." Nora said.

"Yeah, it's not exactly pretty." Summer said.

 **"Guys." Ifrit said translucently, he himself remembered the X-ATM092 from his time with the SeeD Squall.**

"Wait, so this thing was seen around Squall's time?" Tai asked.

"Yep. And even then, this thing was a pain in the ass." Alicia said.

 **"What?" Yang asked.**

 **Before Ifrit could answer a shadow shot over head.**

"Not good." Yang said.

 **Then an X-ATM092 landed in front of them.**

"Dammit, Sun's right!" Neptune said.

 **"Another one?" Yang asked.**

"Nope. It's the same one." Penny said.

 **"No, it's the same one look!" Summer said pointing at the 'face' of the machine.**

"Why the face?" Neptune asked.

"We'll find out man." Sun said.

 **The X-ATM092 did indeed have the exact some scar made by Raven's odachi, except pieces of metal were being fitted in and welded into place in just seconds after it was notice.**

"Well, that's lame." Ruby said.

"What did the NEO Galbadians use in recreating that, essence of Wolverine?" Penny joked, causing Tronmaster to snort.

 **"It's repairing itself..." Yang breathed.**

 **The X-ATM barreled forward, intended to ram the women.**

"Metallic jerk." Yang said.

"No kidding." Summer said.

 **Yang readied Ember Celica to counter, however Summer was quicker on the draw and pulled her weapon out in sniper form and shot several times at the ground the machine was passing over, freezing it with Ice Dust bullets.**

"When in doubt, freeze the shit out of something." Alicia said.

 **"We can't afford to waste time fighting it unless we can completely destroy it." Summer said, "Just run!"**

"Let's hope you graduated Magna Cum Lade from the Prometheus School of Running Away from Things." Alicia joked.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"It's a reference to something." Tronmaster replied.

 **[FF8 OST- Never look back]**

"Another Final Fantasy VIII song?" Glynda asked.

"I've just accepted this at this point." Tai said.

 **Deciding not to waste time letting the machine recover Yang nodded and the two women shot off as fast as they could run.**

 **However the moment the two turned a corner the X-ATM092 had recovered and was charging after them.**

"Man, that thing is resilient." Nora said.

 **"How is this thing up already!?" Yang shouted looking behind her.**

 **"I don't know!" Summer shouted, "See if you can slow it down though!"**

"Seems like the best option, really." Winter said.

"Yep." Pandemona said.

 **Yang nodded and noticed they were passing by a nearly destroyed building, one that was partially destroyed because of a tornado and no one was willing to shell out the Lien to fix the old place.**

"I've noticed several buildings that looked like they suffered the aftermath of a Kaiju fight." Alicia said.

"Have you seen a Kaiju fight before?" Winter asked.

"Oh yeah, it's brutal." Alicia replied.

 **Yang, still having her weapon deployed, shot at a chunk of wall that was still standing, causing it to shift and fall on top of the X-ATM092.**

"TIMBER!" Neptune shouted, causing a few laughs.

 **This resulted in the machine collapsing under the sudden weight of the cinder blocks.**

"Guess it really was a blockhead." Yang punned, causing Tai to laugh, and everyone else to groan.

"Goddammit Yang." Sun said.

 **"That'll buy us some time." Yang said.**

"Yeah, but only a few seconds." Qrow said.

"C'mon Qrow, don't jinx them." Glynda said.

 **It brought them enough time to run a block and turn the corner, half a block later Yang looked back just in time to see the massive machine slid out from the previous turn and began chasing them again.**

"This thing's like a Terminator!" Yang said.

"Yep, Qrow was right." Tronmaster said.

 **"Are you kidding me!?" Yang shouted.**

"What my other said!" Yang said.

 **Not seeing anything to drop the NG machine Yang did the next best thing, she junctioned Thundaga to her Elemental Attack and jumped into a spin to shoot off round from Ember Celica while not dropping her speed too much.**

"Not bad Yang. Not bad." Weiss said.

"Thanks Weiss." Yang said, Weiss nodding in response.

 **It took four shots to cause the machine to stumble and fall over once again, sliding to a stop.**

"Yeah, it's not done yet." Penny said.

 **"Alright." Yang said pumping her fist before continuing to follow Summer.**

"I'm wondering how that thing's going to be taken down." Raven said.

"Same." Winter said.

 **The two turned another corner, and Yang saw someone that could no doubt help with their current situation.**

"Really? Who?" Summer asked.

 **"Penny!" Yang shouted speeding up.**

"Wait, me?" Penny asked.

"Yep. Penny's the hero of the chapter!" Alicia said.

"Awesome!" Ruby said, dragging Penny into a hug.

 **"Yes?" Penny asked before her eyes widened seeing Yang, then Summer, then the injured Raven, "What's going on?"**

"To put it simply, we're getting our asses kicked!" Ifrit said.

 **Yang grabbed Penny by the shoulders, "Penny, Ruby told me you could shoot a laser that cleaved a Bullhead in half. Is that True?" Yang asked.**

"Yeah, I can also do the Thriller dance." Penny said, rolling her eyes, "But seriously, I can do that dance."

 **"Y-yes." Penny said surprised by how Yang was acting.**

 **"Good, because we need that laser." Yang said turning around, while also pulling Penny in front of her.**

"Penny ex Machina." Tronmaster joked.

 **Just in time for the X-ATM092 to stomp around the corner.**

 **Penny's eyes widened at the sight of the machine, "Alright, I'm combat ready." Penny said as her backpack opened to release her blades, which soon shifted into the same position they had at the docks.**

"And it's just as awesome there, as it is normally." Alicia said, Penny nodding.

 **"Target confirmed." Penny said quietly, "Firing." Penny shouted just before the massive shot out toward the NG Machine.**

"Firing main cannon." Alicia said, using a voice changer.

"Heh, nice RVB reference babe." Tronmaster said, giving Alicia a kiss.

 **The X-ATM092 barreled straight into the laser and took the blast head on. X-ATM092 slid back from the force of the laser before it's leg was broken off, followed by a claw, , the laser tore halfway through the machine before the laser died down.**

"Damn, talk about overkill." Winter said.

"There's no kill like overkill." Tronmaster said.

"Amen." Nora said.

 **The X-ATM092 collapsed on the street before it's center exploded. It wasn't going to get back up from that.**

"Sayonara!" Yang said.

 **[OST End]**

"Whew, that was exhausting." Ruby said, "And we weren't even fighting it!"

"No kidding." Weiss said.

 **"It's over, thank Oum." Yang breathed, then she looked at Penny and pulled her into a hug, "Thanks Penny, I'll explain all this later but first we need to get... the woman on Mom's back to Beacon's infirmary because it's the closest." Yang avoided calling Rave her mother because that's a conversation she didn't want to waste time with.**

"I don't blame you." Raven said, "Hell, I'm actually glad that you considered Summer as your mother."

"Hey, you're here now, so you're going to make up for lost time missy. Understood?" Summer said, using a commanding tone.

"Y-yes ma'am." Raven said.

 **Penny nodded just in time for Yang of just behind Summer.**

 **Penny then turned around to the wreckage of the X-ATM092, "I wondered why this thing was chasing them?" Penny asked before pulling out her scroll and making a call for someone to come clean this wreckage up.**

"Probably because my other pissed off the NEO Galbadians." Raven said.

"To be fair Rae, who HAVEN'T you pissed off?" Tai joked.

 **[NEO Galbadian Headquarters]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Time for more of the Goon Squad show!" Diablos joked, causing a few laughs.

 **"Uh Musaline?" A woman asked, she was wearing her own variant of the NG Commander outfit, which had no armor except on the entire forearms, and a small hole in the back for her Cheetah tail to poke out.**

"Ok, not for nothing Snow Angel, that's kinda cute." Ruby said.

"Hey, I'd be good with doing that someday." Weiss said, blushing at what she said.

"Wow. I am learning more about my sister's kinks than I probably should." Winter said, shocked.

 **"Yes Beige?" Musaline asked looking toward the Cheetah Faunus.**

"I didn't know that there were specific types of a Faunus species." Neptune said.

"Oh yeah, in fact, I think Ghira might be a panther Faunus." Alicia said.

"He is." Blake confirmed.

 **"The X-ATM092 that was sent to attack Raven because of her attack on Facility 5 in the Forever Fall Forest was destroyed." Beige said.**

"That would explain how specifically I pissed them off." Raven said.

 **This caused Musaline to blink, it's very uncommon for an X-ATM092 to be destroyed, "What caused that to happen?" Musaline asked.**

"Badass android is what happened." Penny said, smirking.

 **"It was the work of that Penny Polendina girl." Beige said.**

 **Musaline chuckled, "Penny Polendina..." Musaline said with a chuckle, "Remnant's first Aura capable android... it's first machine with an actual soul... interesting..."**

"It's disturbing how she knows about this stuff." Pyrrha said.

"No kidding." Nora said.

 **"Muse?" Beige asked.**

"Muse?" Qrow asked with a chuckle.

"Probably a nickname." Glynda said.

 **"You can go Beige, I believe you wanted to visit Rojo and her son today." Musaline said.**

"I'm curious how Rojo's life is going when she's not doing her job." Raven said to herself.

 **"Oh shit!" Beige said before she scrambled out of the room.**

 **Musaline also stepped out of the room, and soon walked to the outside area of the building.**

"Time to see the outside of the NEO Galbadian headquarters." Winter said.

"Yep. And I have a feeling it's like the Balamb Museum." Ren said.

 **The building itself was a large orange structure that had a golden ring floating below it in a diagonal angle, the building itself was floating within the sea, and ripples in the water showed it was moving.**

"Alright, it's beautiful. I'll give it that." Summer said.

 **"Galbadian Garden..." Musaline mused looking at the structure that was her base, "It only seemed fitting that this place has become the base of operations for a Sorceress once again, I can't believe it can still fly though, the machinery within this place is ancient."**

"Holy shit, this was a long chapter." Jaune said as the book closed shut. And he passed it to Nora.

"Yeah, no kidding. Damn, I feel like I need a nap after that." Summer said, yawning.

"I don't blame you grandma Sum. That whole exposition dump courtesy of your other didn't help matters any." Alicia said, yawning herself.

"Whew, and not to mention, the fight against the X-ATM092 was exhausting to watch." Nora said.

"Amen." Everyone said in agreement.

* * *

 ***Adam, Melody and Jenkins are sitting around eating pizza.***

 **Adam: Damn, I forgot how terrifying Ruby could be when she's angry.**

 **Melody: *laughing* Yeah, but FINALLY! This can get out to the masses!**

 **Jenkins: Agreed. Who wants to watch Lord of the Rings?**

 **Adam and Melody: I do.**


	23. Chapter 23

***Adam, Melody, and Jenkins are sitting down, while Jenkins is playing Assassin's Creed II via the Ezio Collection.***

 **Jenkins: Huh, looks like the captain is getting this done early.**

 **Melody: Well, he needs to jump back into the swing of things. Considering what happened.**

 **Adam: The alert situation, the weekend, and Memorial Day?**

 **Melody: Pretty much, yeah.**

 **Adam: This should be good- WATCH OUT!**

 **Jenkins: Son of a bitch!**

* * *

Just before Nora began to read, everyone heard the sound of a TV breaking.

"What the hell was that?" Sun asked.

"Jenkins is probably getting pissed at a game." Alicia said.

"If I had to guess, Assassin's Creed." Tronmaster said as Nora began to read.

 **[Galbadian Garden]**

 **[P.O.V.]**

"Great, we're focusing more on the NEO Galbadians." Jaune said, rolling his eyes.

"When are we going to get back to the main characters? You know, us?" Ruby said, pointing at herself and the rest of teams RWBY and JNPR.

"Next chapter I think." Alicia said.

 **"Wonder what Muse has called us in for this time." Beige asked looking at Veil.**

"Huh, Beige and Veil. Two of the NG commanders that I actually don't mind." Blake said.

"Same. At least these two aren't assholes." Raven said.

 **"Not too sure Beige." Veil said, "I just hope I'm allowed to bring in my reinforcements."**

"Reinforcements?" Pyrrha asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Penny said.

 **"Veil no offense, but Forbidden's and Blood Souls kinda stand out." Beige said as she pulled on her weapons, a pair of gloves with each finger having a dagger like blade attached to it like they were claws.**

"Freddy Kruger called, he wants his weapons back." Alicia said with a snort.

"Ha! Funny babe." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **"They can blend in, I just need robes for the Forbidden's and just keep the Blood Souls in a box." Veil defended, "If I wanted to make a scene I'd bring in Abadon."**

"I'm guessing that Veil specializes in undead summoning." Summer said.

"I'm inclined to agree." Glynda said.

"I'm not too fond of necromancers myself." Tronmaster said, muttering something about a rogue Angel with two sickles.

 **That's when the two stepped into Musaline's room, which once served as the headmaster's office, and there they saw their third ally for this mission.**

"Time to see the next NEO Galbadian commanders." Qrow said.

 **He was a man that was the same age as them, specifically 38, and had short blonde hair, he wore the standard Commander's uniform, except he had a music player attached to his hip, under the coat, and had chosen to wear only armor on his left shoulder, he had black headphones on his head, which were currently playing music if the bobbing of his head was any indication.**

"Star-Lord ripoff." Tronmaster coughed.

"Smooth babe." Alicia said, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

 **Slotted into the holster was a short folded piece of metal that had rounded tips, his undeployed weapon.**

"Star-Lord mixed with Captain Boomerang." Alicia said chuckling.

 **"Aurum." Veil said, only for the boy, Aurum's head to start bopping more rhythmically.**

"Wow, he's probably as clueless as Jaune." Yang said.

 _'You have no idea Yang.'_ Tronmaster said, smirking.

 **"Aurum." Beige said, only for the commander to start moving his body in tune with the music he was listening to.**

"Wow, I'm pretty sure that I would've turned to pay attention the first time somebody calls my name." Jaune said.

"You do Jaune." Alicia said.

 **"AURUM!" Veil and Beige shouted, causing the blonde to jump.**

"Whomp whomp." Blake said.

 **"Wha-? Oh hey girls." Aurum said taking off his headphones, "When did you get here?"**

 **"A few minutes ago." Veil said."**

 **"Sorry." Aurum said, "I'm just excited for a new mission is all, I haven't deployed in a whole year, I'm starting to go a little stir crazy just fighting the monsters in the training room.**

"Been there, done that." Winter said.

"You know, if you're feeling fidgety, I could possibly-" Qrow said before Winter cut him off.

"QROW! Not now." Winter said blushing.

 **"In that case I hope you've been practicing to take on large opponents." Musaline said walking over to the trio, "Because that's something you may very well have to do."**

 **"What's the job?" Beige asked.**

"Time to see what the job is." Glynda said.

 **"As you may recall three months ago I sent out a team of soldiers to Mountain Glenn for an excavation and recovery operation." Musaline said.**

"Ugh, Mountain Glenn." Ruby said, shivering.

""Yeah, that was unsettling." Yang said.

 **"Yeah I remember that." Aurum said, "You said that Mountain Glenn was once the location of an Esthar supply building that sent supplies to the Lunatic Pandora."**

"Um, what and what?" Sun asked, confused.

"Yeah, I don't know what he's talking about." Neptune said.

"Don't worry guys, I haven't the slightest clue what he's talking about either." Tronmaster said.

 **"Yes." Musaline said, "Now, Esthar technology was far more advanced than most technology today, out classing Atlas easily. Your mission is to eliminate the Goliath that has begun to wander too close for our liking."**

"Damn. Killing a Goliath isn't an easy task." Qrow said.

"Yeah, but technology that outclasses Atlas? That's impressive." Summer said.

"I've seen some advanced technology that would even put Esthar tech to shame." Alicia said.

 **"You got it Muse." Veil said.**

 **"Hey Muse, why are you so fixated on this Esthar Supply station anyway?" Beige asked, "You seem a lot more determined to crack into this one than the other ones."**

"That does seem like pertinent information to have." Raven said.

"Yep." Penny said.

 **Musaline smiled, "That my old friend, is because this supply station didn't just send supplies," Musaline said, "This one received anything that was removed from the Lunatic Pandora, including destroyed machinery, and something else I hope to find."**

"Well, she's being predictably cryptic." Penny said, rolling her eyes.

"Probably for a reason." Tai said.

 **The trio looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and deciding to just get on with the mission, although Veil did have one question.**

 **"Can I bring my Undead monsters with me?" Veil asked.**

"She's gonna say no." Yang said with a chuckle.

 **The trio of NG commanders stepped out of the liquefied wall, Veil hanging her head downwards, "I can't believe she said no..." Veil moaned.**

 **"Told ya that would happen." Beige said.**

"Called it." Yang said.

"It was rather obvious." Blake said.

 **"Is anyone else worried about her choice of sending us against a Goliath?" Aurum asked, "I mean you two don't have guns on your weapons, and I just got this." With that he reached behind him and pulled out his weapon, which flicked open into a boomerang with half of the weapon being replaced with a blade and an interchangeable Dust canister in the bladed portion, "I mean how am I supposed to kill a Goliath with this thing?"**

"Form a mariachi band and annoy it to death." Alicia joked.

 **"Magic it to death." Veil said pulling out her scythe and giving it a twirl before holding at her side with a single hand.**

"Or just do what I did, shove a mini nuke down its gullet." Tronmaster said.

 **"Ugh I'm gonna need to get laid when we get back." Beige said, "Think Rojo's in the mod today?"**

"Ugh, why exactly is she thinking about sex right now?" Glynda asked.

 _'You'll see soon enough Glyn.'_ Alicia thought with a smirk.

 **"Oh, no, just no..." Aurum said looking away, "Beige I don't need to hear about your sex life."**

"Just like I didn't need to know anything about Peter's, 'exploits' when he was younger." Glynda mumbled.

 **"Oh please, you're just jealous because your bro's got eight kids, and you can't get any." Beige said with a smirk.**

"Burned." Nora said.

"I really don't need to hear about this." Summer said.

 **"Shut up." Aurum said, "If anything I'd rather not have eight kids thank you very much, much less seven little girls and one son."**

"Wait a moment." Jaune said realizing something, "Is Aurum..."

"Bingo! He's the uncle of RGF Jaune!" Tronmaster said.

"Holy shit." Pyrrha said.

 **"I'll agree with you on the last one." Veil said.**

"Hey, kids aren't bad." Raven said, shrugging.

"Said the woman who abandoned his daughter." Qrow said under his breath.

 **"I feel kinda sorry for my brother and nephew though." Aurum said, "When all the girls of the house synch up..." Aurum shuddered.**

"Yeah, not fun." Jaune said, shuddering.

"Amen." Said every male in the room, Tronmaster included.

 **"Target acquired!" Beige said pointing at the Goliath and then charged toward it.**

"What the hell!? What is she, stupid!?" Blake shouted.

"I would've said retarded." Tronmaster mumbled.

"Whoa! Dude! What the fuck!?" Said Neptune, Sun and Ren all at the same time.

 **[FF8 OST: Man with the Machine Gun]**

"This has easily become one of my favorite songs so far." Yang said.

 **"Don't you have a plan!?" Veil shouted before running after her.**

"Jeez, even I would make a plan before charging in like that." Ruby said.

"And I'm glad you're more rational." Weiss said, giving Ruby a peck on the cheek.

 **"Dammit." Aurum shouted before slotting Fire Dust into his Boomerang and throwing it.**

"That must hurt if you don't manage to catch it." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, it's probably lethal if you try and catch it with your teeth." Penny said.

 **The Goliath saw the two women running toward it and lifted it's foot, just before Aurum's Boomerang hit it in the eye causing it to drop it's foot.**

 **Which landed on top of Veil.**

"I hope she's alright." Blake said.

"She probably is." Yang said.

 **However Veil simply walked out the other side of the leg before turning around and slashing with a fire Dust enhanced slash.**

"I told you." Yang said smugly.

"Whatever." Blake said, rolling her eyes with a smirk.

 **Beige then jumped onto the leg and sunk her claws into the leg and began to climb up the Goliath's leg.**

"Okay, seems like Beige has played too much Shadow of the Colossus." Alicia said, chuckling.

 **The Goliath cried out in pain before swinging it's head in an attempt to strike the Faunus climbing it's leg like a tree, only for Aurum's boomerang to hit it's Tusk and freeze it, hit the other tusk and froze before bouncing back to the first tusk to shatter it, then bounced to the second and shatter it before returning to Aurum.**

"Alright, my other's uncle is awesome! Even if he is one of the bad guys." Jaune said.

 **"That's what I'm talking about!" Aurum shouted, before he noticed the Goliath pick up a chunk of building and prepared to throw it at him, "Oh... fuck." Aurum said.**

"Oh, shit." Jaune said.

"Not good." Pyrrha said.

 **The Goliath didn't get to throw it as Veil threw her scythe at the trunk, severing it ad causing the stone to crash onto the Goliath's head.**

"Ouch, that's just stone cold." Yang punned, earing laughing from Tai, and groans from everyone else.

"Dammit Yang." Penny mumbled.

 **"Hey watch it!" Beige cried out as the Goliath collapsed, Beige then climbed up to the creature's eye and grinned ferally before raising her claws and began to gouge out the eye with several repeated stabs from both hands.**

"Holy shit." Qrow said.

"Bitches be crazy." Alicia said, earning chuckles from everyone.

 **Pretty soon the Goliath was dead.**

 **[OST end]**

"That was pretty gruesome." Neptune said.

"Yeah, no kidding. But hey, killing a Goliath is no easy feat." Tai said.

 **Beige hopped off the dead Goliath as it dissolved and landed on her ass, "I really need to get laid now." Beige said.**

"Seriously, is she just constantly horny or something?" Ruby asked.

 _'Dammit Ruby, I'm getting horny from you talking about it.'_ Weiss thought, blushing.

 **"You got condoms right?" Veil asked recovering her scythe.**

"Um, why specifically would she need condoms?" Winter asked.

"You'll find out soon." Tronmaster said, trying to suppress his laughter.

 **"No, but I still have one in my wallet." Beige pulling out her wallet and opening it and tipping it upside down, yet only her Lien fell out, "Or... maybe not." With that Beige put her money back in her wallet and pulled out her Scroll, "Musaline the good news is that we've taken out the Goliath, but can you drop me off at a corner store before taking me home? I'm outta condoms."**

"Wow, talk about bold." Tai laughed.

"Just wait a moment grandpa." Alicia laughed.

 **"Beige..." Musaline groaned, I'll drop you off."**

 **"Thanks." Beige said hanging up, "*Sigh* The curse of being a Hermaphrodite, if I'm not careful I could get Rojo pregnant, then she'd kill me."**

"Ah, so that explains why she needs condoms." Summer said.

"What's a Hermaphrodite?" Ruby asked.

"Oh boy..." Tronmaster groaned, "Someone born with both sets of sexual organs."

"Oh, g-gotcha." Ruby said, her eyes wide.

 **Later that night Musaline approached the recovery campsite and looked at what they had managed to recover from the Esthar Supply station.**

"Time to see what all the hassle was for." Glynda said.

"Yep." Penny said.

 **First and foremost was the large, destroyed machine that was colored white and blue green, it was hard to tell what it's original shape was due to it's condition, but could easily be repaired with the proper schematics.**

"Oh perfect, more machines for us to fight." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

 **However what Musaline was more interested was the broken armor that was recovered.**

"What's so important about some broken armor?" Weiss asked.

 **Armor that was split perfectly down the middle.**

What the?" Qrow asked.

 **"Perfect." Musaline said.**

At that, the book snapped shut, and Nora passed the book to Pyrrha.

"You know something about the armor, don't you?" Raven asked Tronmaster.

"Next chapter." Tronmaster said.

"So cryptic." Glynda said, shaking her head.

 ***Adam, Melody, and Jenkins are setting up a new TV.***

 **Adam: Smooth move chucklehead.**

 **Melody: Come on General, lay off of him.**

 **Jenkins: I SAID I WAS SORRY! OAKY!**

 ***The camera later cut out to static, showing an Eagle, with the words, 'Nichts ist wahr Alles ist erlaubt' underneath it.***


	24. Chapter 24

***Adam, Jenkins and Melody are currently checking the security system for the source of the static.***

 **Adam: What the hell was all that static about?**

 **Melody: The hell if I know, but that was weird.**

 **Jenkins: Did anyone else notice the weird message in the static?**

 **Adam: No, was there a message?**

 **Melody: Yeah, I did actually. Was it written in German?**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, it was. Anyway, let's see how the reading group is doing.**

* * *

Before Nora began to read, Tronmaster got up to say something.

"Alright, I have some answers courtesy of Phoenix Champion to the questions you had last chapter." Tronmaster said, "First, Esthar is essentially your classic future city. Hell, Galbadian Machines and soldiers were considered pushovers compared to Esthar machines. Some of which were designed with the ability to use certain Blue Magic Spells." Tronmaster said.

"Holy shit." Qrow said.

"And to what the Lunatic Pandora was, it was a massive floating structure built by Esthar under the orders of its president, Sorceress Adel, who let's just say, she's an example of just how badly shit will hit the fan when a Sorceress becomes corrupted by their power. Said Lunatic Pandora was built to induce Lunar Cry's as a weapon, this is possible as Lunatic Pandora was built around an object known as the Crystal Pillar." Alicia said.

"And before you ask, a Lunar Cry is a natural phenomenon that is when the various species of Monster from FF8 fall from the moon to the planet, resulting in massive destruction capable of wiping out civilizations." Tronmaster said.

"Wait, what!?" Weiss shouted.

"But your others don't need to worry about that, since Remnant's moon was shattered, Lunar Cry's have stopped occurring." Alicia said, finishing for Tronmaster.

"Oh, cool." Nora said, beginning to read.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Unnamed forest]**

"Really? Just some random forest?" Penny asked.

"It's probably got some sort of magical significance." Blake said, "By the way, what's with the machine in Mountain Glenn?"

"Spoilers." Tronmaster said cheekily.

 **Musaline stood in the center of a small clearing within the forest, in front of her was a large rune, within that rune was the armor she had recovered from the Esthar supply station, now melded back together, which now appeared to be a full suit of armor, the helmet being the only thing that stood out sharply being black with two large horns on it.**

"Oh Oum, that's some huge armor!" Glynda said, shocked.

"That helmet though..." Raven said, shivering.

"Any bets on if it belongs to a Guardian Force?" Yang asked.

The Guardian Forces all just looked at the armor in shock, realizing who the owner of the armor is.

 **Behind Musaline stood a pair of SAM08G's, large blue and green bipedal machines that appeared to be crocodilian in nature, with a pair of missile pods on it's shoulders.**

"Wow, talk about a couple of killer crocs." Yang said, Tai laughing, and everyone else groaning.

"Dammit Yang." Tronmaster mumbled.

 **"Now then." Musaline said lifting up a silver case she brought with her, "The smith's did a good job recreating this weapon, seeing as finding the original would take far too much time and resources."**

"I wonder what weapon she's referring to." Winter mused to herself.

 **Musaline opened the case to reveal a sword within it. A steel blade that looked like a scimitar that had a longer blade melded to the front of the blade.**

"Wow, that's a huge-ass blade." Jaune said in awe.

"Yep. that blade belongs to someone who our resident GFs are familiar with." Alicia said with a knowing smirk.

 **The Zantetsuken, or at least a weapon that was forged to serve as the Zantetsuken for it's soon to be revived master.**

"Oh boy, whoever owned that blade must've been really strong." Summer said.

"Yeah, to wield that thing, they must've had some serious upper body strength." Tai said.

 **Musaline stabbed the sword into the ground next to the armor.**

 **"Now then." Musaline said, "It's time for you to rejoin this world.. Odin."**

"Holy shit, she's planning on reviving old armor-face, isn't she?" Diablos asked.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner." Tronmaster said, smiling.

"Damn, that's pretty big." Siren said.

"No kidding." Pandemona agreed.

 **[Beacon: Team RWBY's Dorm.]**

"Oh boy, I wonder what's going down in our dorm." Yang said.

 **"Can someone explain why your leader looks like this?" Winter asked as Weiss and Blake began to pluck needles out of the young leader.**

"Damn Cactuar." Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah, that annoying son of a bitch is quite infuriating." Tronmaster growled.

 **"It's that stupid Cactuar's fault." Ruby said with a pout.**

 **"The what?" Winter asked.**

 **"A Cactuar." Blake said, "Basically imagine a moving cactus that is really fast."**

"And is a total troll." Alicia said venomously.

 **"And so slippery." Ruby pouted, "He tricked me into slamming into a wall with my Semblance before turning me into a pincushion."**

"And I had my armor's power shields up too." Tronmaster mumbled.

"It's ok babe, I hate Cactuar too." Alicia said, kissing Tronmaster on the cheek.

 **"Did you actually hit a wall hard enough to shatter your own Aura?" Winter asked starting to wonder about this girl, and not in a good way.**

"Nope, it's because that prickly little green bastard's needles can bypass Aura completely." Tronmaster said.

 **"No a Cactuar's needles can somehow bypass Aura completely." Weiss said cringing slightly, "I know from experience."**

"Oh, yeah, that happened." Weiss said, cringing like her other.

"Stupid walking cactus." Tronmaster mumbled in annoyance.

 **Winter's eyebrow went up at that, "Weiss... can we take a walk?" She asked.**

"I have a feeling I know what it's about." Yang said, smirking.

"Aunt Yang, don't be gross." Alicia deadpanned, "Or do I need to share your deepest, darkest secret?" She added with a knowing smirk.

"I'll stop! I'll stop!" Yang said in a panic.

 **Weiss stopped, holding a needle while she was in the middle of pulling it out. "Uh... sure." Weiss said over Ruby's repeated 'Ow'.**

"What was Yang's panic attack about?' Blake asked Alicia.

"I'll tell you after the chapter." Alicia said chuckling.

 **"Weiss... can you pull the needle out already?" Ruby cried.**

 **Weiss's head snapped back to Ruby and quickly pulled out the needle, "Sorry." Weiss said before standing up and walking out of the room with Winter.**

"Ouch. I really don't want to get near that thing." Ren said, cringing.

"You really don't." Tronmaster said.

 **Winter and Weiss walked along the outskirts of Vale, but still within the walls, Winter wearing her cast so she can pose as still having a broken arm.**

"Rather clever." Weiss said.

"Thank you Weiss." Winter said, smirking.

 **"So Weiss..." Winter said, a smirk growing on her face, "Anyone catch your eye?"**

"W-W-Winter!" Weiss said, blushing.

"Hey, my other's allowed to have fun, isn't she?" Winter said chuckling.

 **Shiva started to snicker at what Winter was getting at.**

"You're a damn traitor Shiva!" Weiss said, burying her head into Ruby's shoulder from embarrassment.

Shiva's response was just laughter.

 **"What do you.." Weiss said before her eyes went wide, "Winter!" She shouted turning red.**

 **"Is that a yes?" Winter asked.**

 **"I- There-" Weiss stammered, "I'm not saying anything."**

"Smart move other me." Weiss said, her head now resting on Ruby's shoulder.

 **"Oh there's someone." Shiva said now visible to Winter when translucent, "In fact there's-"**

"Oh man, why was I interrupted?" Shiva asked, calming down from her fit of laughter.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Neptune said.

 **Shiva was cut off when a skinny, and admittedly messy man ran up in front of the two, "You two, PLEASE tell me you're Huntresses." The man begged, apparently not noticing Winter's 'Broken' arm.**

"Wow, you're either in such a hurry, or you're an idiot to not notice that." Tai said.

"Too true." Ifrit said.

 **"Well... I'm a Huntress in Training while-"Weiss started.**

 **"Close enough." The man said falling to his knees, "Please tell me you'll help me!"**

"Okay, that's WAY too close for comfort." Winter said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Weiss said.

 **"That depends on what you need help with." Winter said backing away slightly.**

"Yeah, that really IS too close for comfort." Winter said.

"No kidding." Yang said.

 **"My house is haunted, haunted I tell you!" The man cried, "I-I inherited this mansion from my grandpa, but every time I go into it I feel like I'm being watched, and there are these creepy dolls that I _know_ are staring at me."**

"Oh great, a creepy-ass manor." Jaune said.

"It's quite the cliché." Penny said.

 **"How do you know that?" Weiss asked getting a little disturbed.**

 **"Those... THING'S heads turn and follow me every time I enter a room with them in it!" The man cried, "Please, helped me!"**

"Wow, that sounds pretty haunted." Nora said.

"It's probably a Geist." Glynda said.

"It's probably something else." Raven countered.

 **"Sounds like some sort of possessor..." Winter said, "We'll check it out."**

 **"THANK YOU!" The man shouted, "Key's are under the statuette on the railing."**

"Okay..." Ruby said, weirded out.

"He's a weirdo." Yang said.

 **The Schnee sister's arrived at the mansion, which actually looked well kept, if a little dusty.**

"Yeah, no kidding. I've got a serious dust allergy." Tronmaster said, before sneezing.

"He's not even anywhere near dust!" Alicia said.

 **The statuette stood out well enough, in fact, it actually caught Shiva's eye because it was a statue of someone rather familiar to her.**

"Wait, it does?" Qrow asked.

"Holy shit. Is that Bahamut?" Diablos asked.

"Who?" Jaune asked.

"He's the king of the Guardian Forces. I think." Tronmaster said, "I honestly don't know."

 **"Shiva?" Weiss asked.**

 **Shiva shook her head slightly, "Sorry, I just never thought I'd see a statuette of Bahamut." Shiva said tracing her fingers along the side of the dragon statuette, "He was a bit of a recluse, even choosing to live far out in the sea that no one would bother him."**

"Really?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh yeah, and, I think the story will explain something better than I could." Shiva said.

 **"Who's Bahamut?" Winter asked.**

 **Shiva looked at the two sisters before smiling softly, "A Guardian Force, and the undisputed King of Dragons, and the King of the GF's even." Shiva said before looking around, "But don't let anyone else hear this, but Bahamut actually a bit of a softie when it comes to girls, he just can't seem to get angry enough against them sometimes."**

"Aww, he sounds so sweet." Ruby said.

"Agreed, I hope we get to meet him someday." Summer said.

 **"Seriously?" Weiss asked in deadpan.**

 **"Oh yeah." Shiva said chuckling, "He would act like a little hatchling whenever a girl started yelling in his general direction, and he rarely raised a claw to a woman unless they were the enemy of the person he was Junctioned to."**

"He sounds rather sweet." Pyrrha said.

"He's actually a nice conversationalist." Tronmaster said.

 **"I'll keep that in mind." Weiss said before grabbing the key from under the statuette and unlocking the door to the house.**

 **Which slammed shut as soon as the sisters walked in.**

"And, cue the cliché." Jaune joked.

"Oh boy." Weiss said.

 **"What the..." Winter said removing her cast and drawing her sabre, Weiss drawing Myrtenaster.**

"Looks like they've entered the Foyer." Penny said.

 **"Okay so... we're in the Foyer right now." Weiss said looking around the mansion, "Where should we start looking?"**

 **"Let's try this way." Winter said opening a door on the eastern side of the mansion.**

 **A short trip through the hallway later, and the duo found themselves in the library.**

"And now, we've got a creepy library." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, every haunted mansion needs a creepy-ass library." Alicia said, shrugging.

 **And sitting in the middle of the room was a porcelain doll the size of Weiss, with blonde hair, blue eye's, and a blue frilly dress.**

"Oh great, it's Annabelle's creepy-ass cousin, Daisy." Alicia joked, earning a few laughs.

"Yep, we just found one half of the twins from the Shinning." Tronmaster added, earning more laughs.

 **"There's something... very strange about that doll." Shiva said fully manifesting and approaching the doll.**

 **"Ah hahaha." A young voice called out, making the sister's jump, especially because the doll's head lifted up, "Who are you? The monsters don't like strangers."**

"Okay, that's unsettling." Weiss said, only for the laughter of a young girl to echo around the room.

"As is that." Ruby added, cuddling her girlfriend out of fear, "What the hell was that?!"

"You'll find out soon." Tronmaster said, chuckling darkly.

 **With that the doll vanished.**

 **"Monster's?" Winter asked, just before a spear of ice flew from Shiva's hand past Winter's head.**

"Holy shit!" Winter shouted, jumping out of her seat and onto Qrow's lap.

"Hey there Snowflake." Qrow said, smirking.

 **This caused Weiss and Winter to turn around with speed to see the spear had lodged itself in something.**

"Oh boy, it better not be a ghost." Jaune said.

"It probably is." Yang said, causing Jaune to turn as white as, well, a ghost.

 **It looked like a shadow that had peeled itself off the floor, no legs, a thin body, long arms with four fingers on each hand, three of which were extremely long, it had two red dots for eyes and a toothy grin.**

"So, it's not a Geist, but what the hell is it?" Glynda asked.

 **"A Grimm?" Winter asked as the creature looked as if it were being pulled back by the tail and collapsed, trying to take one swipe at the two before vanishing and dissolving.**

 **"No." Shiva said, "It's an old creature called a Creeps, something from before the Grimm, they're Thunder elemented creatures so don't use any electricity."**

"So, don't sic Nora on it." Alexander joked.

 **Weiss looked at the ground around the area the Creeps had once been, and noticed a single spike on the ground, "What's this?" Weiss asked picking up the spike.**

"I have a feeling that the spike has something to do with Weiss and her Blue Magic." Neptune said.

"Probably." Sun said, shrugging.

 **"A Cursed Spike." Shiva said grinning, "A Blue Magic item that teaches those capable of Blue Magic a spell called Lvl? Death, which is like a regular Death Spell, but it targets all enemies in the area at once."**

"Area of Effect spell." Tronmaster said, grinning sadistically.

"You like to grin sadistically, don't you?" Raven asked, earning a nod from Tronmaster.

 **"Wow." Weiss said absorbing the spike.**

"Um, can I get this spell?" Weiss asked.

"I'll see what I can do." Tronmaster replied, making Weiss nod in response.

 **The next Room the sisters found themselves in was the study, where they found another doll, which looked exactly the same as the first, but in a red dress.**

"There's something about those dolls." Raven said, as more laughing is heard, causing her to shudder.

"Seriously, what the hell is that?" Sun asked, slightly frightened.

 **The doll's head slowly lifted itself, "The monsters loved it when we were told stories." The childish voice said before it giggled ad the doll vanished...**

"Evil doll!" Ruby said, hiding her body in her cloak, Weiss following suit.

"Yeah, that's pretty disturbing." Alicia said.

 **And was quickly replaced by a pair of Creeps (Not the Grimm, in fact, there are no Grimm in ths mansion to avoid any possible confusion okay? Okay.)**

"Well, that was random." Penny said, laughing lightly.

 **Weiss quickly stabbed one of the Creeps with her rapier through the creature's head, before slashing and jumping back, Winter slicing through the other one with similar ease.**

 **Both Creeps died off, both leaving behind Cursed Spikes.**

"I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot of those things." Tai groaned.

 **"Gather those spike." Shiva said, "We need one hundred of them to refine into an item to teach Weiss one of the most powerful Blue Magic Spells."**

"Ugh, fetch quests. I hate those." Jaune groaned.

"Amen dude." Alicia said.

 **Weiss nodded and grabbed both Spikes and put them in a pouch she normally used to keep empty vials of Dust, she can get a new pouch for the spikes later.**

"Seems like something I need to do." Weiss said to herself.

 **The duo then went into the Master bedroom, finding another blue dressed doll, though this one was laying on the bed.**

"Creepy-ass dolls." Qrow said, shuddering.

"Eeeevil dolls." Ruby said.

 **The doll then lifted itself into a standing position, "Hehehehe." The doll giggled before vanishing, and being replaced by single Creeps.**

 **It didn't last very long, leaving behind another Cursed Spike.**

"I'm beginning to not like these dolls." Sun said, only to be hit by a flying book.

"The fuck was that?" Neptune asked himself.

 **The Schnee's then walked carefully into the in-house gym, which held two red dressed dolls.**

"More of those damn dolls!?" Yang said, slowly getting more frightened.

"This shit is getting really freaky." Blake said.

 **The two dolls then slid off the exercise equipment in the room.**

"What the fuck?" Penny said, shivering in fear, as more childish laughter is heard.

"Okay, whoever is laughing, KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!" Summer said, yelling the last part.

 **"Look, new people to play with." a childish voice came from one doll.**

 **"I know, let's go dance." came an identical voice from the other doll.**

"What the hell is wrong with this franchise!?" Neptune shouted.

"I think that question can be asked for Japan as a whole." Alicia said.

"A beautiful country, if slightly fucked in the head." Tronmaster added.

 **With that they vanished and were replaced by a pair of Creeps, which went down easily.**

 **However instead of two Cursed Spikes, what was left behind was a cursed Spike and a piece of coral.**

 **"A Coral Fragment." Shiva said, "Another object for Blue magic, this one holding the power of Electrocute."**

"Jeez Weiss, you're just learning new Blue Magic this chapter, aren't ya?" Jaune asked.

"I am, aren't I? And, I'm automatically learning these spells as the chapter goes on, aren't I?" Weiss asked.

"Well I didn't want to spoil anything." Tronmaster mumbled.

 **Weiss eagerly absorbed the coral piece and the two sisters made their way to where they thought there would be a ballroom.**

"Why do I get the feeling like a boss fight coming up?" Sun asked.

"Cause there probably IS a boss fight coming up." Yang said.

 **After a slight misdirection that resulted in finding the kitchen, and then the bathroom, the two sisters found themselves in the surprisingly large ballroom.**

"Now this is a boss fight room if I've ever seen one." Winter said.

"Yep. Although I didn't see any health items before you entered." Tronmaster joked.

 **Standing in the middle of the room was a blue dressed doll, which was looking at them, gazing directly at them.**

"EEEEVIL!" Ruby and Weiss shouted, hugging each other.

"Seriously, that's just disturbing." Pyrrha said.

 **"You found us all." The doll said, causing two more blue dressed dolls, and three dressed dolls to appear.**

 **"What the hell are you?" Winter demanded as she and Weiss readied their weapons.**

"I have a feeling we're going to find out soon." Penny said.

 **[FF4 OST: Dancing Calcabrina]**

Suddenly, the music started up, playing a 16-bit horror-esque song.

"Um, what the hell?" Sun asked.

"So, Calcabrina is this thing's name." Glynda said.

 **The dolls all spoke in perfect synch, "We are Calcabrina," The dolls said sounding in one voice, "Adorable dolls, terrible dolls, Yip ho ho."**

"Finally, we appear." Said Calcabrina, appearing in the room.

"Meep." Jaune said, sinking in his seat.

 **At that moment one of the dolls leapt at Weiss, causing her to jump back as the doll swung at her when it landed.**

 **"I'll agree with the terrible part." Weiss said casting Blizzard, causing a chunk of ice to slam down on the dolls head, causing it to stumble.**

 **The other dolls soon jumped in to fight.**

"Man, those dolls are resilient." Neptune said, before being hit by one of the dolls.

 **Winter quickly summoned an Alpha Beowolf with her Glyphs, which distracted the three red dolls easily.**

"Evil ice wolf." Calcabrina said.

 **Weiss soon found herself being double teamed by two of the blue dolls, but could easily begin holding her own against the two once she had cast a Haste spell on herself.**

 **"Another Guardian Force is helping her." One of the dolls said, "We haven't seen another of us in so long."**

"Wait, are you a Guardian Force?" Summer asked Calcabrina.

"Not originally, no." Calcabrina replied.

"If you noticed, the song is from Final Fantasy IV. This is one of the FF bosses that Phoenix Champion turned into GFs for this story." Alicia explained.

 **"Another of us?" Winter asked, "Are you all Guardian Forces as well?"**

 **Instead of answering the Dolls all shifted their focus to Weiss and jumped at her.**

"Man, you are terrifying." Neptune said.

 **However the dolls were caught off guard when a golden glow burst up like fire from Weiss's feet, "Ultra Waves." Weiss said with the arms cross, before throwing them out, this resulted in rings of energy beginning to wriggle out of Weiss's body in four different directions.**

 **The sound however caused all six of the dolls to tumble over in an instant just before the spell ended.**

"Holy shit." All of Team RWBY said.

"Damn." Said all of Team JNPR.

"Oum." Team STRQ said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that was Blue Magic." Tronmaster said.

 **Weiss stumbled slightly from the sheer output of power she just released, "So that was Blue magic..." Weiss breathed.**

"Yeah, no kidding. That's pretty damn powerful." Qrow said.

"Magic is so broken." Pyrrha said, chuckling.

 **"Blue Magic..." One of the dolls said getting back up, "We haven't seen that in so long."**

 **The six dolls all jumped to make a circle around the center of the room and began jumping to spin the circle they had made.**

 **"We're not done though." Another doll said.**

 **"Now we really have some fun." Yet another doll said just before they jumped into each other, colliding in a cloud of purple smoke.**

"Time we do that." One of the dolls said, as they did the same thing.

 **[FF8: Force your way]**

The music changed, causing most of the readers to sigh in relief.

 **When the cloud vanished, there stood a single, towering, purple doll with blonde hair, it had shed the clothing to reveal it had no feature other than that of the average porcelain doll.**

As the smoke cleared, what appeared, was not what was in the story, rather, Calcabrina took the form of a young, seventeen-year old girl, wearing a purple dress.

"Huh, I wasn't expecting that." Tronmaster mumbled.

"Huh, weird. I never thought I'd look, normal. Hey Neptune, what do ya think?" Calcabrina said, winking at Neptune, said blue-haired boy turning as red as his jacket.

"Oh brother." Alicia said, facepalming.

 **"You have got to be kidding me!" Winter shouted, just before Calcabrina smashed the Summoned A. Beowolf with it's hand.**

 **"Protect." Weiss intoned casting the spell on herself, and another on her sister.**

"Nice strategy Weiss." Tronmaster said, "Way to allocate magic for-CALCABRINA! STOP GLOMPING NEPTUNE!" He added, yelling at the new Guardian Force.

"NEVER!" Calcabrina shouted, making out with Neptune.

"What the fuck?" Yang said in confusion.

 _'Jesus Christ, I didn't expect this to happen.'_ Tronmaster thought, his eye twitching.

 **Shiva then appeared in full form once again, "You're not fighting GF by yourself." Shiva said.**

 **"How are we supposed to defeat a GF anyway?" Weiss cried out, "You told me killing one is nearly impossible."**

 **"You don't have to beat this GF, just impress it." Shiva said before casting a Blizzaga Spell, causing a massive chunk of Ice to suddenly appear around Calcabrina before shattering.**

"Speaking of which, where did her and Neptune go?" Sun asked, and indeed, both Calcabrina and Neptune had disappeared.

"Oh, Jesus Christ. Alicia, continue here, I'm going to find the two horny kids and drag them back here." Tronmaster said, heading to the elevator, "Teenagers." He added under his breath, as the elevator closed.

 **Calcabrina lumbered forward and attempted to smash Weiss and Winter with her hands, but the two were just fast enough to avoid the attack.**

 **Winter jumped in to stab the doll in the leg, freezing it with ice Dust, Weiss doing the same with the other leg, and Shiva casting a Blizzard spell to give the doll some head trauma.**

"Man, how log does it take for someone to find two people having sex?" Yang asked.

"Who knows." Alicia said, shrugging.

 **Calcabrina however did not seem all too phased by this and simple smashed the ice on her legs and tried to body slam Shiva, who quickly froze the area in front of her, along with part of the doll.**

"Man, this is actually tense." Tai said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Qrow said, "Seriously, those two must have some serious stamina to be going for so long."

"I swear I can hear moaning." Blake said, only to receive a death glare from Alicia.

 **Winter and Weiss took this opportunity to stab the doll in the back with their weapons before leaping off.**

 **"Fire!" Weiss called out casting the spell, causing a small burst of fire to hurt the doll slightly, but also soaking it in melted ice.**

"You're quite the doll Weiss." Yang punned, earning another laugh from Tai, and groans from everyone else.

"Goddammit Aunt Yang." Alicia mumbled.

 **Then the golden energy burst forth from Weiss's feet again, more Blue Magic, "Electrocute." Weiss said throwing her arms open again, this time letting arc's of electricity surge from her chest and strike the doll where it was wet.**

"Quite the clever strategy Ms. Schnee, soaking the doll with water, then using the Electrocute spell to harm it." Glynda said, smiling.

"Thank you Professor Goodwitch." Weiss said, smiling herself.

 **"Such power." Calcabrina said falling to her knees and slumping over, before looking at the sisters, "We've been hold up here too long it seems, may we join you?"**

 **[OST End]**

As the song ended, Tronmaster stepped out of the elevator, with a visibly red Neptune, with an equally red Calcabrina, who was wearing nothing except a purple towel.

"Holy shit, you guys missed the rest of the fight." Sun said.

"What happened to your dress?" Penny asked Calcabrina.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Calcabrina replied, her face turning a deeper red.

"Damn, I never knew someone's face could turn that shade of red." Raven said.

 **Weiss and Winter let out a sigh of relief, because of the simple fact the doll was done attacking them.**

"How'd I do?" Calcabrina asked, holding her towel.

"Rather well, actually." Shiva said, Weiss had to use another Blue Magic spell."

"Badass." Calcabrina said, smiling like a madwoman.

 **"Winter, you can let her Junction with you." Weiss said.**

"Wait, is that why you're here?" Winter asked Calcabrina.

"Pretty much. Truth be told, I was expecting to turn into my other form, not, the body that got me laid." Calcabrina said, ending her sentence seductively.

"Jeez, was I like that as a teenager?" Alicia asked.

"Hey, I wouldn't doubt it." Tronmaster replied.

 **Winter looked at Weiss in surprise, "You're the one who did the most damage to her though." Winter said.**

 **"Yes, but I've already got Shiva while you have no one." Weiss said, "Please, take this GF with you."**

 **Winter nodded and approached the doll before gingerly holding out her hand, which the doll took, "We'll be good friends right?" Calcabrina asked.**

"We'll be great friends." Winter said, holding out her hand, which Calcabrina took, and soon, Calcabrina was Junctioned with Winter.

"Are you gonna explain why I'm not a huge-ass porcelain doll?" Calcabrina asked Tronmaster.

"Honestly? I don't have a damn clue. Best guess, you now have a form that blends in easier." Tronmaster replied, shrugging.

"Hey, I ain't complaining." Calcabrina said, smiling at Neptune, who smiled back.

 **Weiss and Winter stepped out of the mansion, Winter putting her cast back on, and soon bumped into the man who had asked them to investigate.**

"Damn, and I thought I was a hot mess." Calcabrina and Yang punned at the same time.

"Oh son of a bitch, now there's three of them." Summer, Raven, Qrow ad Glynda groaned.

 **"Well?" The man asked.**

 **"A few Gheist's had chosen to move into your new home." Winter said, preparing this lie after she had Junctioned Calcabrina, "We took care of them, but the dolls were destroyed in the process."**

"Hey, the dolls weren't that bad were they?" Calcabrina asked.

"Eh, sorry girl, they were kinda creepy." Yang said apologetically.

 **"Good riddance, those things were disturbing." The man said, "Thanks again."**

"Well, fuck you too dude." Neptune said, defending Winter's new Guardian Force/his girlfriend.

"I know my name is Siren, but come on girl, show some decency." Siren said, causing a few snickers.

"Hi pot, I'm kettle, have we met?" Calcabrina said sarcastically.

 **"Happy to help." Weiss said as the man walked into his home without fear.**

 **Calcabrina, at least a blue dressed doll, appeared behind Winter translucently along with Shiva, "It will be good to see the world again." Calcabrina said, "Let's get going!"**

"Same here!" Calcabrina said, pumping one fist into the air.

"We're seriously going to need to get her some clothes soon." Glynda said, "I'd rather not have her towel suddenly come off."

"Way ahead of you." Tronmaster said, requesting some clothes for Calcabrina.

 **[With Musaline]**

"Great, back with the witch." Summer said, bitterly.

"Huh?" Calcabrina asked, confused, considering she wasn't given a full briefing.

"Main antagonist." Ruby mouthed to her, Calcabrina making an 'O' face in realization.

 **Musaline finished her chant, causing a massive glow to surge out from the ground in front of her.**

 **"Excellent." Musaline said with a smirk.**

"Great, she's revived Odin, now she's going to try and Junction with him." Sun said.

"Yeah, knowing old armor-face though, he's gonna refuse." Diablos said.

"Yeah, he's always been kind of an ass." Ifrit added, earning a few laughs.

 **The glow faded, ad a hand pulled the replicated Zantetsuken from the ground.**

"Holy shit, he's really handy." Yang said.

"Dammit Yang." Blake said.

 **The being who grabbed it looked remarkably human, and wore the repaired armor, as well as a flowing cape, he sat on a six legged horse.**

"Um, what?" Weiss asked, laughing.

"Yeah, the name, and overall look of Odin comes from the king of the gods in Norse mythology." Tronmaster said.

"Huh, cool." Jaune said.

 **The being looked at the sword before a brief glow coated it, enchanting it to be the same as his old one.**

 **"The Legendary Guardian Force, welcome back to the world of the living." Musaline said bowing with her arms spread, "Odin."**

"Kiss-ass." Ruby said, earning a snort from her mother.

"Good one." Weiss said, giving Ruby a quick peck on the lips.

 **The now properly named Odin looked toward Musaline and her SAM08G's.**

"Knowing old horny, he's probably thinking of something." Pandemona said.

"Oh, big time." Quezacotl agreed.

 **"I ask that you junction your power with that of mine." Musaline said, a wicked grin growing on her face.**

 **"No." Odin said.**

That response proceeded to get laughter out of the Guardian Forces, Calcabrina included.

"Ah, never change Odin." Shiva said, "Never change."

 **Musaline's grin faded, and she looked up in time to see Odin raise Zantetsuken.**

"Cut her damn head off!" Pyrrha shouted.

 **Musaline gasped and jumped out of the way as Odin's horse, Sleipnir jumped toward the remaining two living weapons of the NG army.**

"Damn!" Pyrrha swore.

"Jesus Pyrrha, what the shit?" Alicia asked.

 **The sound of three slashes were heard just before Musaline looked up from her recovery roll.**

 **The two SAM08G's were sliced diagonally in half and the top half sliding down before the machine part's exploded in a small blast, destroying the organic parts in the process.**

"Hot damn, he's powerful." Tai said.

"The Zantetsuken allows someone to utilize the sword technique of the same name." Tronmaster said.

"Dad uses that fighting style, and he taught me it." Alicia added.

 **"Do not think that by bringing me back to the world of the living means I will inherently aid you Sorceress." Odin said turning to face Musaline, "Consider the fact I'm letting you live be a sign of my thanks."**

"Good old fashioned sass courtesy of Odin." Diablos said, chuckling.

 **On that note Odin reached Sleipnir and rode off into the forest.**

 **Musaline stood up and dusted herself off before looking in the direction Odin went.**

 **"Fuck!" Musaline shouted kicking aside the case that once held the Zantetsuken made in Galbadian Gardens.**

"Sore loser." Qrow joked as Nora passed the book to Pyrrha.

"Nice, now where the hell-" Calcabrina started before a pile of clothing suddenly appeared on her lap, "Nevermind." She finished, getting up, just as the towel fell off.

"Looking away now." Tronmaster said, turning his head to the side, same with everyone save Neptune.

"Ugh, really dude?" Sun asked in irritation.

* * *

 ***Adam is looking down in shame as Jenkins and Melody are passed out with nosebleeds.***

 **Adam: Fucking hell guys, just like Blake with her damn smut. No one can keep themselves under control.**


	25. Chapter 25

***Adam, Melody and Jenkins are all sitting n the couch in the security room. While Adam and Jenkins have expressions of shock on their faces, Melody is busy looking at a small strip, one normally reserved for Pregnancy test. ***

 **Adam: Holy shit.**

 **Melody: Yeah, no kidding. Do you know what this means Damien?**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, we're going to be-oof!**

 ***Adam looks on as Melody tackles Jenkins to the ground and furiously starts making out with him.***

 **Adam: Jesus Christ guys. Well, I'm going to be, anywhere but here. And I'll call Tronmaster to let him know the news.**

* * *

Just before Pyrrha began to read, everyone hears something that sounds like a ringtone.

"Mulatto butts! Mulatto butts! Mulatto butts!" Was repeated over and over from Tronmaster's pocket.

"What the fuck?" Qrow asked, as everyone looked to Tronmaster in shock.

"Son of a bitch, I thought I had that ringtone changed." Tronmaster mumbled, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a purple and gold-colored Scroll.

"Goddammit Archer." Alicia mumbled, as Tronmaster answered his Scroll.

"Hey Adam, what's up?" Tronmaster asked Adam, "Huh? No kidding. Well, considering how often those two go at it, it was bound to happen eventually. Ok, thanks for letting me know. Ok, thanks Adam, Bye." He finished, ending the call.

"What was that all about?" Penny asked.

"Well, Melody, our ship's head engineer, she's pregnant." Tronmaster answered, earning shocked expressions from everyone.

"Goddammit Jenkins." Alicia said, facepalming.

"Well, I foresee a bunch of little Kitsune running around." Raven said jokingly.

"Pyrrha, just start reading." Alicia said flatly, the resident champion complying.

 **[Unknown Forest]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Back into the forest it seems." Glynda said.

"Yep, the question is, who are we following?" Summer said, putting a hand to her chin in a 'thinker' pose.

 **Qrow was slightly drunk, again.**

"When is that a surprise?" Tai said, chuckling.

"He's always drunk." Winter sighed.

 **He was trying to collect information of the woman who attacked Amber, and after hearing rumors of NEO Galbadian troops in the area, trying to figure out what those bastards were up to as well.**

"Ah, makes sense actually." Sun said.

"Yeah, getting as much intel on those guys is pretty important." Neptune said, Raiden chirping in agreement.

 **"Jeez." Qrow grumbled, "You'd think I'd have found something by now."**

 **Well it turns out, something found Qrow, because he heard the clopping of hooves on the dirt.**

"So, I'm guessing Odin?" Ren asked.

"Yep." Alicia replied.

 **Qrow pulled his weapon off his back in it's sword form, ready to defend himself.**

"Not much can compare to Odin's power." Ifrit said.

"Except for Bahamut?" Sun asked.

"Except for him, yeah." Ifrit replied.

 **However what stepped out of the bushes was not human, nor Faunus, nor Grimm.**

"Nope, just good old helm-head." Diablos joked.

 **"Are you challenging me human?" Odin asked.**

 **"Depends." Qrow said, "You gonna try and kill me?"**

 **Odin chuckled at that, "Do you know who I am?"**

"My other may not know WHO he is, but he certainly knows WHAT he is." Qrow said.

 **"No." Qrow said, "But judging from your abnormal size and your horse I'd have to say you're a Guardian Force."**

"It is rather obvious." Calcabrina said, ruffling out her dress.

"Yeah, it kinda is." Penny deadpanned.

 **"Now that's interesting..." Odin said, most humans of this era seem to not recognize what a Guardian Force could be."**

"It probably helps that he knows two people with Guardian Forces." Jaune said.

"Yep." Ruby and Yang said at the same time.

 **"It helps that my nieces each have a Guardian Force with them." Qrow said.**

"Damn right they do." Alexander said, Ifrit nodding in agreement.

 **"I see..." Odin said, Let me see your strength then, impress me."**

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good." Yang said, excited.

"Sorry to ruin your expectations Yang, but you don't actually get to see Qrow and Odin fight." Tronmaster said apologetically.

"Dammit!" Said Yang, Qrow and Tai.

 **"So you want to fight." Qrow said, "Alright."**

 **With that Qrow lunged toward Odin, as Sleipnir leapt at the Huntsman.**

"It sucks that we don't get to see Uncle Qrow fight Odin." Ruby pouted.

"Yeah, but don't worry mom, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised by the outcome." Alicia said, cheering Ruby up.

 **[Team RWBY Dorm]**

"Guess we're going back to our dorm." Blake said.

"Time for another day in the life of team RWBY." Sun said.

 **It was a relaxing day for Team RWBY.**

 **As of this moment the four members of the team were waiting for Jaune to bring them their mail, seeing as he offered to do it for them.**

"Hey, I do it occasionally for them too." Jaune said.

"Talk about being a good friend." Summer said.

 **Winter was in her personal room at the time, learning just what she was capable of with Calcabrina junctioned to her.**

"We should do that later." Calcabrina said, Winter nodding in agreement.

 **"Wonder what's taking Vomit boy so long?" Yang mumbled, "I want my Combat King already."**

"I get antsy whenever I'm waiting on my latest issue of Game Informer." Tronmaster admitted.

"Hey, everyone has their quirks." Nora said.

 **"While we wait, Yang can I... ask you for some help?" Weiss asked.**

"Wonder what my other wants with Yang." Weiss mused.

"Probably for advice on something." Ruby said.

 **In almost an instant Yang leaped off her bed, landing next to Weiss, "Sure thing Ice Queen, what do you wanna know? Fist fighting? Seduction tactics? Booze acquiring tips?"**

"Yang..." Tai growled.

Yang proceeded to laugh nervously at the stares of her dad, mom and stepmom.

 **"Yang you promised Dad and Uncle Qrow you wouldn't drink while we're at Beacon!" Ruby cried out.**

"Did you?" Summer said, still glaring at Yang.

"Why don't you tell her miss Strawberry Sunrise?" Tronmaster said, smirking.

"Yang Xiao Long, we're going to have a serious discussion after this chapter's done." Tai said, Summer and Raven nodding.

 **"I was actually hoping you'd explain how to play Triple Triad to me." Weiss said.**

"Huh? Oh right, Blue magic." Neptune said.

 **"What?" Yang asked confused.**

 **"Oh that's right, you were with Mom when we learned this." Ruby said, "Weiss is apparently capable of something called Blue Magic, and the easiest way for Weiss to get the things she needs to learn a Blue Magic Spell is to turn Triple Triad cards into those items."**

"Definitely a good way of learning Blue Magic." Alicia said.

"Yes, it seems those items my other found might've been a fluke." Weiss said.

"Still though, it was an awesome way to learn Blue Magic." Ruby said, kissing Weiss.

 **"Oh..." Yang said, "So Weiss needs to learn how to play the game so she can win herself some good cards."**

"That's, quite the oversimplification." Shiva said.

"But true nonetheless." Ren added.

 **With that Yang grabbed Weiss by the arm and pulled her over to Weiss's cards, picking up the Geezard card, "Take a look at this."**

"Time to learn us some rules, it seems." Penny said.

 **Weiss took the card, with an image of a small grey and purple creature with a long tail, no legs, and two mid length arms with pincer-like fingers on a blue background.**

"Ugh, that's one ugly-ass creature." Sun said, disgusted.

"No kidding." Neptune said.

 **"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Weiss asked.**

 **"The numbers in the corner." Yang said pointing.**

 **Weiss then noticed the numbers, four of them set up like a compass.**

 **A 1 at the top, a 5 on the left, a 1 at the bottom, and a 4 on the right.**

"Those numbers have got to mean something." Winter said.

 **"See those?" Yang asked pulling out another card from Weiss's cards, this one being the Bite Bug.**

 **Weiss took a look at the Bite Bug card, the creature was pretty much a blue beetle with a large, three segmented jaw the size of it's body once again on a ble background.**

"Ick." Ruby said, cringing.

"Yeah, nothing compared to some of the shit we've seen though." Alicia said, Tronmaster nodding in agreement.

"We really need to learn about the adventures you guys have went on." Blake said.

"Next break." Tronmaster said.

 **However the numbers on the card were different.**

 **Top 1, Left 5, Bottom 3, Right 3.**

 **"Okay here's the main rule of the game." Yang said, "First both players pick five cards to be their hand, the game takes place on a three by five game board."**

"I have the weird itch to play Yu-Gi-Oh now." Tronmaster mumbled.

 **Yang then pilled out her game mat and placed the Geezard card in the middle, "Your objective is to 'capture' as many of your opponents cards as you can by placing your cards so that the number of the side touching the side of the card you want to capture is higher."**

 **"Example please?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Sure." Yang said, "Okay, this Geezard's top number is 1, so I place Bite Bug above it so Bite Bugs Bottom of 3 beats Geezards Bottom of 1."**

"Already, these rules are confusing me." Winter said, her eyes actually turning into swirls.

"Wow, from zero to two point three seconds flat. A new record." Alicia joked.

 **Yang placed the Bite Bug above the Geezard card to show, "See? Simple." Yang said, "Now this can get a bit confusing to remember which card you've captured and which one your opponent has, which is why they can do this."**

 **Yang then held the Geezard card in place and swiped her hand over it going left, turning the blue background Pink, then swiped her hand over it again in the other direction turning it blue again.**

"Huh, that's rather helpful." Weiss said.

"Yeah, it is." Ruby said, "I probably should read the rulebook."

 **"See?" Yang said, "Now to win the board must be filed and you have to have the most cards in your color, now it's been a long held tradition of this game to include an ante rule, players usually decided the ante amount when they go over the Additional Rules."**

 **"Additional Rules?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Yep." Yang said, "First there are the Open and Closed Rule, basically whether or not your hand is 'open' to be viewed by your opponent. The Elemental rule add's these element tokens to the board, which give a one plus boost to all cards placed on it with a matching element, but a minus one detriment to any other element. Next is the Plus Rule, which to be honest I have NO idea how it works. Same works like it says, if you place a card next to two cards with both sides of your card valuing the same as the side's it's touching you take both of your opponent's cards. Next is the Same Wall Rule, which is an extension of same with the edges of the mat being counted as 'A' level sides of the card, which is better than a side marked with 9. Combo is one you've got to watch out for, because if you trigger the Plus of Same effect you start a chain, taking cards as if you had just placed the one you just captured, which can completely flip the game."**

"Can I have some water please?" Pyrrha asked, Alicia handing her a large glass of water, "Thank you." She added, taking a drink.

"No problem." Alicia said, Pyrrha continuing to read.

 **"That's a lot of rules..." Weiss said.**

"And that must've been a mouthful." Neptune said.

 **"Don't worry." Yang said, "But go and buy some card packs, because the cards that come with these starter decks absolutely SUCK!"**

 **"I'll... take you're word for it." Weiss said.**

"We have a card shop on the ship." Tronmaster said, easing the minds of the readers.

 **At that moment the door burst open with Jaune breathing heavily, "Girl's..." Jaune panted, "Are any of you subscribed to Timber Maniac's?"**

 **"I am." Blake said.**

"That wouldn't surprise me at all." Yang said.

"Right, like the secret collection of erotic Manga I found under your bed back home on Patch that one year." Ruby said, surprising everyone.

"Jesus Christ mom, that was brutal." Alicia said, dumbfounded.

"I don't care." Ruby said.

 **"Good." Jaune said placing the bag full of Team RWBY's mail, "Because this month just released an issue with the NEO Galbadian leader Musaline as it's main focus."**

"Great, she's the cover story." Weiss said rolling her eyes.

 **"WHAT!?" The team shouted, Ruby dashing over to grab the mail while Jaune went back to his teams dorm.**

"I'd be shocked too to find out that our main enemy is the cover story on a popular magazine." Yang said.

"No kidding." Blake said, agreeing with Yang.

 **"Yang, letter from Dad, and Combat King." Ruby said tossing the two things she just said to Yang, "Weiss you got nothing, sorry."**

 **"Drat." Weiss sighed.**

"Dammit." Weiss said.

"It's ok Snow Angel." Ruby said, giving Weiss a peck on the cheek.

 **"My Weapon's Monthly, and Pet pals, oh and a letter from my friends at Signal!" Ruby said pulling those out, "Ah! Blake's Timber Maniacs."**

 **This caused the group to converge and begin reading the magazine.**

"I feel like we're going to re-learn some old info." Tai said.

"We probably are." Neptune said, shrugging.

 **"Musaline was born in Coral?" Yang asked, "Isn't that the town she ordered to be burned?"**

 **"She said that her parents died when she was young, and that she lived with her abusive uncle." Weiss said, "I know the feeling of relatives that don't hold a high opinion of you."**

"I hope that her uncle was killed when she torched the place." Qrow growled.

 **"Shut up I'm trying to read!" Blake shouted.**

"Wow, way to interrupt the mood Blakey." Yang said.

 **[Summer's Office]**

"Hey, we're in my office!" Summer said.

"I wonder why though." Glynda mused.

 **"Let's see..." Summer said looking at the two magazine's on her desk, Occult Fan and Pet Pals, she had just read Musaline's article in Timber Maniac's and actually felt sorry for her, although her final opinion of Musaline was still out for the moment.**

"Sounds like something I'd do." Summer said.

 **"This one." Summer said grabbing the Occult Fan and reading the first article.**

"Time to learn some more info." Sun said.

 _ **Mysterious Mist coats Forever Fall Forest**_

"Mysterious mist?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

 _ **Every Saturday at exactly noon local villagers report seeing the normal average weathers Forever Fall Forest, local villagers enter and soon become lost until one o'clock,**_

"I'm gonna say that it's a Guardian Force that's responsible." Nora said.

"It was pretty obvious." Jaune said.

 _ **Local's who have entered the Forest often claim to see a large, slender figure gliding through the mist, leaving the dissolving corpses of Grimm in it's wake until the mist lifts.**_

"Huh, that's interesting." Winter said.

 **Summer looked up from the magazine and checked the calendar.**

 **"Saturday..." Summer said, then her head snapped to the clock, "It's only nine..." Summer mused.**

"Oh boy, I know what Summer's doing." Ifrit said, chuckling.

"Going hunting?" Diablos said.

 **Summer tossed aside the magazine and grabbed weapon from the pile of fallen Pet Pal's magazine and teleported.**

"This should be good." Summer said, chuckling.

 **[With Qrow]**

"Time to see how I did." Qrow said.

"Well, if I remember correctly, in FF8, if you didn't beat Odin within the time limit, he would insta-kill your entire party. I think." Alicia said.

"Yeah, sounds like Odin." Siren said.

 **Qrow was slightly winded, with his weapon in Scythe form, as he stared down Odin, who didn't seem winded in the slightest.**

"Fuck." Qrow said.

 **"Thirty minutes are up." Odin said.**

 **"Ah shit." Qrow said.**

"Guess my luck's just not great." Qrow said.

"Actually Qrow, I've been generating a low-emission luck spell in the entire room." Tronmaster admitted, "Which would explain why the effects of your Semblance aren't working."

"Nice." Qrow said, smirking.

 **"I'm impressed." Odin said, "Not too many humans could hold up to me as you did, even though I was holding back.**

"That's good, right?" Winter asked.

"Very good." Alicia replied.

 **"So does that mean I'll live?" Qrow asked sarcastically.**

"Better to be a smartass, than a dumbass." Tronmaster said.

 **"More than that." Odin said, "I shall aid you, perhaps in a more direct manner than I had before..."**

"No way." Qrow said, once he realized what was happening.

 **"What does that mean?" Qrow asked.**

 **"Before I refused to be called or Junctioned." Odin began, "I only came to aid when I felt like it, this of course led to my eventual death."**

 **"Shit, tough break.' Qrow said.**

"No kidding." Tai said.

 **"I now know it is my pride that got me killed." Odin said, "As such I will... Junction with you human."**

"Well then, it is about time." Said a voice, coming from the elevator.

"Jeez Odin, you're late." Tronmaster said to the now named Odin.

"Odin! Buddy! Good to see ya!" Diablos said, gliding over to give Odin a hug before Odin backhanded him into a wall.

 **"The name's Qrow Branwen." Qrow said holding out his hand.**

"Shall we?" Odin asked, holding his hand out to Qrow, who took it, Odin now being Junctioned with Qrow.

"Odin can explain who he is, after the chapter." Alicia said, everyone except the original Guardian Forces nodding.

 **Odin smirked for the first time in ages, or at least in the ages he has been alive, and took Qrow's hand.**

"Alright Ren, your turn." Pyrrha said, handing Ren the book.

"First, explanations." Odin said, everyone turning to him.

 _'I hope to God dad's busy babyproofing the security room.'_ Alicia thought, glaring at the camera.

* * *

 ***Adam is busy babyproofing the security room, while Melody and Jenkins are out of the room.***

 **Adam: Better to start babyproofing this place early, especially if Jenkins and Melody's kids end up being Kitsune.**

 ***A crash is heard as a monitor falls to the ground, the screen gaining a spider web crack.***

 **Adam: Well, shit.**


	26. Chapter 26

***Adam is currently looking through a stack of old family photos when someone appeared in the security room***

 **?: Whoa, I wasn't expecting that.**

 **Adam: Oh, hey Marie. What's up?**

 **Marie: Oh, hey Adam. Where's Melody? I wanted to give her some advice. Plus, I need to deliver some stuff for Weiss.**

 **Adam: Last I checked, Melody was in the break room.**

 **Marie: Ok, thanks Adam!**

* * *

After Odin explained about himself, the elevator doors opened to reveal a woman with a leopard print outfit, with cat ears, and a y-shaped tail, carrying a box.

"Huh, oh, hey Marie. What's up?" Tronmaster asked to the now named Marie.

"Wait, who is this?" Qrow asked.

"Are you a relative of Blake's?" Yang asked jokingly.

"This is Marie, she's a Nekomata. She works for Phoenix Champion." Alicia answered.

"I'm also a friend of his. Anyway, I'm here for a couple of reasons. One, is to give some stuff to Weiss." Marie said, motioning to the box in her hands.

"What's in the box?" Jaune asked, not knowing he referenced a famous movie.

"A Spider Web, a Cursed Spike, and a Coral Fragment?" Neptune asked.

"Awesome." Weiss said.

"Anyway, I'm going to talk to Melody, cause I have several kittens of my own, so I'm best suited to give some advice about having multiple kids." Marie said, walking into the elevator.

"Well, that was a thing." Sun said, as Ren began to read.

 **[Team RWBY's Dorm]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Guess it's time to go back into our dorm." Weiss said, absorbing the stuff gotten from Marie.

"Yeah, but for what reason?" Blake asked.

 **"I can't believe it." Weiss said exasperated after reading the Timber Maniac's article, "Musaline used four disguised to train at all four academies."**

"Oh man, that means she's got, what, sixteen years of official academy training, plus her Sorceress powers?!" Tai said, "Is it even possible to beat her?"

"Although she's highly trained, and extremely powerful, she isn't invincible." Alicia said, comforting Tai.

 **"Sixteen years of official academy training, plus her powers of a Sorceress..." Blake mused, "Is it even possible to defeat her?"**

"Like Alicia said, even with her many years of official training, plus her Sorceress powers, she isn't invincible." Sun said, "Strong as shit? Yes. Invincible? Hell no!"

"That's, rather comforting Sun, thanks." Ruby said, smiling.

"No problem Ruby." Sun said.

 **"Maybe with our Guardian Forces we can." Yang said, "Ruby what do you think?"**

 **Ruby opened her mouth, only to eat a white rose petal caused by Summer's appearance.**

"Blegh, I always hate when that happens." Raven said.

"One time! That happened ONE TIME!" Summer said.

"What does a rose petal caused by your Semblance taste like?" Jaune asked.

"Coconut." Tronmaster said, grimacing.

 **"Ack! Pphha! Blech!" Ruby shouted spitting the rose petal out of her mouth.**

"Why exactly DO you know what that taste likes?" Qrow asked Tronmaster.

"Long story short, when Alicia used her Semblance, I accidentally got a face full of rose petals." Tronmaster replied.

All Alicia could do was blush bashfully.

 **"Ruby, Yang, I need you two for about an hour." Summer said, grabbing the half-sisters.**

"Okay, I do tend to do that." Summer said bashfully.

 **"What the-" Yang said caught off guard before she, Ruby, and Summer vanished in a cloud of petals.**

 **"What just happened?" Blake asked.**

 **"I have no clue." Weiss said.**

"What IS your Semblance Alicia?" Penny asked.

"Quantum Positioning." Alicia said, "I essentially can use my Semblance to exist in all possible positions at once."

"Huh, cool." Ruby said.

 **[Forever Fall]**

"I guess we're going to Forever Fall now." Winter said.

"Yep." Qrow said.

 **A cloud of petals appeared, leaving the teleported trio on the ground in their wake.**

"Ugh, that always makes me dizzy." Tai said.

"Try turning into a bird repeatedly on a dare." Raven said, Qrow nodding.

 **Ruby and Yang doubled over from the jarring sensation.**

 **"Urrggh." Yang groaned.**

 **"I thought I could take it..." Ruby groaned.**

"That is disorienting." Qrow said.

 **"Oops." Summer said before teleporting away, and then back holding Crescent Rose and Ember Celica, "Sorry, probably should have given you some warning about that."**

 **"Probably." Ruby said getting back up, and lifting Yang up with her.**

"Again, it's quite disorienting when it comes to Summer's Semblance." The rest of team STRQ said in unison.

"I'm gonna take your word for it." Penny said.

 **"So why are we in the middle of the Forever Fall forest at almost noon on Saturday?" Yang asked putting Ember Celica on.**

"Probably to go after whatever's causing the mist." Glynda said.

"Wait a minute..." Calcabrina mused.

 **"Well." Summer said pulling out an issue of Occult Fan, "Apparently every Saturday an unusual mist rolls in and people claim to see a figure snaking through the mist."**

 **"Okay..." Yang said, I don't get it mom."**

"I think I know who she's talking about." Calcabrina mused to herself.

"Seriously?" Neptune asked.

 **Summer sighed, "I think it might be a Guardian Force, so I want to find it before Musaline... Plus I kinda want to have one myself."**

"Ah, gotcha." Penny said.

"Oh, I get a Guardian Force?" Summer asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster said, nodding.

"Awesome." Summer said.

 **"Figures." Alexander said appearing translucently, "Still at least I can aid you in this endeavor."**

"Right, being a master of wind, Alexander can possibly help to clear the mist." Winter said.

 **"Hmm..." Ifrit hummed appearing translucently as well, "I'm not aware of any Guardian Force that could control mist... so it's probably one I'm not familiar with."**

"I think I might know who it is." Calcabrina said.

"Is it another boss from Final Fantasy IV?" Nora asked.

"Yes and no." Alicia answered, "Tronmaster will explain later."

 **"Well that's gonna be a bit of trouble." Summer said deploying her weapon.**

 **Right as the mist rolled in.**

"Knowing me, that mist is going to mess with my hair." Raven said.

"And considering who your daughter is, Yang's gonna be like that." Ifrit joked.

 **"I can't see squat." Yang said a little annoyed.**

 **"Me neither." Ruby said, "Mom? Yang?"**

"Try living in Michigan when a thick fog rolls in." Tronmaster said, "Damn lake-effect weather."

 **"Right here!" Summer called.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Qrow said.

 **"AHHH!" Yang shouted causing the other two to jump, "My hair's a fritz up!"**

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens!" Yang and Raven yelled at the same time.

"Like mother, like daughter." Alicia said, shrugging.

 **"Figure's that's what would cause Yang to scream." Ruby groaned.**

 **"Of all the things she inherited from Raven, it had to be her temper and the love for her own hair..." Summer said.**

"Yep. That's Rae in a nutshell." Qrow said, chuckling.

"And that's Yang for ya." Nora said.

 **"I'm sick of not seeing squat!" Yang shouted, causing her hair to ignite.**

 **This warmed up the air, dispersing the mist.**

"Great, at east we can see." Ruby said.

 **And revealing a pure white draconic head.**

"HOLY SHIT!" Yang yelled.

"YANG! FUCK!" Blake said, covering her cat ears.

 **"HOLY!-" Yang shouted throwing a reaction punch at the dragon, knocking it's head to the side.**

 **"Yang what was- WHOA!" Ruby shouted turning to the dragon head.**

"Yeah, I'd honestly throw a reactionary punch too.

"Like mother, like daughter." Winter said, repeating what Alicia said.

 **The mist began to rapidly disperse, leaving behind only a little mist that left the head, long serpentine neck, shoulders, and a pair of wings not hidden by the fog, but one could barely make out that it had a quadrupedal body structure.**

"Misty!" Calcabrina said, snapping her fingers.

"Who?" Penny asked.

"The Mist Dragon, while first appearing in Final Fantasy IV, has only made other appearances in the spinoffs." Tronmaster said.

"Huh, neat." Pyrrha said.

 **[FF8 OST: Force your Way]**

"I love the music from this soundtrack so far." Yang said, "Also, sorry Blake." She added apologetically.

"It's alright Yang, just try to keep your voice down sometimes." Blake said, Yang nodding.

 **"Scan." Ruby said casting the spell.**

"Time to get a quick synopsis on her." Calcabrina said, knowing about Mist Dragon already.

 **[Mist Dragon: A Guardian Force that controls mist, very few have ever seen this GF due to the fact she hides within the Mist she creates. It can also turn into mist, attacking at this time is both pointless and dangerous.]**

"Yep, she's like that a lot of the time." Calcabrina said, shrugging.

 **"She's called the Mist Dragon!" Ruby called.**

 **"Well that's creative." Yang said rolling her eyes just before the Mist Dragon took a sudden bite at her, not piercing her Aura, but still hurting, "Ow."**

"You try coming up with something creative." Said a voice from the mist in the corner.

"Huh, weird that we didn't notice that until now." Neptune said.

"Misty!" Calcabrina said, jumping onto Mist Dragon's neck as she revealed herself.

"Calcabrina, is that you?" Mist Dragon asked.

"Yep." Calcabrina said, "Don't ask, I don't get it either either."

 **"Fire!" Ruby called out casting the basic fire spell, causing the dragon to flinch from the sudden burst of fire.**

 **Summer teleported above the Mist Dragon and fell into a spinning slash, hurting the Mist Dragon a bit more.**

"Summer could totally rock it in the Survey Corps." Alicia whispered to Tronmaster.

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't want to have her as my commanding officer." Tronmaster whispered back.

 **Yang jumped up and slugged the Dragon once again, and then threw another punch, only for the Mist Dragon to catch her fist in her maw, "Oh man, not again." Yang groaned before the Dragon threw her away into a tree.**

"Ouch. Guess her bark isn't as bad as her bite." Yang punned earning groans from most everyone.

"Goddammit Yang." Calcabrina said, now on Neptune's lap.

"How the fuck does she do that?" Raven mused to herself.

 **"Leave my sister alone you big meanie!" Ruby shouted dashing in and slicing several times with Crescent Rose.**

 **However mid way through her fourth slash the Mist Dragon melted into a cloud of mist.**

 **"Whoa!" Ruby cried out tumbling through the cloud of mist.**

"Damn." Ruby and Weiss mumbled at the same time.

 **The Mist Dragon reappeared facing Ruby and took a deep breath before breathing out a stream of mist, and while normally mist wouldn't hurt, this was coming out with such force it started to cause severe damage to Ruby's Aura.**

"Jeez. That looks like it hurts." Sun said, wincing.

"It probably does." Penny said.

 **Three sniper shot's struck the dragon in the head, causing it to turn to Summer just in time to see the mother slash the dragon in the face with her weapon before spinning the dual bladed weapon into another slash, "Don't you DARE hurt my little Rose!" Summer growled with ferocity as she slammed the heel of her boot into the Mist Dragon's snout.**

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Alicia said.

"Make that woman a mother, and you'll wish that you were never born." Tronmaster finished.

 **The Mist Dragon Tumbled over from the force of the attack as Summer slammed her boot on it's neck and shifted her weapon into Sniper mode and began to fire point blank at the dragon several times until her clip ran dry.**

"Jesus grandma Sum, overkill much?" Alicia asked jokingly.

 **"Enough!" A forceful, female voice erupted from the Mist dragon, "I have seen enough."**

 **[OST end]**

"I guess you impressed her." Glynda said.

"Yep." Summer said.

 **Summer took her boot of the dragons neck, allowing it to lift itself back up.**

 **"Ow..." Ruby said getting up slowly.**

 **"My apologies for the fierceness of my attack child." The Mist Dragon said as blue particles appeared around the Dragon before the effect of Cura could be seen on Ruby.**

"Did she cast Cura on my other?" Ruby asked.

"For her sake, she better have." Weiss growled.

 **"Hey uhh..." Yang said, "Sorry for the uh..." Yang said touching her jaw in the same spot she had originally slugged the Mist Dragon.**

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt." Jaune said.

"No kidding." Pyrrha said.

 **"Apology accepted." The Mist Dragon said, "I shouldn't have gotten so close to your face, I was simply curious as to your scent."**

 **"Huh?" Yang asked.**

"I'm with my other, what?" Yang said.

"I'm sure that she'll explain." Ifrit said.

 **"Well you smell different from most humans, like an eternal flame, only stronger than the flames and ash I have smelt in the past." Mist Dragon explained.**

 **"That would probably be me you smelled." Ifrit said appearing.**

"And I smell good." Ifrit said, smirking.

 **This caused the Mist Dragon to turn her head sharply to Ifrit, "I don't believe we have met, Guardian Force, I am Mist Dragon, ruler of the mist."**

 **"Ifrit, lord of hellfire." Ifrit introduced.**

 **That's when Alexander appeared, "And I am Alexander, a pleasure to met you Mist Dragon."**

"Aww, you guys are making friends." Nora said.

 **"The pleasure is mine." Mist Dragon said, then she looked at Summer, "You... don't have a Guardian Force do you?"**

 **"No." Summer said shaking her head.**

"Not yet, anyway." Summer said.

 **"In that case, I shall aid you." Mist Dragon said rubbing her snout along Summer's face, "If you'll have me."**

 **"Of course." Summer said hugging the dragons neck.**

"Our turn now." Summer said, mirroring her other.

"Alright Qrow, it's your-" Ren said, before a massive explosion rocked the ship.

"The fuck was that?!" Winter shouted.

"That would probably be Melody in our personal Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Tronmaster said.

"Um, why the hell do you have that?" Tai asked.

"Training." Alicia said, shrugging.

* * *

 ***Adam is busy repairing the security room, thanks to the explosion. And unbeknownst to him, a portal has opened up.***

 **Adam: Dammit Mel, you nearly blew up the security room. And, how WERE we able to feel that anyway.**

 **?: I don't know Adam, can you explain why you missed our anniversary?**

 ***Adam turns around to see an older Ruby Rose (this Ruby will be known as OOH Ruby, or 'Order of Heroes Ruby' from here), and she's quite pissed off.***

 **Adam: Heh, hey babe. Yeah, the ship's security tried killing Melody, Jenkins and I, breaking the transwarp generator.**

 **OOH Ruby: Just get Melody to repair it.**

 **Adam: *Chuckles nervously***

 **OOH Ruby: Jesus Christ.**


	27. Chapter 27

***Adam has just finished explaining to OOH Ruby as to what has happened since he's arrived on the ship.***

 **OOH Ruby: So, Melody is currently in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which has been set to nine months, so as to have her and Jenkins move quickly through the pregnancy.**

 **Adam: Pretty much, yeah.**

 ***A banging noise is heard in the vents.***

 **OOH Ruby: The fuck was that?**

 **Adam: I honestly have no damn idea.**

* * *

After the explosion rocked the ship, a banging noise is heard from the vents.

"Jesus Christ, what now?!" Tronmaster shouted, as everyone looked at the vents. Which, then opened to reveal a baby girl, with dark skin, green hair, red eyes, and fox ears and a fox tail. The baby girl is wearing a purple onesie.

"Pay up Diablos!" Shiva said, Diablos grunting something, and handing over several gold coins.

"Um, what was that you two traded?" Penny asked.

"That was Gil." Alicia replied.

"You mean the things that fish use to breathe?" Jaune asked.

"Nope. Gil is the currency of the Final Fantasy series. Most commonly depicted being made of gold." Tronmaster replied.

"Huh, awesome." Nora said, as yelling is heard from the elevator.

"Esmerelda! Esmerelda! Where are you?!" The voice said.

"Was that Jenkins?" Raven asked, and lo and behold, Jenkins stepped out of the elevator.

"Captain, have you seen-Esmerelda! There you are!" Jenkins said, picking up his daughter.

"Melody give birth?" Alicia asked, Jenkins nodding.

"Congrats, now, can you please begin reading Qrow?" Tronmaster said, Qrow nodding.

 **[Beacon medical office]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"I'm guessing I'm going to be the focus for a bit?" Raven asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster said.

 **Raven's eyes opened, the first thing on her mind was how she was alive seeing as her memories from before she passed out were slightly blurry.**

"Considering how much blood your other lost, that's not surprising." Winter said.

"Yeah Rae, your other lost a LOT of blood." Summer said.

 **"Did someone actually manage to take that thing down?" Raven mumbled turning her head to the side.**

"Just an experience Huntress, her GF-Junctioned stepdaughter and a kickass android." Penny said smugly.

 **Only to hear two whistle blasts as she saw what students at Beacon have begun to call The Beacon Cactuar.**

"Prickly little green bastard." Tronmaster mumbled.

"Captain, watch your language." Jenkins said.

 **Raven's head pulled back on instinct seeing the cactus so close to her bed.**

"I really hate that thing." Alicia growled.

"Same here." Tronmaster said, giving Alicia a kiss.

 **"Hey, get out of here you." A voice Raven recognize said as the familiar figure of Summer shooed off the Cactuar, which sped off really soon after Summer showed up.**

"I seriously hate that annoying little green-" Tronmaster said, before Jenkins interrupted him.

"Language Captain, there's a little girl here." Jenkins said, motioning to his daughter.

 **"Summer?" Raven asked looking up at her old teammate, who was standing next to Yang.**

 **Both of which looked pissed.**

"You know Jenkins, if you're complaining about the language, why don't you just go back to the security room?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jenkins said, "Sorry for my attitude."

"It's cool dude." Tronmaster said, shrugging his shoulders as Jenkins entered the elevator with Esmerelda.

 **"I thought you were-" Raven started.**

 **Only to get cut off when Summer gave a powerful punch to Raven's jaw, knocking the black haired woman's head toward the other direction.**

"Ouch, I felt that." Penny said, flinching.

"I physically felt it when she punched me earlier." Raven said, rubbing her cheek.

 **"You deserved that." Summer said rubbing her knuckles, she never really like using her bare hands to hit someone.**

"Still don't." Summer said.

 **Raven looked back toward Summer, only to get punched in the face again, this time by Yang.**

"I'm surprised you didn't do that Yang." Raven said to her daughter.

"I could've, if everyone hadn't stopped me." Yang said, and even if I did get my hands on you, I'm pretty sure that Tronmaster would've kicked my ass."

"Probably." Tronmaster said, shrugging.

 **"And that." Yang growled.**

 **"Fair enough." Raven groaned, trying to figure out just how Summer had gotten so strong and why Yang seemed to be just as strong.**

"In both cases, it's because of being Junctioned with two Guardian Forces." Calcabrina said.

 **Summer then pulled Raven into a hug, along with Yang, "You're a complete ass, but I missed you." Summer said.**

 **Yang didn't say anything, she just savored the moment she had with her birth mother.**

"Aww, that's sweet." Penny said.

"Yeah, it's a cute sight to see." Alicia said.

 **After a minute the two broke off the hug, "Okay Rae." Summer said entering her 'Team Leader' mode once again, "What did you do to have the NEO Galbadians send a giant robot that repairs itself at you?"**

"Probably just finding one of their facilities." Nora said.

"Dammit." Alicia mumbled.

 **"I found one of their Facilities in the Forever Fall Forest." Raven said, "How did you get rid of that thing?"**

 **"We broke it further than it could repair." Yang replied.**

"With my help, of course." Penny said, a smug smile on her face.

 **Raven gave a slight laugh, "That would do it." Raven said.**

 **"Where's the facility?" Summer demanded.**

 **"Why do you want to know? It's not like you can take it down." Raven said turning her body away.**

"Oh no." Qrow said.

"You shouldn't've said that Rae." Tai said, chuckling.

 **Now, let it not be said that Summer is always a kind soul, being a leader, having a child, and being dead a couple of years has given Summer a slight personality trait where even Raven can get scared of Summer.**

"Yeah, Summer can be terrifying when she's mad." Raven said.

"Amen." Tai said.

 **Like right now when Summer grabbed Raven by the head and pulled the woman to face her, "Raven Branwen you tell me where the NG Facility is or so help me Oum I will hot glue you to the wall while I shave you bald." Summer threatened.**

"Jesus Christ." Tronmaster said.

"S-she actually did that once." Raven said bashfully.

"Yeah, you told us to bring your schoolwork back to the dorm during that time." Tai said.

"Why didn't you just wear a hat?" Alicia asked, causing Raven's eyes to go wide.

"DAMN YOU HINDSIGHT!" Raven yelled.

 **Now, normally threatening to shave a woman of Branwen blood bald would** **get you killed, but when Raven saw the look in Summer's eye her nerve died off.**

"Yeah, seeing Summer pissed off is not fun." Qrow said, remembering whenever Summer was pissed off.

 **[Ozpin's office]**

"Guess we're in Oz's office." Raven said.

"Yep, and you guys are going to be surprised at who's in Ozpin's office." Tronmaster said cryptically.

 **Professor Ozpin sat with General Ironwood, who had arrived in Vale long before his fleet had.**

"Oh boy, Jimmy's in Vale MUCH earlier than he was here." Qrow said.

"I wonder what caused the General to accelerate his arrival in Vale." Winter mused.

 **"James, I knw you feel the need to protect young miss Polendina." Ozpin said, "But her aid is necessary in this mission."**

"So, it has something to do with my other?" Penny asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster answered, then blinking when something happened, "Holy shit."

"Something wrong?" Tai asked.

"Y-you could say that." Tronmaster answered hesitantly, "One of my clones just read a separate fanfiction, one that's a crossover between your series, and Dragon Ball Z, and yeah, things aren't pretty."

"How bad is it?" Penny asked.

"Well, you get absorbed by Cell, turning him into Semi-Perfect Cell, and said, Semi-Perfect Cell..." Tronmaster said, before continuing, "Semi-Perfect Cell killed Ruby." He finished, almost making Qrow dropping the book, and everyone, even Alicia looking at Tronmaster in shock.

"H-holy fuck." Summer said, barely holding back tears.

"The author of THAT story's got to have some serious cajones on him." Sun said.

"I-I'm just gonna get back to reading." Qrow said shakily.

"I'd recommend letting your shock pass." Alicia said, her eyes welling up slightly.

 _Two Hours Later:_

"Everyone feeling better?" Tronmaster said, noticing a large pile of tissues in the trash can.

"Y-yeah, I think we'll be good." Weiss said shakily.

"Good." Tronmaster said, Qrow starting to read again.

 **"Ozpin, Professor Polendina specifically told me to keep Penny in as little trouble as possible." Ironwood said, "Sending her on this mission would be putting her in an intense danger."**

"My father is WAY too overprotective." Penny groaned.

"When it comes to fathers, there's no such thing." Tai said, hugging both Ruby and Yang.

 **All the while Penny sat next to Ironwood, she may have been the only known android with a soul, but she felt like her father was being a little too over protective of her.**

"Again, no such thing." Tai said.

 **"What if I sent her with a Member of the Faculty and a team I'm positive that could properly protect her?" Ozpin asked.**

 **"Who?" Ironwood asked.**

"I'm curious myself." Glynda mused.

"Same." Raven said.

 **Ozpin held out his scroll, displaying the profiles of Summer, Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss. Ironwood took the scroll and looked at it wearily.**

 **"Ozpin while I'm certain Summer Rose can protect Penny, the team you've chosen is a first year team." Ironwood said, "I'm starting to think you're getting a little senile."**

"I've wondered that myself sometimes." Glynda said.

"Nah, he's not senile." Alicia said, "Currently Aura-bonded with a farmboy? Yes." Alicia added.

"Huh?" Ruby said, confused.

"Yep, in the main timeline, Ozpin's Aura, his soul is bonded to a farm boy named Oscar Pine." Tronmaster said.

"Huh, I always wondered how that worked." Glynda mused to herself.

 **Ozpin simply chuckled, "James, do you remember the old legends of the Guardian Forces?"**

 **Ironwood blinked, "Ozpin you can't be telling me those stories are true."**

"Hey, the story of the Maidens is true, so crazier things have happened." Pyrrha said, shrugging.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said.

 **"I am." Ozpin said, "Miss Polendina can agree with me, after all she has seen one."**

"Yeah, Diablos." Penny said.

 **Penny's head snapped up, "I have?" She asked.**

 **"Do you remember the night at the docks?" Ozpin asked, "The demonic creature that was attacking the White Fang?"**

"You mean the total asswhooping I gave them." Diablos said smugly.

 **"Yes." Penny said, "Nothing like it matched any searches I made after the incident." A half truth from Penny, Diablos never showed up in any of the data bases she searched.**

"I mean, it's not often that you meet a nigh-immortal creature." Penny said.

 **"That was a Guardian Force, one named Diablos." Ozpin said, "Diablos is linked with miss Belladonna, Alexander to Rub, Shiva to Weiss, Ifrit to Yang, and as of yesterday, Summer has obtained her own Guardian Force named Mist Dragon."**

 **Ironwood was silent, "Call them."**

"Looks like we're taking out another NEO Galbadian Facility." Weiss said.

"This time, there's five people with GFs." Calcabrina said.

 _'Oh, just you wait.'_ Alicia said smirking.

 **[Later]**

 **[FF8 OST: SeeD]**

"I'm with Winter on this, this song is awesome." Yang said.

 **Team RWBY and Summer arrived in the next few minutes on the elevator.**

"Time to prepare for the mission." Blake said.

"Yep." Weiss said.

 **"I'm glad you five got here so soon." Ozpin said.**

 **"So mom told me this was another raid on the NG facility, is that true?" Ruby asked.**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune said.

 **"Yes." Ozpin said, "This one in the Forever Fall forest."**

 **"How many of these facilities do they have?" Blake wondered.**

"Considering the size of the organization, there's probably a lot of facilities worldwide." Winter said.

"Makes sense." Mist Dragon said.

 **"We may be able to find out if we hack into their systems." General Ironwood said, alerting the group to his presence, "And at the request of Professor Ozpin I will be sending a student of my own to assist."**

"It's me, we all know it's me." Penny said.

"It was rather obvious." Quezacotl said.

"I mean, the General WAS hesitant to have Penny help on the mission." Winter said.

 **"Who?" Ruby asked.**

 **"Salutations!" Penny announced stepping out from around Ironwood.**

 **"Penny!" Ruby cried out dashing over to hug her friend.**

 **"Ahem." Ironwood said.**

 **"Sorry." Ruby and Penny said in synch.**

"Buzzkill." Ifrit said.

"Unfortunately, the General tends to be a bit too strict at times." Winter said.

 **"Now, this facility is known last to have one of the NEO Galbadian Commanders in it." Ozpin said, "Avoid her or bring her in, it's your choice because she is a fully trained Huntress."**

"So, it's probably Powder, isn't it?" Yang asked.

"And I bet that Musaline is there too." Nora said.

 **"Understood." Summer said.**

 **Ironwood stepped up once again, "Further more, if you encounter Sorceress Musaline, just run." Ironwood said, "She has temporarily Specialist Schnee recently."**

"I still feel uncomfortable after that chapter." Winter said, clutching her arm.

"Yeah, that was brutal." Sun said wincing.

 **"So that's who broke Winter's arm." Weiss mused.**

 **"We have no idea the purpose of that facility, so be on your guard." Ozpin said, "You are dismissed.**

"Time to kick some ass." Yang said.

 **[Forever Fall Forest: NG Facility 5]**

"Guess it's mission time." Pyrrha said.

 **"Ready?" Summer asked as she placed a demolition charge on the door.**

 **"Yes!" Chorused team RWBY and Penny.**

"Time to knock." Alicia said.

 **Summer pulled out a remote detonator and pushed the button, blowing up the door, allowing the group to rush in.**

"Knock-knock motherfuckers!" Tronmaster said.

"I seriously don't have a good feeling about this." Blake said.

 **"Stop." The voice of Musaline said as she snapped her fingers, causing a collection of clock faces to appear above the invading girls head, the hands moving normally before suddenly stopping, freezing the group temporarily in place.**

"It's a trap!" Tronmaster and Alicia said in synch.

"Ah, dammit." Summer said.

 **[FF8 OST: Succession of Witches]**

"Shit, this music again." Raven said, shuttering.

"Yeah, this music is a tad creepy." Neptune said.

 **Musaline chuckled as she approached the group, "Did you really think I wasn't expecting this attack?" Musaline asked, not expecting a response, "I mean really, after Raven attacked this place single handedly and your young friend Penny obliterated the X-ATM092 that was sent to kill her I began to prepare for this facility to be attacked. You really need to watch for security camera's."**

"Well, that was a stupid move on our part." Ruby said, facepalming.

"It's ok mom." Alicia said, "Shit happens."

 **That's when the NG Commander Powder showed up with a briefcase, "I got the Odine Bracelets." Powder said.**

"Odine Bracelets?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know." Alicia said.

 **"Thank you Powder, would you mind?" Musaline said.**

 **"Not at all Muse." Powder said opening the briefcase and pulled out a collection of bracelets and put one on Summer's wrist.**

"They're cute-looking, but I feel like there's a more, malicious intent to them." Pyrrha said.

"I think Musaline will explain." Penny said.

 **"You're probably wondering what these are." Musaline said as the segment of floor everyone was standing on lifted up and began to move itself deeper into the facility, "Those are Odine Bracelets, cute little accessories designed by an Esthar Scientist named Odine who, back in the age of the SeeD, studied Sorceresses and Magic, these bracelets were designed to suppress the Powers of a Sorceress. However I have modified them to suppress the powers of a GF as well."**

"Well, that's not good." Ruby said.

 **"Powder had already put bracelets on Team RWBY by now and was about to put one on Penny, "Powder, don't bother putting one on Penny, she doesn't have a GF." Musaline said.**

"I have a feeling I'm going to get a GF this chapter." Penny said.

"C'mon Penny, that's ridiculous." Neptune said.

 **"Alright Muse." Powder said putting the last bracelet back in the case.**

 **"As I was saying." Musaline continued, "These bracelets were designed to lock on, meaning taking them off requires a key." As she said this Musaline held up a small, circular key.**

"So, not even an electrically supercharged Nora could break them off?" Jaune asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Siren said.

 **Suddenly the platform stopped and lowered back into the ground, Musaline and Powder stepping off the platform, "Now then, that Stop spell will wear off in just a moment, so here's the deal." Musaline continued, "Make it out of the tunnels and the key will be waiting here for you." With that Musaline placed the key on a table, just as the Stop spell wore off, and the floor below the group fell open like a trapdoor.**

"Well, shit." Said Team RWBY in synch.

 **While Team RWBY and Summer began to fall, Penny, thanks to her robotic enhanced reflexes, shot forward toward Musaline.**

 **Musaline's eye's narrowed as a weapon, in a sudden flash of silver light, appeared in her hand and slashed Penny back and into the pit, "That was a bit of a nuisance." Musaline said as she lifted the weapon in her hand, a Gunblade like Slate's, but this one with a revolver for it's gun.**

"Holy shit." Diablos said, "That's Squall's Gunblade!"

"Huh?" Shiva said, "Oh wow, he's right."

 **"Uh, Muse." Powder said pointing to the table.**

 **Musaline looked at the table and chuckled, "Oh she's smart for a girl with nothing but computers in her head." Musaline said as she looked at the table, which now lacked the key she placed on it.**

"Clever work Penny." Summer said.

"Thanks." Penny said, smiling.

 **[OST end]**

"Well, we have the key at least." Weiss said.

 **As Summer and Team RWBY fell straight down the hole, Penny ended up hitting a wall and in turn fell into an alternate tunnel with the key.**

"Well, shit." Penny said.

 **Penny rolled along the sloped ground of the tunnel she fell into until she stopped with a clang.**

"Ouch, that must've hurt." Yang said, wincing.

 **"Minimal damage taken." Penny noted as she got up, "I'd best assess my current location."**

 **Looking around Penny saw a few lighting fixtures installed alongside scaffolding, as well as a few broken NG weapons and machines.**

"Wow, that totally doesn't look like the trash compactor from A New Hope." Blake said sarcastically.

 **"I wonder what happened here?" Penny asked.**

 **"I can answer that." A deep voice rumbled through the tunnel.**

"Who the-!? What the-!?" Sun said, slightly frightened.

"I-I don't know dude." Neptune said.

 **Penny, instead of jumping, turned around as fast as she could with her weapons flying out of her pack and faced the source of the voice.**

"Time to find out who owns the voice." Calcabrina said, snuggling up to Neptune.

"Y-yep." Neptune said.

 **The object that had stopped her tumble was in fact a massive humanoid construct made of metal and had the shape of a very buffed out person, with a spikes on the shoulders, and a small, flat head that melded into it's body, which was copper colored.**

 **"What are you?" Penny asked.**

 **"I am the Guardian Force known as the Copper Giant." The metal construct said, "The NEO Galbadians as they called themselves mistook me for a rusted, and inactive Iron Giant."**

"Iron Giant?" Ruby asked.

"An annoying metal monstrosity with a huge-ass blade." Tronmaster mumbled, remembering when the Iron Giant kicked his ass in Final Fantasy XV (Yes, I got a Final Fantasy game recently).

 **"You're a Guardian Force?" Penny asked.**

"Yes, yes I am." Said a voice in the room, later shown to be Copper Giant.

"Holy-!" Yang said, jumping out of her seat.

""I'm surprised we didn't noticed him sooner." Raven said.

 **"Yep." Copper Giant said as he stood up from his sitting position, causing a cloud of dust to tumble from it's body, "And you are a machine with a human soul, something I find interesting."**

"Except now, you're a cyborg." Copper Giant said, "Yet, you still interest me."

"Well, good." Penny said.

 **"Can we keep that a secret please." Penny pleaded.**

 **"Of course." Copper Giant said, "So what brings you to these tunnels?"**

 **Penny gave the GF a short summary of their mission, which kinda failed as soon as it started.**

"Yeah, it was a total mess." Weiss said, wincing.

 **"I see." Copper Giant said, "Then we'd better find them soon, there's an Iron Giant marching around in these tunnels and he's not friendly."**

"Yeah, they're total dicknuggets." Tronmaster mumbled.

"We've, had some, run-ins with them." Alicia clarified.

 **Penny's optics widened in shock, "Then we have to locate my friends immediately." Penny said.**

 **"Yes." Copper Giant said reaching behind him and pulling out a massive sword, "Girl, would you allow me to Junction with you, give you the power to help defeat that Iron Giant?"**

 **"Yes." Penny said seriously.**

"Time for us to do the same." Penny said, her and Copper Giant Junctioning.

"Awesome." Ruby said, hugging Penny.

 **[Meanwhile with Team RWBY]**

"Guess it's back to us." Blake said.

"I hope that things aren't going too badly for us." Yang said.

 **"It... Won't... Break!" Yang growled as she tried to rip the Odine Bracelets of Ruby's wrist off.**

"Damn, those things must be pretty tough if Yang can't rip it off." Neptune said.

 **"These things must be pretty tough because Ifrit's been enhancing Yang's natural strength growth." Ruby said, "Even without Junctioning a spell to her Strength she's already strong enough to lift a car."**

"Holy shit." Tai said, flabbergasted, "That's pretty strong."

"No kidding." Raven said.

 **"At least we landed softly." Blake said looking at the pile of hay that they landed on.**

 **"That much is true." Summer said.**

"Assassin's Creed logic." Tronmaster said chuckling.

 **"If we had our GF's we could get out of here easily." Weiss said, then she looked at the bracelet on her wrist, "But I can't even sense Shiva with this thing on me."**

"Yeah, Musaline was prepared for us." Weiss said, Ruby kissing her on the cheek to cheer her up.

 **At that moment however, that didn't matter much as the ground quaked slightly.**

 **"What's that?" Yang asked letting go of Ruby's Odine Bracelet.**

"Probably the Iron Giant." Tai said.

 **The wall was smashed open by a towering figure, the Iron Giant, which looked like a deep blue-violet version of the Copper Giant, and it's sword was held at the ready.**

"Oh this is gonna suck." Ruby said.

 **"Oh this is gonna suck." Ruby said.**

"Hey, there's an echo in here." Weiss said, teasing her girlfriend.

"Not funny snowflake." Ruby mumbled.

 **Right as Ruby said that another wall burst open, revealing the Copper Giant.**

"I'd be worried, if we didn't know that Copper Giant wasn't on our side." Blake said.

"I don't blame you." Said a voice over the intercom.

"Hey Noctis." Alicia said to the named Noctis.

"Alicia, Tronmaster. How's it going?" Noctis asked.

"Good. We're kinda in the middle of something." Tronmaster said.

"Alright, I'll leave you guys alone." Noctis said, the intercom cutting off.

 **"Two of them!?" Weiss demanded as the Copper Giant charged, right past the team.**

 **"Huh?" Summer asked.**

 **"Salutations!" Penny cheered.**

"Badass entrance Penny." Tai said.

"Thank you Tai." Penny said.

 **"Penny you're okay!" Ruby cheered.**

 **"Yep." Penny said, "And I have this." Penny added holding up the key.**

 **"Penny you're awesome!" Yang said taking the key.**

"Damn right I am." Penny said.

 **"You girls unlock your bracelets, I'll take care of the Iron Giant with Copper Giant." Penny said.**

 **"Are you sure?" Summer asked.**

 **"Positive." Penny said as blue Particles rose up from her feet.**

 **"Magic?" Weiss breathed, "Then that means the Copper Giant is a Guardian Force."**

"It's magic time." Nora said.

 **"Meltdown!" Penny called, this caused an orange energy to build up in front of her, creating a slight dome shape, followed by a orange beam of energy larger than her laser to blast out, hitting the Iron Giant full force, seemingly melting the metal construct before it seemingly pulled back together. When the blast died it was a deeper shade of purple, signifying it was afflicted with Vit 0, which mean it's massive physical Defensive stat was completely gone.**

"Holy shit." All the readers said in synch.

"That's pretty damn powerful." Diablos said.

 **A single swing from the Copper Giant was all it took to destroy the giant.**

 **"Alright." Summer said, "Let's head up to the top level again, get the data if possible, and then we can make a meet and greet."**

"I have a feeling like the computers have been destroyed." Tai said.

"Asset denial sounds like the possible outcome." Alicia said.

 **After using Diablos and Mist Dragon to return to the facility itself, the group was hit by bad luck.**

 **All the computers in the facility were destroyed, denying the group the ability to collect data.**

 **"Drat." Weiss said.**

"Dammit." Summer said.

"Well, this sucks." Yang said.

"Asset denial, called it." Alicia said.

 **"Let's go set the charges, to destroy this place." Penny suggested.**

"Scorched Earth." Tronmaster said, a sadistic smile on his face.

 **"Good idea." Summer said as most of Team RWBY separated, leaving Summer and Yang, the latter of which was about to leave until Summer's scroll went off.**

"Oh boy, I wonder what Ozpin wants." Winter said.

"Who knows." Glynda said.

 **"Yes?" Summer asked then saw Professor Ozpin was the one who called, "Sorry Oz, but Musaline destroyed the computers we couldn't get anything, Penny's also gotten her own GF now."**

"Yep." Penny said.

 **"That's all fine and well, but I'm calling because I have some bad news." Ozpin said.**

 **"What's the bad news?" Summer asked as Yang approached.**

"I think I know what." Raven said nervously.

 **"Raven Branwen is gone again." Ozpin said.**

 **Summer hung up on Ozpin right as he said that, and was furious.**

 **"I'm going to throttle her." Summer growled.**

"I wouldn't blame you Summer." Raven said.

"You're lucky it's not actually you Rae." Summer said.

 **[Vale: Juniors Club]**

"Huh, why is the perspective at Junior's club?" Yang asked.

"Just watch Aunt Yang." Alicia said.

 **Junior ducked under the bar as the Malachite Twins were thrown over the bar, normally Junior wouldn't hesitate to join a fight, but his weapon was still in the process of being fixed. Yang kinda melted half the springs and gears when she broke it in half.**

"Yang..." Tai and Summer growled.

 **Junior was then pulled up into a standing position by the person who had thrown the twins and was pulled to face the person's eyes.**

"Time to see who's wrecking Junior's Club this time." Neptune said.

 **It was a woman in the NG Commander's outfit, however once could tell she was a Faunus due to the Black Widow's abdomen. Her hair was pitch black and on it was an unusual pair of googles that had two pieces to cover the eyes, but had a triangle of other lens to simulate a spider's eyes. On her back was her weapon, a pack that had six metal limbs that looked like spider legs with spear tips on the end that were capable of spinning.**

"Spiders creep me the fuck out." Tronmaster said shivering, "I have nothing against most Spider Faunus, but I HATE spiders."

"I don't blame you." Weiss said.

 **"What the hell do you want?" Junior asked.**

 **"For starters, a drink." The NG Commander said letting go of Junior and sitting down, "The Strongest stuff you got."**

"Typical." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

 **Junior nodded and grabbed the stuff he keeps under the counter, his personal drinks, "What else?" Junior asked.**

 **"Do you have information on any of these three?" The woman asked throwing three pictures on the bar table.**

"I wonder who she wants information on." Weiss said.

"Same." Jaune said.

 **Pictures of Qrow Branwen, Raven Branwen, and Yang Xiao Long.**

"Wait, what?" Said all three pictured/

 **"The blonde came and smashed my bar a couple of months ago." Junior said, "Other than that I got nothing."**

"Whew." Yang said.

 **"I see." The woman said as Junior slid a glass of booze toward her, instead she swiped the bottle from him, "Thank's for the information."**

 **"What do you want with them anyway?" Junior asked looking at the glass on the table.**

"I'm curious of that myself." Raven said.

 **The Faunus stood up from her bar seat and turned around, "I plan to purge this world of the Branwen bloodline." The woman said leaving.**

The book closed shut after Qrow read that sentence.

A few minutes passed before the three people of Branwen blood shouted at the same time.

"THE FUCK!?" Qrow, Raven and Yang said in synch.

"Well, that's one hell of a bombshell." Ifrit said.

"No kidding." Diablos said.

* * *

 ***Adam, Melody, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Noctis are sitting in the security room, while Adam is playing Lego Marvel Superheroes.***

 **Adam: Welcome aboard, your Majesty.**

 **Noctis: Funny Adam.**

 **OOH Ruby: Come on babe, don't be an ass.**

 **Melody: Didn't expect you to be here General Rose.**

 **Jenkins: *Sarcastically* Yeah, I'm busy watching our kids Mel, I'm doing fine, thank you very much.**


	28. Chapter 28

***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody are sitting on the couch while Jenkins plays the Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy (Crash 1 specifically).***

 **Adam: So, did you hear that this game might be coming to Xbox One?**

 **OOH Ruby: I heard a rumor about that.**

 **Jenkins: *Not taking eyes off of game* The Crash IP IS owned by Activision, plus, the captain IS a fan of Crash Bandicoot, so, why WOULDN'T they release the N Sane Trilogy on Xbox One?**

 **Melody: Pissed off Sony purists?**

 ***Everyone else shrugs in response.***

* * *

"Alright, I believe that it's Raven's turn to read." Alexander said.

"Makes sense, considering the order so far." Penny said, Qrow passing the book to his twin sister.

Before Raven could read, Tronmaster is heard humming a song.

"What's up with you?" Weiss asked Tronmaster.

"Oh, the remastered versions of a popular trilogy of games from the 90's released today." Tronmaster said.

"Crash Bandicoot?" Alicia asked her boyfriend.

"Bingo." Tronmaster said, as Raven began to read.

 **[Team RWBY Dorm]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Guess we're back to our dorm." Yang said.

"Yeah, but for how much longer?" Blake asked.

 **"Ruby, stop." Yang said in her 'Big Sister is serious' tone.**

"Ugh, I hate it when she gets like that." Ruby said.

"Hehehe..." Yang laughed nervously.

 **Ruby froe completely at those words, stiffening like a board.**

"Only time she's ever like that, is when she's in trouble with me." Tai said, "Which is actually kinda rare."

 **Yang could see Ruby was acting a little suspicious after she had set her charges in the NG facility, specifically Ruby refused to open her cloak no matter what, "Ruby you haven't opened your cloak since we left the facility." Yang said, "What are you hiding?"**

"You know, don't you?" Summer asked Tronmaster.

"Yep." Tronmaster said, a cheeky smile on his face.

"And you aren't going to explain until later, are you?" Qrow asked.

"You guys knw me so well." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **"N-nothing." Ruby said quickly.**

 **"Ruby." Yang urged.**

 **Ruby sighed and opened her cloak up, revealing that she was holding an egg of some kind.**

"You know what's in the egg, don't you?" Winter asked Tronmaster.

"Yep." Tronmaster said, barely holding back his laughter.

 **"An egg?" Yang asked.**

 **"I found it in the facility, I didn't want to leave it to be blown up before it even hatched." Ruby whined.**

"Well, that's a good reason if I haven't heard one." Sun said.

 **"Ruby who knows what could be inside that egg." Weiss said, "It could be another of those monsters that Musaline has created."**

"It isn't a monster, is it?" Glynda asked.

"Nope." Alicia said.

 **"But- But what if it isn't a monster?" Ruby urged failing to notice the egg was moving slightly, "What if it's something really, really nice?"**

 **"I think we're about to find out either way." Blake said looking at the egg as a crack formed.**

"IT'S HATCHING!" Nora shouted, before Alicia duct-taped her mouth shut.

"Thank you Alicia." Sun said.

"No worries Sun." Alicia said.

 **"Huh?" Ruby asked, then looked at the egg, "Oh, it's hatching!" Ruby squealed.**

"Time to find out what's in the egg." Jaune said.

"I hope it's something cute." Penny said.

 **Yang grabbed a towel as the other approached Ruby as the egg shells began to break off bit by bit until something popped it's head out of the top of the egg.**

 **And a small peep came from the head.**

"Aww!" the girls said at the same time.

"It's so cute!" Ruby said.

 **[FF8 OST Odeka Ke Chocobo]**

The music started up, having a sort of 8-bit tune to it.

"Wait, what?" Sun asked, confused.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce, one of gaming's most iconic mount: the humble Chocobo." Tronmaster said.

"Chocobo?" Winter asked.

"Oh, before I forget, Ruby, Phoenix Champion wanted me to give you this." Tronmaster said, handing Ruby a Chocobo egg, which proceeded to hatch then and there.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Weiss said, the Chocobo chick peeped in response.

"Yep, the Chocobo has appeared repeatedly in the Final Fantasy series since Final Fantasy II." Alicia said, "When fully grown, is faster than a horse, and has more stamina than one. Plus, it only eats three meals a day."

"What does it eat?" Glynda asked.

"A variety of carrots known as Gyshal Greens." Tronmaster replied.

"And don't worry, we have more than enough for you to take." Alicia said, "Same with the seeds."

"Neat." Raven said, continuing to read.

 **"Awww..." Ruby cooed looking at the small yellow bird that was peeking out of the egg.**

 **"What is it?" Weiss asked as Yang handed to towel to Ruby, who quickly started to dry the bird off.**

 **"That would be a Chocobo." Shiva said, appearing fully behind Weiss.**

 **"A Chocobo?" Blake asked looking at the bird, trying not to drool.**

"Don't even think about it Belladonna." Ruby said, growling.

"Y-yes ma'am." Blake said, shivering in fear.

 **"Yep." Shiva said pushing past Weiss, "Chocobo are wonderful creatures, a full grown Chocobo is faster than a horse and has more stamina than one, plus they only eat three meals a day, eating exclusively a variant of carrot's called Gyshal Greens."**

"As both Tronmaster and Alicia have explained." Winter said.

"It's so cute." Summer cooed.

 **"I think we have some of those in the fridge." Yang said, "Weiss did stock it with dozens of fruits and vegetables, although those Gyshal Greens are kinda tasty for vegetables."**

"I myself love some carrots, celery, lettuce, you get the idea." Tronmaster said, "In fact, lettuce continue the chapter." He added with a chuckle.

"Goddammit with the puns." Alicia groaned.

 **"Good, keep a good stock of Gyshal Greens and this little guy will never go hungry." Shiva said, "But that's not what's most amazing about Chocobo's. A full grown Chocobo can actually fight, frighteningly well in fact."**

"I knew I was forgetting something." Tronmaster said.

"So, it's essentially a commando bird?" Jaune asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Alicia said.

 **"Really?" Ruby said lifting up the Chocobo, which was already fluttering it's small wings, just enough to give it a small lift before it plopped back into Ruby's hands.**

"And just like in the story, the Chocobo did exactly that.

"Awww..." Team RWBY said in synch.

"Alright, that is pretty adorable." Neptune said.

 **"Yep, a well raised Chocobo is about as strong as any person." Shiva said, "I've even heard that some Chocobo's can even use magic naturally."**

"That is one badass bird." Tai said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Qrow said.

 **"That's awesome!" Ruby cheered as Yang held out a Gyshal Green to Ruby who took it an broke off a piece to feed it to the Chocobo, "I will call him Boco and he will be my Chocobo."**

"Really?" Tronmaster asked, "Boco?"

"Hey, I don't see you coming up with a name." Ruby said indigently.

"Damien, Lucifer, Caliban, Vixen, and Epona." Tronmaster said.

"Okay, smartass." Ruby said.

 **Yang watched with a smile as Ruby feed the Chocobo chick, only for that smile to vanish as she realized something, "Uh Ruby, how are we going to explain this to mom?"**

 **Ruby froze at that and blinked, "Uh oh." Ruby said.**

"No need, I approve." Summer said.

"Good to hear." Ruby said, as Boco rested himself in Ruby's hood.

 **[OST end]**

 **[Galbadia Garden]**

"Yay, the NEO Galbadians again." Yang said sarcastically.

"Great, time for more of these guys." Jaune said.

 **"Muse has another mission for us huh Widow?" Powder said as she walked next to her fellow NG Commander, this one being the Spider Faunus with a vendetta against the Branwen blood.**

"Well, at least we have a name to the face." Qrow said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Yang said.

 **"Yes Powder." Widow said, "Although I wish it was in the part of Anima Raven was last seen in."**

"Okay, why exactly does she have a hate boner against us Branwens?" Raven asked.

"I don't know." Tronmaster said, "I need to ask Phoenix Champion why exactly Widow has such a vendetta."

"Although, if I had to guess, it was something Raven did." Alicia said.

 **Powder leaned her head back and groaned, "Uuuugh, Widow come on, I'm getting sick of hearing you talk all day about your hatred for the Branwens, that's all you ever talk about it."**

"I would imagine how tedious that would get." Ren said.

 **"Well what do you want? Guy in the elevator small talk?" Widow asked rhetorically.**

 **"Anything but crap about the Branwen's." Powder said, "Anyway let's Clay so we can start the mission."**

"Time to meet Clay, I guess." Winter said.

"If he's anything like Slate, I want to kick him in the balls." Blake said.

"Jesus Aunt Blake, what the shit?" Alicia said.

 **"At least we know where he'll be." Widow said opening the door to the kitchen, "It's where he always- TAIL!"**

"I guess that Clay's a Faunus." Blake said, "So my comment earlier was..."

"Completely redundant." Alicia said.

 **Powder and Widow both ducked when a long, scaly tail swung over their heads and wrapped around the oven door handle.**

"I tried doing that." Sun said, "Burned my tail."

"Ouch." Alicia said, cringing.

 **"Sorry about that." The owner of said tail said approaching the oven with oven mitts on and pulled out a pan that had a perfectly baked brownie in it.**

"Alright, that looks delicious." Glynda said.

"It could be a pot brownie." Ruby said, causing everyone to look at her, even Tronmaster and Alicia looked at her in shock.

"Ruby, how exactly do you know what a pot brownie is?" Tai asked.

"I, may have, experimented a bit, back at Signal." Ruby said bashfully.

"You learn something new everyday." Jaune said.

 **The owner of said tail was a Snake Faunus, Black Mamba specifically, was a man the same age as the other commanders, his black hair was short swept off to the side. His NG Commander's outfit had a jacket that barely reached his waist, on the right side of his face was a Black Mamba tattoo. However at the moment he was wearing a bright pink cooking apron that said, 'Kiss the snake cook.'**

"Yeah, I still wouldn't kiss him." Yang said.

 **"Jeez Clay, who are the brownies for?" Powder asked.**

"I'm curious about that myself." Blake said.

"Same here." Summer said.

 **"Some of the girls asked for one." Clay said placing the tray on the window that opened to the cafeteria, "Wait... Powder!" Clay called out turning to the two women, "W-what brings you here?"**

"Oh, so it's not a thing of pot brownies." Ruby said.

"Young lady, we're going to have a talk later." Tai said.

 **"Muse has a new mission for us." Powder said.**

 **"Well what are we waiting for then? Oh wait." Clay asked throwing off the apron and turning to the female N soldiers that were waiting by the window, "Give that at least fifteen minutes to cool, that way you won't burn your mouth."**

"Fair enough caution." Neptune said.

"Yep." Sun said.

 **"So where are we going for our mission." Clay asked adjusting the leather gloves with metal knuckles on his hands.**

 **"A new variable seems to have slipped a tad bit and showed himself nearby Facility 14." Musaline said, "Machines that do not match Atlesian Knights were spotted heading toward-"**

 **"Please don't say it." All three commanders said quietly.**

"I wonder what's got them concerned." Summer said.

"I guess we'll find out soon." Winter said.

 **"The Centra Ruins... what remains of them at least." Musaline said.**

"The what?" Penny asked.

"I don't fucking know!" Tronmaster said.

 **"Aww fuck." Widow groaned.**

 **"I'm gonna need better ammo." Powder groaned.**

 **"Centra Ruins?" Clay asked, "Muse are you trying to kill me?"**

"They must really hate this place." Weiss said.

"No kidding." Ruby said.

 **"Listen this isn't a mission based on killing, I need you all to be fast." Musaline said, "The locals of Centra Ruins are more than capable of taking care of the variable, but I want you to bring back one of those machines so I picked you three because you are my fastest."**

"Well, I guess she puts a tremendous amount of trust in them." Blake said.

"Yeah, even that jerkbag Slate." Yang added.

 **"Yeah, cause the locals could kill us if we're slower than a snail in Winter." Widow said.**

"Okay, that was pretty funny." Jaune said, snorting.

"I'm liking Widow slightly better than Slate." Blake said.

 **Musaline sighed, "Look you guys, you're my friends, and I would never send you _anywhere_ near the Centra Ruins if I could avoid it." Musaline said, "But an unknown variable could prove troublesome."**

"At least unlike Cinder, she cares about her subordinates." Alicia said.

"Or like Adam in the main timeline." Tronmaster added.

 **"Fine." Powder said, "But I'm gonna need my AP ammo."**

"AP ammo?" Winter asked.

"I haven't a clue." Tronmaster said.

 **"Powder no." Clay said, "Please we're trying to avoid a fight in that place."**

 **"Fine." Powder said.**

"I guess Clay's going to be the leader on this mission." Tai said.

 **[Centra Ruins]**

"Time to see what's so bad about this place." Qrow said.

"It can't be that bad." Penny said.

 **"I fucking hate this place." Widow said as she, Powder, and Clay peeked around a corner.**

"Why does this remind me of Lazy Town?" Ruby asked.

"You guys have Lazy Town as well?" Tronmaster asked.

"Huh, neat." Ruby said.

 **Standing in the middle of the area, around a pile of red droids that had all fallen over from a single stab, was a small green creature with a fish tail and beady yellow eyes, it was wearing a worn brown robe with a hood and brown shoes, it was holding a chef's knife and old lantern lit by a flame.**

Suddenly, everyone notice Tronmaster flinching.

"Something wrong?" Jaune asked.

"Y-yeah, I know what it is, but it remind me of something else." Tronmaster said, "Fucking Mirelurks." He added under his breath.

 **"Tonberry." Powder said loading her gun in its Shotgun form.**

 **"Those things scare the crap out of me." Clay said, "I'm not getting close to that."**

"Yeah, that's ugly as hell." Yang said.

"Trust me, I've seen uglier." Tronmaster said.

 **Widow's weapon had already sent it's arms out and Widow had begun to climb the pillar to check the area, "Deathstalker in coming, it's a big one."**

 **"Ten seconds." Powder said.**

"Um, what?" Ruby asked.

"Probably trying to make a bet." Summer said.

 **"No bet." Clay said as the massive Deathstalker scuttled into the area in front of the Tonberry.**

"Well, this isn't going to end well." Neptune said.

"For the Tonberry, or the Deathstalker?" Sun asked.

"Yes." Neptune said.

"Smartass." Sum mumbled.

 **A hiss like laughter escaped from the Tonberry, despite it's lack of a face save for it's eyes, as it slowly shuffled forward.**

"Good lord, that looks ridiculous." Tai said, chuckling.

"Yeah, it does look silly." Penny said.

 **The Deathstalker's hiss turned from one of anger to one of confusion as the Tonberry shuffled up to it's leg.**

"Well, it's dead." Nora said.

 **"Doink." Was the sound that came from the Tonberry just before it stabbed its knife into the Deathstalkers leg.**

Just the sound caused a roar of laughter among the readers.

"Doink?" Ruby said, in between her laughter.

"I think we need a moment to get it out of our system." Jaune said, clutching his sides.

"Sure thing." Alicia said, chuckling.

 _Thirty Minutes later..._

"Feel better everyone?" Tronmaster asked.

"Heh, yeah. We're good." Raven said, continuing to read.

 **The Deathstalker let out a shriek of pure agony as it lifted it's body in sudden pain before it fell limp.**

"AHH!" Blake shouted, covering both her human and cat ears.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Sun said, covering his ears.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Alicia said, covering her ears.

 **"Gaah fuck my ears!" Widow shouted as she fell from the pillar.**

"Damn my heightened hearing." Alicia said, rubbing her head.

"Here ya go babe." Tronmaster said, holding out a bottle of ginger ale.

"You and your Vernors." Alicia said, taking the now named Vernors, and taking a sip of it.

 **Unfortunately the Tonberry heard this and spun to face the trio.**

"Well, they're fucked." Blake said.

"How can you tell?" Winter asked.

"Gut instinct." Blake responded.

 **"Oh shit." Powder said.**

 **"Not good!" Clay said as the trio got out from behind the pillar.**

"Fight time!" Nora said.

 **[FF8 OST: Man with the Machine Gun]**

"Oum, I love this song!" Yang said, moving her head with the music.

"Phoenix Champion would agree with you." Alicia said.

 **The Tonberry let out another laugh as the Grimm blood on it's knife evaporated before it slowly began to walk toward the trio.**

"Well, that's actually quite unsettling." Penny said.

"No kidding." Ren said.

 **"Fuck!" Powder said firing all three barrels into the Tonberry, knocking it back slightly, but not halting it's advance.**

"How durable is it?" Glynda asked.

"You'll see." Tronmaster said.

 **Widow leapt in and struck the Tonberry with all six of her mechanical arms, lifting it up and throwing it aside.**

 **The Tonberry bounced twice, but it ended up landing on it's feet not looking worse for wear.**

"Uh oh." Ruby said.

"They're doomed." Neptune said, Raiden chirping in response.

 **"This is why I hate Tonberry's!" Clay shouted punching the Tonberry in the side of the head twice before jumping away, not wanting to be near the thing very long, "They are durable as shit!"**

"Yeah, we noticed." Winter said.

"They're essentially like tanks." Alicia said.

 **"At least Tonberry's are slow!" Widow called picking up one of the broken droids twin bladed staves and slashing the Tonberry with it.**

"This one isn't slow, is it?" Ren asked, Tronmaster nodding.

"Wait, are those Merlot's droids?" Alicia asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah." Tronmaster said, his face adopting a scowl, "Damn Darth Maul ripoffs."

 **At that moment however the Tonberry locked Powder and laughed again, "Oh shit." Powder said as she shifted her gun into it's assault rifle mode and began firing, the bullets alternating from the barrels as they came out.**

"Reminds me of the Vladof spingun from Borderlands." Tronmaster said to himself.

 **The Tonberry didn't bother to dodge the bullets, instead it began to _sprint_ toward Powder.**

"Well, she's screwed." Sun said.

 **"No no no no no no no!" Powder said as she continued to fire at the Tonberry.**

"I'll tell you what that's doing to it." Alicia said, "Jack, and shit."

 **"No you don't!" Clay shouted grabbing the Tonberry and flipping it over his head to slam it's head onto the ground behind him.**

 **Widow jumped in and stabbed the Tonberry with all six of her extra limbs, having the spear tips spin to add the effect.**

"Ouch." Weiss said, wincing.

"That's gotta hurt." Tai said.

"Yeah, that looks painful." Qrow said, wincing.

 **[OST End]**

"Well, that fight was, kinda hilarious." Nora said.

"Nora." Penny said, "You're a sick fuck." She added in deadpan.

"You only NOW noticed?!" Ruby said.

 **"Do you think we got it?" Widow said ash she back up from the unmoving Tonberry.**

"Probably not." Glynda said.

 **"Don't know, don't care." Powder said, "Clay grab a robot and lets- OH FUCK!"**

"It's not dead." Pyrrha said.

 **Powder fired off her weapon in it's shotgun form at the Tonberry, which was getting up, the blast knocked the Tonberry futher back, this time the creature dissolved in nothing, not like a Grimm, it's body just faded from existence.**

 **"I HATE Tonberry's!" Clay shouted grabbing a broken droid.**

"Well, that was an interesting chapter." Raven said as the book shut.

"I have a feeling like that's not the last we've seen of Tonberry." Winter said.

"I got it!" Tronmaster said, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Sun asked.

"Penny, you, Sun and Neptune will go after teams RWBY and JNPR, then Tai, and Summer will go after Qrow, Raven, Glynda and Winter in the reading order." Tronmaster replied.

"Huh, neat." Neptune said.

* * *

 ***Adam, Melody, Jenkins and OOH Ruby are now playing Halo 3 co-op campaign via the Master Chief Collection.***

 **Adam: I wonder why Nintendo hasn't contacted Rooster Teeth and added us into Super Smash Bros Ruby.**

 **OOH Ruby: What, like in Amiibo form?**

 **Jenkins: That would be badass!**

 **Melody: Damien, where are our kids?**

 ***As the four adults continued playing the game, they don't notice a small, baby Kitsune crawl into the vents.***


	29. Chapter 29

***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody have gathered up all of the Kitsune.***

 **Adam: Jesus Christ.**

 **OOH Ruby: Is that all of them?**

 **Jenkins: Esmerelda, Hermes, Jasper, Ares, Videl, Sebastian, Nowi... I think that's all of them.**

 **Melody: Um, Damien, where's Chrom?**

 **Jenkins: SHIT!**

 **Adam: I'll give Hector a call.**

* * *

"Alright, Glynda it's your turn." Raven said passing the book to Glynda.

"Time to see what's-" Glynda said before something came out of the vents, scaring Raiden and Boco.

"What the hell is that?" Yang said, as a baby Kitsune boy crawled onto Alicia's lap.

"Um, what?" Blake said.

At that, an android walked out of the elevator.

"Hey Hector, what's up?" Tronmaster asked.

"Adam called me to find out where-" Hector said before he saw the baby Kitsune, "Hey Chrom, your parents are worried about you." He added, taking the baby Kitsune and entering the elevator.

"With that, I think I'll start reading." Glynda said, opening the book.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Team RWBY Dorm]**

"Guess it's back to team RWBY's Dorm." Sun said.

"Yep." Neptune said.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Winter said.

 **Within Team RWBY's Dorm, Summer and Winter had joined the team in their dorm to discuss the Chocobo...**

"Before I forget, Boco is an iconic name in the Final Fantasy series." Tronmaster said, "It's sort of a recurring thing."

"Gotcha." Ruby said, feeding Boco a Gyshal Green.

 **"Aww~ He's so cute~" Summer gushed as she pet Boco, who in turned chirped.**

"He's so adorable!" Calcabrina said, gushing at the Chocobo chick.

 **Winter, who had now taken off her cast as it had reached the time where it would had been fully healed had she not had Cura used on her, watched this with a slight sweat drop on her head, "I will admit he is pretty cute." Winter said.**

"I wonder if we can get individual Chocobo eggs." Weiss said.

"I honestly don't know." Tronmaster said.

 **Boco peeped once again as he fluttered back into Ruby's hood, which he had deemed his nest, picking up a piece of Gyshal Green Ruby had left in there for him.**

"I seriously don't think that a bird like that should be allowed in combat class." Pyrrha said, remembering what was said about the Chocobo.

 **"Can we keep him mom?" Ruby begged, attempting to use her infamous puppy dog eyes.**

"It's hard to resist those eyes." Blake said.

"Even after years of exposure, my resistance eventually crumbles." Yang said.

 **Summer however was immune to this technique, seeing as she could pull it off even more powerfully than Ruby, but she still couldn't say no to the cuteness that was Boco.**

"Yeah, us Roses have the talent of using the puppy dog eyes to get what we want." Alicia said, using the technique on Tronmaster.

"No." Tronmaster said flatly, knowing what Alicia wants.

"Please?" Alicia said, cutely.

"No." Tronmaster deadpanned, as Alicia amplified the intensity.

"RRAGH!" Tronmaster growled, "Fine, fine. Just turn off that damn WMD of yours." He added, typing something on his Scroll.

"I love you." Alicia said, giving Tronmaster a hug.

"Yeah, yeah." Tronmaster said, rolling his eyes, but smiling regardless.

 **"Of course we can keep this cutie." Summer said, "But his food is coming out of your budget Ruby."**

 **"I know mom." Ruby said smiling as Boco peeped in joy.**

Suddenly, a bowl of Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough Ice Cream with chocolate syrup, and sprinkles materialized in Alicia's hands.

"Huh, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream." Blake said, "That's Adam's favorite flavor."

"Something I inherited from dad." Alicia said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

 **This joyous moment was cut off when the ground shook, causing the team and adults to stumble.**

"Not good." Jaune said.

 **Miraculously, the unstable looking bunk beds held.**

"What are those ropes made of, fucking Mithril?" Penny asked, flabbergasted.

 **"What was that?" Winter asked reaching for her sabre.**

 **That's when the speakers turned on, Professor Ozpin himself on them.**

"This had better be good." Neptune said.

 **[FF8 OST: Only a Plank between one and Perdition]**

"Guess it's song time." Pyrrha said, as the music played.

 _'You have no idea Pyrrha.'_ Alicia thought, "Hey, don't take my ice cream." She added, stabbing Tronmaster in the hand with her spoon.

"Ow." Tronmaster said.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Alicia said as Tronmaster grumbled.

 **"Attention all students, Beacon Academy is currently being attacked by NEO Galbadian Forces, all students collect your equipment and head to the main building and courtyard to assist in the defense of Beacon." Ozpin ordered, "First Year Students are to defend the Dormitories unless given permission by a Teacher or licensed Huntsman or Huntress. Second Year Students head to the courtyard and fend off further reinforcements. Third and Fourth Years students head through the halls and incapacitate any and all NG Soldiers in the building. This is not a Drill Students, do not underestimate these opponents, especially you Team CRDL."**

"Well, crapbaskets." Ruby said.

"I found it kinda funny how Ozpin had to emphasize Team CRDL there." Yang said.

"Probably knowing those idiots, they would've gone into a fight against the NEO Galbadians half-cocked, and would've gotten themselves hurt, or killed." Ifrit said.

 **"WHAT!?" Weiss shouted.**

 **"Head outside for a moment to call your lockers." Summer said pulling out her scroll and connecting it to the speakers, "Attention Beacon, this is Professor Summer Rose, due to the severity of this situation please do not head toward your lockers unless they are close by your current location. Furthermore I am giving Team's RWBY and JNPR Permission to go wherever they wish on school grounds due to their team's near second year level of combat strength."**

 **"Thanks mom." Ruby said.**

"Considering that Summer, myself, along with teams RWBY and JNPR are the only ones on campus with Guardian Forces, we're better equipped of sorts to take on the NG troops." Winter said.

 **"Let's go." Yang said reaching under the bed to pull out her Ember Celica, which she always kept close instead of stuffing in her locker.**

"That's actually smart." Tai said.

 **"Mom, that won't really be necessary because we didn't exactly have a chance to put our weapon in our lockers after our mission yesterday." Ruby said pulling Crescent Rose out from under her pillow.**

"If Ruby could sleep with Crescent Rose under her pillow, she would." Weiss said.

"Sounds like something I would do." Ruby said, shrugging her shoulders.

 **[With Team JNPR]**

"Man, Nora's been silent lately..." Ren said, everyone looking at a very pissed off Nora.

"Oh, right... Shit." Qrow said.

"Just yank it off." Tronmaster said, Diablos doing just that.

"Thanks for duct taping my mouth shut, you-OW!" Nora said.

"Oh you'll live." Diablos said.

 **"Not again." Pyrrha breathed after hearing the NG were attacking.**

"Considering that that Remnant's Sanctum was attacked, not surprised." Qrow said.

 **"At least they caught us after we grabbed our equipment to train." Ren said pulling out Storm Flower.**

"Talk about convenient." Ren said.

"It's quite the coincidence." Quezacotl said.

 **"Let's break their legs!" Nora shouted.**

"SMASH!" Nora shouted.

"Calm down there She-Hulk." Alicia said.

 **"Guys we need to calm down." Jaune said, "Remember these guys can take on fully trained Huntsmen, sure we have GF's but that doesn't mean we can get over confident."**

"Don't get cocky." Tronmaster said.

 **"Jaune's right, these guys are pretty powerful." Pyrrha said, "At least for most people, but even with GF's on our side we could still be overwhelmed."**

"Right, don't get swarmed." Alicia said.

"Freaking Zerg Rush strategy." Tronmaster grumbled.

 **"Right." Nora said just before she kicked the door open, letting them leave the sparring hall they were in.**

 **Standing outside the door was a red suited NG Elite, standing in between two yellow machines.**

"Wait a moment, is that the NG Elite soldier from my teaser?" Pyrrha asked.

"How perceptive Pyrrha." Alicia said.

 **The machines looked moderately humanoid, but their heads were massive, rotors in their 'mouths' that look like teeth, their arms were bulked and had steel orbs for fists. These werethe older models that could still outclass an AK200 in most departments, this was the GIM47N.**

"Wow, those things look ridiculous." Penny said.

 **"You!" The NG Elite said pointing his gun mounted arm at Pyrrha, "I got demoted to Lieutenant because of you!"**

"Huh, I was right." Pyrrha said.

 **Pyrrha blinked in confusion before she remembered who he was, "You're the one from Sanctum that blinded me!" Pyrrha shouted.**

"Guess he's back for some revenge." Nora said.

"Yeah, he's not going to get it." Ren. said.

 **"No, I'm gonna get my revenge!" The man said as he began to cast a spell, "Fira!" he shouted.**

 **This caused a trail of heat to travel below the ground before exploding under Pyrrha in a column of fire.**

"I'd be worried, but I assume that my other has something fire related Junctioned to her defense." Pyrrha said.

"You'd be correct." Tronmaster said.

 **This ended up failing to do anything because Pyrrha had Junctioned Firage to her Elemental Defense, which in turn healed her from the flame.**

"Well, magic is broken." Sun said.

"No kidding." Blake said.

 **Team JNPR had chosen to Junction spells to the Elemental Defenses they had, Save for Jaune due to Siren not having the ability to junction Elemental Defenses, rather she could help him Junction Status Offense and 2 to Defense.**

"Well, that sucks." Jaune said, "No offense Siren."

"None taken Jaune." Siren said, smiling.

 **Pyrrha had Firaga Junctioned to her E-Def.**

 **Ren had Thundaga and Blizzaga junction to his due to Pademona giving him two slots for E-Def.**

"Sounds useful." Ren said.

 **Jaune had chosen to Junction Esuna to one of his Stat- Def, while not making him immune to any specific Status ailment it did make him much more resistant to them.**

"Huh, neat." Jaune said.

 **Nora had Junctioned Thundaga to her one of her Elemental Defense, which she had learned not only healed her, but boosted the effect of her semblance even further, giving her a bigger charge from a shock.**

"Dear Oum, we're doomed." Weiss said.

 **"Get them!" The NG Elite shouted as the GIM47N's charged the team.**

"Yeah, they're scrap metal." Qrow said.

 **[Outside Beacon]**

 **While the NG assault force was attacking Beacon directly, another figure slipped across the empty area's of the school grounds.**

"I don't like this." Winter said.

 **"Finally, a vent." Clay said as he pulled the vent off, "Not then, how far until I get to that vault Musaline said there was?" Clay muttered climbing into the vent, using his tail to put the vent cover back on, like nothing happened.**

"So, Clay is spying for this mission." Tai said.

"Yeah, he seems best suited for infiltration." Winter said.

 **With good timing too because Team RWBY, Summer and Winter just ran by the very same vent.**

"Wow, that was convenient." Raven said.

 **"We need to find the commander leaping this attack." Winter said as she summoned an Alpha Beowolf to pounce on a GIM47N that was in the way, the Glyph Summoned Beowolf having a hard time damaging the thick plating on the older model machine.**

"Damn." Winter said.

 **At that moment a trio of NG Soldiers jumped in front of them, however these were armored much differently.**

 **They deep violet suits that looked more armored than standard NG armor ad covered their whole body and looked to be all in a single piece instead of the armor over the suit. They wore masks that had two red lenses over their eyes and a grey mouthplate. In their hands were weapons that looked like swords built in the shape of a pickaxe, just above the handle was large ammo box.**

"That looks more impractical than a Gunblade!" Weiss said.

"Yeah, those look ridiculous." Tronmaster said.

 **"Who are these guys?" Weiss asked as Summer cast the Scan spell.**

"Discount Cylon cosplayers?" Penny asked jokingly.

"I would've said Cyberman." Alicia said.

 **[Esthar Soldier: A NEO Galbadian soldier equipped with Esthar technology, making the soldier far more dangerous ad durable. Their swords have a shotgun attachment giving them both ranged and melee capabilities. Weak to Poison]**

"Okay, so they're more durable than regular NG grunts, but they're weak to Poison?" Blake asked.

"Hey, don't ask me." Tronmaster said.

 **"They're called Esthar Soldiers." Summer said, "Leave them to me and Mist Dragon."**

"Time to kick some ass." Summer said.

 **"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I'm sure." Summer said, the others nodded and ran past the soldiers, Summer shooting to keep their attention on her.**

"Smart move Sum." Raven said.

"Keep the enemy distracted while your allies kick some ass." Alicia said.

 **"Get her first, then the others." The Esthar Soldier said.**

"Easier said than done." Neptune said.

 **"Don't bet on it." Summer said as four gold orbs circled up from her feet, 'Come Mist Dragon." Summer chanted as the orbs shot off, "Mist Breath!"**

"They're screwed." Penny said.

 **A cloud of mist formed behind Summer ad began to bulge up from the Mist Dragon bursting it's head free of the mist. The Mist Dragon breathed a slight puff of Mist before rearing it's head back and taking a deep breath. It then shot it's head forward and released a massive burst of Mist that blew the soldiers back as they were stung by the force of the breath, soon getting knocked out.**

 **"Easy enough." Mist Dragon said.**

"Wow, that was anticlimactic." Yang said.

 **[Catching up to Team RWBY]**

"Time to see how we're doing." Blake said.

 **The team was once again stopped by another trio of Esthar Soldiers, however their Lenses were blue and they held their swords with a single hand.**

 **These were Cyborg Esthar Soldiers, immune to Poison, but now having a weakness to electricity.**

"Wow, an upgrade, only to suffer another debilitating weakness." Qrow said.

"So, it's pretty much a downgrade?" Winter asked, earning a nod from Qrow.

 **"I've got this." Winter said, "You girls keep going, get inside and wait for the elevators, the Soldiers will probably try to get to Professor Ozpin's office."**

"Yeah, that's not their objective." Raven said.

"Clay made it seem like the attack is nothing more than a diversion." Penny said.

 **"Are you sure Winter?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I'll show them Calcabrina's power." Winter said.**

"My turn." Calcabrina said, her face forming into a grin.

 **Weiss nodded before Team RWBY ran off into the building.**

 **"Come Calcabrina." Winter intoned as she Summoned the GF.**

"Time for me to kick some ass!" Calcabrina said.

 **An eerie fog floated in, soon followed by the Six dolls of Calcabrina to rise out of it. The Calcabrina dolls all giggled in synch before twirling and jumping into one another, forming the massive Calcabrina doll, which lifted it's arms before slamming it's head into Esthar Cyborgs, knocking them down, it raised itself back up and slamming it's head back down again, repeating this twice more, shattering the cybernetic troops mechanical limbs.**

 **"I hope the others are doing okay." Winter said as Calcabrina laughed.**

"Well, talk about using your head." Yang punned, Tai laughing, and everyone else groaning.

"Goddammit Yang." Weiss said.

 **[With Team JNPR]**

"Yes! It's us!" Nora said.

 **The NG soldier was sent flying into the wall via Manghild.**

"Ouch." Sun said, cringing.

"Why are you feeling bad?" Pyrrha asked Sun, "The bastard blinded me."

 **"What's lower than Lieutenant?" The Elite groaned before passing out.**

"Sergeant." Winter and Alicia said at the same time.

 **"That wasn't too hard Pyrrha said looking at the destroyed machines.**

"Considering how powerful our others are, that's not surprising." Ren said.

"And us now!" Nora said.

 **"Come on, there are more we need to take care of." Jaune said as Team JNPR ran off down a hall.**

 **Just missing the figure of Veil walking past where they stood, heading toward the elevators.**

"Yeah, that's not Veil." Summer said.

 **[With Team RWBY]**

"Back to us." Ruby said.

 **"Hey! Stop!" Ruby shouted at the woman standing in front of them.**

"Why do I get a bad feeling from her?" Sun asked.

"Oh! Maybe because 'Veil' here, is a zombie!" Nora said.

"Really Nora? Zombie?" Neptune asked.

"Well, Veil does seem to have some control over undead creatures." Raven said.

 **The woman turned around emotionlessly, "Don't try to stop me." She said holding out her scythe.**

 **"Not gonna happen." Yang said, "We're gonna take you out and stop you're little attack."**

"Hell yeah!" Yang said.

 **"So be it." The woman said, "I am Veil, one of the eight NEO Galbadian Commanders."**

"I'm with Summer, that's not Veil." Winter said.

 **[FF8 Force your Way]**

"Boss fight time!" Ruby said.

"Yeah, I feel like this might be a curbstomp." Jaune said.

 **Weiss struck first by casting Blizzard, causing a sphere of ice to form above Veil and drop on her head, shattering on impact.**

"Heh, it's like dropping an anvil on someone's head in one of those old cartoons." Blake said.

 **"Guh." Veil moaned dropping her scythe, which dissolved into gunk the moment it hit the ground.**

"That's, not normal." Penny said.

"Yeah, I have a bad feeling about this." Pyrrha said.

 **"That's not supposed to be normal..." Ruby said.**

 **"ThaT'S rIGHt." 'Veil' said, her voice growing distorted as she slumped over slightly, her movements becoming twitchy, "I'M JuST hEr DOUble fOR this MisSIoN."**

"What. The. Fuck?!" Ren said.

 **"What the hell?" Blake asked.**

 **At that moment 'Veil' lunged toward Ruby, intent of _biting_ her, only to be stopped by a shot from Crescent Rose that sent 'Veil' flying backwards and collapsing I a heap in front of the elevator.**

"That's just disturbing." Qrow said.

 **"Does anyone else know what happened?" Weiss asked.**

"Yeah, that thing isn't dead you dolt!" Weiss said.

"Calm down Snowflake." Ruby said, rubbing Weiss's back.

 **'Veils' body suddenly sprung up, laughing as it twitched wildly and began to melt in pillars of light and smoke.**

 **"Followed by a monster forming from her melted remains.**

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Raven said, recoiling in disgust.

"Just you wait Raven." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **The right half of the monster looked like a corpse, the skin pale white with blue veins visible against the skin as it had sunken close enough to see bone, it's head practically a skull with skin. The left half of the monster was bloated and deformed, it's left leg being so massive it couldn't be lifted, blue guts spilled slightly out of it's abdomen, it's right arm both massive and deformed, with skin stretching from it's shoulder to its head.**

Just the sight of the monster caused the faces of several of the readers to turn green, fortunately, Tronmaster had put trashcans next to the chairs of the readers. And thus, Weiss, Pyrrha, Summer, Raven, Jaune, Sun, Neptune, and Winter began to vomit into the trashcans, while everyone else held it in.

"Monty fucking Oum, that's disgusting." Weiss said, as Ruby gave her a water bottle.

"Yeah, no kidding." Alicia said.

 **"Oh Oum that's disgusting." Weiss said turning green.**

 **"Scanning." Ruby shouted.**

"Please, find out how to kill that thing." Blake said.

 **[Gerogero: An undead monster that is capable of taking a human appearance and can act perfectly human until it decides not to. In battle it utilizes a variety of Status attacks.]**

"Ugh, it IS a zombie?!" Neptune said, "Son of a bitch, Nora was-" He added, before vomiting again, as Calcabrina was rubbing his back soothingly.

"We have Ginger Ale if anyone needs it." Tronmaster said.

"Why?" Qrow asked.

"I'm from Michigan, Ginger Ale is used for helping with an upset stomach." Tronmaster answered.

"I'll just accept that." Tai said, nodding his head.

 **"It's a zombie!" Ruby shouted.**

 **"WHAT!?" The others shouted.**

 **"Blast it with fire." Ifrit said translucently, not fully appearing due to the damage he could cause the school if fully formed, "The undead have two weaknesses, Fire and Holy magic, and seeing as we don't exactly have any sources of Holy magic to draw from at the moment we burn it."**

"What I've seen that also works, use a healing spell on an undead creature." Tronmaster said.

"Right, using a spell that heals allies on an undead creature ca actually hurt it." Winter said.

 **"BWWAAARRRGG!" Gerogero called out just before it began to upchuck bile in an arc that flew toward Weiss.**

 **"Gyaah!" Weiss shouted backing up enough to avoid the bile.**

"Ugh, I'd almost forgotten how much of a pain in the ass fighting this thing was." Shiva said.

 **"Alright, I fry it!" Yang shouted, just before Gerogero's deformed arm stretched out to claw at Yang, knocking her down, "Ow!" Yang shouted. Thankfully Gerogero (And other Undead class monsters) don't have or spread a zombie virus due to their nature of being magical entities given physical form.**

"Oh good, no need for this to turn into 'The Walking Dead'." Yang said.

"Daryl or Michonne?" Tronmaster asked Yang.

"Michonne." Yang replied.

"Ah, Daryl's my favorite character." Tronmaster said, Yang nodding in response.

 _'I'm always surprised at how much Remnant and Earth share.'_ Alicia thought, smiling.

 **"You're gonna get it now!" Yang growled, "Fira!" She shouted casting said spell.**

"I'm beginning to not like this thing." Penny said.

 **Gerogero didn't attempt to avoid the attack as it was engulfed in the flames.**

 **Yang smirked in triumph until...**

 **"BWWAAARRRGG!" Gerogero roared launching more bile at Yang, who rolled back to avoid the attack.**

"I think I know where Valve got their inspiration for the Boomer from Left 4 Dead." Alicia said to herself.

"Ugh, seeing that makes me want to puke. again." Sun said, his face turning green.

 **"That's disgusting." Yang said junctioning Firaga to her attack and firing off a series of rounds at Gerogero.**

 **After the tenth Round Gerogero roared before falling over backwards, fading from existence as it died.**

"Kill it with fire." Tronmaster said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Winter said.

 **[FF8 OST: The Spy]**

 **[Beacon's Vault]**

The music changed to something befitting of espionage.

"Eh, not the best." Yang said.

 **"Damn... the hell happened to you Amber?" Clay asked looking at the young Fall Maiden who was currently in a life preservation tank with nasty scar on her face.**

"Oh jeez, that's Amber?" Ruby asked, "She looks terrible."

"Yeah, no kidding." Alicia said.

"And Cinder was responsible?" Yang growled.

"Yeah, she did." Tronmaster said, a scowl forming on his face.

"Can you do something about her?" Glynda asked.

"Already on it." Alicia said.

 **At that moment his scroll vibrated, checking it he learned that he was notified of Gerogero's expiration, "Damn." Clay said, sending out the retreat order, "Those GF users took out Gerogero way too fast, didn't even get much time to search."**

"Yeah, we kicked it's ass!" Yang said.

"Still, I feel bad for Amber." Weiss said, "If we ever see Cinder, I'll freeze her ass in a block of ice."

"I've always wondered something." Tronmaster said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I'm actually curious if those glass high heels she wears are uncomfortable." Tronmaster said.

"Probably." Glynda said.

 **Putting his scroll away, Clay sped back toward the vent he entered through, "Veil's gonna be upset her zombie died so quick."**

"I'd be upset too." Glynda said, passing the book to Winter.

"Alright, just to be safe, I'll purge the vents in case of anymore intruders." Tronmaster said, typing something on his scroll, before someone burst out of the vent.

"Nevermind babe, someone else is here." Alicia said, slowly drawing Wilt from Blush as she saw who it was.

"Wait a minute..." Jaune said.

"Is that..." Weiss continued.

"CINDER!?" Tronmaster finished.

The now named Cinder Fall later picked herself up, and looked around the room, as Tronmaster drew Devils Requiem.

"Well, shit." Cinder said.

* * *

 **Adam: Well, fuck.**

 **OOH Ruby: The Fall bitch is here?!**

 **Jenkins: Not good...**

 **Melody: Well, the captain's pissed.**


	30. Chapter 30

***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins, and Melody are contemplating on sending the original group of readers their weapons.***

 **Adam: I say we do it.**

 **OOH Ruby: Ditto.**

 **Jenkins: Well, Mel and I think that the captain should handle it.**

 **Melody: Seems we're at an impasse.**

* * *

Everyone could only stare as Tronmaster had a face that could only be described as pure, unbridled rage. And Tronmaster had Devil's Requiem ready to slice Cinder's head off.

"Heh, hey Ruby! How are ya doing, bestie?" Cinder said, trying to convince Ruby to help her, but the young reaper wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah, nice try Cinder." Ruby said flatly.

"Wh-what?" Cinder asked innocently.

"Cut the act Cinder, we know you work for Salem." Yang said, Cinder adopting a scowl.

"And how exactly do you know that?" Cinder asked.

"Me. The guy with the Gunblade pointed at your throat." Tronmaster said, "Now, how and why the fuck are you on my ship?" He asked.

"I noticed that teams RWBY and JNPR had vanished, and I saw your robot, android or whatever, and I needed to investigate." Cinder said.

"Whatever, now, sit down, shut up, and if any harm befalls anyone here, I will personally kill you. Understood?" Tronmaster said, threatening Cinder.

"Whatever." Cinder said, as Winter began to read.

 **[Beacon Cafeteria]**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Oh boy, I know what's coming up!" Ruby said.

"Oh Oum, no." Glynda said.

"Oh Oum, yes!" Yang said.

 **I sped into the cafeteria and slammed down the binder I _totally didn't steal_ from Weiss onto the table in front of my team.**

"You're lucky you're cute." Weiss said, giving Ruby a non-serious glare.

"Love you snowflake." Ruby said, kissing Weiss on the nose.

 **"Ahem, Sister's, Friend's, Weiss." I announced to my team.**

 **"Hey!" Weiss retorted, though I could vaguely hear Shiva chuckling.**

"Way to have my back Shiva." Weiss said rolling her eyes, as Shiva chuckled.

"You think I would've noticed that." Cinder mused to herself.

 **"Four score and seven minutes ago I had a dream." I said.**

"You know, you quoted to people from Earth." Alicia said.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"The sixteenth president of the United States, Abraham Lincoln, and Martin Luther King Jr." Alicia said.

 **"This sould be good." Yang said catching a piece of fruit in her mouth.**

 **"Yes it should." Ifrit said grinning.**

"I think it was a grape." Nora said.

"Yep." Yang said.

 **"A dream that the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone has ever had, ever!" I exclaimed.**

"Your energy is just too infectious sometimes." Alicia said.

 **"Did you steal my binder?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I am not a crook." I defended, because I didn't steal it.**

"Nice defense Richard Nixon." Tronmaster said, rolling his eyes.

"Another US President?" Qrow asked, Tronmaster nodding.

"I need to find out what the hell is happening." Cinder mumbled.

"I'll be sure to give you a crash course." Alicia growled.

 **"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.**

"One of the most awesome moments ever." Alicia said, smirking.

 **"I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang." I said.**

"And, incoming pun in 3, 2, 1." Shiva said.

 **"I always kick my semesters off with a _Yang_." Yang said as she paused waiting for someone to laugh, no such luck as she was hit by an apple.**

"Called it." Shiva said.

 **"Boo!" Nora called, being the one to throw the apple.**

"That hurt." Yang said.

"Oh, you'll be fine." Nora said.

 **"Look guys it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving, our little fight with the NG going rather well, and the tournament at the end of the year, our semester's going to be great, but classes start up tomorrow, which is why I've taken the time to write out a series of wonderful events to do today." I said.**

"I'm impressed. I did the same thing with Raven." Summer said.

"It was after the head-shaving incident." Raven added, "Why didn't I wear a hat?" She added to herself.

 **"You do realize classes start up tomorrow." Alexander said behind me, "And this book is thick enough to be considered a weapon."**

"Wow, I didn't even consider that." Ruby said.

 **'Crap.' I thought realizing just how think the book was.**

"Yeah, that could be used as a blunt instrument." Diablos said.

"Or as a killer doorstop." Calcabrina added.

 **"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said as Yang threw an apple at JNPR.**

"Looking back, I'd definitely say, both." Weiss said, kissing Ruby on the nose, causing the young red reaper to giggle.

"Ugh." Cinder said, causing Summer to glare at her.

 **"I don't know, I think I might sit this one out.' Blake said.**

"And that would, kinda come back to bite me in the ass." Blake said.

 **"Sit out or not, I think however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said standing up, "I for one think that-" Weiss was cut off by a pie to her face.**

"What flavor was it?" Winter asked.

"Lemon Meringue, I think." Weiss said.

 **We all turned to see Nora with a look of surprise on her face before she began pointing at Ren vigorously, I could also see Siren looking around for witnesses, the Brother's laughing their asses off, Quezacotl shaking her head at Siren, and Pandemona standing there watching Siren closely.**

"Huh, if I didn't know any better, I'd assume that Siren was a bit of a prankster." Penny said.

"I'm inclined to agree Penny." Raven said.

 **"FOOD FIGHT!" I shouted grabbing a pie off the table and threw it at Nora, hitting her square in the face.**

"And thus, the greatest food fight in history began." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

"It was pretty awesome." Pyrrha said.

 **I'm not exactly sure what happened next, but Jaune almost got thrown into the window, the only reason he didn't was thanks to the magic he Junctioned. This resulted in Cardin getting thrown into a window.**

This got a round of laughter from the readers.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me this time." Jaune said chuckling.

 **Within mere moments the cafeteria had been emptied and Team JNPR had created a fort using the cafeteria tables.**

"That, is rather impressive." Raven said.

"Wow." Tai said.

 **"Ah ha ha ha! I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle~" Nora sang atop their fort.**

"Dear mother of Oum, that's terrifying." Qrow said.

"Ugh, I hate what happens after the food fight." Neptune said.

 **I slammed my foot down on one of the tables not apart of their fort, "Justice will be swift, Justice will be painful, it will be delicious!" I yelled as the rest of my team joined in a war cry as well.**

"Huh, I'm getting a sense of deja vu from this." Summer said.

"Oh Oum." Tai said.

 **Team JNPR launched watermelons off a table at us, "Yang, turkeys." I called.**

"Wow, that's exactly what I did." Tai said.

"Like Father like daughter it seems." Quezacotl said.

 **Yang ran forward and stuffed her fists into a pair of turkeys and began to punch the watermelons away.**

 **Blake leapt over Yang and grabbed a pair of baguettes to use as twin swords and charged forward.**

"I've always wondered how stale the bread at that school gets." Sun said.

"Stale enough to be used as weapons." Neptune said.

 **After the two destroyed the last of the watermelons, Yang launched her turkeys at dodged the turkeys, however Jaune wasn't so lucky and took the hit from both of the turkey's.**

"Huh, talk about one painful Thanksgiving." Tronmaster mumbled.

 **Pyrrha then grabbed the bread and lunged toward Blake, and the two clashed loaves. Eventually Pyrrha managed to knock Blake away with the bread and then began throwing them as javelins.**

 **I blocked one of the loaves with a tray and launched it at JNPR in retaliation.**

"The trays in my school were all Styrofoam." Tronmaster said, "Weirdly, I'm getting flashbacks to when I was hit by a tater tot."

"Huh, neat." Yang said.

 **Moments later Weiss had taken the scene with a bottle of ketchup and sprayed it's contents on the ground, causing an incoming Ren to slip and slide into a pile of tables.**

"Ouch, Ren turned into a human bowling ball." Qrow said wincing.

 **Nora then took the stage by breaking off a pole that she soon impaled into a surviving watermelon that she used to knock me away, I saw Weiss take over for me wielding a swordfish and proceeded to attempt to fight Nora, only to be launched away by her makeshift hammer into a pillar.**

"Why does a school cafeteria serve Swordfish?" Alicia asked.

"Clearly not a normal school." Cinder said.

 **"Weiss!" I cried and rushed over to save her from the falling pillar, and succeeded, "Weiss, Weiss, don't leave me. Nooooooo!" Ruby cried.**

Where Ruby was, there was a pile of rose petals, followed by glass being broken.

"Jesus Christ mom." Alicia whispered to herself, Ruby returning just a few seconds later.

 **Yang ran in and recovered her turkeys and clashed with Ren who began wielding a pair of leeks, I'm pretty sure Ren saw Yang's panties when be blocked her kick, Yang proceeded to punch the crap out of the poor guy, knocked him airborne, dodge the leeks he threw, and punched him into the ground.**

The members of team STRQ proceeded to look at Ren.

"You didn't actually look at my daughter's panties, right?" Tai asked threatening.

"No sir." Ren said.

"Good man." Tai said.

 **Nora then came in for a vengeance and effectively knocked Yang out of the cafeteria and into the sky. Blake then began to use a line of sausages as a whip and launched Nora into a vending machine, Nora then used the soda cans as grenades, Blake dodged the first one and I caught the second one before throwing it right back at Nora.**

"How hard was Yang hit?" Sun asked.

"Don't know, but she was hit hard enough to reach terminal velocity." Alicia said.

 **Pyrrha then used her Semblance to lift up every can of soda and sent them all flying at us, mostly Blake as she was pelted by them and launched into the back of the cafeteria.**

"Those cans hurt." Blake said.

"I bet it must've been annoying trying to get all of that junk off of yourselves." Penny said, Weiss said.

 **I had enough, we're not gonna lose here, I used my speed Semblance to launch effectively the whole cafeteria at JNPR, I stopped just before I hit the wall, though I still managed to crack it, JNPR was carried by the wind I generated and were plastered on the wall, the food soon coming in after them and painted the whole wall multicolored.**

"I don't get modern art." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

"I knew I was an awesome artist." Ruby said smugly.

 **Soon Glynda barged in and with a flick of her crop repaired the cafeteria, "Children, please, do not play with your food." Glynda said.**

"Oh boy, Glynda looks PISSED.' Raven said, chuckling.

"I won't lie, I was ROYALY pissed." Glynda said.

 **Mom came in soon after looking at me fiercely, "Ruby..." Mom said sternly, that look vanished in a heart beat as she grew a mischievous grin, "You won right?"**

Qrow proceeded to shudder at seeing that grin.

 **"Yep." I said as Yang crashed through the ceiling, breaking a table as she landed, Yang got up and dusted herself off before giving me a thumbs up.**

 **"That's my girl." Summer said pulling me into a hug, "I won a food fight here too."**

 **"Awesome!" Yang cheered.**

"Yeah, that was an awesome food fight." Yang said.

 **"I'm surprised your GF's didn't join the fight." Mist Dragon said as she appeared translucently.**

"I get a feeling that we did." Ifrit said.

"Same." Diablos said.

 **"Well..." I said pointing to the back corners of the room.**

 **Turning around Mom couldn't help but snicker.**

"Oh boy, this should be good." Diablos said chuckling.

 **On the right side of the room (on the side with the door) Siren was pinned by Sacred, Pandemona, Quezacotl, and Minotaur via dogpile, with the GF's piled on her in that order.**

 **On the left side of the room Diablos was being led back simply by being froze up to his head, "I just wanted to throw one pie!" Diablos shouted.**

The last line proceeded to get a laugh from the readers, Tronmaster and Alicia included.

"Why? Why is that so funny?" Jaune asked, in-between laughs.

"I don't, I don't know." Pyrrha said, laughing her ass off.

* * *

 ***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody are all busy laughing their collective asses off***


	31. Chapter 31

***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody are busy looking at a computer screen, showcasing the current poll results for 'An Arc of Fates.'***

 **Adam: My God.**

 **OOH Ruby: Yeah, that was weird.**

 **Jenkins: Wow.**

 **Melody: Yep.**

* * *

After calming down from their fit of insane laughter, Tai grabbed the book from Winter.

"Well, that was hilarious, but it's high time that we got back to reading. Tai, if you would?" Tronmaster said.

"Sure thing." Tai said, opening thr book, and beginning to read.

 **[Galbadia Garden]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"I've got a feeling like this-" Jaune said, before Alicia hog-tied Cinder and dragged her out into the elevator.

"Okay..." Neptune said, as Tai continued reading.

 **Musaline was walking through the halls of the living quarters, her hand under her chin.**

"I wonder what she's thinking about." Yang said.

"Who knows." Blake said.

 **"Where is Rojo?" Musaline muttered to herself before pushing the door to Beige's room.**

"And awkward moment in 3, 2, 1."Penny said, counting down.

 **"HEY!" Beige shouted, in return Musaline slammed the door shut.**

"Boom, called it." Penny said.

"Was she..." Qrow said trailing off.

"I'd rather not know." Summer said.

 **"Beige if you're jack off in your room make sure you've shut the door ALL THE WAY!" Musaline shouted.**

"Son of a bitch, I said I DIDN'T want to know!" Summer said.

"Wow, too much information." Sun said.

 **"I thought it was!" Beige shouted, "Why'd you barge in anyway Muse?"**

 **"I'm looking for Rojo." Musaline said, "Figured if she wasn't in her room with her son she'd be in here."**

"Fair enough reason I suppose." Raven said.

 **"Well you're wrong about that." Beige said coming out of her room in only boxers and a tank top, "She stoped by here for a kiss, then she went over to Clay to get her little boy a treat."**

 **"Why?" Musaline asked a little confused.**

"I'd like to know too." Pyrrha said.

"I am curious." Ren added.

 **"Because little Red's first mid-term results just came in the mail today." Beige said, "Little guy passed all his tests with flying colors."**

"Ah, that's awesome." Yang said.

 **Musaline smiled, "I guess it's time we make a stop in Deling City." Musaline said.**

"I'm not even gonna ask." Nora said.

"Same." Jaune said.

 **"Oum YES!" Beige shouted, "Man I missed that place, it's been almost a YEAR since we were last there."**

"Must be a good reason why that is." Weiss said.

 **Musaline's smile faltered, "Wait... a Year?"**

"Yeah, that seems like a long time." Nora said.

 **"Yeah." Beige said.**

 **"Oh jeez." Musaline said starting to panic, "With so much GF activity going on during the year I forgot about the Festival of the Sorceress."**

 **With that Musaline ran through the wall as it liquidated.**

"Sounds like quite the big deal." Qrow said.

"Yeah, if there's an entire festival dedicated to the Sorceress, it must be a big deal." Raven said shrugging.

 **Beige shrugged, "Hard to believe Deling City lasted so long throughout the ages." She mused as she went back into her room, "Even harder to believe they prefer to be led by the Sorceress rather than an elected official."**

"Hey, whatever works I guess." Summer said.

 **[G. Garden, Headmasters office/control station]**

"Same place, different location.' Penny said.

 **Musaline burst into the room and ran toward a metal platform that sat at the base of a metal pillar, the platform shot up like an elevator as soon as Musaline stepped on it and she soon found herself standing in front of a control panel.**

"Gotta give the NEO Galbadians this, they certainly have taste." Yang said, shrugging.

"Agreed." Blake said.

 **Musaline slammed her hand on a red button that had the symbol for volume on it before grabbing a mic, she had turned on the intercom.**

 **"Attention all personnel within Galbadia Garden." Musaline said, "Brace yourself for immediate re-direction, we're making our way to Deling City as maximum speed."**

 _'Just like with Slate, I can weirdly imagine Musaline sounding like Jen Taylor when she's voicing Cortana. Pre Halo 5.'_ Tronmaster thought idly.

 **Musaline waited a few minutes before placing her hands on the control panel.**

 **A few button presses later the entire garden jerked to the side as it turned to the left, then jerked to a stop before it lurched forward at maximum speed.**

"Oh boy, that would NOT be great for my motion sickness." Jaune said.

"Fortunately, the Swift Retribution was designed in such a way so that no one who has motion sickness needs to suffer." Alicia said, stepping out of the elevator.

"Hey babe." Tronmaster said, as Alicia sat on his lap, "Where's Cinder?"

"No need to worry, love." Alicia said, giving Tronmaster a kiss.

 **With the directions taken care of Musaline backed away from the console as the auto-pilot took over and directed them to Deling City.**

 **Musaline stepped back onto the elevator platform and returned to the lower level, and when she had made it back to the main level she turned her head to the irritated looking large black feathered Chocobo that sat in the corner of the room in a nest.**

"Monty Oum, that's a huge bird!" Jaune said.

"Wait, Chocobos come in black?" Blake asked.

"Yep." Alicia said, "Although, in some Final Fantasy games, you can actually dye the feathers on your Chocobo."

"Huh, neat." Ruby said.

 **"Sorry about that girl." Musaline said rubbing the Chocobo's head, "Mommy forgot what was going to happen soon and she had to make an emergency re-direction."**

"Well, in addition to giving a damn about her subordinates, she's actually a very good pet owner." Weiss said.

"Yeah, I hope that I can be the same for Boco here." Ruby said, Boco chirping.

 **"Wark." The Black Chocobo called as it began to preen it's feathers.**

 **"I'll get you some Gyshal Green's." Musaline said standing back up.**

"I wonder if a fully-grown Chocobo is faster than Bumblebee." Yang mused to herself.

 **[G. Garden cafeteria]**

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sun said, grabbing his tail.

 **"SON OF A-!" Clay shouted as he threw the hot pan off his tail, before dunking it in a sink full of cold water before dumping a bucket of ice in it.**

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Neptune asked.

"Clearly you have never burned your ANYTHING on a hot pan." Sun said.

 **"You okay?" Rojo asked as she had kept a firm grip on the covered tray of brownies.**

"Damn, those look like some good brownies." Qrow said.

"I know, I want some brownies now." Winter said.

 **"Yeah, I'll get over it." Clay said as his tail poked up for a moment before going back underwater, "Not like it's the first time it happened."**

 **"I see..." Rojo said unsurely, "I'll... go get the others."**

"It's probably best, considering the sudden change in direction." Blake said.

 **[A few hours later]**

 **[Parking lot]**

"Guess we're at some random parking lot." Jaune said.

"Although, I'm guessing it's not for an ice cream social." Ren said.

 **Musaline stood by her personal vehicle, a large jeep capable of seating ten adults comfortably and was let black with grey outlines.**

"Not a bad looking jeep." Yang said, "I approve."

 **The rest of the NG Soldiers had already climbed into the various cars, trucks, and jeeps and had already driven off into Deling City, save for the commanders.**

"Wow. They're unbelievably late." Winter said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Qrow said.

 **"About time you all got here." Musaline said.**

 **"Sorry, but my tail was cooked." Clay said holding up his bandaged tail.**

 **"And miss 'Branwen's must die' was busy practicing her gloating once she's killed a Branwen." Slate said hiking a thumb toward Widow.**

"Wait, wait. Widow actually practices monologuing?" Raven asked, laughing her ass off, "What is she, a supervillain?"

 **Said faunus hissed at Slate, seeing as he had caught her during one of her moments.**

"Yeah, her moment of supervillain monologuing." Blake said, chuckling.

"Yeah, cliché much?" Sun asked jokingly.

 **"Sorry about your tail Clay." Musaline said, "And Widow keep your moments at a minimum please."**

 **"I try my best Musaline." Widow said opening her hands in an innocent gesture, her extra mechanical limbs doing the same.**

"Wow. Just, wow." Penny said.

 **Just get in the car." Powder said pushing Slate and Widow into the back of the Jeep.**

 **"Shotgun!" Aurum called out jumping into the passenger seat.**

"Yep. Definitely my uncle." Jaune said.

"I could imagine you doing that." Nora said.

 **"I'm driving!" Clay said pulling the keys from Musaline's hands.**

"Yoink." Tronmaster said.

 **"Why can't we just take one of your portals?" Veil asked.**

"My guess, it probably has something to do with her being a Sorceress." Summer said.

"Yeah, probably." Ruby said.

 **"Because you know how the people of Deling City react to my presence." Musaline said, "I don't want them to think I'm not going to be around for the Festival."**

"Fair enough reason, I suppose." Qrow said.

 **"Fine." Veil said climbing in, Musaline following behind.**

 **Followed by Musaline whistling twice.**

"Oh boy, this is going to get uncomfortable." Sun said.

"Yeah. For them." Neptune said.

 **"Wait wait wait wait!" Was the common consensus of the people inside of the car just moments before Musaline's Black Chocobo ran in and jumped into the jeep.**

 **"Kweh!" Called the Chocobo.**

"Ouch." Sun said.

"Yeah, that looks uncomfortable." Penny said.

 **"GAH! Night you're on my foot!" Slate called out.**

"So, Night's the name of Musaline's Chocobo." Blake mused to herself.

 **"Night get your wing is pressing against my Thorax!" Widow called out.**

"I get that she's a spider Faunus, but why does she call her midsection her Thorax?" Yang asked.

"The fuck if I know." Tronmaster said, "Until giggles McPsychoFace, AKA Tyrian was introduced, we didn't even KNOW that arachnid or any insectoid Faunus exist."

"At least on Earth, anyway." Alicia added.

 **"Isn't that your turn on spot?" Beige asked.**

"Why exactly do I get the chapter with the weird dialogue?" Tai asked.

"To be perfectly honest Tai, you reading this chapter wasn't intentional, but it is hilarious." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **"Keep you're dirty thoughts in the bed with Rojo, cat!" Widow snapped.**

 **"You wanna go Spidey?" Beige shouted back.**

"Is it me, or is there some sort of tension between Beige and Widow?" Summer said.

"Probably." Alicia said, shrugging.

 **"Muse anything you want to listen to right now? Block out all this arguing?" Aurum called out as the jeep started up.**

 **"How about Lusus Naturae by Jeff Williams?" Musaline said.**

"I've never heard of that song before." Sun said.

"Funny enough, not only does Jeff Williams, along with his daughter Casey Lee Williams exist on Earth, but the song Musaline referenced is from a video game made by Rooster Teeth." Tronmaster said.

"RWBY: Grimm Eclipse." Alicia said.

"Wait, we have a video game?" Ruby asked, Tronmaster nodding in response, "Awesome!"

 **"Night get those tail feathers out of my face before I sneeze!" Rojo called.**

"Is she allergic to feathers?" Jaune asked.

"Probably." Pyrrha replied.

 **As the shouting continued the Jeep began to move out of the Garden as Jeff Williams Lusus Naturae began to blast from the pen window.**

"I love this song, because it reminds me of one of my favorite bands, due to the guitar." Tronmaster said, "Avenged Sevenfold rocks." He added under his breath.

 **"Not that I don't mind, but who's grabbing my dick?" Beige called out.**

"TMI!" Blake shouted.

 **"UGH!" Veil shouted out in disgust, "Do you have to say things like that?!"**

"I'm with Veil on this." Tai said, handing the book to Summer.

"Yeah, that's a serious case of TMI." Yang said.

"Seriously though, where did Cinder go to?" Diablos asked, getting a wicked grin from Alicia in return.

 ***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody are laughing their asses off again.***


	32. Chapter 32

***Jenkins is playing 'Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor' while Adam, OOH Ruby, and Melody watch.***

 **Adam: You ever notice how little we actually do of watching the security cameras?**

 **OOH Ruby: Yeah, but at least this gives the people reading this some form of pre-chapter entertainment.**

 **Jenkins: Yeah, I guess. OH SHIT! CARAGOR!**

 **Melody: Jump on it's head! Jump on it's head!**

 ***Without warning, all of the Kitsune babies starting bouncing in the playpen.***

* * *

"Alright mom, I think it's your turn to read." Ruby said, as Weiss positioned herself on Ruby's lap.

"Fair enough." Summer said, as she opened the book to read.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Guess we're seeing things from Ruby's perspective again." Sun said.

 **"Yang Xiao Long prepare your kingdom for battle!" I shouted pointing my finger at my sister.**

"Hey, I remember this day!" Yang said.

"Yeah, it's the day I met all of you." Neptune said, "After being an unintended casualty of your food fight."

"Yeah, sorry dude." Jaune said, Neptune shrugging.

 **Me, Blake, Yang, and Jaune were sitting at a table in the library playing Remnant the Game. Weiss was currently going around campus challenging people to games of Triple Triad, she really want's those Blue Magic Spells so she needs ds to transform into the proper items to learn those spells.**

"Makes sense." Weiss said.

"Good work kiddo." Shiva said, "It's important to gather as much power as possible."

"Which reminds me, where is Cinder?" Raven asked.

"I wiped her memory and sent her back to Remnant." Alicia replied.

 **"Bring it on!" Yang and by extension Ifrit, shouted in challenge.**

"Which reminds me, I need to keep a level head when I fight our Adam." Yang said.

"Yeah, and I need to get some backup." Blake said.

"I could volunteer." Qrow said, earning a smile from the Bumblebee duo.

 **"I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet!" I shouted slapping the card down on the table.**

 **Yang gasped in mock horror, "You fiend!" She cried out.**

"Melodramatic much?" Blake asked.

"Nope." Yang replied.

 **"And sue to Atlas being a part of Mantle, preparation time is only one turn." Alexander said.**

"Huh, I didn't know that." Raven said.

 **Yang and Ifrit then began to chuckle sinisterly, "Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang declared.**

"I knew it was only a matter of time until we got to the Yu-Gi-Oh reference." Tronmaster said.

"Yu-Gi-Oh?" Weiss asked.

"A popular franchise that started as a series of Japanese comics called Manga, then it became an insanely popular anime, and it's also a trading card game." Tronmaster answered.

 **"What?!" I cried out.**

 **"Rats." Alexander said.**

"Damn." Ruby breathed.

 **"Giant Nevermore!" Yang shouted slamming her hand onto the board, "If I roll a seven or higher fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two." Yang said.**

"Stupid, cheap-ass card." Ren mumbled.

"That card's effect is a total crapshoot though." Nora said.

 **"But if you roll a six or lower the Nevermore will turn on your own forces." I said hopefully.**

 **"That's just a chance I'm willing to take." Yang said rolling the ten sided die.**

 **She rolled a seven exactly.**

"Jeez, talk about your shit luck." Diablos said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ruby mumbled, getting a peck on the lips from Weiss.

 **"Noooooo!" I cried slumping over onto the table hard enough to send pieces flying off the table.**

"Wow, that was an asswhooping of epic proportions." Ifrit said.

 **"Well, Jaune, it's your turn, let's see what you got." Yang said proudly.**

 **"I can't believe it, I'm trapped, wide open..." I cried out.**

"Well, it's better to lose at a board game, than to die in a hellish virtual reality game." Tronmaster said.

"Really? What could be so bad about that?" Yang asked.

"In this case, you die in the game, you die in real life." Alicia replied, causing Yang to pale.

 **"Okay, just give me a moment." Jaune said looking at his hand, then the board, then back to his hand, "Ho boy, I have to think carefully about this... Yang's got one last trap lying in wait..."**

 **I looked up and gulped, if Jaune attacks Atlas it's all over for me.**

"Yeah, that gets annoying when your defenses have been blown to smithereens." Tronmaster said.

 **"Okay, starting off with Creep Swarm-" Jaune said setting the card down.**

 **"Oh shit." Yang said in genuine worry.**

"I think I know what combo Jaune is using." Neptune said.

"Same." Yang said.

 **"If I roll an even number I can disable three of Yang's ground forces and one of her traps." Jaune said rolling the ten sided die, which landed on a ten.**

"Talk about your insane luck." Raven said.

 **"No no no no no." Yang said as Jaune flicked away Two of Yang's Huntsmen figurines, and one of her AK-130 Pieces and took her Trap card off the Table.**

"I've used this strategy against my sisters before." Jaune said.

"They must've been using the same strategy as me." Yang said.

 **"Next I'll use Resourceful Raider to take Ruby's discarded Airfleet, adding it to m own hand." Jaune said.**

 **I groaned as I held out the card to Jaune, who took it.**

"Yoink." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **"Next I will play tat Airfleet, of course I still have to wait 2 turns before I can use it seeing as I am Vacuo." Jaune continued, "Continuing on I activate Sandstorm to disable Yang's Ground Forces for this turn and now I will send in four Huntsmen to infiltrate Mistral and attack it's center of power."**

"Well, Yang's fucked." Sun said.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, monkey boy." Yang sarcastically said.

 **"NO!" Yang cried out as she slumped into her seat, her Kingdom was conquered.**

 **"Yes!" Siren cheered as she stood translucently by Jaune.**

"Well, I guess Yang was just, dethroned." Tronmaster said.

"Boo." Nora said

 **"Good move Jaune." Pyrrha said, as she sat next to Jaune.**

"That was an impressive strategy Jaune." Weiss said, "I'm rather impressed."

"Thanks Weiss." Jaune said.

 **"Thanks." Jaune said, "I have to thank Ruby though, if she hadn't gotten Yang to use one of her traps that move would never have worked... No offense Ruby."**

 **"None taken." I said sitting back up, maybe I can make a comeback with Yang out of the fight, I do have another Airfleet card in my deck somewhere.**

"Always make sure you have a backup." Alicia said.

 **It was then that Weiss returned to the library, a new supply of cards in her hands.**

 **"Welcome back Weiss." I said, "Get anything good?"**

"I highly doubt it." Winter said.

"Same." Qrow said.

 **Weiss chose to sit next to me, "Nothing too good, the only new spell I could possibly get is from the Running Fire that Shiva said could be refined from the SAM08G card. I've also got 3 Malboro cards and 9 Behemoth cards, one more of each and I can get Blue Magic from them."**

"Not too bad." Weiss said.

"Fucking Malboro." Tronmaster muttered.

 **"Well at least you're making progress." I said.**

 **"Your turn Blake." Jaune said setting his hand face down on the table.**

"And, we're getting closer to angstier-than normal Blake." Yang joked.

 **"Huh, oh sorry, what am I doing?" Blake asked.**

 **"You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the other three kingdoms of Remnant." Diablos said leaning over Blake's shoulder, "Jaune's already disposed of Mistral, and Ruby is wide open..."**

"Thanks Diablos, you jerk." Ruby said.

"Hey, I'm just saying." Diablos defended.

 **"Talking about a little devil on the shoulder..." Sacred sighed.**

 **"Wish there was an angel to balance it out." Minotaur said shaking his head.**

 **I swear it's always jarring when I remember Minotaur is the older brother of those two.**

"No kidding." Ren said.

 **"Sup losers." Said the now arrived monkey Faunus Sun.**

"Alright, it's me!" Sun said.

"Kinda hard to miss you monkey king." Tronmaster joked, earning a laugh from Sun.

 **"Hey Sun." I said, more focused on my recovery strategy more than anything.**

"Good thinking Ruby." Alexander said.

 **"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Ice Queen." Sun said.**

 **"Why does everyone keep calling me that?!" Weiss called out.**

"To be honest Weiss, you never give us a reason NOT to call you Ice Queen." Nora said.

"Still pisses me off slightly that Weiss has the same nickname as me." Winter mumbled.

 **"Hey what about me?" Jaune cried out.**

"To be fair Jaune, you were reading." Neptune said.

"She yoinked his X-Ray & Vav comic so he could study." Alicia said.

 **"Never really got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend." Sun said looking at a tall blue haired man in a burgundy jacket of some kind.**

"Gotta say dude, you look cool." Diablos said.

"You know it." Neptune said.

 **"Uh aren't libraries for reading?" The blue haired boy said.**

 **"Thank you!" Ren called out waking Nora.**

 **"Pancakes!" She shouted.**

"What the fuck is going on in her head?" Qrow asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue. And that frightens me." Raven replied.

 **"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said.**

"Even my other thinks you're a nerd!" Sun said.

 **"Intellectual, okay?" The blue haired boy insisted, "I'm Neptune."**

 **"So where are you from Neptune" Weiss said, not even looking back at him.**

"I never had a chance, did I?" Neptune asked.

"No, sorry Neptune." Weiss said.

"Hey, I ain't complaining." Neptune said, "Plus, I get the distinct impression that Tronmaster would murder me in my sleep." He added, only for Tronmaster to chuckle darkly.

"Boy, if I want you dead, you will be facing me, you will be awake, and you will be armed." Tronmaster said.

 **"Philander." I heard every GF in the room say at once... I'm going to look that word up on my Scroll later.**

"I think the word that Phoenix Champion was looking for was Philanderer." Alicia said, "In short it's another term for a womanizer."

"Yeah, and Neptune sure ain't no Casanova." Tronmaster said.

 **"Weiss." My partner said, still not caring.**

"Seriously Weiss, THAT'S why we call you the Ice Queen." Yang said.

"Still irritated." Winter said, Qrow massaging her shoulders.

 **"I never took you as the board game playing type." Sun said to Blake.**

"Normally I am, but I had, other things on my mind." Blake said.

"Torchwick and the White Fang?" Tai asked, Blake nodding.

 **"Right, well I think I'm done playing actually, I'll see you guys later." Blake said walking off, Diablos leaving with her.**

 **"So..." Jaune said, "Who's taking over Vale now?"**

"Pyrrha, maybe?" Raven asked.

"Nope." Pyrrha said, "I'm TERRIBLE at that game."

 **"I'm pretty good at this game." Sun said sitting in Blake's seat, "So, what's the board looking like?"**

"Jaune is kicking ass." Neptune said.

"Amen." Nora said.

 **"I still can't believe Jaune beat me..." Yang groaned as we returned to the dorm, "I fell right into his trap..."**

 **"I still can't believe how suddenly he took down Vale, Sun didn't even get a turn." I said patting Yang on the back, "Curse the luck factor for turning my own Giant Nevermore against me..."**

 **If I hadn't played that Nevermore card I probably could have used that stalemate to buy myself enough time to take on Jaune.**

"Yeah, that probably wouldn't've worked." Qrow said.

 **"Stop." Weiss said pointing at Blake, who did stop, "Lately you've been quiet, anti-social, and moody." Weiss said.**

 **This in turn caused the other GF's to appear.**

 **"Weiss, this is Blake you're talking to." Shiva reminded.**

 _'I always wonder what Aunt Blake's preferred type of music is.'_ Alicia thought, _'Probably Linkin Park, or All-American Rejects.'_

Blake suddenly starting humming 'Move Along.'

 **"Which I get is kinda your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong." Weiss said, "So Blake Belladonna, What is wrong?" she shouted jumping up and landing on a chair front of Blake and jabbed a finger at her, while balanced on the leaning chair, then Weiss suddenly returned the chair to its normal position.**

"Not gonna lie, that was impressive little sister." Winter said.

"Thank you Winter." Weiss said, smiling at her older sister's praise.

 **"That was awesome." Ifrit said, referring to Weiss's balance.**

"That was pretty cool." Diablos said.

 **"I just... I don't understand how everyone can be so calm." Blake said.**

 **"You're still thinking about Torchwick." I said.**

 **"Torchwick, the White Fang all of it, something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.**

"Well, I wasn't technically inaccurate." Blake said.

"It just turned out that Torchwick and the White Fang were nothing more than pawns on a much larger chess board." Tai said.

 **"Ozpin told us not to worry about it, between the Police and the huntsmen I'm sure they can find them." Yang said.**

 **"Well I'm not, you don't know the White Fang like I do." Blake said.**

"Considering that your old man led the White Fang originally, you're honestly the expert on how they operate." Jaune said.

 **"Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and joining forces with creatures of incredible might that in turn grant us incredible power I'm sure the three of you are all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said.**

 **"Uh who?" I asked.**

 **"But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students." Weiss said.**

"Students who are able to wield practically godlike power." Alicia said.

"Yeah, but still students." Winter added.

 **"Well yeah, but-" I said.**

 **"We're not ready." Weiss said.**

 **"And we may never be ready, our enemies aren't just gonna sit around and wait for graduation day, they're out there, somewhere planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming whether we're ready or not." Blake shouted.**

"Hey, you guys can take on the NEO Galbadians well enough." Tai said.

"Plus, we DID fight the White Fang on a few occasions." Weiss added.

 **"I'd say you all can do it." Shiva said, causing Weiss to turn around, "I mean you guy's are already at a level of strength similar to Rookie SeeD's, and they were already being sent off to fight military's."**

"Wow. That's actually impressive." Winter said.

 **"Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest huntsmen to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale... say aye." I said.**

 **"Yes! I love it when you're feisty." Yang said.**

 **"Well I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.**

 **"You know I'm in!" Ifrit shouted.**

 **"Shouldn't be much harder than anything else we've faced." Alexander said.**

 **"No trouble for us indeed." Shiva said.**

 **"Aye captain." Diablos said giving me a salute.**

"See? Diablos gave me an 'Aye!'" Ruby said.

 **"Alright then, we're in this together." Blake said.**

 **"Let's hatch a plan." I said.**

 **"Yeah!" Yang cheered.**

"And in 3, 2, 1." Blake said.

 **I then gasped as I remembered something, "I left my board game in the library." I said.**

"Really Ruby?" Said Summer, Tai, and Qrow all at once.

"Heh, whoops." Ruby said bashfully.

"You're so lucky you're cute." Weiss said.

 **"We're doomed." Weiss said as I ran out the door, and I ended up bumping into someone.**

"That someone being Emerald." Ruby said.

"AKA, the bitch that basically killed me." Penny mumbled.

 **"Oh sorry, are you okay?" I asked looking up at the mint haired girl I bumped into, next to her was a gray haired man.**

"And there's Mercury." Weiss said.

"I'm just glad Melody didn't turn out like her parents." Alicia said.

 **She reached out her hand to help me up, "I'm fine, just watch where you're going." She said.**

 **"Oh right sorry." I said standing up with her help, "Um I'm Ruby, are you new?"**

 **"Visiting from Haven actually." A black haired woman said coming up from behind the other two.**

"Bullshit." Yang coughed.

 **"Beware of her." Alexander said, the three Haven student's not being able to see him, "There is something familiar about her... and not in the good way."**

"And he wasn't wrong." Blake growled.

"Yeah, those three are SO dead." Nora said.

 **"Oh, you're here for the festival." I said, taking heed of Alexander's warning and feigning ignorance, "Oh but exchange students have their own dormitory."**

 **"I guess we got turned around." The grey haired teen said.**

 **I laughed a little, "Don't worry happens all the time, uh your building is juuust east of here." I said, still playing the oblivious child.**

"Nice work playing coy kiddo." Tai said.

"Thanks dad." Ruby said.

 **"Thank's maybe we'll see you around." The raven haired girl said walking past me.**

 **"Yeah maybe, oh and welcome to Beacon!" I called.**

 **"That was some good acting." Alexander said.**

"It really was." Neptune said.

 **[Forever Fall Forest]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Wait, why are we in Forever Fall?" Winter asked.

Tronmaster and Alicia proceeded to smirk in response.

 **Deep in the Forever Fall Forest, the silence of the night was cut by the sound of a sword being swung fiercely.**

 **At the source of the swing a Beowolf didn't even get the chance to howl before a diagonal slash appeared on it's body and the upper half of it fle off into the air, dissolving as it came down.**

"Damn." Raven said.

 **"Remnant once again? Interesting..." A figure said.**

"Wait, who is that?" Sun asked.

"You'll find out soon." Alicia said, smirking.

 **The figure was male and larger than any normal human adult, his body covered by a large, red tattered cloak that covered most of his head, a pair ornamental horns on top of his head, between them was a tuft of white hair jutting out toward the top in a topknot, and with his face partially visible revealing kabuki style make-up on his face that was white with red lines on it.**

"Okay..." Neptune said.

 **The left side of the cloak was opened, due to his arm's holding it open, to reveal feudal samurai armor visible within.**

"No fucking way..." All the GF's said at once.

"Um, guys?" Qrow said.

 **Yes arms, as there were not one, but four arms coming out of his left side, one of them holding Odin's Zantetsuken.**

"It's him." Odin growled.

 **"I wonder what this world's version of them are like." The man said, mostly to himself.**

"Them?" Pyrrha asked.

 **The man then turned to where he assumed civilization is, "Prepare yourselves Team RWBY, for you shall soon face me! GILGAMESH!"**

With that, Gilgamesh suddenly appeared in the reading room, shocking everyone.

"HAHAHA! It's about time I showed up!" Gilgamesh said.

"Gilgamesh, calm down man. There's still like, two chapters until you fight." Tronmaster said.

"Oh." Gilgamesh said.

* * *

 ***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody are all looking shocked.***

 **Adam: How did we not expect this?**

 **OOH Ruby: We should've expected this!**

 **Jenkins: It's Gilgamesh. If he wants to show up, he shows up.**

 **Melody: He's quite the free spirit.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Adam: Well, Gilgamesh is here. Hopefully he can wait a chapter for his fight.**

 **OOH Ruby: Yeah, hopefully Tronmaster doesn't go all ape-shit.**

 **Jenkins: Knowing the captain, he'll be annoyed, but he'll allow Gilgamesh to stay.**

 **Melody: I'm just going to play some Fire Emblem. Cordelia and Gaius SHALL have children!**

* * *

After several minutes of adjusting everything when Gilgamesh suddenly appeared, Summer handed Ruby the book.

"Well, I should've expected Gilgamesh to arrive, but I didn't." Tronmaster said, "Ruby, can you please start reading?"

"Sure thing." Ruby said, beginning to read.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

 **[Team RWBY dorm]**

"It's time to get to work with our plan." Blake said.

"And even then, you remained obsessed with taking down both Torchwick and the White Fang." Tronmaster said, causing Alicia to chuckle lightly.

 **"Where in the world is Ruby?" Weiss demanded as she had donned an alternate attire for the team's reconnaissance mission.**

"Fun fact, you guys have names for these outfits." Alicia said.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Yep. But, the story will tell you them." Alicia added.

 **Weiss's alternate outfit consisted of a white, double breasted jacket with black piping, cuffs and buttons over a white, pleated full skirt with black lace trim, a pair of white, thigh high boots with black heels and lace-topped black stockings. She has dubbed this her Snowpea attire.**

"I like that." Weiss said, nodding.

 **"I dunno." Yang admitted, "She just grabbed her clothes, her Weapons Monthly, Crescent Rose and sped off."**

"Sounds like something Ruby would do." Jaune mumbled.

"Agreed." Blake said.

 **Yang also had on an alternate attire, a deep-collared cream vest over a low cut black shirt and covered by a dark grey shrug with a raised collar, three quarter sleeves with a single black stripe down the outside of each sleeve, and gold cuffs with a black miniskirt worn under the cream vest, a pair of crooked black belts with gold accents are slung around her hip, with a purple piece of fabric attached to the left-rear of the lower belt, thigh high stockings attached to her miniskirt by garter-belts on the front and back of each thigh and decorated with four golden studs above her knee and her emblem on the outside of each thigh in gold, black ankle boots with multiple buckles and white ribbons on the back tied in a bow and around her neck is a purple pendant set in called this her 'Hunter' Outfit.**

"Hunter, huh?" Yang asked, "I love that name."

"Yeah, that's actually pretty cool." Raven said.

 **"Well, we'll find out why she ran out after she gets back." Blake said as she finished tying her bow on her head.**

"Time to see the name of Blake's outfit." Penny said.

 **Like the others Blake was wearing an alternate outfit as well. A white, V-neck, zip-up crop shirt with a black hem and three quarter sleeves, her emblem printed in off-white on the left side of the shirt, black pants that have a vertical gray stripe on the outer side of each leg and a black belt. Attached to the rear of the belt is a black piece of fabric that covers from hip to hip. Underneath this is a longer, translucent, purple piece of fabric. She also wears black high-heel boots with two straps and buckles and purple undersoles, reaching to mid-calf, and her ribbons still on her forearms. Her 'Intruder' attire as she called it.**

"Seems appropriate, considering what I was doing." Blake said.

 **At that exact moment Ruby slammed the door open, "I'm sorry I'm so late!" Ruby declared panting, "But this morning I read something in Weapon's Monthly that made me really want to make a quick upgrade to Crescent Rose."**

"Yes mom, you'll get that same upgrade." Alicia said, stopping Ruby before she asked.

 **Like the others Ruby had switched to an alternate attire, a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves, over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset, a red skirt with a large print of her emblem on the side of it in black and black tulle underneath, her stockings and shoes remained the same as her original outfit, except the boots no longer had the red trim around the top, a few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to her sleeve on her left shoulder, and her hooded cloak has been wrapped around her neck similar to a scarf before hanging down her back.**

"By the way, this outfit was codenamed 'Slayer.'" Tronmaster added.

"Sweet!" Ruby said, before she continued to read.

 **However Crescent Rose had changed as well, not by much though.**

"I'm actually curious." Neptune said.

"Same." Penny said.

 **The metal guard around the back of the blade had a snake scale pattern on it and the pole of the weapon looked rather similar to a snakes tail, furthermore the hook like prongs on the back of the blade looked similar to snake fangs.**

"That. Looks. AWESOME!" Ruby said.

"Yep. And you'll see why soon." Alicia said.

 **"What happened to Crescent Rose?" Shiva asked looking over the weapon.**

"My guess, it has something to do with Weapon's Monthly." Winter said.

"Yeah, that seems obvious." Nora said.

 **"Well..." Ruby said, "This morning I was looking through Weapon's Monthly and I found a really good article about polearm type weapons in it." Ruby said handing over the Magazine to Weiss, who cracked it open, causing the other three members of Team RWBY to peek at it.**

"Reading time." Pyrrha said.

 _ **'Lamia Coil Model'**_

 _ **'A weapon model that is beneficial to any polearm type weapon, including spears, scythes, halberds, naginata's, and the like'**_

 _ **'Lamia Coil Model was allegedly designed after a creature known as the Lamia, it was first designed by a young man who forged his lance in a snake-like model in honor of the supposed creature. Weapons using the Lamia Coil model have been shown to be more durable than standard forged techniques and has actually been noted to increase the stability of built in firearms, allowing the bullets to make a much straighter path toward their target.'**_

"Huh, neat." Tai said.

"That sounds, rather awesome." Sun said.

 **"Interesting..." Diablos said, "Anyone who reads this can actually make these if they have the skill and materials."**

"Sounds handy." Neptune said.

"You have no idea." Alicia said.

 **"You guys should totally let me have a quick look at your weapons after this mission." Ruby urged, "I've found some upgrades to Knuckle Type weapons, Katana type weapons, and I think there was a Rapier model in last months issue..."**

 **"We'll see Ruby." Weiss said.**

"We're getting the upgrades, aren't we?" Yang asked, Tronmaster nodding in response.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Mission time." Blake said.

"Yeah, with the interruption of a certain stowaway." Tronmaster said, looking at both Sun and Neptune.

 **"Well guys, today is the day, the investigation begins!" I said cheerfully, especially because I might end up making some upgrades to my teams weapons.**

"Again, you guys will be getting those upgrades for your weapons." Tronmaster said.

 **"I'm glad we're taking this so seriously." Weiss said.**

 **"Hey we've got a plan, that's moderately serious." Yang said.**

 **"It's better than no plan at all." Ifrit said.**

"It's better to have at least half of a plan, than no plan at all." Summer said.

"That's also called half-assing it." Tronmaster said.

 **"Right everyone remember their role?" I asked.**

 **"You and I will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any other Dust robberies or inconsistencies, seeing as I'm in the family it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss said.**

"And considering what happens to me in the main timeline, I wish I wasn't." Weiss growled.

"Next time I see Father, I'm kicking him directly in the balls." Winter growled, earning a high-five from Tronmaster.

 **"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in I can hopefully fin out what they're planning." Blake said.**

"Considering that you're the only Faunus on team RWBY, plus with your knowledge on how the WF operate, it makes sense." Alicia said.

"Plus, she IS the stealthiest member." Tronmaster added.

 **"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale, getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.**

"If you want to get to know a city, talk to the rats." Said a voice in an Italian accent over the intercom.

"Hey Ezio." Tronmaster said, to the now-named Ezio.

"Tronmaster, Alicia." Ezio said before the intercom cut off.

"This is getting too weird." Glynda said.

 **"Great, we'll meet up tonight near Yang and go over what we found. Let's do this!" I said.**

"This is awesome to literally look back on this." Yang said.

 **"Yeah!" Sun said, wait Sun? The four of us look out the window to see Sun hanging upside down.**

Sun sank into his seat at the glares of all of team STRQ, plus Winter.

Said monkey Faunus proceeded to chuckle nervously.

 **"Sun! How did you get up there?" Yang asked.**

 **"Ah it's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said, not the best choice of words actually.**

"Wow, looking back on this, makes me look like a total creep." Sun said.

"You've got a good heart Sun, but you're also a motor mouth." Tronmaster said.

 **"WHAT?!" Weiss shouted, "You better explain yourself fast."**

 **"I climb tree's all the time." Sun said quickly.**

"Yeah, that's not helping your case any." Penny said.

"Note to self: Get rid of tree in front of team RWBY's dorm room." Glynda said to herself, using a voice recorder on her Scroll.

 **"We're going to be getting rid of that tree." Blake said.**

"Huh, there's an echo here." Qrow said.

 **"So are we finally getting back at Torchwick guy?" Sun asked hoping into the room.**

 **"We are going to investigate the situation, as a team." Blake said.**

"Unfortunately, that didn't turn out like that." Blake said.

 **"Sorry Sun, we don't wanna get friends involved if we don't have to." I said.**

 **"Pfft, that's dumb, you should always get friends involved, that's why I brought Neptune." Sun said, the four of us poked our heads out the window to see Neptune standing on the edge of the buildings protrusion.**

"Alright, gotta give you points for balance." Qrow said.

"Thanks." Neptune said.

"Although, that doesn't remove all the negative points that both you and monkey boy here accumulated." Tai said, hiking a thumb to Sun.

"Fair enough." Neptune said.

 **"Sup." Neptune said.**

"Damn." Ifrit said.

 **"How did you even get up here?" I asked.**

"Were you bitten by a radioactive spider or something?" Alicia asked.

"What?" Neptune asked.

"Nothing." Alicia replied, "Uncultured swine." She added under her breath.

 **"I have my ways, seriously though can I come in, we're like, really high up right now." Neptune said.**

 **"Wus." Diablos chuckled as he remained translucent.**

 **Once we pulled Neptune inside we altered our plans just slightly, Neptune would be going with Yang and Sun would be joining Blake because he's a Faunus.**

"Plus, Sun's the only one of his team that actually is closer to having the title of 'main character.'" Tronmaster said.

"Huh, neat." Sun said, "I guess getting stabbed through the shoulder does wonders for character development."

 **"Wow, I forgot how big the Transit tower looks up close!" I squealed.**

"It is pretty big up close." Alicia said.

"Although, the one in Atlas IS impressive too." Weiss said.

 **"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss said.**

 **"That was the first one right?" I asked.**

 **"Correct." Weiss said, "Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transit system to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another, it was their gift to the world after the Great War."**

"Although, Atlas's military tech doesn't hold a candle to the Magitek Troopers of the Empire of Niflheim." Alicia said.

"Or the Elemancy of Lucis." Tronmaster added.

 **"Bah, it's got nothing on Esthar technology." Alexander said as he pulled himself along translucently.**

"Yep, in many cases, technology from ancient advanced civilizations tends to be better than most modern technology. For some reason." Tronmaster said.

"And yet, those same civilizations somehow go extinct." Alicia added.

 **"Oh look at me, my name is Weiss, I know facts, I'm rich." I mocked before stifling a laugh.**

 **"Now now Ruby, don't tease." Shiva said with a slight laugh in her voice.**

 **Did she know about my crush on Weiss?**

Weiss proceeded to sit on Ruby's lap, before giving the red reaper a kiss.

 **"Don't be a pest, besides the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much, we could have just as easily made a call from the library." Weiss said.**

"Yeah, but that's too much of a public location." Qrow said.

"Yeah, too many people could eavesdrop." Winter said.

 **"I know but it's just so cool. I'm gonna take a picture." I said fumbling to pull out my scroll and dropped it.**

"Smooth butterfingers." Yang said.

"Hahaha." Ruby said, rolling her eyes.

 **My scroll bounced until it stopped by the feet of, Penny.**

"Here's me!" Penny said.

"And what will be revealed." Alicia said.

 **"Oh." Penny said reaching down to pick it up, "you dropped this."**

"And, cue the awkward moment." Penny said.

 **"Penny?!" I said shocked.**

 **A similar look of shock spread on Penny's face when she realized it was me who dropped the scroll.**

 **"Ruby!" Penny said surprised.**

"Yeah, this will end up being super awkward." Ruby said.

 **"Penny where have you been?" I asked, "We haven't seen you since the NG Facility attack, how's Copper Giant doing?"**

 **"We've been doing just fine Ruby." Copper Giant said as he appeared translucently behind Penny, kneeling down so he's a bit closer to eye level with us.**

"I forgot how massive you are Copper Giant." Penny said.

"Um, Penny..." Jaune started before Penny interrupted him.

"I knew it the moment I said it." Penny said.

 **"Y-Yes we have." Penny said hastily pushing my scroll back into my hands, "B-but I have to go right no." Penny said walking off quickly.**

"Sorry about that Ruby." Penny said sheepishly.

"It's cool Penny." Ruby said, before she continued reading.

 **"Something doesn't seem right..." Alexander said.**

 **"What was that about?" Weiss asked.**

 **"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You go make your call I meet up with you later!" I called running after Penny.**

"I can understand why you wanted to keep your origins a secret, but why the secrecy?" Blake asked.

"Cause if the world found out that Atlas was developing an android capable of producing an Aura, everyone would assume that they were trying to completely replace Huntsmen and Huntresses." Alicia replied, "Plus, Tronmaster and I have seen Terminator one too many times to be wary of fully robotic soldiers."

 **Fortunately Penny wasn't running so I didn't have to go that far to catch her.**

 **"Penny where have you been? It's been weeks." I asked.**

"Probably on orders from General Ironwood." Winter said.

"Oh yeah, definitely." Penny said.

 **"It's nothing too serious Ruby." Penny said, but somehow I didn't believe her.**

"Yeah, that seems quite dodgy." Blake said.

 **"What?" I asked sliding down the rail of the step to get in front of her again, "Penny, is everything okay?" I asked.**

"Nice slide Rubes." Tai said.

"Yeah, that was impressive." Summer added.

 **Penny just kept walking until I ran in front of her again, "Penny please stop!" I cried.**

 **"Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me, those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! Probably not to the same extend as the NEO Galbadians, but still, I need you to tell me what happened to you that night, please, as a friend." I begged.**

"In hindsight, I probably should've let you know what happened after the events at the docks." Penny said.

"It's ok Penny." Ruby said.

 **Penny sighed before she looked around then she leaned in close to me, "It isn't safe to talk here." Penny said.**

 **"We'll find somewhere safer to speak, too many people around the CCT at the moment." Copper Giant added.**

"Yeah, talking about something so sensitive in a public place isn't a good idea." Winter said.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

"I have the distinct impression that perspectives will switch often this chapter." Weiss said.

"Probably." Jaune said.

 **"Ruby..." I sighed, "Let's keep going then." I said to Shiva.**

 **"She shouldn't have a problem at the least." Shiva said following Weiss.**

"Considering what happened with us, yeah, I doubt that you'll have a problem." Penny said.

 **I walked into the CCT tower and made my way to the elevators in the back and stepping into one.**

"Oh boy, I'm just glad I didn't accept the offer to call my father." Weiss said.

"From what I heard, he's a total jackass." Tai said.

"He kind of is." Winter said.

 **"Hello, welcome to the CCT, how may I help you?" An automated voice asked.**

 **"I'd like to go to the communications room please." I said.**

 **"Absolutely, can you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." The Voice requested and I pulled out my scroll and complied.**

 **"Perfect, thank you miss Schnee." The voice said as the elevator began to move.**

"I wonder what would've happened if Jacques didn't take control of the Schnee Dust Company." Qrow said.

"It probably would've kept its moral compass." Alicia said.

 **A few moments later we reached the top of the tower, where a hologram appeared at the reception desk.**

"That hologram always freaked me out, actually." Tronmaster said.

 **"Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transit center, how may I help you?" The Hologram asked.**

"Weirdly, it's more lifelike than greeters at Wal-Mart." Alicia said, causing Tronmaster to stifle a laugh.

"I'm gonna guess Wal-Mart is something exclusive to Earth." Jaune said, making Alicia nod.

 **"I need to make a call to Schnee Dust company would headquarters in Atlas." I requested.**

"I wonder what would happen if somebody used the CCT to call for a pizza delivery." Yang said.

"Depends on how large the order would be." Tai said.

 **"Certainly, if you could head over to terminal three I'll patch you through." The hologram said.**

"Seriously, you could replace the hologram with a cardboard standee, and it would seem more lifelike." Alicia said.

 **"Thank you." I said and made my way over to the terminal and sat down, I was a little nervous about this all.**

"I don't blame you little sister." Winter said.

 **"The fact you humans have created such holograms is rather... unsettling I have to admit." Shiva said, "I just don't feel that an artificial intelligence is meant to do a person's job."**

 **"I know what you mean." I said, "Winter has complained a fair bit on General's Ironwood's over reliance on machines." When I finished my sentence my call was accepted.**

"Yeah, again, considering what we now know, that'll end up biting him right in the ass." Sun said.

"Plus, I've seen Terminator enough to know that that's a bad idea." Tronmaster said.

 **"Thank you calling the Atlas- Oh, Miss Schnee, good afternoon, would you like me to patch you through to your father, I think your sister Winter might be here as well." The SDC receptionist said.**

"Ugh, I'd rather not have to talk to father or Whitley." Weiss said.

"Considering what we know about those two bastards, I don't blame you." Winter said.

 **"No thank you, I was actually hoping you can find some files for me, I've compiled a short list." I said plugging my scroll into the terminal.**

"Right, 'short.'" Yang said.

"Hahaha." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

 **The receptionist looked at the list of files I requested and raised an eyebrow, "If you don't mind, what is this for?" She asked.**

 **"School project." I lied.**

"Oh, the Ice Queen knows how to lie." Yang said sarcastically.

"Considering how Weiss and I were raised, we were taught to lie through our teeth." Winter said, "I hate our father for that."

 **"There are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am." The receptionist said.**

 **"Well then I'll be sure to treat them with care." I replied.**

 **"Right, very well, the data's being transferred to your scroll now." The receptionist said.**

 **"Wonderful, that will be all then." I said taking my scroll when the data finished transferring.**

"That's got to be a lot of data." Tai said.

 **"A-are you sure you don't want me to patch you over to your father before you go?" The receptionist asked.**

 **"Yes, I'm sure." I said, "Goodbye." With that I hung up.**

 **"I think that went pretty well." Shiva said.**

"Same." Shiva said."

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"And back to you Ruby." Nora said, like a newscaster.

 **I walked over to Penny who seemed a bit nervous and gently put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.**

"And that's why people consider Ruby a great friend." Tronmaster said.

"Yep." Tai said.

 **We soon began walking down the street and started to talk.**

 **"I wish I could help you Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men." Penny said.**

"Damn." Ruby mumbled.

 **"Oh..." I said drooping my shoulders, "But what happened to you after we beat Torchwick?"**

 **"You see, I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far but..." Penny said starting to look nervous, "You have to understand my father loves me very much, he just worries a lot."**

 **"Believe me I know the feeling." I said, Penny looked uplifted a bit after I said that, "But why haven't you come and talk to us after the mission?" I asked.**

"Again, no such thing as overprotectiveness when it comes to us fathers." Tai said.

"Right." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

 **"Well..." Penny said, only to be cut off by a speech.**

"Great, this moment." Penny said.

 **Looking over to a stage we saw a hologram of General Ironwood making a speech about... something.**

"The new models of Atlesian Knights if I remember correctly." Winter said.

"And the Paladins." Tronmaster said, "Human touch my one-quarter Irish ass." He added under his breath.

 **"The AK130's have been standard security model for Remnant for several years, and they've done a fine job wouldn't you agree." A hologram of General Ironwood said, the AK130's bowed in response as people clapped.**

 **"But, Atlas is a Kingdom of innovation and fine, well that's just not good enough is it?" Ironwood asked rhetorically as small chambers opened up to reveal new model of Atlesian Knight robots.**

 **"Presenting the Atlesian Knight 200." Ironwood said as the 200's kicked over their 130 predecessors.**

"AKA, the Terminators with the Stormtrooper paintjobs." Tronmaster said.

"Which were also hacked by Cinder." Alicia said.

 **"Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary." Ironwood said as the AK200's posed, "These models will become available next year and they won't be alone. The Atlesian military always supports the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battle field, however there are still many situations that undoubtedly require a human touch." Ironwood said.**

"Bullshit." Alicia fake-coughed.

"Yeah, again, that ends up biting Jimmy in the ass." Qrow said.

 **"Yes, because machine's can only think oh so creatively." Alexander said.**

 **I noticed Penny seemed to wince at that comment.**

"Sorry Penny." Alexander said.

"It's alright Alexander." Penny said, "But yeah, the AK-200's don't have that great survival instincts."

 **"So, our kingdom's greatest minds in cooperation with the Schnee Dust company, are proud to introduce, The Atlesian Paladin!" Ironwood said as a hologram of a giant robot replaced him.**

"Jeez, that thing looks ridiculous." Jaune said.

 **"Now we couldn't have them here for you today, but these mechanized battle suit will bee seen defending boundaries of our kingdom within the year!" Ironwood announced.**

"Yeah, those things are a bunch of junk." Tronmaster said.

"Yeah, I've seen CIS Battle Droids less fragile than those things." Alicia said.

 **"Wow, that thing looks poorly held together." Copper Giant said, "I could take that out with one swing."**

"Seriously, the ED-209 robots are built better than those things." Tronmaster said.

"ED-209?" Penny asked.

"Next break, we're watching Robocop. The original, not the remake." Alicia said.

 **"Ruby, maybe we should go somewhere else." Penny insisted.**

"And 3, 2, 1, go." Sun said.

 **That's when two Atlesian soldier pointed in our direction and Penny started running.**

 **"Penny? Wait where are you going?" I asked, then I saw the two soldiers start running towards us.**

 **I turned around and started to follow Penny.**

"And, cue the chase." Qrow said.

"C'mon Qrow, don't be an ass." Tai said.

 **We ran into the nearest alleyway and then crossed the street into another alley, where I cut down a scaffold holding up many crates to slow down the soldiers.**

"Huh, I have the sudden desire to play Assassin's Creed." Tronmaster mumbled.

 **I ran along the wall used my Semblance to bounce off it and managed to catch Penny by wrapping my arm around her waist, "This way!" I shouted, and with a bit of effort launched me and Penny into a branching path.**

 **However gravity did not seem to agree with me and the two of us hit the ground and began tumbling away, I lost my grip on Penny and tumbled into the street where a truck was about to hit me when Penny shoved me out of the way and stopped the truck.**

 **With her bare hands.**

"Are you sure that Penny isn't actually from the planet Krypton?" Alicia jokingly asked her boyfriend.

"Do you see ANY ginger Kryptonians?" Tronmaster rebuked.

 **"She clearly isn't human, I'm certain of it now." Alexander said.**

"She's Superman's long-lost half-sister." Alicia joked.

 **"Penny?" I asked extremely confused.**

 **"Are you okay?" Penny asked the truck driver, who merely nodded.**

"Isn't that the shopkeeper who owns From Dust Till Dawn?" Alicia asked.

"Huh, yeah, it is." Jaune said.

 **People were staring to gather when Penny rushed off and pushed past me, I saw the soldiers come to inspect the incident and took off after her.**

"And, back to the chase." Nora said.

 **I quickly caught up to Penny, "Penny please, what is going on, why are you running, how did you do that?" I asked.**

 **"I can't, everything's fine *hic* I don't want to talk about it." Penny stammered scared.**

"And, that's the comparison between Pinocchio and Penny." Tronmaster said, "The tells that either is lying."

"With Pinocchio, his nose extends." Alicia said.

 **"Penny if you just tell me what's wrong I can help you." I insisted.**

"And it ends up, I should've told you." Penny said.

 **"No. No no you wouldn't understand." Penny said.**

"All things considered, I handled it really well." Ruby said.

"Same." Penny said.

 **"Let me try, you can trust me." I pleaded.**

 **"You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?" Penny asked.**

 **"I promise." I said.**

"You've got easily the largest heart out of anyone I've met." Tronmaster said.

"Thanks." Ruby said, continuing to read.

 **"Ruby... I'm not a real girl." Penny said showing me her hands.**

 **Her hands were scraped to reveal metal underneath.**

"But now, I have a lot more flesh and blood." Penny said.

"With some internal cybernetics." Coper Giant said.

 **"Incredible..." Alexander said, "She could be a cyborg... But Atlas isn't at that level of technology... And yet they've reached the ability to create sentient machines... No offense."**

 **"None taken." Penny said looking slightly surprised.**

"Yeah, I definitely think you took that really well." Penny said.

"Well, that's my daughter for ya." Summer said.

 **"Oh." I said, "Penny, I-I don't understand."**

"I mean, how exactly CAN you react to finding out that one of your friends is an Android infused with a soul?" Raven said.

"It does take some time to process." Blake said.

 **"Most girls are born, but I was made." Penny said, "I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. I'm not real."**

"Well, I happen to disagree." Tronmaster said.

"Because of Hector?" Jaune asked, making Tronmaster nod in response.

 **"Not even Esthar could create machines with souls..." Alexander said, "Perhaps it has something to do with Dust... this is proving quite interesting."**

 **I gently took Penny's open hands and held them firmly, "Of course your real." I said, "You think that because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me? Or anyone else you know?"**

"Quite profound." Glynda said.

 **"I don't... Uh... You're taking this extraordinarily well." Penny said.**

"I was certainly surprised by that." Penny said.

"But hey, at least now we're doing great." Weiss said.

 **"You're not those things we saw back there, you've got a heart, and a soul I can feel it." I said poking Penny's chest.**

 **"Oh Ruby you're the best friend anyone could have!" Penny cried pulling me into a rather tight hug.**

 **"I can see why your father wanted to protect such a delicate flower." I groaned.**

"Again, no such things." Tai said.

"Broken record." Alicia fake-coughed.

 **"Oh he's very sweet, my father's the one that built me, I'm sure you would just love him." Penny said.**

"Yeah, my Father is actually an amazing man." Penny said.

"Especially since he built Hector. As well as transfusing parts of his own soul into Hector." Alicia said.

"So, Hector really is Penny's little brother in some ways." Tai said.

 **"Wow, he built you all by himself?" I asked.**

 **"Well almost, he had some help from Mister Ironwood." Penny said.**

"Except there." Alicia said, "That's actually due to the help of our friend Anna."

"Anna?" Neptune asked.

"Long story short, she's an expert merchant who's also the leader of the Order of Heroes." Tronmaster replied.

 **"The General? Wait, is that why those soldier were after you?" I asked.**

 **"They like to protect me too." Penny said.**

 **"They don't think you can protect yourself?" I asked sarcastically.**

"Considering the fact that she can slice a Bullhead in half with a laser beam that comes from her swords, yeah, she's good." Sun said.

"That was badass-looking though." Neptune said.

 **"They're not sure if I'm ready yet. One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival, I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the tournament." Penny said.**

 **"If General Ironwood thinks you are capable of defeating Musaline then he is sorely mistaken." Alexander said shaking his head, "With Copper Giant at your side you'll stand a chance at the least."**

"Yeah, at least my other has a better chance." Penny said.

"But, I bet Cinder won't have such luck." Qrow said.

 **"Strangely enough I'm not too sure if she's the threat Ironwood seemed to imply." Copper Giant said, "But I know about Sorceresses, and from what Penny has learned about Musaline she's one of the most powerful that has been on the planet."**

"It's Salem." Winter said, "Although, the General does seem to misdirect his priorities."

"Yeah, it should be rather obvious that Musaline is the larger threat." Qrow said.

 **"You have to hide." Penny said picking me up.**

 **"Ah Penny what are you doing you don't have to go with them I can help you!" I cried as Penny threw me into a dumpster.**

 **"It's okay Ruby, they're not bad people, I just don't want you to get into trouble. Just promise me you won't tell anyone about my secret." Penny said.**

 **"I promise." I said as Penny closed the dumpster.**

"And you didn't break that promise Ruby." Penny said, "Thank you."

"No problem Penny." Ruby said.

 **"Salutations officers." Penny said to the soldiers.**

 **"Why were you running, and what happened the other girl?" Soldier A asked.**

 **"What other girl? I've been by myself all day." Penny said followed by a hiccup.**

"Man, these idiots can't seem to catch a lie when they hear it, can they?" Yang asked.

 **"You shouldn't cause such a scene." Soldier A said.**

 **"Are you okay?" Soldier B asked.**

 **"Just a scratch." Penny said showing them her hands.**

"Technically, it WAS a scratch." Ruby said.

"Yep." Penny added.

 **"Penny, your father isn't going to be happy about this. Please just come with us." Soldier A said.**

 **"Yes sir." Penny said walking off.**

 **I looked down and saw a rather large raccoon, which chittered at me loudly and caused me to jump.**

"Ugh." Weiss said.

"I hate raccoons." Winter said.

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

"And here's Yang." Blake said.

 **We arrived in front of Juniors club riding my motorcycle, Bumblebee, Neptune seemed to be petrified by how I drove, it wasn't that bad.**

"Bullshit." Ruby fake-coughed.

"Smooth mom." Alicia said.

 **"That was awesome!" Ifrit cheered, at least someone likes my driving.**

"Hey, my driving isn't THAT bad." Yang said.

 **Anyway as we walked up to the doors the two guards standing in front of it saw me, looked like they just shit themselves, and ran inside in fear.**

"Considering what you did to his club, I'm not surprised." Alicia said.

"Yep." Tronmaster said.

 **I figured they wouldn't let me in very easily so I did the next best thing.**

"Yang..." Tai growled.

 **I blew the doors open with a well placed punch from Ember Celica.**

Yang proceeded to sink at the gaze of her father, mother and stepmother.

"Smooth firecracker." Qrow said.

 **"Guess who's back!" I cheered as every single guy in the place who worked for Junior pointed a gun at here, the DJ even stopped the music that was starting to skip.**

 **"Yang, define friend for me." Neptune said walking up behind me and causing a few people to point guns at him.**

"Man, Junior must've been cautious of you coming back Yang." Tronmaster said.

 **"Stop, stop. Nobody shoot." Junior said making his way up to us.**

 **"Blondie, you're here. Why?" Junior asked.**

 **"You still owe me a drink." I said walking up to him casually, and then dragging him off.**

"Yang..." Tai, Raven and Summer growled.

Yang proceeded to chuckle nervously.

 **[Blake P.O.V.]**

"And here's Blake with the weather." Nora said.

 **I put three of my fingers on a trio of white claw marks on a wall, then looked over to see a man usher in a pair of Faunus, "This is it." I said.**

 **"Are you sure?" Sun asked, I glared at him.**

 **"Kid, just take her word for it." Diablos said.**

"Again, she's the ex-White Fang member. She has the experience." Alicia said.

"Agreed." Tronmaster said.

 **"New recruits right this way." A White Fang soldier said ushering in a pair of Faunus.**

 **"I don't get it, if you believe if you're fighting for is good, why hide who you are?" Sun asked.**

"I'm curious about that myself." Winter said.

"Same." Weiss said.

 **"The masks are a symbol, humanity wanted to make monsters of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters." I said.**

 **"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun said.**

 **"So is the guy who started it." I said putting a mask on.**

"And to think that my father helped pushed that." Weiss said disgusted.

 **"Be careful, I can sense NG soldiers in the building." Diablos said looking around, "They might be here to spy under Musaline's orders so at least they'll be a distraction if we get busted."**

 **"That's... actually going to be helpful to have." Sun said putting his mask on.**

"That certainly is a good distraction." Winter said.

"Yep, and I get the feeling that shit's gonna go down." Qrow said.

 **We entered a large room, at the front was a large White Fang tarp hiding something. The Faunus in the room were split in half based on who was garbed in the uniform and who wasn't.**

"Jeez, that's a lot of Faunus." Neptune said.

"A lot of disenfranchised people." Winter breathed, "All partially thanks to my Father."

 **"Hiding your presence, and mine." Diablos said as we hid among the crowd.**

 **A large Faunus stepped up in front of the tarp, "Thank you all for coming." The man said, "For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long." The man said, that's when Roman Torchwick walked into view.**

"And, cue Asshat McDoucebag." Tronmaster said.

 **Roman was instantly met with a large amount of disapproval, "Thank you, thank you, please hold your applause." Roman called.**

"Man, what a prick." Jaune said.

"You're not wrong Jaune." Blake said.

 **"What's a human doing here?" a girl called.**

 **"I'm glad you asked deary." Roman said, "Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the worst, case in point, me. So I understand why you want to see us all locked away, or better yet killed." Roman said.**

 **"So is he going somewhere with this or..." Sun asked.**

"I'm wondering that myself." Qrow said.

 **"I like to mention the fact you and I all have a common enemy, the ones in control, the one pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdoms. Government, Military, even the schools, they're all to blame for your lot in life." Roman said, "The same can be said for all those traitorous Faunus that left the White Fang to join up with those NEO Galbadians."**

"To be fair to the NEO Galbadians, they ARE more accepting than the Kingdoms." Blake said.

"But, Musaline DOES have some delusions of godhood." Glynda said, "Even if her intentions are well-meaning."

 **"And they're all pests that need to be dealt with, fortunately I'm the best exterminator around." Roman said turning away, "No offense to any rodents in the room." Roman added quickly. He then snapped his fingers and one of the tarps fell off to reveal an Atlesian Paladin Mech under it.**

"How the flying fuck did they get their hands on one of those?" Tai asked.

"Anime logic." Tronmaster said, shrugging.

 **"That's a big robot." Sun said.**

"I didn't know Captain Kirk was here." Alicia said.

 **"How did he get that?" I asked.**

 **"It won't matter in the end for us though." Diablos said.**

 **"As some of you may have heard, this here is Atlas's newest line of defense against all of the scary things in the world, and thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before that ahh... hit the shelves, now many of your brothers have moment down to our operation in the southeast, if you'd rather stay in the city, that's fine, but if you're trul ready to fight for what you believe in, then I can provide you." Roman said.**

"He's seriously arming them for a full-blown war." Glynda said.

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **"We should get out of here." I said.**

 **"All new recruits please come forward." A man called and the crowd started pushing us forward.**

"Oh boy." Qrow said.

"Not good." Neptune said.

 **[Yang P.O.V.]**

 **"I don't know." Junior said.**

"And, cue the complaining." Alicia said.

 **"How can you not know?" I demanded.**

 **"I haven't talked to him. I haven't even seen him since the night he first came in here. He paid up front, I lend him my men, and none of them ever came back." Junior said.**

"Also known as the night Ruby kicked their asses." Nora said.

"It was a curbstomp." Pyrrha said.

 **"So where did they go?" Neptune asked taking a seat next to me.**

"I probably should've shut up." Neptune said.

"Considering that you later would get your ass tossed off a freeway, yeah, those two have no correlation." Alicia said.

 **"I don't have any idea, who is this guy?" Junior asked.**

 **"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't find out what I want." I demanded, lifting the bar table about a foot into the air with one hand to emphasize my point.**

"While I certainly don't approve of you drinking before you graduate, drinking age be damned." Tai said, "But I am glad that your only there to gather information."

 **"I already told you everything. Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them, which is something I can relate to!" Junior yelled at his men, causing them to hesitate in their movements and make up excuses.**

 **"Come on Neptune." I said leaving.**

"Well, that was a waste of time." Qrow said.

"It kinda was." Yang said.

 **[Blake P.O.V.]**

"And, back to Blake for traffic." Weiss joked.

 **We managed to slide out of the pushing crowd, "What are we gonna do?" Sun asked.**

"Run." Nora said.

"That wouldn't work." Ren said.

 **"I'm thinking." I said, that's when Roman looked in our direction and scowled.**

 **"He sees us." Sun said as Roman started approaching, that's when I saw a fuse box.**

 **"He can't see in the dark." I said and pulled out Gambol Shroud and fired at the fusebox.**

"That's actually a smart idea." Raven said.

 **With the lights out we burst out of the windows as Roman shouted orders, and I heard something power up. I even heard the NG shout out.**

 **"Shit, who the hell fired their gun!?" A woman shouted.**

 **"We're compromised." A man said, "Return to the extraction zone and we'll re-group there. Musaline would want to know about this."**

"Yep, always best to tell the boss-lady what's going on." Qrow said.

"Especially when it comes to shoddily-made mechs." Alicia said.

 **[Ruby P.O.V.]**

"And, we're back to Ruby." Sun said.

 **I hopped out of the dumpster and heard my scroll ring, I picked it up to hear-**

 **"Everyone, if you can hear me we need backup!" Blake said over the scroll, though her last word was overlapped by a loud yell from Sun.**

 **"They got a robot, it's big, really big!" Sun shouted, "That Torchwick guys in it, but not like it's eaten him, he's like controlling it or something!" Sun finished.**

"Jeez, Torchwick really hates you two, don't they?" Tai asked.

"He hates me even more." Ruby said.

 **"We better go help them." Alexander said... "But... I can feel something else, something... familiar approaching."**

"Yeah, it's Gilgamesh." Raven said.

"Speaking of Gilgamesh, where did he go?" Jaune asked.

"I heard him mumble something about wanting food, and he teleported away." Penny said.

 **I took off down the street, it shouldn't be too hard to find a giant robot after all... but what is this familiar thing Alexander is sensing?**

 **I arrived just in time to see Sun and Neptune get knocked away by an Atlesian Paladin.**

"Aw man, we don't even see us being badass?" Neptune whined.

"Nope." Tronmaster said.

 **"I'm in position!" I shouted over the scroll as I reached the under side of the bridge.**

"Time to see us wreck a Paladin!" Yang said.

 **Seconds later I saw the Paladin tumble down and land in front of me, soon the rest of my team landed next to me with their weapons ready.**

"Let's see how the Paladin hold up to four Guardian Forces." Winter said.

"Very poorly." Raven said.

 **"Alright then..." Torchwick growled within the machine, "Let's see just how well this thing holds-"**

 **Torchwick didn't get to finish his sentence as a white line flashed diagonally across the middle of the mech, the top half being sent flying in the air and spinning.**

 **The upper half of the Paladin crashed back into the lower half, shattering both halves of the mech and creating a massive dust cloud that blocked our vision.**

"Or, the Paladin will go down like a punk bitch." Qrow said.

 **"Shit..." I heard Torchwick say, "Neo, get me out of here, fast!"**

 **The sound of glass shattered followed soon after that.**

"And there goes Neo." Tronmaster said, "And, the entire fandom is in love with her."

"Why?" Yang asked.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Alicia said.

 **"Not that I mind the help..." Yang said, "But who the heck helped us?"**

"It was Gilgamesh." All the readers said.

 **"Hahahahahaha." A deep male voice chuckled.**

 **"No way." Shiva said, her eyes going wide.**

 **"It's him." Ifrit said.**

 **"He's back." Alexander said.**

 **"Oh crud this is either going to be really good, or really bad." Diablos said.**

"How bad?" Nora said.

"Just keep watching." Tronmaster said.

 **"What are you guys talking about?" Weiss asked.**

"Here it comes." Alicia said.

 **"Prepare yourselves you four." The male voice said, "For you are about to face the greatest warrior to ever step foot in Remnant, Me-"**

 **We saw a large figure in the dust move, before a powerful burst of wind caused by a swing of an arm dispersed the dust, revealing to a man in a red cloak that was almost three times the size of a human or Faunus, with four arms on one side of his body, one of which held a large sword.**

 **"GILGAMESH!"**

"Guess I'm going to read the fight." Weiss said.

"Now, where in the world is Gilgamesh?" Tronmaster mumbled.

"He doesn't want to miss this!" Diablos said.

* * *

 **Adam: Well, Ruby and I are going to find Gilgamesh.**

 **OOH Ruby: Yep, Melody, Jenkins, you two and Hector stay here.**

 **Jenkins: You got it!**

 **Melody: Yes ma'am!**

 **Hector: When the fuck did I get dragged into this?!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Adam: Well, looks like we've finally arrived at the fight with Gilgamesh.**

 **OOH Ruby: I feel bad for Tronmaster.**

 **Jenkins: How so?**

 **Melody: My guess, it has something to do with the fourth wall.**

 **Hector: Oh God, Deadpool's gonna show up, ain't he?**

* * *

"Alright Weiss, it's your turn." Ruby said, handing the book to Weiss, as Gilgamesh appeared in the room.

"I'm back!" Gilgamesh said, "And I brought snacks!"

"I'll just start reading." Weiss said.

"Good, cause it looks like Tronmaster's about ready to go berserk." Alicia said as Weiss began reading.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Considering that this entire chapter is a fight scene, I'm not too upset that there's no proper point of view." Winter said.

"Yeah, same here." Summer said.

 **Team RWBY stared at the giant, red cloaked man that had destroyed Roman's Paladin in confusion.**

 **The GF's on the other hand recognized the man.**

"Yes, yes we do." Shiva said.

"Obviously, anyone who fought against him recognizes him." Alicia

 **"Gilgamesh! Buddy hoy ya been?" Diablos asked as he appeared fully, along with the other GF's**

"I will be honest and say this first, I remember my opponents better than my allies, as this story will explain." Gilgamesh said, "In fact, when I went to a version of Remnant, I encountered a young elf lad who managed to thoroughly defeat me."

"You mean Gyro?" Tronmaster asked.

"Yep! That's him!" Gilgamesh said.

"Gyro?" Ruby asked.

"Long story short, he's a main character in a story written by my buddy Swift." Tronmaster said.

 **"You know this guy?" Blake asked.**

 **"Oh yeah, he actually took over for Odin after he was cut in half." Ifrit said, "Some times even coming around during the middle of the fight to steal our kills."**

"Believe me, this guy hates it when I steal his kills." Said a new voice that suddenly appeared in the room.

"GAH!" Ruby yelled in shock.

"Fucking hell Deadpool, really?!" Tronmaster said to the now-named Deadpool.

"Um, who is this man?" Winter asked.

"Well, sexy snowflake, my name is-" Deadpool said before Tronmaster cut him in half.

"Monty Oum!" Summer shouted.

"Relax, he'll be fine." Alicia said, turning to the intercom, "Jenkins, can you transport Deadpool back to his universe?"

"And block his teleporter?" Jenkins asked.

"Yep." Alicia said, Deapool's now reformed body beginning to be transported.

"Wait, I never got to-!" Deadpool said before being teleported.

"Thank you Jenkins!" Alicia said.

"Not a problem boss lady." Jenkins said, Weiss continuing to read.

 **Gilgamesh lowered the Zantetsuken, his cloak covering his arms once again, "Who are you?" Gilgamesh asked tilting his head ever so slightly.**

 **This caused Diablos to stumble mid-air... somehow, "Come on! It's me, Diablos, the guy who slept away most of his power." Diablos said, "You helped us in our fights alongside a group of people known as SeeD. Remember?"**

"How, exactly DID you stumble mid-air?" Neptune asked.

"Anime logic?" Diablos asked, shrugging.

 **One of Gilgamesh's arms came out of his cloak and rubbed his covered chin, "Hmm... Nope, don't remember." Gilgamesh said.**

 **Now all the GF's stumbled in surprise.**

"And anime logic strikes again." Yang said.

 **"How could you not remember us!?" Alexander cried out, "I mean you showed up often enough, especially after you sent Seifer flying."**

 **"Seifer... You mean the guy who had the tattered white jacket and the Barretta model Gunblade?" Gilgamesh asked.**

"That's the same jerkbag." Tronmaster said.

"I don't feel bad about what happened to him." Shiva said.

 **"How could you remember Seifer more than us!?" Shiva asked incredulously.**

 **"I remember all of my opponent's vividly, not so much my allies aside from my faithful companion Enkidu... I wonder where he is now?" Gilgamesh mused.**

 **"Are you kidding me?" Ifrit groaned.**

"Speaking of which, where IS Enkidu?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Hell if I know dude." Alicia said.

 **"But now let us end this idle chatter!" Gilgamesh declared, taking an open stance without opening his cloak, "I have found myself in several different versions of Remnant and have seen and done battle with different versions of you four girls!"**

 **"What?" Ruby asked tilting her head.**

"In short, Gilgamesh here has had at least three encounters with different Remnants." Tronmaster explained, "Two actually being in other stories by Phoenix Champion."

"Ah, multiverse theory." Alicia, "It's been both a massive boon for us, as well as a damn headache."

 **"In my travels in the void I have come across yet another version of Remnant." Gilgamesh continued, "And I wish to test the mettle of this worlds inhabitants! So enough mindless conversation!"**

 **Gilgamesh threw his cloak open, revealing all 8 of his arms, each one holding a different sword.**

"Time to see some of the different swords that Gilgamesh has acquired." Winter said.

"It's gotta be a lot." Penny said.

 **First was Odin's Zantetsuken, which put the GF's on edge, the Zantetsuken technique and weapon, along with the Zantetsuken Reverse technique, were the only known ways to actually _kill_ a GF.**

"Yeah, it's not exactly comfortable." Diablos said.

 **Next was an unusually long Katana known as the Masamune, which was capable of ignoring any and all defenses with every swing.**

"A couple of things." Tronmaster said, "Technically, Masamune is an Odachi. And this weapon is also known as the iconic weapon of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth?" Blake asked.

"The main antagonist of Final Fantasy VII." Alicia clarified.

 **Next was a regal looking sword with a blue bland hilt, this was the legendary sword known universally as Excalibur.**

"The ancient weapon belonging to King Arthur of Camelot." Tronmaster said.

 **Next was another regal looking sword, but with a red blade and hilt, this was no more than a knockoff of Excalibur, known universally as Excalipoor.**

"In layman's terms, it sucks MAJOR ass." Tronmaster said.

"Blegh! I hate that sword." Gilgamesh said.

 **After that was a much larger sword with a long two edged blade, it's blade was orange and red with a grey hilt and a guard reminiscent of open wings and a ruby in the middle of the guard. This was a greatsword known as the Wyrmhero Blade, yet Gilgamesh had the strength to hold it in a single hand.**

"Damn. Talk about never skipping arm day." Sun said.

 **Next was another katana, albeit a much more reasonably length one. It was a katana known as the Muramasa.**

"Fun fact, both this and Masamune were named after two of Japan's greatest swordsmiths." Tronmaster said.

"Masamune being known for making blades of superior blades and quality." Alicia continued, "While Muramasa was also a skilled smith, if a little violent, and perhaps a little crazy."

"Wow, that's actually kind of interesting." Glynda said.

"Yep." Tronmaster said, "Although, Muramasa's blades were said to be as bloodthirsty as the smith that crafted them. Compelling their wielder to commit murder or suicide." He finished, adding a small, sinister chuckle at the end freaking even Gilgamesh out.

 **Next was a Gunblade, one with a similar blade model to the one held by Slate, but a Barretta model pistol as the grip. This was Hyperion, more specifically Seifer's Gunblade, taken by Gilgamesh after he defeated the Gunblade user.**

"And from what I hear, he's an arrogant little prick." Melody said over the intercom.

 **Last was a large golden bladed sword that held purple metal in the middle of said blade, a guard that bend back toward the grip of the sword that was purple and held a blue jewel inside it, with four prongs on the grip that turned red near the ends, this was a sword known as the Ultima Weapon.**

"This is actually one of, if not the most powerful weapons in the entire Final Fantasy series." Tronmaster said.

"Really?" Ruby said, stars in her eyes.

"Haha! I love that sword." Gilgamesh said, "Although, as far as powerful weapons across the multiverse goes, it doesn't even crack the top ten."

"What does?" Yang said.

"Small little rocks known as the Infinity Stones. Or sometimes known as the Infinity Gems." Tronmaster said, "Long story short, each stone represents a different characteristic of existence. They are the Mind Stone, the Soul Stone, the Space Stone, the Power Stone, the Time Stone, and the Reality Stone."

 **"Now let us fight like men!" Gilgamesh declared, "And ladies! And Cat ladies!" He finished as the GF's returned to a translucent state, waiting to be summoned as they did not want to risk standing by idly and be hit by the Zantetsuken.**

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Shiva said.

"No thank you." Pandemona said.

 **[FF8 OST: Force your way}**

"Fight time!" Nora shouted.

 **Suddenly the whole world entered a grey-scale save for Gilgamesh, everyone but the red swordsman frozen in time.**

"The hell?" Qrow asked.

"Just give it a moment." Alicia said.

 **"Hey writer! What the heck is with the music?" Gilgamesh declared suddenly, "Come on, I get the joke you were going for in RWBY Dragoons and all, seeing as I fought in two phases that time! But this is a single phase fight here. Play my theme!"**

"Um, what the hell is going on?" Tai asked.

"This is a common trope called 'Breaking the Fourth Wall.'" Tronmaster answered, "When a character, or set of characters interacts directly with the target audience of a specific medium, or in the case of Gilgamesh here, the creators. That red-clad ninja wannabe Deadpool being notorious for breaking the fourth wall."

"Ah, gotcha." Weiss said, continuing to read.

 **[FF5: Battle on the Big Bridge]**

Suddenly, the music changed to Gilgamesh's theme.

"Eh, not bad." Yang said.

 **"Much better!" Gilgamesh declared.**

 **[Time is restored as is the color]**

"Good to know." Blake said.

 **Team RWBY almost instantly vast Protect and Haste on themselves at the start of the battle before Yang ran forward.**

 **"This is what I'm talking about!" Gilgamesh shouted charging toward Yang and stabbing forward with the Wyrmhero Blade.**

"Alright, time to get this started." Qrow said.

"Yep." Tai said.

 **Weiss quickly sent out a Glyph that pulled Yang back just as the sword sunk half a foot deep into the ground Yang was about to walk on.**

"That was close." Weiss said.

"Yeah, too close." Yang said.

 **Yang threw two punches toward Gilgamesh, firing her gauntlets as she did, however the shots were easily cut in half by the Muramasa as he swing the sword with ease like he was swinging a pencil around.**

"Wow, he's good." Neptune said.

'Thank you!" Gilgamesh said.

 **"Bah, fire arms!" Gilgamesh spat, "Where's the fun in long ranged combat?" With that he jumped forward both Excalipoor and Excalibur and stabbed at Weiss with the two swords.**

 **Weiss stumbled toward the left, into the stab off the red sword, Excalipoor, not expecting Gilgamesh to easily make such a massive leap.**

"Shit." Winter said.

 **Luckily for Weiss Excalipoor was known universally for one thing.**

"And that is?" Summer asked.

 **Being unable to do anymore than 1 point of damage to anything, so Weiss got off feeling like someone tried and failed to give her a paper cut.**

"As I said earlier, it sucks MAJOR ass." Tronmaster said.

"Also, I hate getting a paper cut." Alicia added.

 **"Blast this cheap knockoff!" Gilgamesh shouted before swinging the Ultima Weapon and Hyperion at Blake and Ruby.**

"Seriously, it must've been terrifying for anyone who's had to fight you in the past." Tai said.

"Bah, some people actually come in with an arrogant sense of bravado." Gilgamesh said, "Although, I vaguely remember someone beating me by cutting off one of my arms."

"Damn, whoever he was, he must've been strong." Tai said.

 **The Red and Black duo quickly jumped out of the way of the two attack, "Ladybug!" Ruby shouted.**

 **Blake nodded and the two faster members of Team RWBY quickly made their way to opposite sides of the massive swordsman and quickly began to dash past him and each other, slashing Gilgamesh's legs as they did.**

 **They got about four hits in before Gilgamesh stomped the ground, cracking it and throwing the two members of the team off balance, causing them to not only miss their attack on Gilgamesh, but also crash head first into each other.**

 **"Ow." Ruby said rubbing her head.**

"Oh, and it actually was going somewhat well." Raven said, cringing.

"Now, stop." Tronmaster said.

"Hammertime." Alicia finished with a chuckle.

 **"Impressive." Gilgamesh said with a smirk, "But not enough!" He added before swinging both Masamune and Muramasa at Ruby.**

"Not good." Summer said.

 **"Don't even try it!" Weiss shouted as she began to cast Blue Magic, a new spell she got thanks to Nora modding some of the cards she won in Triple Triad, "Gatling Gun!" She shouted thrusting her open hand forward causing bullets to magically form and fired from the palm of her hand into Gilgamesh's back, causing him to stumble forward with each shot, allowing Ruby and Blake time to get away.**

"Talk about a close call." Blake said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ruby said.

 **"Blue Magic eh?" Gilgamesh said smirking, "You are not the only one capable of such magic!"**

"What?!" Weiss said

 **"What!?" Weiss cried out as Gilgamesh planted two of his swords in the ground behind him as the same energy that once enveloped Weiss now enveloped him.**

"Not good." Winter said.

"Meep." Ruby said.

 **"Magic Missile!" Gilgamesh declared pulling out a large missile from out behind him and letting it fly toward Weiss, who was too shocked by this to be able to avoid it and was sent flying.**

"Like a deer in the headlights." Tronmaster said.

"To be fair, I don't blame her." Gilgamesh said.

 **"Weiss!" Yang shouted, "Firaga!" she then called out.**

 **A glowing light formed in front of Gilgamesh before exploding in a large burst of flames, completely engulfing him.**

 **Yang smirked as she took a step back.**

"It didn't work." Raven said.

"Obviously." Summer said.

 **"Hahahahaha!" Gilgamesh shouted leaping out of the flames with all 8 swords held high, causing Yang's smirk to melt.**

"Yeah, this is gonna get brutal." Sun said.

"Oh jeez, thanks for the support Sun." Yang said.

 **"Tornado!" Ruby shouted casting her spell.**

 **A large burst of wind caught Gilgamesh in mid air and threw him even higher into the air, taking chunks of the ground with him.**

"Talk about a strong wind." Jaune said.

"Yes, that's quite impressive." Ren added.

 **"Whoa-ho!" Gilgamesh shouted as he crashed back down to the ground, landing on his feet, but was still hit in the head by the debris of the Tornado.**

 **"How much punishment can this guy take?" Blake asked as she slashed at Gilgamesh's back, only to get sent flying by the flat of Zantetsuken.**

"I'd much rather NOT get sliced in half, thank you very much." Blake said.

"Good, cause the Zantetsuken technique alone is capable of bypassing Aura." Tronmaster said, making all the people from Remnant pale.

 **Yang then ran in and slid under a swing from the Wyrmhero blade, and his legs and threw a punch as she did.**

This caused all the males in the room to cringe and cross their legs.

"AH, jeez. No worse feeling for a guy than being hit in the nads." Neptune said, as the roaring laughter of Tronmaster was heard.

 **"Gooho!"Gilgamesh cried out as he dropped Hyperion and Ultima Weapon to grab his privates and hopped around for a moment before falling to his knee's.**

 **Ruby then jumped into the air with Crescent Rose raised, aiming to strike at Gilgamesh to knock him out.**

"Yeah, that's gonna backfire, ain't it?" Ruby asked.

"Probably." Pyrrha answered.

 **"PSYCHE!" Gilgamesh shouted, jumping up suddenly, grabbing his two dropped swords and hit Ruby with all 8 Weapons (The back half of the blade with Zantetsuken to avoid cutting her in half), which sent Ruby flying.**

"Yeah, I'd also like to avoid being cut in half." Ruby said.

"Considering that the Zantetsuken technique is easily capable of bypassing Aura, that's definitely a good thing." Jaune said.

 **"Hahahahaha!" Gilgamesh laughed before he cast both Protect and Shell on himself.**

"Ah man, that's cheap!" Jaune yelled.

'Yeah, I hate it when a boss spontaneously decides to use buffs on him." Tronmaster grumbled.

 **"I'm not going to let that fly!" Weiss declared casting Dispel.**

"To hell with your buffs!" Weiss declared.

 **A purple energy formed around Gilgamesh before collapsing inward before bursting outward in rings, destroying his Protect and Shell.**

"Eh, I don't need those." Gilgamesh said.

 **"Bah, who needs protection magic?" Gilgamesh groaned before swinging the Wyrmhero Blade at Yang.**

 **Yang quickly backflipped out of the swing before jumping back.**

"Talk about a close shave." Yang punned.

"I've just learned to accept this as my life now." Tronmaster mumbled.

 **"Alright, lets see if I can get these right." Yang said taking a deep breath, "I hope those Combat King magazines didn't overplay these techniques."**

"Yeah, I'd like to know if these magazines are total BS or not." Yang said.

"Spoiler alert, they aren't bullshit." Alicia said.

 **Yang then rushed forward and delivered a sharp kick to Gilgamesh's shin.**

 **"Yow!" Gilgamesh cried out as he fell to his knee.**

Tronmaster played 'On Your Knees" from Red Vs Blue Season 9 off his Scroll.

"What song is that?" Winter said.

"It's from Red Vs Blue. It's an awesome webseries." Tronmaster said cutting the music.

 **"Let's go!" Yang challenged as she threw two punches at Gilgamesh, followed by a much stronger third, "Punch Rush." Yang muttered.**

 **Yang then swung her leg at an upward angle, pouring as much strength into it as possible, "Mach Kick." She muttered.**

 **Yang then threw two more punches, followed once again by a third stronger punch, "Punch Rush." Yang muttered, her hair now starting to ignite ever so slightly as energy began to build up.**

 **Yang then lifted her leg over her head before slamming her heel on Gilgamesh's head, "Heel Drop." Yang muttered before jumping back.**

 **"And now the finisher..." Yang said taking an open stance and pouring all her built up energy into her arms, causing flames to shoot out from her shoulders and orange energy to burst up around her like an orb, then she took a more relax stance, letting her arms drop, "Burning Rave!" Yang shouted rearing her first back and punching the ground with all her might.**

"Ladies and gentlemen, what we have here, is what's called a Limit Break." Tronmaster said.

"Although, it's not technically a Limit Break." Alicia added.

 **The force of the punch created a shockwave that blew Weiss and Blake back, as well as create a large crack in the ground that traveled toward Gilgamesh, orange flame like energy beginning to burst out as it reached Gilgamesh.**

 **"Oh boy." Gilgamesh said just before the rift reached under his feet and exploded upward in a massive blast of flaming energy that threw Gilgamesh into the air.**

"D-did we win?" Yang asked.

 **Yang huffed twice before blinking, "Holy shit I did it!" Yang cheered as Gilgamesh crashed onto the ground, his weapons scattering.**

 **"I give..." Gilgamesh groaned holding up a white flag.**

"Yes!" Team RWBY cheered.

"Congratulations team RWBY, you beat Gilgamesh." Tronmaster said, smiling.

 **[OST End]**

 **Ruby stumbled over to the rest of her team, casting Cura on herself as she did.**

"Talk about a brutal fight." Tai said.

"Still more tame than Tyrian having his tail cut off." Neptune said.

 **"Oh..." Gilgamesh groaned as he got up, "You kids are pretty tough."**

 **"Why thank you." Weiss said.**

 **"And I think I remember what that demon guy was talking about." Gilgamesh said, "Guy named Squall, I helped him out on occasion, when I feel like it."**

"Freaking kill stealer." Diablos muttered.

 **With that, a blackish rip formed around Gilgamesh's weapons, causing them to sink once more into the Rift, but not out of reach of Gilgamesh.**

 **"I think I'll help you all the same as I did him, that is, whenever I'm in the area and feeling like it." Gilgamesh said, "See ya!"**

 **And with that Gilgamesh leapt away onto the bridge and off in the distance.**

"And with that, I'll take my leave as well." Gilgamesh said, opening a rift and walking into it.

"He's gone." Tronmaster said as the rift closed, "Thank GOD!"

 **"What just happened?" Blake asked.**

"A chapter that was both odd, and awesome." Jaune said.

"Chapter's not over yet, Vomit Boy." Alicia added.

 **"Ruby... I'm willing to talk about those upgrades." Weiss said.**

 **"YES!" Ruby cheered throwing her fist into the air, only to suddenly reach to her sides, "Ow, ow, ow... Tomorrow though..." Ruby groaned.**

The book closed, as Weiss passed the book to Blake.

'Alright, with the obligatory Gilgamesh fight out of the way, next stop, the dance!" Tronmaster said.

"And me acting like a complete ass." Blake said.

"Hey, none of us blame you Blake." Weiss said, comforting her teammate.

"Thanks Weiss." Blake said.

* * *

 **Adam: Alright, Gilgamesh is gone, and We NEED to restock our fridge.**

 **OOH Ruby: Melody, Jenkins, you two are with us. Hector, you watch the security room.**

 **Jenkins: You got it boss lady!**

 **Melody: I need to pick up some supplies for the kids. Hector, you mind watching them?**

 **Hector: Sure, you want me to guard the Holy Grail while I'm at it?**


	35. Chapter 35

***Hector is sitting alone in the security room, while all of the Kitsune pups climb on top of him.***

 **Hector: *Sighs* This is my life now. Acting as a babysitter for a bunch of rowdy Kitsune.**

 ***One of the pups takes and pulls off his head, but fortunately, he can survive his head being pulled off.***

 **Hector: Well, now I think I know how Reigner feels. I wonder how Marie and the others are doing?**

* * *

"Alright, looks like it's Blake's turn to read." Raven said.

"Yep, I'm guessing the Vytal Festival dance is coming up?" Neptune asked.

"Bingo." Tronmaster said, as Blake began to read.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Guess it's back to Ruby's point of view." Winter said.

"Yay, back to viewpoints!" Nora said.

 **"Gwaaha!" Cinder cried out as she was launched out of the student forge, pinned to the wall face first by 1,000 needles, I know the exact amount as I had counted when I was attacked.**

This proceeded to get a laugh out of the readers at seeing Cinder in such a state.

"Oh man, that's pure gold." Yang said.

"Frankly, she deserves something more painful." Alicia growled.

 **Moment's later two whistle blasts went off as the Beacon Cactuar ran out of the student forge and ran past me fast enough to blow up my combat skirt, only slightly though.**

"Yeah, considering some of you are teenagers, that wouldn't be right." Tronmaster said.

"Plus, Alicia would filet you with Wilt and Blush?" Jaune asked.

"Not really." Tronmaster replied, "But have you ever seen a tasteful upskirt shot?" He added, Jaune nodded 'no,' "Then there's your answer."

 **"You okay?" I asked Cinder, I know Alexander told me to be cautious around her, but I still gotta play dumb here.**

"Clever strategy, my darling little reaper." Weiss said, planting a kiss on Ruby's lips.

"Heh, thanks snow cone." Ruby said, giving Weiss a kiss back.

"Ugh, you two are so disgustingly adorable." Yang teased.

 **"I'm going to turn that thing into paste." Cinder growled.**

"Yeah, that's easier said than done." Tronmaster grumbled.

 **"Good luck catching it." I said, "The little trolls evaded every single teacher and student at Beacon."**

 **"I'll remember that." Cinder grumbled as she pulled herself off the wall and walked off.**

"That's too funny of a sight not to laugh at." Penny said.

"Seriously, the bitch does deserve worse." Alicia said.

"Preach." Tronmaster added.

 **I shrugged and went into the student forge and set down everything I had.**

"It's time for our weapon upgrades." Blake said.

 **Ember Celica, Myrtenaster, Gambol Shroud, and three different copies of Combat King.**

 **"Time to get to work~" I said picking up some tools.**

"Why the three different copies of Combat King?" Jaune asked.

"Well, considering that the members of our team utilize different fighting styles, having upgrades to suit those styles is beneficial." Weiss said.

"Huh, makes sense." Neptune said.

 **[Yang's P.O.V.]**

"And we're switching to Yang." Qrow said.

 **"I wonder how long Ruby's gonna take with those upgrades?" Weiss muttered to herself as she opened up a pack of Triple Triad cards.**

"It depends, honestly." Ruby said.

"I bet it's gonna be worth it in the end." Yang said.

 **"Who knows." I said as I feed some Gyshal Greens to Boco, who was now the size of a Cardinal, but was still too fluffy looking it's hard not to hug him, "Ruby can be really fast with weapon's or really slow."**

"My guess, it's gonna be fast." Sun said.

 **"I wonder how Ruby's upgrading our weapons." Blake mused.**

 **Right as she said that the door was kicked open, "DONE!" Ruby cheered as she held our weapons in her arms.**

"Called it." Sun said.

 **"Looks like it was fast." I said as Boco leapt off my bed, landing perfectly fine, and pattered over to Ruby and hopped up the little steps she made on the side of the table so he could stay as close to Ruby as he could while she carefully placed the weapons on the table.**

"I swear, Boco gets cuter and cuter." Weiss said, as said Chocobo chick peeped in response.

"I don't know how well Zwei will react to Boco's presence." Tai said.

 **"Here you go Yang." Ruby said handing me Ember Celica, which now had banded leather that covered part of my fingers with metal nubs on it.**

Suddenly, the upgraded Crescent Rose and Ember Celica landed in the laps of their respective owners. Or in the case of Crescent Rose, on Weiss's lap.

"Huh, neat." Yang said.

 **"Weiss, here you go." Ruby handing over Myrtenaster, which now had a flatter, thinner, slightly longer blade that had a slightly widened base.**

Just like with Crescent Rose and Ember Celica, the upgraded Myrtenaster dropped in Weiss's lap.

"Amazing." Weiss said, as Ruby pecked her cheek.

 **"And here's yours Blake." Ruby said handing over Gambol Shroud to it's owner, the sheathe looked exactly the same, but the katana part of it looked much sleeker, it didn't have the hook at the tip of the blade, rather it curved back.**

And finally, the upgraded Gambol Shroud dropped into Blake's lap.

"Huh, neat." Blake said, returning to read.

 **I grabbed a Weapon's Monthly and checked out the pages until I found the modification Ruby made to my weapon.**

"Time to see what exactly Ruby did to my two babies." Yang said.

 _ **'Maverick model'**_

 _ **'The Maverick model is a much older weapon design, but still very effective. Made mostly using black leather to hide metal plates under the knuckles, this weapon model has been shown to not only hurt more with a well placed punch, but it also seems to cushion the wearer's fists resulting in more output with less backfire for heavier punches. And allows the user to punch projectiles safely if they're feeling ballsy enough'**_

"Hell yeah!" Yang said, equipping her upgraded Ember Celica.

 **"Nice." I said putting my new weapons on, they fit like a glove, heh, and I didn't even notice there were metal plates in them.**

"Seems legit." Yang said.

"We can let you use the holodeck at the next break." Alicia said.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

"Time to see what Ruby did to upgrade Myrtenaster." Weiss said, looking at her rapier.

 **I grabbed a Weapon's Monthly issue myself to learn what Ruby did to my weapon.**

 _ **'Joyeuse model'**_

"Joyeuse?" Weiss asked.

"The hell if I know." Tronmaster said.

 _ **'Beneficial to any rapier type weapon, as well as Dust users'**_

 _ **'This rapier model's name translates to 'Joyful', which fits at it's penetrating power is capable of piercing a Deathstalkers shell and even manages to stabilize Dust usage, guaranteed to put a smile on the face of the wielder. As for the opponent... well it's silent on that matter.'**_

"Wow, that's, actually pretty cool." Weiss said.

"Considering that Myrtenaster can now pierce a Deathstalker's shell, yeah it is." Winter said.

 **Well the article was right about one thing, this did put a joyful smile on my face, wonder what my father was thinking not making Myrtenaster with a blade like this in the first place.**

"Well think about it, your old man probably doesn't put much faith in your training as a Huntress." Tronmaster said, "Hence, why he didn't make Myrtenaster like it is now."

"Asshole." Weiss grumbled.

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

"Time to see what exactly was added to my weapon." Blake said.

 **I wondered why Ruby only upgraded the katana of Gambol Shroud, so I grabbed the Weapon's Monthly that was next to my weapon and read the dog eared article.**

"Here we go." Glynda said.

"I'm actually quite curious." Pyrrha said.

 _ **'Osafune'**_

 _ **'Any Katana type weapon is compatible with this.'**_

 _ **'A Katana said to have originally been forged with the finest iron sands around, this may not be the greatest Katana model to exist, but it is still considered a threatening weapon as it has been known to cut through iron as if it were cay if forged correctly. It actually works surprisingly well in Mechashift weapons of many types.'**_

"Nice." Qrow said.

 **Looking at the katana of Gambol Shroud, I began to wonder what else I could do to upgrade this weapon...**

 **But right now I need to focus on figuring out what the White Fang are up to.**

"And now we're getting into me being a massive jackass." Blake said.

"It's okay Blake, it's all water under the bridge." Yang said.

 **[The next day, Summer's class.]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"I forgot, Summer's taking over for me." Glynda said.

"It's an easy thing to forget." Nora said.

 **"Okay Pyrrha, that's enough." Summer said teleporting in front of Pyrrha and holding her on the shoulder, "I think Team CRDL have been thoroughly trounced now."**

"Oh yeah, I remember this day." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, you kicked their asses." Jaune said.

 **Pyrrha had just taken on the entirety of Team CRDL during Summer's Combat class, without taking a single hit herself.**

"It's because you've been discretely using your Semblance." Alicia said.

"Yeah, it's so subtle that no one notices." Pyrrha said.

 **"Now then, anyone here know what Team CRDL did wrong?" Summer asked the students.**

"Being a bunch of jackasses?" Weiss asked jokingly.

"Seriously, Cardin pulled a Caboose." Tronmaster said, "In other words, team-killing."

 **Ruby raised her hand, "Cardin knocked out his own teammate." Ruby said.**

 **"Yes that is one thing." Summer said, "They lacked any sense of Teamwork."**

"Among other things..." Ren said.

 **"That's an understatement." Minotaur said rolling his eyes.**

"Yeah, those dickwads don't have any coordination." Nora said.

 **"As such I do have, and will enforce, the authority to put Team CRDL under mandatory Training sessions." Summer announced, causing many students to look confused, they had never heard of this before, "Now I know many of you don't actually know about this, this is because Professor Goodwitch didn't believe this to be absolutely necessary, so I will explain. In a Mandatory Training Session the team required must show up at the training hall everyday, with a volunteer team of a higher year, and practice whatever it is that the team required to train until further notice. Now should the volunteer team not be able to make it the team is then stuck with a member of the faculty until said team is available."**

"It's true, I never considered it to be necessary." Glynda said.

"Although regarding team asshats, I meant team CRDL, it's certainly necessary." Tronmaster said.

 **"Man, it's gotta suck to be placed in one of those sessions." Jaune whispered to Siren.**

 **"Desperate times need desperate measures." Siren replied.**

"If I'm correct, wasn't team CFVY on a mission at the time?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yep." Alicia said.

 **"Now unfortunately there is only one team signed up to tutor students during these sessions." Summer said, "And that team is currently out on a mission that has been unfortunately extended due to increasing numbers of Grimm. As such Team CRDL will have until Team CFVY returns to practice their teamwork themselves and possibly get out of the training session early."**

"From what I heard from Velvet, there were a bunch of ancient Beowolves." Blake said.

"And a few Ursai if I remember what Coco said." Pyrrha added.

 **"Wait... isn't Velvet FVY?" Diablos asked Alexander.**

 **"Yes she is." Alexander said, a grin would have been on his face if he had one.**

 **"Oh that's gonna be beautiful." Diablos said rubbing his hands together.**

"Oh shit." Shiva said.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked.

"Whenever those two decide to start pranking people, it's best to find the nearest fallout shelter." Quezacotl clarified.

 **"Now then." Summer said, "Normally I'd say we'd have time for one last fight, under a time limit as it's close to the end of class, however due to the fact that I am forced to put Team CRDL under Mandatory Training session, and had to explain such, the only way we'd have time is if one of you were to spar with me, and I don't think anyone would want that."**

"Take it from us three, it's hell sparring with Summer." Raven said, motioning to herself, Qrow and Tai.

"Oh c'mon Rae, I'm not THAT bad." Summer said.

"During our third year at Beacon, you recommended that we should have a 'team bonding exercise,' and you ended up sending Raven into the middle of the atmosphere!" Tai retorted.

"Like mother like daughter." Tronmaster chuckled.

 **There was a wave of agreement throughout the crowd.**

 **Save for Cinder, who was sitting next to Emerald and Mercury, she had a slight scowl on her face due to the fact that a bunch of imbeciles screwed up her chance to collect information on possible threats.**

"That, and having a thousand needles being lodged into your body." Tronmaster said.

"Yeah, that looked uncomfortable." Ruby added, wincing.

 **Suddenly a gunshot went off, and a bullet hole appeared right next to Blake's head, who was startled into paying attention.**

"Jesus Grandma Summer. I knew you were unpredictable, but that's going a bit too far." Alicia said.

"There's no such thing as too far with me, my darling granddaughter." Summer said.

 **"Miss Belladonna." Summer said as she lowered her arm, which was single handedly holding her weapon in rifle form, "I've noticed you haven't been paying too much attention in my class today, now I understand your... unease with the rather recent NG attack on Beacon, but I must ask you to please pay attention, as you will be the first one to fight... the day after you get back from your first mission."**

 **"Y-yes Ma'am." Blake said, now nervous.**

 **If there was anything about Summer that Blake had learned from Ruby, Yang, Ifrit, and Alexander, it's that Summer is more unpredictable than Ruby.**

"Understatement of the century there." Qrow said.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Alright, back to my perspective, I guess." Ruby said.

"Yep, seems like it." Sun said.

 **"You want me to what!?" Blake demanded as we sat in our dorm, after we had explained to Blake that we want her to attend the dance.**

"Oh shit." Blake said.

 **"We want you to go to the dance." I said.**

 **"That's ridiculous." Blake said.**

"No, what's ridiculous is me being a gigantic ass." Blake said.

"Hey, you said it, not me." Diablos said.

 **"Oh please, you can dance Blake." Diablos said, "I mean you were practicing before we went to fight the White Fang."**

 **"I feel like their threat to Remnant kinda dies in comparison to the NG though." Shiva said.**

"Yeah, considering that Musaline is strong enough to rip Tyrian's tail off, I think Salem is small potatoes in some areas." Tai said.

 **"Blake we're worried about you, this investigation is starting to mess with your head." Yang said.**

"'Messing with' is kind of an understatement." Yang said.

"Sorry about acting like a bitch to you guys." Blake said.

"Don't worry about it Blake." Yang said.

 **"You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest your grades have been suffering." Weiss said.**

"So that explains why you've been slacking in your studies, Miss Belladonna." Glynda said, looking at Blake.

Blake proceeded to shrink in her seat, before continuing to read.

 **"You think I care about grades people's lives are at stake." Blake argued.**

"Talk about your piss-poor arguments." Tronmaster said, "Granted, you DO have somewhat of a point, but that point shouldn't have to come at the cost of your physical and mental health."

 **"If you wanna be able to have the skills to actually stop them yes." Alexander said, "Otherwise you're gonna be stuck at this leval constantly training against people weaker than you and you won't grow any stronger."**

 **"And we're _all_ still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to." Yang said, stressing the word 'all'.**

"At least Torchwick's currently locked up on General Ironwood's ship." Winter said.

"Unless we can't stop Cinder from deploying her virus." Penny said.

 **"Thanks to you and Sun we know they're operating somewhere on the southeast side of Vale." I said, wonder where all that could be, it's a pretty big generalization.**

"We know that Torchwick and the White Fang were operating under Mountain Glenn." Weiss said.

"And what about Doctor Merlot?" Glynda asked.

"Currently, he doesn't seem like a threat." Alicia said.

 **"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months." Weiss added.**

"Not like my father gives a damn." Weiss growled.

 **"Don't forget about their missing military tech too." Yang said.**

"Yeah, the shitty-ass Paladins." Alicia said.

"I'm sure that a single Faceless coud tear that thing to scrap metal." Tronmaster added.

 **"But there are still unanswered questions." Blake argued.**

 **"Blake you won't be able to find anything if you can't keep your eyes open." I said, "And it's not like an Esuna spell can wake up people that have fallen asleep of their own will... Or their bodies will."**

"It also doesn't help for staying awake for a full gaming bender." Tronmaster said.

"That must've been hell." Yang said.

"You, you have no goddamned idea." Tronmaster said.

 **"All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day." Yang said.**

"And I was too stubborn to take your advice initially." Blake said.

"And in an actual combat scenario, your current condition would not only get you killed, but your teammates as well." Alicia said.

 **"It'll be fun, Yang and I will make sure of it." Weiss said.**

 **"Yeah we're planning the whole event." Yang said.**

"Wait, you and Yang planned the Vytal Festival Dance?" Winter asked Weiss.

"Yeah, and it turned out rather well." Weiss replied.

"I'm glad." Winter said, Weiss beaming at the praise.

 **"Excuse me?" Blake asked.**

 **"Like Summer said, Team CFVY has been away longer than expected." Weiss said.**

 **"So Weiss and I are going to pick up where they left off, and now we can make sure you have the perfect night." Yang said.**

 **"And once it's all over we'll return to our search, rested and ready." Weiss said.**

"Yeah, if I took your advice from the start, I wouldn't have snapped at Yang." Blake said, continuing to read.

 **"So what do you think?" I asked.**

 **"I think this is a colossal waste of time." Blake said getting up, "I'll be in the library."**

"This was easily the most strenuous day of my life." Blake said.

"Especially considering the pep-talk I gave you." Yang said, as Blake continuing to read.

 **"There's got to be something we can do to help her..." I sighed.**

'I have a felling like Alexander might suggest something." Penny said.

"It's possible he might." Copper Giant added.

 **"Maybe Yang and Ifrit could help." Alexander said, looking at the two.**

"Penny called it." Summer said.

 **Yang and Ifrit look to each other, "Are you thinking about... the day I met this badass?" Yang asked.**

 **"Hah, see that!" Ifrit shouted to Shiva, "I'm badass!"**

 **"Well you are bad, and you are an ass." Shiva said.**

"Damn, gonna need a Senzu bean for that one." Alicia mumbled.

"SENZU BEAN!" Shouted a voice, as a small bean flew from the vent, and into Ifrit's face.

 **"Oh will you two cut it out." Alexander deadpanned.**

 **"Yeah, I'm gonna go find Blake." Yang said, "I think that story should get her to calm herself."**

 **With that Yang left the room, leaving the door open.**

"Were you raised in a barn Aunt Yang?" Alicia asked jokingly.

"Hahaha. Smartass." Yang grumbled.

 **"Oh great, now how am I going to set up the dance?" Weiss groaned, "At least Yang left our plans."**

"Yeah, you would've been boned if Yang took your plans with her." Sun said.

 **At that moment Jaune peeked into the room, "Weiss did you say you needed help setting up the dance?" Jaune asked.**

 **"Why do you want to know?" Weiss asked, Siren may have gotten him off her, but she was still cautious in case he was trying to pull out a sudden date on her.**

"Hey, it's better than getting your heart broken when trying to ask out your crush to the dance." Qrow said.

"Damn, gonna need a Blizzaga for that burn." Tronmaster mumbled with a snort.

 **"Well, I've been helping my sisters set up family gatherings for years now." Jaune said, "Plus, well, Nora."**

 **Weiss nodded her head, she did need muscle to move the speakers, and Jaune should have experience, "Fine, but can you bring Pyrrha and Ren along?" Weiss asked, "Pyrrha's polarity should help with some things, and Ren's the only person that can control Nora."**

"That's not an inaccurate statement." Nora said.

 **"Fair enough." Jaune said, "I'll go get them."**

 **And just like that, I was left alone in the room.**

 **"Who am I going to ask to the dance?" I muttered sitting back in my bunk as I put Boco on his tiny bed next to my pillow.**

"Boco is still so adorable." Summer said as Boco chirped.

"Yeah, no kidding." Weiss said.

 **[Cinder's Room]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Ugh, we're with Cinder this time?" Ruby groaned.

"Unfortunately." Tronmaster said.

 **"I am going to roast that stupid little cactus even if it's with my dying breath..." Cinder growled as she grit her teeth, while a disguised Neo was carefully pulling needles out of her back.**

"Yeah, good luck with that, bitch." Yang said.

 **Neo held up her scroll in front of Cinder.**

"Time to see some of Neo's thoughts." Jaune said.

 _ **-If people waiting around the corner was enough to catch the thing don't you think they would have caught it by now? Now hold still, only 997 more eedles to go.-**_

"Yeah, if my other couldn't catch it, I'm sure that Cinder couldn't incinerate it." Glynda said.

 **Cinder simply growled in anger as Neo pulled out another needle, Mercury taking it from her, "I wonder how these things just passed through her Aura..." He muttered.**

"Simple: it's magic, and they don't got to explain shit." Tronmaster said.

"I hate magic sometimes." Alicia mumbled.

 **"Who knows... Neo don't you have to be with Torchwick as he moves his operation to Mountain Glenn?" Emerald asked.**

"Yeah, Neo probably used her Semblance to get on the train." Weiss said.

"That explains how she got away..." Raven mumbled.

"By the way Raven, something's been bugging me about Neo." Tronmaster said, "Neo seems like she knows you, what's the deal?"

"It's possible that Neo was a member of the tribe, but was exiled for one reason or another." Rave said, "It's honestly hard to remember."

 **Neo plucked out another needle as she turned to her scroll.**

 _ **-Take over Emerald, I need to get going.-**_

"I seriously hate Neo." Yang growled.

 **[Back with Ruby]**

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

"Back to Ruby again." Raven said.

"I wonder why though..." Ren said.

 **"Blake... or Weiss..." I muttered looking between the image of my two teammates on my copy of our first year team picture.**

 **Gah, why do I have to have a crush on half of my team!? This makes things so difficult!**

"Do you Ruby?" Weiss said.

"Eh, just you." Ruby said.

"Multiverse theory is confusing." Penny said.

 **"I must admit, this is a quandary I never expected to see." Alexander chuckled.**

"Thanks for having my back Alexander." Ruby grumbled.

"What? This is unexpectedly hilarious." Alexander said.

 **"Shut up." I said blushing, so what if I have a crush on two of my teammates, I'm pretty sure Dad had the same thing going, and that worked out... sorta. I mean he did marry both Raven and Mom... even if Raven had left us.**

"Damn, make me feel like more of an ass why don't ya?" Raven grumbled.

"To be fair, you DO deserve it." Qrow retorted.

 **And at that moment I really wish I had been paying attention because I didn't hear the door open.**

"And I thought I had bad situational awareness." Jaune muttered.

 **"Blake, Weiss, Blake, Weiss, BlakeWeiss ARRGH! I can't decide who to ask out!" I cried out.**

"Heh, teenagers." Alicia chuckled.

"No kidding." Tronmaster said.

 **"Whoa wait, what!?" Yang asked.**

 **"Eep!" I squeaked jumping and turning to Yang, "Yangwhendidyougetinhere!?"**

"Was Mom ever like that?" Ruby asked.

"On more than one occasion." Raven said, chuckling.

 **"Like, two seconds ago." Yang said shutting the door and I also noticed she was carrying Blake, who was passed out, "I've managed to convince Blake to go to the dance... and I may or may not have cast a Sleep Spell on her on the way here."**

"Really Yang?" Weiss asked.

 **My expression deadpanned, "Really Yang?" I asked.**

 **"She'll be fine." Yang said putting Blake on her bed, "She'll wake up in time to get a dress. So-" Yang then turned to me, "You can't decide who to ask to the dance among your teammates? I thought you'd just come by yourself."**

"Which is what I ended up doing." Ruby said.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I never went to any of my school dances." Tronmaster said.

 **"Well I wanted to at first but... I bega to realize that among everyone at Beacon the only people I like more than uoi or Dad or Uncle Qrow or Mom is BlakeandWeissandI'vebeguntorealizemylikingofthemisactuallyturnedintoacrushonbothofthemandIcan'tdecidewhotoaskouttothedance." I said getting faster with each word I said before taking a deep breath.**

"Jeez, and I thought the Flash talked too fast." Alicia said.

 **"So you got a crush on the same girls I do." Yang said smirking.**

 **"Yeah I-wait what?" I asked.**

 **"Oh... I just said that out loud didn't I?" Yang grumbled.**

 **"Yep." I said popping the 'P'.**

"Smooth, Yang. Real smooth." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

"Sh-shut up." Yang said, blushing.

 **"Well crap." Yang said, "Well, you may as well ask Weiss out, Blake already asked me and I can't ask out two people officially to the dance."**

"That'd be interesting if you could." Tai said.

"Speaking from experience?" Neptune asked.

"Nope." Tai said.

 **"Yang... what did you mean when you said I had a crush on the same two people you did?" I demanded.**

 **Yang sighed and slumped over, "I admit it, I've got a crush on Blake and Weiss as well." Yang said sadly.**

"Fun fact, this is one of the MANY ships that the fandom has called 'Pollination.'" Tronmaster said.

"Pollination?" Weiss asked.

"And ships?" Pyrrha added.

"When I say 'ships,' he's referring to the pairings of two of more characters in a specific franchise." Ruby clarified.

"Yep." Alicia said, "For example mom, you and Aunt Weiss are 'White Rose,' Aunt Yang and Aunt Blake is 'Bumblebee,' Jaune and Pyrrha is 'Arkos,' Aunt Blake and Sun are 'Black Sun,' you get the idea."

"So, pollination is me, Weiss, Blake... and Ruby?" Yang asked being disturbed at the last part.

"Yes, but with this, you get the full ship, but without the incest." Tronmaster said.

"Oh thank Oum." Said Ruby, Yang, and all of team STRQ.

 **"This is going to be awkward to talk about..." I said.**

"Fun fact, I helped Phoenix Champion with this particular dilemma." Tronmaster said, "He couldn't decide between this, again, minus the incest, or by pairing Ruby and Blake, which is 'Ladybug,' and Weiss and Yang, or 'Freezerburn.'"

"Huh, neat." Jaune said.

 **"Why don't we get you a dress Weiss will approve of." Yang said grabbing me by the arm, "And heels."**

 **"Wait, Yang! I don't want heels! Can't I get a dress without heels!?" I cried out as I was pulled out of the room.**

"Ugh, stupid lady stilts." Ruby, Summer and Alicia said in tandem.

"Huh, guess some roses grow in thee same bushes." Raven said.

 **[Blake's P.O.V.]**

"Guess it's back to me." Blake said, continuing to read.

 **What Yang didn't know, was that Ruby's shout that she couldn't decide on who to ask out did wake me up.**

"Sorry Blake." Ruby said sheepishly.

"It's alright Ruby." Blake said.

 **I just didn't want to move because it felt good to be carried by Yang like she had.**

Blake's face became as red as a tomato after reading that.

 **And good thing too, it turns out that two thirds of the people I had a crush on here shared feeling for me... Now how to figure out if Weiss likes me as well.**

"That's definitely a legitimate inquiry." Winter said.

Blake continued to blush profusely as she continued to read.

 **I got up out of my bed, feeling rather well rested for only having just half an hour of sleep... I get some more later once my heart calms down.**

"Again, not a bad inquiry." Qrow said.

 **It was then I noticed a magazine corner sticking out from under Yang's pillow.**

"Yang Xiao Long..." Summer growled.

Yang, for her part proceeded to chuckle nervously.

 **Curious I decided to pull it out took a look at the cover, which was bright pink and had only an image of a girl covering herself with nothing but her arms and her legs.**

"Yang..." Tai growled as well.

"Well, this is getting interesting." Alicia said.

 _ **'The Girl Next Door'**_

 **"I wonder what kind of Magazine this is..." I muttered opening up the magazine.**

 **It took less than a second for blood to dribble down my nose.**

"YANG!" Tai and Summer shouted in unison.

"Someone's in trouble..." Nora said.

 **[Weiss's P.O.V.]**

"And back to Weiss." Ren said.

"Oh thank Oum." Yang said, breathing a sigh of relief.

 **I stood by the airfield, next to Ruby and Yang.**

 **Not two minutes before Ruby burst into the dance hall and asked me if I would be her date to the dance.**

 **I hesitated for a moment, I wondered if I should accept Ruby's proposition, or if I should wait for Yang or Blake to ask me instead.**

"Typical teenage dilemmas." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **I can't believe I've fallen for three different people in less than a year of being here, two sisters and a Faunus of all things...**

"Not that Father would agree." Weiss growled.

"Well, form what I've heard about your father, he can get my boot shoved squarely up his ass." Summer said.

 **Yang said she was already taking Blake to the Dance so that confirmed my answer, and I accepted Ruby's proposition.**

 **And now I was waiting for the next airship to arrive so I could buy Ruby a dress.**

"And it was quite the stunning dress." Weiss said.

"Heh, thanks Snow Angel." Ruby said, blushing.

 **As much as I'd like to have ordered for her it would take too long to get here, and with Coco gone I can't ask her to make one for Ruby.**

 **Now how to figure out if Yang and Blake share my feelings for them... but how?**

"Easy, by waiting things out." Qrow said.

"Smartass." Blake mumbled, passing the book to Yang.

"Well, before Yang starts reading, I think we need to have a talk with her..." Summer said, her and Tai dragging Yang to another room.

"Here Yang, you'll need this." Ifrit said, tossing the Senzu bean at Yang, who caught it.

"Thanks buddy." Yang said.

* * *

 ***Hector's head is floating above the Kitsune pups, while they play with his body.***

 **Hector: *sighs* This day is just getting better and better.**

 ***A crash is heard from somewhere in the room.***

 **Hector: Ah, crapbaskets.**


	36. Chapter 36

***Hector has acquired a new body, and is looking at the camera. Although he doesn't have a face, his body language is apologetic in nature.***

 **Hector: Yo. If you haven't noticed, Tronmaster hasn't updated this, and An Arc of Fates in a while. And, he would like to apologize. He's been playing Destiny 2 recently. And I mean A LOT. So, yeah, he's sorry. Anyway, here we go. And, let's see what our readers are doing.**

 ***Chrom crawls on Hector's head and looks to the camera.***

* * *

After Tai and Summer went to yell at Yang, Tronmaster and the others were playing "Injustice 2." Right now, Blake was playing as Cheetah using the Vixen legacy skin. While Qrow was Red Hood.

"Ah! Dammit!" Qrow swore as Blake had won the second, and final round of the match.

"Looks like this kitty has claws." Blake joked as Summer and Tai had entered the room. With a visually red-faced Yang.

"Jesus guys, what the hell did you do to her?" Tronmaster asked, chuckling.

"I think they might've embarrassed her beyond belief." Alicia said, a huge grin on her face as well.

"Sh-shut up." Yang muttered before grabbing the book and began to read.

 **[Team RWBY Dorm]**

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Looks like we're starting in Team RWBY's Dorm room." Penny said.

"Seems like it." Pyrrha agreed.

 **"Gaaaah." Ruby groaned as she tumbled over in front of Weiss as she attempted to follow her out the door, Yang and Blake already going on ahead.**

"Stupid lady stilts." All the Rose women said at once.

"No joke, heels absolutely SUCK." Alicia groaned.

 **"Ruby, are you okay?" Weiss asked kneeling down to help her date up.**

 **"Yeah, fine." Ruby chirped, "Just... ugh, I really hate heels. How in Remnant do you fight in these things?"**

"Far too much practice." Weiss said.

"That, and Father's impossible standards." Winter added.

 **Weiss simply sighed, "Far too much practice I'm afraid." Weiss admitted, "Truthfully I'd rather have rather fought in boots like you do, but father I that I wear heels as much as possible to keep up the appearance of an Heiress. This meant I never wore anything other than heels, nor do I really have anything other than these in my wardrobe."**

At that, Alicia tossed Weiss a pair of boots similar to Ruby's boots, but in Weiss's preferred color scheme.

"Thank you Alicia." Weiss said, taking off her heels, and putting on the boots, finding them to be a perfect fit.

"And if you old man has a problem with them, let me know, and I can shove a flashbang up his ass." Tronmaster chuckled.

 **Ruby looked at Weiss in sympathy, "Well then next time we're in Vale we'll buy you a pair of plain old boots... or plain shoes." Ruby said.**

"That sounds like a good idea." Weiss said.

"Next chance we get, we're going on a shopping trip!" Yang said.

"Fortunately, we've got a shop on the ship." Alicia, "Just, don't agree to pay Anna's ridiculous prices."

 **Weiss smiled and hugged Ruby, "Thanks Ruby." Weiss said.**

 **"No problem Weiss." Ruby said, "But, I could use some escorting to the dance hall."**

"Seriously, I absolutely HATE heels." Summer said.

 **[FF8 OST: Dance with the Balamb-Fish]**

The music changed to one befitting of a ball.

"This music I rather like." Glynda said.

"It does sound right." Penny agreed.

 **A few minutes later Weiss and Ruby successfully made it to the dance hall, where the two began to dance to their hearts content.**

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang said.

"Yang!" Ruby cried out, hiding in her hood.

"Yang, would you quit embarrassing your sister?" Pyrrha asked.

 **Team JNPR was already there, Nora standing by Ren as he simply drank a cup of punch.**

 **Jaune was in a simple tuxedo as he was arm in arm with Pyrrha.**

"Looks like I'm not wearing a dress this time." Jaune said, breathing a sigh of a relief.

"Yeah, but that was easily the funniest moments of the episode in my opinion." Alicia said.

 **And all the GF's were translucently waiting by the punchbowl.**

"I wonder what our others are talking about." Shiva said.

 **"Siren how in the world did you get Jaune and Pyrrha to take each other as dates?" Pandemona asked.**

 **Siren simply giggled.**

"Oh boy." Diablos said.

"I don't like that look on her face." Ifrit said, shuttering.

 ** _[flashback]_**

"Looks like we're looking at Siren's plan." Jaune said, gulping.

 _ **Jaune was talking to Pyrrha after their training session.**_

 _ **"I wish there was someone I could take to the dance, I mean after Siren told me Weiss wasn't interesting me I've been looking fr anyone that might want to go to the dance with me, but nobody seems to be interested." Jaune said looking away from Pyrrha.**_

 _ **Siren, Minotaur, and Sacred couldn't help but facepalm.**_

 _ **"Okay, I've had enough." Siren whispered to the brothers, who looked at her in surprise. Siren was always patient to an extreme when it came to getting people together romantically, it takes a lot to get her to step in.**_

"Siren is pretty much every shipper ever." Alicia said, making Tronmaster chuckle.

 _ **"Jaune..." Siren said putting her hand on Jaune's shoulder, "You could always ask Pyrrha out, I don't think she has a date yet."**_

 _ **Pyrrha suddenly turned as red as Ruby's cloak.**_

"Jeez, I didn't even think anyone could turn THAT red." Penny said.

"Yeah, she's redder than a tomato." Summer said.

 _ **"No, she's probably got guys clambering over her for a date." Jaune said.**_

"Incorrect!" Alicia said, a buzzer sound effect playing.

 ** _"Nope." Sacred said, causing Jaune to look at him in surprise, "People are too scared to ask her out."_**

"Bunch of pansies is what they were." Nora said.

"I'm guessing that I'm not wearing a dress?" Jaune asked, both Tronmaster and Alicia nodding in response.

"W-wait, wh-what?" Raven said, doubling over in laughter.

 _ **"Buncha chickens is what they are." Minotaur said, "I swear I've seen Oilboyles with more spine, and those things have an interior build of one hundred percent oil, no bones."**_

 _ **"Ugly as hell too." Siren said.**_

"Oum, they sound disgusting." Weiss said, grossed out.

"They smell extremely nasty as well." Alicia added, scrunching her face in disgust.

 _ **"No one's asked you yet Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.**_

 _ **Pyrrha shook her head, "I've noticed people try to walk up to ask me, but they lose their nerve and walk away."**_

"Spineless cowards." Qrow said.

Suddenly, Tronmaster's head shook, "Huh, awesome." Tronmaster said.

"Hmm?" Ren asked.

"A copy just got done watching the first episode of Volume 5." Tronmaster replied.

"Really? How was it?" Ruby asked.

"Awesome. But yeah, Leonardo Lionheart is indeed a traitor." Tronmaster said.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Qrow shouted.

"I'm just gonna get back to reading." Yang said, returning to the reading.

 _ **Jaune blinked in surprise, "Well then... Pyrrha, would you like to go to the dance with me?" Jaune asked.**_

 _ **Pyrrha smiled, while her mind and soul practically melted, "Of course I would Jaune." Pyrrha said.**_

 _ **[Flashback end]**_

"Whoo!" Nora said, as Jaune gave Pyrrha a quick kiss.

"Awww... young love." Summer said.

 **"And while they're dancing I'm going to get those two to kiss." Siren said rubbing her hands together.**

"Oh shit." The Arkos couple said.

"Nice deadpan you two." Alicia said with a snicker.

 **Mist Dragon turned to Siren, the mist on her lower body gone to reveal she did have four slender legs with five claws on each. "Is she always like this?" Mist Dragon asked.**

"I can answer that: Yes, yes she does." Shiva deadpanned.

 **"Yep." Ifrit said, "Once she's gotten it in her head that two people are perfect together that's that."**

 **"Once she's sighted her targets babies will be made." Diablos said, "Well, unless its a same sex couple, in which case they'll just bang each others brains out."**

"Way to put it dude." Sun said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, I calls it as I see it." Diablos added.

 **"Must you say it like that?" Quezacotl asked, "Nevermind, you just don't have too many people skills."**

"Hey, it's not my fault I keep oversleeping." Diablos defended.

 **"Hey, it's not my fault I keep oversleeping." Diablos said holding up his hands.**

"Look, an echo." Glynda joked.

 **"It kinda is." Alexander said watching Ruby and Weiss carefully, "What is the point of high heels anyway?"**

"As a form of cruel and unusual punishment?" Ruby joked.

"That's what they seem to be." Alicia added, Summer nodding in agreement.

 **"Well, it makes a stomp hurt a lot more..." Sacred said, "Not as much as a good old fashion hoof though."**

"Although, it makes getting kicked in the crotch hurt a LOT more." Tronmaster said.

"That happen to you?" Tai asked.

"Me? No. Jenkins? Hell yes." Tronmaster replied, chuckling.

 **Eventually Weiss and Ruby chose to step out for some fresh air, Shiva and Alexander close behind.**

 **Only for them to notice a figure dashing across the rooftops.**

"Is that..." Weiss said, before her girlfriend interrupted.

"CINDER?!" Ruby shouted, steam literally coming out of her ears.

 **[OST End]**

 **Weiss and Ruby looked at each other in surprise, before nodding and taking off, though Ruby had to pop off her heels and hopped along as she peeled off her socks so she didn't ruin them.**

"Those... are nice socks though." Ruby said, finally calmed down.

 **Several minutes later Ruby and Weiss arrived at the CCT, where Weiss almost immediately found an Atlas soldier who was knocked out.**

"Knowing Cinder, I would've thought she'd kill them." Tai said.

"Not exactly. She most likely wouldn't like to draw attention to herself by doing that." Winter clarified.

 **"We're gonna need our weapons." Weiss said pulling out her scroll.**

 **"Yeah, got it." Ruby said pulling out her scroll.**

 **Moment's later two lockers landed next to them, Weiss's locker opened up to reveal Myrtenaster, while Ruby's opened up to reveal a pair of boots and Crescent Rose.**

"Why exactly do you have boots in your locker?" Sun asked.

"I'm sure my other might explain." Ruby answered.

 **"You put an extra pair of boots in your locker?" Alexander asked.**

 **"Well to be honest I was expecting the NG to suddenly show u and attack." Ruby admitted, "I mean the dance would be a good time to attack, nobodies even remotely prepared for an attack at this point in time."**

 **"You have a point there." Weiss said.**

"That, is a good point actually." Glynda said.

"Yeah, that's one moment where you'd be most vulnerable." Raven added.

"That, and the finals of the Vytal Festival Tournament." Alicia added.

 **The two of them ran into the CCT and stepped on the elevator, where they noticed two female Atlas soldiers knocked on the ground in the elevator.**

 **"One of them should have a scroll." Weiss said searching one of the guards, "We'll probably need it for access, seeing as Student Scrolls are probably no longer allowed access for the night."**

"Why is that?" Jaune asked.

"So that no one decides to upload any, explicit materials to the school's servers." Glynda replied, "After that one... student bonding experience."

"In other words, they were either making, or uploading porn?" Tronmaster asked, earning a sigh from Glynda as conformation.

 **"Got one." Ruby said holding up the scroll to the elevator, which soon started taking them up, "Wait a second, Weiss, the I.D. in this scroll is a picture of a guy."**

"And, that's a NEO Galbadian operative." Nora said, making Tronmaster's eye twitch in annoyance.

 **"What?" Weiss asked as she picked up a scroll off the other guard, which was also a guy, "What the..."**

 **Weiss then took off part of the Atlesian armor, revealing a white suit underneath, marked with the grey letter, N-G-S-U.**

Before anyone could process Nora being right, Tronmaster had already duct taped her mouth shut, and tied her hands behind her back.

 **"NEO Galbadian Stealth Unit." Weiss said, "They've infiltrated the Atlas military."**

 **"That's all kind of bad." Shiva said.**

"No kidding." Winter said, shocked.

"As if the virus in the CCT wasn't bad enough." Glynda growled.

 **"We better warn General Ironwood after this." Ruby said as she removed the NG's forearm armor to reveal a thin, 6 inch metal bracer that could be size adjusted, "This must be what they use to mimic the Draw ability." She muttered as she removed it from the NG's arm and slapped it on her own.**

 **Weiss smiled at the idea and did the same with the other NG soldier, "Now it will be less suspicious when we use magic." Weis said.**

"That's certainly a good idea squirt." Tai praised.

 **The Elevator soon opened, Weiss and Ruby held their weapons at the ready, "Hello? Anyone there?" Ruby called out.**

"Really Ruby?" Summer asked her daughter, said girl chuckling nervously.

 **"Ruby." Weiss sighed, just as a woman wearing a ballroom mask stood up from around the corner of the room.**

 **"It's her, the woman from the Bullhead." Alexander said, "Ruby, Weiss, Junction Firaga to your Elemental Defense."**

 **Ruby and Weiss smirked, "You scan, I'll distract." Weiss whispered.**

"Cinder." Ruby growled.

 **[FF8 OST: Don't Be Afraid]**

The music changed to an almost-triumphant beat.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Penny said.

 **Ruby didn't wait another second before firing Crescent Rose, distracting the intruder from Weiss slightly, just enough for Weiss to cast her Scan Spell.**

 **[CCT World wide call monitor: A computer connected directly to the CCT and all attached systems, a Virus has been planted recently.]**

"Damn, just missed her." Weiss grumbled.

"Sorry snowflake." Ruby said, comforting her girlfriend.

 **'What!?' Weiss thought for a moment before shaking her head, "Blizzaga!" Weiss shouted out, her Bracer glowing.**

 **This caused a sphere of ice to suddenly appear and fall onto the intruder, AKA Cinder's, head, knocking her for a brief loop.**

"Take that, bitch." Ruby growled.

 **Cinder turned to Weiss, fully expecting her to be the Winter Maiden due to her ice attack, but was annoyed when she saw the NG bracer on her arm and instead sent a ball of fire at Weiss.**

"Nope, just having a Guardian Force." Shiva said, smirking.

"Stupid bitch." Weiss said, making Ruby chuckle.

 **Weiss let this attack hit her, as all it would do was heal her thanks to Firaga being junctioned to her Elemental Defense, and took this chance to Draw what she could from Cider, which turned out to be 9 Flare spells.**

 **Cinder quickly checked her body to figure out what Weiss did to her, leaving her open to take a slash in the back from Ruby knocking her forward.**

"Doesn't feel so good being surprise attack, huh bitch?" Ruby spat at the screen.

 _'Jesus, mom's got some vendetta issues to work out.'_ Alicia thought, raising an eyebrow.

 **Cinder stumbled around as she re-positioned herself to face Weis and Ruby, only for the elevator to ding.**

"Oh right, this is when General Ironwood came up." Ruby said.

"Poor timing General." Winter sighed.

 **Everyone turned their heads to see General Ironwood step out of the elevator, Weiss and Ruby turned back to their target, only to find Cinder was gone.**

"Dammit!" Ruby and Weiss cried out.

 **"Dang it!" Ruby cried out.**

"Oh, so close." Blake said.

"Clever girl." Tronmaster said, making Alicia chuckle.

 **"It's alright Ruby, but we've got something that needs attention now." Weiss said turning to General Ironwood, "General sir, I have bad news. It appears whoever has infiltrated the CCT has planted a virus into the system!"**

 **The General's eye's widened as he rushed to the nearest and quickly attempted to isolate and remove the virus.**

"At least James is aware of the virus, which is something we should let him know as soon as possible." Glynda said.

"Yeah, Jimmy's heart is in the right place, but he's stubborn as hell." Qrow said, "Hey Tronmaster, when this is over, mind explaining things to Jimmy?"

"Gladly." Tronmaster said.

 **[Deling City]**

 **[FF8 OST: Under her control]**

The music shifted to an almost neo-noir sound.

"Neo-noir music? I can dig it." Blake said.

 **Musaline sat at a public dining table with 7 of her 8 Commanders, and her Chocobo, Night, sitting at the same table.**

"Well, guess we're finishing this chapter looking at the NEO Galbadians." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, seems like it." Nora added.

 **"Could someone please tell me where Slate has gone?" Musaline asked as she took a bite of her spicy chicken leg.**

"Yeah, where is that jackass?" Jaune asked.

"Probably off being a racist jackass." Raven replied.

 **"He said something about heading to Mountain Glenn to burn off all his murder urges." Beige said in between bites of her boneless smoked salmon, "He also said that's where there was a White Fang gathering so for him it's a double deal."**

 **Musaline sighed, "I suppose that's only natural, he was on Death Row in Atlas as a committed Serial Killer." Musaline said.**

"Wait, he was a Death Row inmate?!" Weiss cried out.

"Makes sense." Winter said, "Although, why Musaline made him one of her commanders, just baffles the mind."

"Yeah, he's nuttier than a fruitcake." Alicia added.

 **"Muse, I know I've asked this several times, but are you sure it's a good idea for him to be in the position you gave him?" Veil asked, her remaining eye full of worry for her old friend.**

"Well, it's clear Veil is caring." Summer said, "But I wonder why."

 **"Veil, Slate has earned that position." Musaline said, "I don't fully trust him though... I'd rather have given the position to..." Musaline sighed as she left her hand on the middle of the table, subtly reaching out for support among her friends.**

 **Rojo, Beige, Aurum, Veil, Powder, and Clay all put their hands on Musaline's, "We know you miss him Muse." Aurum said, "the guy was a friend to all of us, he was like a second brother to me."**

"Jeez, first losing her parents, and now we know she lost someone she possibly loved, I know Musaline's the bad guy and all, but I feel sorry for her." Penny said.

 **"Will one of you please tell me who in the hell you are talking about?" Widow asked, "Over sixteen years as one of your commanders Musaline and I still don't know who the hell you're talking about."**

"Yeah, probably not the best idea to ask that in that manner." Ren said.

"Why do I feel like I know who they're talking about." Ifrit mused.

 **Musaline simply sighed as she stood up, "I'm sorry, I need to take a walk." Musaline said leaving, she had also left 400 Lien at the table, more than enough to cover the bill and tip the waitress.**

 **"What's up with her?" Widow asked as Night followed Musaline.**

"Oum, she's even more thick-headed than I am!" Jaune cried out.

"And that's saying something." Nora said.

 **The remaining commanders looked at each other, "It hurts for any of us to really talk about him... Sorry." Veil said as she went back to her food.**

 **"Who is 'he' anyway!?" Widow shouted.**

 **Aurum looked into Widow's eyes, "His name's... well, perhaps his family name is one you might recognize a bit better." Aurum said, "After all, the Leonhart family have been true masters of the Gunblade for generations."**

After that, the book shut, and Diablos came to a realization. "SQUALL?!" Diablos shouted.

"Well, it's a member of the Leonhart family, but it's not Squall." Tronmaster said.

"It's one of his descendants." Alicia added.

"That, makes sense." Sacred said.

* * *

 ***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins and Melody returned as Hector and the Kitsune kids were playing catch.***

 **Adam: We're back!**

 **OOH Ruby: Jesus, what the hell happened?**

 **Hector: Hey guys!**

 **Jenkins: Uh, Hector, what happened?**

 **Hector: Well, your kids destroyed my old body, and there was an explosion.**

 **Melody: Anyway, I'm sure you kids missed mommy and daddy, didn't you?**

 ***Melody's question is answered by the kids crashing into both Melody and Jenkins.***


	37. Chapter 37

***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins, Melody and Hector have just gotten done repairing the security room. All of them having a look of relief on their faces. Except for Hector.***

 **Adam: Good God Melody, your kids ANNIHILATED this place.**

 **OOH Ruby: I don't remember Alicia being THIS rambunctious.**

 **Jenkins: Well, all the kids ARE Kitsune. We're known for being, playful.**

 **Melody: Yeah, playful.**

 **Hector: Oh, is that what you call it?**

* * *

"Alrighty Jaune, here ya go." Yang said, tossing the book Jaune, knocking the poor lad to the floor.

"Oof!" Jaune grunted as he hit the ground.

"Yang, would ya NOT throw the book at Jaune next time?" Tronmaster asked, causing Yang to chuckle nervously.

"Anyway, I think it's time for Jaune to read, right?" Raven asked, Alicia nodding.

"Alrighty, let's go." Jaune said, opening the book.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Guess we're back to no narration from a character." Penny said.

"Hey, it helps if we get into a sudden action sequence." Summer said, making Penny nod in response.

 **Ruby and Weiss stood side by side in the elevator to the headmasters office, it was the morning after the dance and the two were slightly nervous.**

"Considering what happened the night before, I don't blame you two for being nervous." winter said.

 **It didn't help that Ruby was shaking so much when she got on the elevator she accidentally pressed four other buttons on the elevator, followed by Yang deciding to slap the rest of them to delay them even longer.**

"So, that explains the complaints of the elevator malfunctioning." Glynda said, glaring at Yang.

"See! I told you!" Ruby cried out.

"Really Yang?" Summer asked, facepalming.

 **"So... How did you enjoy our dance last night?" Ruby asked nervously.**

 **This caused Weiss to jump slightly, "I-I rather enjoyed it Ruby, minus the infiltrator." Weiss said.**

"Ah, teenage love..." Alicia sighed.

 **Ruby patted Weiss on the back, "Hey, at least your record isn't as bad as mine, oh for three right now." Ruby joked.**

"Hey, at least you can joke about what happened." Qrow said, chuckling.

"Yeah, no one found it funny." Ruby deadpanned.

 **"I suppose that's true, but I can't believe I missed the Scan so narrowly." Weiss sighed.**

"Close only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades." Tronmaster said.

"Amen." Qrow added, nodding.

 **"At least we learned about that Virus." Shiva said, "I hope everyone has figured out a way to deal with it."**

 **"Still, at least we know the enemy has someone tech savvy on their side." Alexander said, "This means Atlas could be vulnerable to attack... In fact I'm amazed the NG hasn't attempted any cyber attacks yet."**

 **"It could still be possible." Weiss said, "They might already have some kind of stealth virus that's awaiting remote activation."**

"Weiss, leave the doom and gloom to Blake." Penny said.

 **"Weiss..." Shiva stressed, "Leave the doom and gloom to Blake."**

"Hey look, an echo." Jaune said with a chuckle.

 **It was then the elevator dinged one last time and opened to reveal Ozpin's office occupied by Ozpin, Glynda, and Ironwood. "Sorry we took so long." Ruby apologized, "Someone accidentally hit all the buttons in the elevator on the way up here."**

 **"It wasn't anyone on our team." Weiss lied, she really couldn't bring herself to throw one of her crushes under the bus for something as trivial as this.**

"Aww, how sweet of you Weissy." Yang said, winking, "But, you're not exactly my type."

"Tell that to all the Freezerburn shippers." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

 **"Thank you for coming Ruby, Weiss, how are you two feeling?" Ozpin asked.**

"Just hunky dory, thanks." Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

 **"Okay I guess, I'd feel better if my bad guy count wasn't oh for three." Ruby admitted, "And that's not counting all that's happened with the NG."**

 **"I'd feel better if I hadn't flubbed my attempt to figure out who the Intruder was." Weiss said glumly.**

"Hey, sometimes shit happens." Tronmaster said, "Like, for instance, in the main timeline, Raven has Weiss captured, and plans to ransom her back to her 'father.'" Tronmaster finished, practically spitting that last word.

"Never, would I EVER go back to that bastard." Weiss growled.

 **"Ruby, Weiss." General Ironwood said, "I fell it is appropriate to let you know, that I think what you did last night was exactly what being huntsmen is all about. You recognized a threat and took action, and you did the very best you could. I'm sure your mother is proud of you Ruby and that the same can be said between you and your sister Weiss."**

"At least James gave you two some praise." Summer said, smiling.

"Even if it does have the shittiest phrasing?" Tronmaster asked.

 **"Now the general here has already informed us of the events that... transpired last night." Ozpin said, "But now that you've rested we were wondering if you had anything to add." Ozpin asked.**

 **"Was anyone else with her, did she look familiar to you two?" Glynda asked.**

"Well, it's Cinder, so, yeah." Ruby said.

 **"Not really I'm afraid." Weiss said, "But she definitely isn't a member of the NEO Galbadians, as evidenced by her attacking NG soldiers."**

 **"Yes, I'm currently in the process of scanning over my troops as of this moment in regards to the latter." Ironwood said.**

 **"She attacked with glass most likely, though with her clothes lighting up with each attack I suspect it's more likely that she had weaved Dust into her clothes." Weiss said.**

 **"Embedding dust into clothing is an age old technique, it could have been anyone." Ironwood said.**

"Unless that person happens to have stolen half of the Fall Maiden's powers." Qrow spat.

"But, we didn't know that it was Cinder at the time." Glynda added.

 **"Wait, you think this girl's connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.**

"Seriously, how could I not see that Cinder was evil?" Ruby asked.

"Don't worry about it mom." Alicia said, "You'll feel better once we get to the break."

 **"It's possible, but we still lack the required evidence to link the two together." Ozpin said.**

 **"Actually, I think I remember her saying something about a hideout or something in the southeast, just outside the kingdoms." Ruby said.**

"Except, she didn't say anything, did she?" Qrow asked.

"Not a single word." Ruby sighed.

 **Weiss resisted the urge to facepalm, "Well she said it was more like an operation than a hideout." Weiss added, attempting to make the story slightly more believable.**

"Certainty would've helped my case out." Ruby said.

 **"Interesting." Ozpin said. "Thank you for your cooperation you two, why don't you go spend some time with your team, you have a big day ahead of you."**

"Yep, our first official mission!" Ruby squealed.

"Yes, one that was restricted to at least a second-year team." Glynda scolded.

 **The moment the two members of Team RWBY entered their dorm Yang and Blake were on them in a heartbeat, wanting to know what happened, which the duo explained.**

 **"That probably could have gone just a bit smoother." Blake said, "At least it went better than it would have been with Ruby going alone."**

 **"Hey!" Ruby pouted.**

"Really feeling the love Blake." Ruby pouted, much like her other.

"Don't worry about it too much Ruby." Weiss said, giving the red reaper a peck on the lips.

"Thanks snowcone." Ruby said, smiling.

 **"I'm sure everything will be alright. Oh I know what will cheer you up Ruby!" Yang said happily walking over to a table.**

"I know what's coming up." Blake groaned, Raiden chirping in response, reminding everyone of his presence.

 **"What's that?" Ruby asked.**

 **"I don't know yet, Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together." Yang said holding up a small tube.**

 **"Oh something from home!" Ruby squealed then sped over to Yang and wrapped her legs around Yang and tried to reach for the tube, flailing her arms in a desperate attempt to reach it.**

 _'Too cute.'_ Weiss thought with a blush.

 **This lasted for a second until Yang gave the tube a shake and something fell out, a small cylinder of fur, the tube suddenly jumped, then a second time, then it popped out into the form of a familiar small brown a white Corgi. The four pf them leaned in to inspect the dog, with the GF's appearing and leaning in as well, the little Corgi barked twice.**

"ZWEI!" Ruby and Yang both cheered, jumping up.

"And here we go." Blake sighed.

"YOU SENT YOUR FUCKING DOG IN THE MAIL?!" Glynda shouted, causing the three Faunus to cover their ears.

 **This resulted in screams from the Huntresses in training, two of joy, two of shock.**

"Ow..." Sun groaned.

"Jesus Christ, that was so loud I could hear it from here." Jenkins said over the intercom.

"Oh Jenkins, you'll live. A little tinnitus never hurt anyone." Tronmaster said.

 **"Zwei!" Ruby cheered suddenly before picking up the Corgi and coddling it.**

 **"He sent a dog?" Blake asked.**

 **"In the mail?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Oh yeah, Tai does this kind of stuff repeatedly. Ifrit said.**

"Dammit all Tai." Summer, Raven and Qrow sighed, facepalming.

"Wow." Alicia said, finally regaining her bearings.

 **"Aww... he's so cute~" Shiva cooed as she tickled the Corgi's belly.**

 **"Are you telling me, that this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to be wive us foweva, oh yes he is." Weiss said as she began to play with Zwei.**

"And now, the Corgi claims another victim thanks to his cuteness." Yang said.

 **"And thus the Corgi has claimed another victim to his cuteness." Alexander said.**

 **"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said flatly from Ruby's bed.**

"Jeez Blake, why so nervous?" Nora asked.

"Well, for one thing, she's a cat Faunus, and while not all cat Faunus has an aversion to dogs, Aunt Blake being an ex-White Fang member probably hasn't given her a good opinion on dogs." Alicia explained, Blake nodding in response.

 **Then the intercom came on, "Will all first year student please report to the amphitheater." the intercom announced.**

"Huh, I just realized something." Tronmaster said.

"What is it babe?" Alicia asked.

"It's been five years since the 'Red' trailer for RWBY first premiered." Tronmaster replied, some tears rolling down his face.

"Huh?" Ruby asked.

"The first trailer for RWBY. Your show, came out five years ago today." Alicia replied.

"Wow, five years." Yang breathed, "That's a long time."

 **"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Ruby put Zwei down, Zwei quickly ran below where Bake was at.**

"Get that demon canine away from me." Blake said, now looking at Raiden with suspicion.

 **"Look there's a letter." Yang said pulling out a piece of paper, "Dear girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of, enclosed is all the food you should need, love you both, Taiyang." Yang read as Zwei ran over.**

"How exactly are you suppose to fit a whole bunch of dog food into-" Neptune said, before Jaune continued to read.

 **Yang tipped the tube over and cans of dog food fell out on top of Zwei forming a small pile, "What's he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked, Yang shook the tube once again and a can opener fell out.**

Looking at Sun, Neptune, Glynda, Penny, Winter,and team JNPR, all of their faces had an expression of pure, unadulterated shock plastered on them.

"Wh-what? HOW?!" Penny said, utterly dumbfounded.

"Good old fashion Xiao Long ingenuity." Tai said proudly, Yang adopting the same expression.

"I call it breaking every known law of physics." Jaune said before continuing to read.

 **"Welp that settles it, come on everybody, Zwei will be here when we get back." Yang said as she left, Weiss cooed Zwei a bit more as she left, Blake jumped off the table trying not to be near Zwei.**

'You really don't like dogs, do you?" Pyrrha asked Blake, who nodded.

 **Ruby however stayed behind, not wanting to leave Zwei behind, and then she got an idea that caused Alexander to groan.**

"What's Ruby's ingenious plan?" Sun asked.

"Oh, shit." Ruby mumbled.

 **Ruby's ingenious plan... was to hide Zwei in her Beacon issued Backpack.**

"Uh, pardon?" Tai and Qrow asked at the same time.

 **She arrived in the amphitheater and placed her backpack among others, making sure her name was tagged onto hers.**

"Wow..." Neptune said.

"I just, I just don't..." Glynda sighed.

 **"Quiet, quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said as Professor Ozpin stepped into the middle of the stage.**

"Fortunately, I have some water." Tronmaster said, holding out a jug of water.

"Is this a long one?" Jaune asked, Tronmaster nodding in response. Jaune took the jug.

 **"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four kingdoms of Remnant." Ozpin said looking around the crowd, "On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war ever recorded in history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of fear, and oppression. A war that was about much more than what borders pushed where of who traded with who, but about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. And as you are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny named their children after one of the core aspects of art itself, color. It was their way of setting it straight that not only they refused to tolerate this oppression, but neither the generations to come, and it is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I said today we stand together, united, but there's still a bond that cannot exist without effort, which is why today when the rest of the world celebrates peace, huntsmen and huntresses fight to uphold it. As first year students you'll be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken outside of the Kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."**

After reading that monster of a paragraph, Jaune took a massive gulp of his water.

"Well, at least this was better than his speech at the start of the year." Winter said.

 **"Jeez, this is better than his year starting speech." Ifrit grumbled.**

 **"I don't think this is a speech he wrote." Shiva said.**

 **"Yeah, this one seemed more... practiced." Diablos said, "As if this speech is mandatory."**

"It is, I can confirm it." Glynda said.

"I secretly think that Ozpin might be a bit of a sick bastard." Ren said, shocking everyone.

 **"This is perfect, all we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the southeast." Ruby said excitedly.**

 **"Yeah we'll follow him around by day and give him the slip the slip by night." Yang said.**

"Really?" All of team STRQ asked team RWBY, who all looked away sheepishly.

 **"Let's check search and destroy." Weiss said as they went over to the message board.**

 **"Here we go, quadrant five needs Grimm cleared out." Ruby said as she examined the board.**

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby sighed.

 **"Well it's in the southeast." Blake said.**

 **"Sounds perfect." Yang said as Ruby signed them up for the mission, only to be denied because it was unavailable to first years.**

"You ended up going anyway, didn't you?" Winter asked.

"Yep." Weiss replied sheepishly.

 **"Really?" Diablos asked, "Come on, we can go toe to toe with the NG, why aren't we getting special exceptions!?"**

"Again, we are just first years." Blake said, making Diablos sigh.

 **"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.**

 **"Any other idea's?" Blake asked.**

 **"We mail ourselves there." Ruby said dramatically.**

"Guess those are the Xiao Long genes coming into play." Summer sighed.

"Yep." Tai said proudly.

 **"Normally I'd say that would be impossible..." Alexander said, "But Tai managed to cram a dog into a tube..."**

 **"Remind me to ask what that's all about." Shiva said.**

"What IS the reason behind that anyway?" Weiss asked as Raiden chirped again, catching a berry that Alicia had.

 **"Well that's one option." Ozpin said walking up, not hearing the GF's due to them keeping hidden from those without a GF, "Unfortunately we determined that the concentration of Grimm was too extreme for first year students, it seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the four of you will make your way there no matter what job you choose." Ozpin said.**

 **"What makes you say that?" Ruby asked attempting to be subtle.**

"Yeah, he was on to us." Yang said.

"No duh." Ruby added.

 **"I'm still curious as to how all found yourselves at the docks last semester, I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the southeast, and I certainly wonder why, witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals at a dance club some time ago." Ozpin said.**

"Wait, I wasn't anywhere near Junior's club that night." Ruby said, placing her hand on her chin.

"And, I didn't see anyone besides Yang and I when the Paladin was chasing Blake and Sun." Neptune added.

"What's your game, Oz?" Qrow asked.

 **No one could find the words to answer... Especially that last one.**

 **"I don't remember The Paladin being anywhere near Juniors... At least not while people were outside." Ifrit said.**

 **"And Ruby never used her Semblance near his place." Alexander stated, "Back when Yang leveled the place."**

"I won't get mad at you for that Yang." Summer said, "But drinking BEFORE you graduate? Yeah, your ass is grounded young lady. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma." Yang said, dejected.

 **"I don't know if I'll ever find the exact answers I'm looking for, so how about this, instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't we just bend them. Besides, I'd say the Guardian Force's with you and Team JNPR allow you some... Special Privileges." Ozpin said as he accessed his scroll to allowthe team to take the mission.**

"Clever work Oz." Qrow said, grinning.

"Dear Oum, I'm getting a migraine thanks to that man." Glynda said, rubbing her temples.

 **"Thank you!" Diablos shouted.**

"I am SO lucky no one could hear me or see me." Diablos said sheepishly.

"Yeah, except us." Blake said.

 **"We won't let you down, thank you professor." Ruby said.**

 **"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far. But you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the Kingdom will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." Ozpin said as he walked off, then leaned back, "Good luck."**

"Yeah, our mission was great." Ruby said, "Except we were with Doctor Oobleck."

"Wait, you were with Barty?" Raven asked, as she began to laugh, "Out of everyone at Beacon, I miss that crazed coffee addict the most."

 **"That wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said.**

 **"But it's the truth." Blake said.**

 **"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said.**

"That's the right attitude to have Ruby." Tai said, praising his youngest daughter.

 **"You guys are already at a level most Garden Student's are granted the privilege to become full SeeD mercenaries." Ifrit said as he smirked.**

"You, aren't incorrect." Shiva admitted.

 **"Hey Team CFVY is back." A student said running ahead of us, Blake ran up to Velvet.**

 **"Velvet, are you alright?" Blake asked.**

 **"I'm fine I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me." Velvet said.**

"I just noticed, Velvet's blushing, isn't she?" Ruby asked.

"Huh? Oh, she's right." Pyrrha responded.

"Let me guess, there's a ship involving miss Scarlatina and mister Daichi, isn't there?" Glynda asked Tronmaster and Alicia, both nodding in response.

 **"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?" Weiss asked.**

 **"Nothing happened, it was just, there were just so many." Velvet said, "Oh but don't worry you first years are just shadowing huntsmen."**

 **"Right." Yang said.**

"I still can't believe that Ozpin just let you guys go." Winter said.

"Hey, we stopped the White Fang, didn't we?" Weiss asked.

"True." Winter admitted.

 **"I should go, be safe okay." Velvet said and left.**

 **"We can do this, we've never backed down before and we're not going to start now." Ruby said.**

 **"Right." Blake said.**

 **"Besides it won't only be us, we'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" Ruby cheered.**

"Except it's Doctor Oobleck who we're with." Yang said, Raven still laughing.

 **"Yeah!" Yang cheered.**

 **All that cheered drained away as soon as they learned who they were shadowing, "Why hello young girls, who's ready to fight for their lives?" Dr. Oobleck asked.**

 **"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.**

"Oh, shit." Weiss cursed.

 **"Yes I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary team seeing as you have opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now officially a reconnaissance mission, I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland and making camp at any defensible locations we may stumble upon, I factored all our essentials myself plotted the air course and readied the airship. AND, it's Doctor Oobleck." Oobleck ranted, "Now according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind schedule."**

"Dear Oum, and I thought Ruby was hyper." Penny said.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted in protest.

 **"Whatever is in that thermos I gotta get me some of that." Diablos said.**

"No, no you don't." Glynda, Summer, Tai and Qrow said in tandem.

 **"No, no you don't."**

"Who said that?" Neptune asked.

 **At that moment a cloud of white petals filled the air, blinding the group for a moment as Summer pulled Ruby and Yang into a hug, "Good luck on your mission you two." Summer said kissing both girls on the forehead, "You're heading to Mountain Glenn, and there are a lot of Grimm there so please be careful."**

"Well, it's better than dealing with mutated Grimm." Tronmaster said.

"Doctor Merlot?" Glynda asked.

"Yep." Tronmaster replied.

 **"We'll be fine mom." Ruby said, "Don't worry, the GF's won't give the Grimm an easy time, heck we could probably keep them out full time... Oh wait..."**

"Smooth babe." Weiss said sarcastically.

 **Mist Dragon appeared smiling, "Don't worry, Barty's already aware of us, you can thank me for that." Mist Dragon said.**

"Any bets on how Barty reacted?" Tai asked.

"He was probably ecstatic." Qrow replied.

 **"Four minutes!" Oobleck shouted from the bullhead.**

 **"Isn't he strict to his schedule." Mist Dragon deadpanned.**

"Y-you don't, you don't know the half of it!" Raven said, her laughter finally dying down.

 **Slate grumbled as he walked up to the broken wall that served as the Mountain Glenn entrance.**

"Great, back with the racist jackass." Pyrrha said.

"Yeah, I think it's accepted that we all hate Slate." Ren said.

 **"How the hell can I kill off the murder urge when there aren't any Grimm around?" Slate growled as he loaded his gunblade, "Well, at least the Stealth Ops got information about the White Fang here... I'm sure a few deaths of them here could easily be pinned on the Grimm, I just gotta kill the ones in small groups."**

 **"Slate licked his lips, "Time to get started."**

"Ooh, can you start by killing Adam?" Yang asked, "And better yet, yourself?"

"I hope he ends up getting killed off at some point." Jaune said as the book closed.

"Well, that was fun." Qrow said.

"We're nearing the end of the volume!" Ruby cheered.

* * *

 ***Adam, OOH Ruby, Jenkins, Melody and Hector were busy watching a set of Scooby-Doo DVDs. When a holographic message appeared on the screen.***

 **Hey guys, I apologize for not getting this, or any of my stories out recently. Life stuff, plus, I've been playing Fire Emblem Awakening lately. And enjoying it. So, no new chapter of Reading RGF this week. And, by the time this gets out, it will be a bit belated, but happy five year anniversary RWBY! And Monty, wherever you are, we love you, and we miss you.**


	38. Chapter 38

***The security room is empty, save for a holographic note. It reads as such: [Jesus Christ, this was DELAYED. And to Phoenix Champion and all fans of this, I apologize for the unmistakable tardiness. And, that's inexcusable. Anywho, hopefully, I can get this out on time again.] Suddenly, a massive sonic boom hit the ship, causing the camera to cut out.***

* * *

In the reading room, teams RWBY, JNPR, STRQ, along with Sun, Neptune, Winter, Penny and the Guardian Forces are frozen as the elevator doors opened, revealing Tronmaster and Alicia exited the elevator.

"Jesus, this has been delayed like all hell." Tronmaster lamented as Alicia grabbed the hourglass.

"Yeah, no kidding. What with you finishing Fire Emblem Echoes' story, to focusing on the war with both Embla and Muspell." Alicia added.

"I wonder what that sonic boom was." Tronmaster mused.

"I dunno." Alicia shrugged, turning over the hourglass, unfreezing time.

"ACHOO!" Ruby sneezed as everyone snapped out of their collective trance.

"Ah, my neck." Summer groaned, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Gesundheit." Tronmaster joked, earning a chuckle from Alicia.

"Hey guys, why is my neck so stiff?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we've read a chapter, hasn't it?" Alicia replied.

"No kidding." Raven added, "Let me guess, it's Nora's turn, right?"

"Bingo." Alicia answered, Jaune passing the book to Nora. Said hammer-crazy ginger beginning to read.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Guess we're still on the lack of point of view." Glynda mused.

 **"I guess I never saw you as much of a fighter." Yang said addressing Doctor Oobleck.**

"Yeah, Barty's a real string bean." Qrow japed.

 _ **'Don't blame you really.'**_ **Ifrit muttered,** ** _'He hardly looks like a fighter.'_**

 ** _'He'd probably go into shock without his coffee.'_** **Diablos joked.**

"Yeah, he's attached to his coffee." Tai sighed.

 **"I admit I fancy myself as more of an intellectual, but I can assure you as a huntsman I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck said.**

"And here we go." Ruby groaned, burying her head in her hands.

 **"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked tilting her head.**

"Um, what?" Summer asked, chucking slightly.

"Although the rest of it isn't in the story, Ruby had a bit of a brainfart." Tronmaster explained, with a 'Thank you' from Ruby.

"Seriously?" Qrow chuckled.

"I was still processing the fact that we were shadowing freaking Oobleck." Ruby groaned.

 _ **'Those are truffles Ruby.'**_ **Alexander stated, _'Tussles are fights.'_**

 **"Oh right, never mind." Ruby muttered scratching her head.**

"Talk about a brainfart." Sun joked, earning a short shock from Raiden, earning a berry from Tronmaster.

 **"Besides given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabbling in the archeological surveys my dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular... assignment." Oobleck stated.**

 **"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.**

"Oh dear lord, no." Glynda groaned.

 **"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl why history is the backbone of our very society, and the liver! Probably the kidneys if I were to wager." Oobleck said.**

"The backbone analogy makes sense, but not so much the kidneys thing." Winter said, confused.

 _ **'The more I listen to this guy the more I worry for him.'**_ **Shiva said.**

"What my other said." Shiva noted.

"Amen sister." Alicia added.

 **"And that means?" Weiss asked.**

 **"The southeast quadrant outside of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but it also the location of one of the kingdom's greatest failures." Oobleck said.**

"Along with the location of the headquarters of Merlot Industries." Tronmaster explained.

"And it's underneath the city where you'll find some mutated Grimm." Alicia added.

"Meep." Yang squeaked.

 **"Mountain Glenn." Ruby said rather darkly.**

"I freaking hate Mountain Glenn." Ruby muttered.

 _ **'Excuse me, sleep away a couple of centuries, mind filling me in?'**_ **Diablos asked.**

"Try drinking some coffee." Alicia joked, earning a middle finger from the demon-looking GF.

"Gonna need a Senzu for that one." Tronmaster muttered.

 **"That's right it was an extension of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang said.**

"It's also possible that Doctor Merlot was responsible, if partially, for the fall of Mountain Glenn." Tronmaster explained.

"Dude sounded insane." Sun added, making Tronmaster nod in response.

 **"Correct and now it stands abandoned and a dark reminder." Oobleck said.**

 **"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake said.**

 **"Precisely." Oobleck said.**

"And was it?" Penny asked.

"Yep. But we had to fight Oum-knows how many Grimm we had to fight." Weiss groaned.

 **The Bullhead dropped off the team in the middle of the colorless, crumbling city before flying off.**

"I just realized something." Alicia noted, "Mountain Glenn looks like something out of Fallout."

 **"Team you maybe students but at this moment your mission as hunter and huntresses has begun, from this point forward you need to do exactly as I say, do you understand?" Oobleck inquired, looking over at Team RWBY before narrowing his sights directly on Ruby, "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your bags at school!"**

"Busted!~" Yang sang teasingly.

"Yang, don't tease your sister." Summer scolded.

 **"But you hadn't told us to listen to you yet. So I didn't." Ruby defended.**

 _ **'Smooth.'**_ **Alexander said flatly.**

Ruby's reason ended up causing all of the readers to facepalm.

"Just end me already." Ruby groaned.

 **"She's not wrong, very well Ruby leave your bag here we can pick it up upon our return." Oobleck said.**

"Brilliant idea doc." Neptune retorted, "Leave a corgi inside a bag in the middle of a wasteland."

 **"But I wa-" Ruby started.**

 **"Young lady what in the world could you possibly have in that bag that's so important to bring with-" Oobleck started ut cut himself off as Zwei popped his head out of the bag, as well as Boko. Heck Ruby didn't even know Boko had gotten had gotten into the bag.**

"That is one stealthy little bird." Glynda muttered.

"And knowing how Oobleck geeked out about Zwei, no doubt he'll freak out over Boko too." Blake added.

 **Silence filled the air for a good moment as everyone looked at the Corgi and Chocobo, "Get back in the bag." Ruby whispered, Zwei simply barked once instead of going back into hiding, while Boko chirped.**

 **"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility, and you brought, a dog, and a bird." Oobleck said very seriously.**

"And freak-out in 3, 2, 1..." Blake counted down.

 **"I uh..." Ruby started.**

 **"Genius!" Oobleck exclaimed walking away, before quickly rushing back and grabbing Zwei from Ruby's bag, knocking her over in the process.**

"Jerk." Ruby mumbled, earning a peck on the cheek from Weiss.

 **"Canine's are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound, making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!" Oobleck said, Zwei barked.**

 **"I'm a genius." Ruby said proudly before deflating, "Though I was certain Mom was taking care of Boko..."**

"I would've too." Summer cooed, as Boko chirped.

"That is one ninja bird." Yang added.

 **Shiva then manifested completely to take Zwei from Oobleck, as did Ifrit, Diablos and Alexander seeing as they had no reason to hide now.**

 **"He's such a cute little poochie~" Shiva cooed.**

 **"And he's been learning from Pet Pals." Ifrit said proudly, "And I know you remember how Angelo turned out.**

"Angelo?" Winter asked.

"Story will explain." Alicia answered, tossing another berry to Raiden, the Jolteon catching it.

 **"And Angelo was such a cute shepherd dog." Shiva continued, "Even if she was a terror in a fight when she came to Rinoa's aide."**

"Rinoa?" Penny asked.

"One of the main characters of Final Fantasy VIII." Tronmaster replied, "And Squall's love interest."

"Oh yeah, Squall and Rinoa had it BAD for each other." Ifrit added with a chuckle.

"Those two..." Shiva sighed in remembrance.

 **"So, what are your orders doctor?" Blake asked.**

 **"Ah yes straight to the chase, I like it." Oobleck said turning his attention to Team RWBY, "As you've been informed the southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity, now there are several possible explanations for this behavior, one of which being-Grimm."**

 **"Uh, what?" Ruby asked confused.**

"I swear, it's always shop talk with that guy." Yang said.

 **"There is a Beowolf approximately one hundred yards from our position right behind you." Alexander said causing the team to jump and spin around, readying their weapons.**

 **"Stop." Oobleck said, "There are a number of reasons why a Grimm congregate in this particular area, the most likely of which is their attraction to negativity. Sadness, Envy, Loneliness, Hatred, all qualities that are likely our hidden group harboring ill intent." Oobleck said.**

"Right, cause Grimm are attracted to any and all negative feelings." Neptune stated.

"No frigging shit Sherlock." Tronmaster deadpanned.

 **"So what now?" Ruby asked.**

 **"We wait, we track, if this specimen leads us to it's pack that pack ma subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck said.**

"Right, cause that strategy ALWAYS works." Raven retorted.

 **"How long do we wait?" Blake asked.**

 **"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stay isolated from the pack for months- and there the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves showed up.**

"Well, that was quick." Tai said, snickering.

 **"What?" Weiss asked a little loud.**

 **"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said.**

 **"What?" Weiss asked again.**

 **"AND NOW THEY"VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled right in Weiss's ear.**

"I swear that coffee-addicted psycho gave me tinnitus." Weiss groaned, rubbing her ear.

"Yeah, he's quite the screamer." Raven joked.

 **"I take it tracking is out of the question?" Ruby asked.**

 **"An accurate assumption, yes." Oobleck said.**

"Oh boy, we kicked some SERIOUS ass!" Yang exclaimed, pumping her fist.

 **"What's the plan then?" Yang asked.**

 **"Show me what you're made of." Oobleck said.**

"Time to crack some skulls." Ifrit said, laughing.

 **"Allow me." Alexander said pulling himself in front of the group, "I haven't used this trick in a while."**

 **"What trick?" Ruby asked.**

"Yeah, what trick?" Ruby asked, repeating what her other said.

 **Instead of answering, Alexander's faceplate suddenly slid downward into his body, just as a pair of white lasers shot out of hiseyes and drew some kind of sigil on the ground around the Beowolf pack, confusing the Grimm.**

"Okay..." Weiss trailed off.

 **Alexander's faceplate slid back up at the exact moment the sigil blasted upward in pure holy energy, eradicating the Grimm in an instant.**

"Oh my Oum..." Glynda breathed.

At that moment, a few words are uttered through the speakers at a high volume: "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! BLAAAAAARRRRGGGGG!"

"AH! Jesus goddamn Christ!" Alicia shouted, as her, Blake and Sun clutched their ears, as laughter is heard from the speakers.

"JENKINS! MELODY! HECTOR! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASSES!" Alicia yelled, her eyes glowing.

"S-sorry Alicia! We, we couldn't resist." Jenkins replied in-between laughs.

"Fucking Lazer Collection." Alicia mumbled, motioning for Nora to continue reading.

 **"Hot damn. Ifrit shouted, "I completely forgot you had laser eyes."**

"Yeah, I forgot about that too." Alexander added.

 **"I found the holy missiles to be more awe inspiring." Alexander said.**

"That too." Alexander deadpanned.

 **"Yeesh, what else are you packing in all that metal?" Diablos asked.**

"More firepower than any military combined." Winter replied jokingly.

"Yeah, dude's a walking, or floating, armory." Qrow added.

 **A few hours passed of the group completely decimating the Grimm, not tiring in the least thanks to the boosts provided by the GF's.**

"Certainly helps on hunts." Summer noted, writing the hint on a notepad she just pulled out of nowhere.

 **Oobleck had also questioned the team as to why the became huntresses, and had also asked Ruby to follow him while the rest of the team set up camp.**

"Although this story doesn't show the view with the Goliaths and the volcano, said volcano is based off of Mount Kilimanjaro, the tallest mountain on one of Earth's continents, Africa." Tronmaster informed.

"Huh, neat." Nora said, continuing to read.

 **However once Ruby's shift ended she noticed Zwei was starting to wander off, thankfully Boko had chosen to nest in Blake's hair for the night so he was fine.**

"Alright, that's cute." Blake admitted, before adding, "Don't even think about it bird, or I'm turning you into barbeque wings."

Boko chirped in response.

 **So naturally Ruby followed Zwei outside of the building and noticed he was taking a leak next to a lamppost.**

"Hey, nature calls." Neptune said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But it's a wasteland, he literally could have done that anywhere." Ruby countered.

 **"Zwei this is a wasteland, you literally ould have done that anywhere." Ruby scolded as she picked up the Corgi after he barked once.**

"Look, an echo." Jaune joked.

"Be fortunate that he didn't decide to take a leak where y'all were sleeping." Tronmaster said, as everyone looked at him.

"Y'all?" Raven asked with a chuckle as Tronmaster stared at her defiantly.

"Some of my family lives in the southern United States. Sue me." Tronmaster retorted.

 _ **'At least he didn't pee where you all were sleeping.'**_ **Alexander said.**

"Uh, captain, you're from Michigan." Jenkins said over the intercom.

"You're looking at the monitors Jenkins, do you see me giving any fucks?" Tronmaster replied, flipping off the security camera.

"Pont taken." Jenkins replied after a minute.

 **Before Ruby could answer a noise was heard coming from the distance, out of reflex Ruby hid in behind cover.**

 **She peaked her head out of a corner and saw two White Fang soldiers, "I thought I heard a Beowulf or something." White Fang A said.**

 **"Let's just finish our patrol and get back." White Fang B said.**

"These mooks graduated from the Imperial Stormtrooper School of Patrolling." Alicia joked.

 **Ruby decided to silently follow them for several feet until they reached a building, then she poked Zwei's head out, "Did they go in yet, one bark means yes." Ruby said, Zwei waited until the sound of a door closing was heard then barked, "Oh this is it, this is it!" Ruby whisper cheered, and pulled out her Scroll only to have no signal, "Oh man, come on we gotta get the others." Ruby said getting up.**

"Oh man, I know what's coming up." Ruby groaned.

 **Ruby didn't get far when the ground below her feet cracked and gave away, she managed to catch Zwei before he fell in and tossed the dog up as the piece she was holding onto broke before she could pull herself up.**

"Oh Oum!" Tai shouted.

"What the hell?!" Glynda yelled.

"OZPIN!" Summer screeched.

 **Ruby hear Zwei bark as she fell, but she focused on one thing as she fell.**

"Let's hope it's something I think it is." Tai said worriedly.

 **Casting a Spell.**

"Oh, thank Oum." Tai and Summer breathed.

 **"Float." Ruby whispered casting the support spell.**

 **Golden feathered wings appeared on Ruby's back and flapped slowly, slowing her descent before the wings faded, fortunately not taking their effects with them.**

"Honestly, that ended a lot better than when I actually fell." Ruby said, relived.

Why, what happened originally?" Sun asked.

"I, got captured." Ruby admitted bashfully.

 **Ruby neared the ground but her feet didn't directly connect as she looked around the area, there appeared to be another city underneath Mountain Glenn.**

"Holy shit." Neptune breathed.

"Yep. After the surface of Mountain Glenn was overrun with Grimm, the surviving citizens evacuated underground." Tronmaster explained.

"And then they accidentally opened up a tunnel that contained subterranean Grimm, and well, Remnant's largest mass grave." Alicia added grimly.

 _ **'Someone's coming, hide!'**_ **Alexander said.**

 **Ruby looked around before quickly delving behind a pile of the freshly piled up rocks from the collapse.**

"Quick thinking squirt." Qrow said, praising Ruby.

 **"False alarm." She heard a White Fang say, "Surface caved again."**

"Considering that Mountain Glenn is a complete wasteland, yeah that's not too surprising." Summer said casually.

"Trust me, I've seen more than my fair share of wastelands." Tronmaster added.

 **Probably a Nevermore, I don't see any footprints." Another Fang said.**

"A Nevermore's actually a lot heavier than most people would assume." Alicia retorted.

"Considering that it's pretty much an overgrown turkey babe, yeah, it's about the same weight as a Boeing 747." Tronmaster added, making Alicia chuckle.

 **"Come on, let's go inform the higher ups." The first one muttered, "If these cave in's keep happening we might have to bail before we get the signal."**

"Why not bail now?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Then we wouldn't get the Wilhelm scream." Tronmaster answered with a chuckle.

 **Ruby waited until the footsteps faded before coming out of cover and reached for Crescent Rose... Only to not feel it.**

"You dropped Crescent Rose?" Sun asked.

"Hey, to be fair, I WAS falling down a pit!" Ruby defended.

 **'Rats, I must have dropped it when I fell.' Ruby thought, "Well at least I have magic.'**

"I'll give you a magic satchel later." Tronmaster said.

"Magic satchel?" Weiss asked.

"In regards to fictional media, it's something that allows a character to pull anything from nothingness." Alicia explained, "In the case of RPGs, it's the character's inventory."

 _ **'Ruby, look to your right.'**_ **Alexander said.**

 **Ruby turned her head to her right and rose her eyebrows at what she saw, a navy blue metal case that looked big enough to at least fit a small weapon marked by an NG.**

"The Neo Galbadians?" Glynda asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Probably stolen from a Neo Galbadian supply depot or something." Winter replied.

 **"A Neo Galbadian supply crate." Ruby said, "Wonder what that's doing here?"**

"Like Winter said, it's probably stolen." Penny said, repeating Winter's statement.

 **Her mother told her that NG crates were rather easy to open, mainly because the symbol is the button. So on that thought Rub pressed the button hidden as the symbol, hoping the White Fang haven't raided it.**

"That just seems like an intentional design flaw." Jaune noted as Nora passed the book to Pyrrha.

"Well, it IS based off of chests in RPGs. Kinda would be annoying if the characters were forced to go on a random sidequest for a key." Said a robotically disguised voice, making everyone turn in the direction the voice came from, Tronmaster and Alicia drawing their weapons.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alicia asked.

"And how did you get aboard my ship?" Tronmaster asked the figure, who was six foot two, covered in armor that was white and gold in color, his head mostly covered by a helmet, saved for his two eyes. His two silver eyes.

"That, is an excellent question, Summoner." Replied the mysterious figure, making Tronmaster narrow his eyes.

"Well, this is fucking ominous." Nora added.

* * *

 ***Melody, Jenkins and Hector are looking at the security monitors in total shock.***

 **Jenkins: Who the fuck is this schmuck?**

 **Melody: No idea, think he's the cause of the sonic boom from earlier?**

 **Hector: Maybe. *Looks at the camera* For everyone reading this, and especially to Phoenix, Tronmaster would like to apologize for the lack of updates on, everything. He had some, family issues to deal with, so that's what's been taking the brunt of his attention as of late. But don't worry folks! He's truly hoping to get back to it! Maybe, heh... *Looks back at monitor* Jesus Christ...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Melody: How'd this schmuck get past the ship's biometric scanner?**

 **Jenkins: Hell if I know.**

 **Hector: No worries, the captain and Alicia can handle things.**

* * *

As everyone looked at the scene between the Swift Retribution's commander, and the mysterious man, there was a pregnant pause in the air. Before suddenly, Tronmaster sighed and sheathed his Gunblade.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked.

"You didn't tell them specifically about what happened in Volume 5, did you?" The mysterious man asked.

"No. But I will tell them after the chapter." Tronmaster growled, "Now, answer her question. Who. Are. You?"

The man sighed, as he tapped a button on the side of his helmet, said helmet retracting itself until it was completely compacted into the outfit. At the sight of his face, everyone, even Tronmaster, gasped at what they saw.

"You look..." Ruby started.

"Just like..." Jaune added, as Tronmaster finished everyone's thoughts.

"Me."

"Yep." The man said, sighing, "The name's Racer Rose." The now-named Racer answered.

"Rose?" Weiss asked, wondering if he's related to Ruby, Summer and Alicia.

"Yep. I'm Tronmaster and Alicia's son from the future." Racer replied, everyone adopting a look of shock.

"W-we have a son?" Alicia asked Tronmaster.

"He's a time traveler?" Tronmaster added, as Racer ran to the kitchen, coming back with a pepperoni, cheese, bacon and jalapeño pizza with garlic flavored crust.

"Sorry about that, had to get myself something to eat. Time travel's hungry work." Racer said, snapping Tronmaster out of his stupor.

"Jesus Christ, you're a speedster, aren't you?" Tronmaster deadpanned, making Racer nod.

"What's a speedster?" Ruby asked, herself snapped out of her stupor as well.

"Later." Racer replied, "Pyrrha, mind reading the next chapter?" Pyrrha grabbing the book, and opening it.

 **[Ruby's P.O.V.]**

 **What I found in the supply crate was what I could actually find useful, and grinned at it.**

At Pyrrha beginning the chapter, everyone was snapped out of their stupor.

"I wonder what Rubes found in the NG crate?" Yang asked.

"A weapon?" Penny asked.

"Perhaps parts of a set of armor?" Glynda added.

"Let Pyrrha continue to read, and find out." Racer said.

 **First off there was an NG standard issue sword. Sharp, practical, nothing special, but at least I could use it. Plus I was okay with using swords, I mean Uncle Qrow did have me train with them for a while in case I couldn't use Crescent Rose and I had to use his weapon.**

"How common are sword users in the Final Fantasy series?" Winter asked.

"Quite common." Alicia replied, "Want me to list a few?"

"No thank you." Winter answered.

 **'Sorry I laughed you off like that Uncle Qrow.' I thought, sure I wasn't using his weapon, but I don't have Crescent Rose.**

"When in doubt, take every advantage you can." Summer said.

 **Next in the box was an NG marked First Aid kit, I cracked it open to find several bottles I knew nothing about.**

"And now, we'll get a look at couple of recurring items from the Final Fantasy franchise." Alicia stated.

"I hope they're good." Ruby mumbled.

 **'The Green vials are Hi-Potions.' Alexander said, 'They're effective healing items, don't know if they work on Aura though, and the blue bottles are Elixirs, they're full heals and can remove all status ailments... I wonder how the NG replicated them, the knowledge in creating these are long since forgotten by the common folk.'**

"The NG aren't exactly 'common folk' though." Qrow deadpanned, using air quotations to emphasize his point.

 **Hooking the kit to a latch under my cloak I turned back to the crate and pulled out...a small white rock?**

 **"What?" I muttered.**

"Holy shit, is that a Holy Stone?" Alexander asked, befuddled.

"Holy Stone?" Weiss asked.

"I'm sure the story will explain." Alexander explained.

 **'That's a Holy Stone.' Alexander said, 'They are basically stones that hold a single spell, most people who don't have GF's giving them magic use them to cast magic. Of course you can Draw the magic from them and add the spell to your stock.'**

"Nice." Ruby cheered, earning an amused eye roll from her white-haired girlfriend.

 **"Nice." I whispered, then I felt myself pulling the magic from the stone, causing the stone to dissolve into powder.**

 **Next in the case was some food rations, mostly bread and water, took those.**

"Blech, I hate having to eat rations." Tai retched.

"Yeah, considering that half of that shit is probably stuff like, rotten meat, or spoiled cheese left over from a bombed-out Walmart." Racer added, making everyone turn to him.

"The future doesn't sound fun." Neptune finally said.

"It really isn't." Racer added, as Pyrrha continued reading.

 **There was also several boxes of ammo, shotgun, pistol, sniper, and assault rifle rounds, though the casings of each bullet were pitch black.**

"Going by RPG element types, those rounds have GOT to be infused with Darkness damage." Jaune mused, causing everyone to turn to him in confusion.

"If you'd only apply yourself to your studies as much as you do your video games, perhaps you might be able to progress at a much faster rate." Glynda muttered, as Pyrrha got back to reading.

 **'Dark Ammunition.' Alexander said, 'I used to assist a SeeD named Irvine Kinneas who used ammo like this.'**

 **"What do they do?" I asked quietly.**

"Well, it's ammo that uses Darkness, take a wild guess." Raven joked, before getting smacked by Summer.

 **'Dark Ammo has a small chance to inflict an enemy with abnormal status ailments.' Alexander said, 'Poisoning, Blinding, Silencing, even sudden drowsiness.'**

"Yikes. That, is some scary ammo." Sun said, shivering slightly.

 **Okay, that's something to keep on hand.**

"It's better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it." Racer advised, everyone nodding in agreement.

 **After putting the ammo boxes in my ammo pouch I pulled out the last thing in the box... A copy of The Girl Next Door.**

"Frankly, having something like that, is a major waste of time." Racer chided.

"Why's that?" Qrow asked.

"Call it seeing it first hand, but being distracted by a pair of tits during a major engagement with hostile enemy forces, whether it be in real life, or with a Playboy or something, can and WILL get you killed." Racer answered, promptly shutting Qrow up.

 **"Why is this in there?" I muttered prying the magazine open, and almost immediately snapped it back shut.**

"Yeesh, what could've caused her to snap that thing shut?" Raven asked.

 **The first page was completely covered by a naked woman, and she wasn't even trying to cover herself.**

"It's a porno mag, what'd you expect?" Tronmaster shrugged.

"Seriously, I get it that soldiers need to have SOME form of stress relief, but keeping a porno in a supply crate seems ass-backwards." Alicia added.

 **I threw that back into the crate and shut it, determined to get that picture out of my mind.**

"Yes, please let this embarrassment come to an end." Ruby muttered, burying herself in her cloak.

 **"Let's move on." I muttered picking the NG sword back up and moved through the tunnels.**

"Moving on." Qrow added, waiving his hand in a similar motion.

 **'Is that a train?' I thought peeking around a corner.**

"Get ready for the biggest fuck-up of Torchwick's criminal career." Tronmaster said, chuckling.

"The Breach?" Racer asked his father.

"Oh yeah." Tronmaster replied.

 **There was indeed a train, I saw several White Fang members loading boxes of something onto it, one member accidentally dropped a crate, causing the lid to pop open a bit and reveal red Dust Crystals.**

"Well, that explains what happened to all the stolen Dust." Blake said, narrowing her eyes.

"Exactly how much Dust was nabbed by the White Fang anyway?" Neptune asked.

"Enough Dust to turn part of a city like Vale or Detroit into a smoldering crater." Racer answered darkly.

 **At the sound of the crate being Dropped I saw Roman walk up to the guy and started to berate him for dropping the crate...right as someone else tripped over a Dust Crystal that popped out and fell, causing the crate to pop open to reveal a few guns inside.**

"If it weren't for all the stolen Dust, or guns, I'd say the White Fang would be more like a circus comedy show." Qrow added, before getting shocked by Raiden.

 **'Alexander, you got any idea's?' I asked my GF in my mind.**

"None that would end without causing the entire cave system to collapse, I would assume." Glynda noted.

 **'None... You're out numbered at the moment and you don't have your preferred weapon on hand.' Alexander said, 'Ifrit would probably just go with the biggest explosion he can muster, but that could cause these caves to collapse.'**

"And Murphy's Law goes into effect in 3, 2, 1..." Penny counted down.

 **At that moment, there was an explosion.**

"Ya don't need to be a time traveler to see that coming." Racer added, rolling his eyes.

"It's Yang and Ifrit, what did you expect?" Shiva asked sarcastically.

 **'Oh geez.' Alexander and I thought.**

"To the surprise of literally no one." Blake added, making Yang stick her tongue out.

 **Another explosion tore through the area, revealing the rest of my team, Dr. Oobleck.**

 **Just as some White Fang ran past me I dash toward my team at top speed.**

"For a non-speedster, you're still rather fast." Racer noted.

 **"Ruby!" Yang cried as she suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into a hug, crushing me slightly.**

 **"Are you okay?" Weiss asked with genuine worry.**

"Of course she is, outside of a swift beating from Torchwick." Racer joked, as Summer, Tai and Qrow growled.

 **"I'm fine, I'm fine! But listen! Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons down there." I said pointing the NG Sword at Roman, who seemed to be walking toward the train.**

 **"What?" Blake asked as she handed me Crescent Rose, which I took and sheathed the NG sword where Crescent Rose normally sat.**

"Good idea, at least until you can acquire a proper scabbard." Alicia noted.

"Note to self, acquire a sword scabbard, in case of sword acquisition." Ruby mumbled to herself, typing a reminder into her Scroll, as both Raiden and Boko chirped.

 **"I saw them carrying crates of Dust and weapons onto that train." I said as Boko flew out of Yang's hair and into my hood.**

"I don't mind if it's Boko messing with my hair." Yang stated, as Boko chirped again.

 **"Ahhhh, that's ridiculous. These tunnels are sealed, the tracks lead to a dead-end." Dr. Oobleck said.**

"It wasn't ridiculous, was it?" Neptune asked, the family of Askr heroes, along with everyone else, looking at him like he was stupid.

"You DO remember the Breach, right?" Pyrrha deadpanned, as she continued reading.

 **At that moment Roman's Voice came on over the speakers, "Get to your place's we are leaving now!" Roman announced, and then the train let loose steam and began to move.**

 **"Well it sounds like they're going somewhere." Yang said.**

 **'Remember we can't get a signal out here.' Alexander reminded me.**

"And there's the catch." Qrow noted.

"Hey, where did the GFs go?" Nora asked, as they all now noticed the Guardian Forces sleeping.

"Jesus, what the fuck?" Racer mumbled, as Pyrrha continued.

 **'Ah that's right, we can't call for backup.' I grumbled.**

 **"So what do we do?" Weiss asked.**

"Open a fast food restaurant!" Jaune joked, as Siren snorted in her sleep.

 **"I believe we only have one option." Oobleck said.**

 **"We're stopping that train." I said deploying Crescent Rose.**

"That's my girl." Tai said, proud of his daughter.

"A natural leader." Glynda added.

 **We got aboard the train rather easily seeing as it wasn't going too fast yet and climbed to the top of the car's.**

"Must. Resist. Urge. To play. Ozzy Osbourne." Racer mumbled to himself.

 **"Alright children we have to get to the front to stop the train." Oobleck said as Yang ripped off the hatch of the car we were on before throwing it off the side of the train, and causing me and my team to freeze at what we saw inside.**

"Oh, I don't like this." Summer muttered.

 **"Uh professor." Weiss said.**

 **"Doctor." Oobleck growled.**

"Seriously, how can one man be so anal about something so asinine?" Sun asked, befuddled.

"You, you don't know the half of it." Yang answered.

 **"What's that?" Weiss asked pointing inside the hatch.**

 **"That my dear, appears to be a bomb." Oobleck said causing me and my team to take a step back.**

 **"At least it's not the monster kind." Diablos said.**

"Um, pardon?" Jaune asked concerned.

"A bomb that's around the strength, or is at the strength of, a nuclear weapon." Alicia answered grimly.

"I'm gonna guess that's pretty bad." Neptune replied.

"You, you have no goddamned idea." Tronmaster added.

 **I've got to remember to ask one of the GF's about that later. Then I noticed several dozen White Fang members climbing to the top of the Train cars.**

"And, cue the redshirts." Tronmaster joked.

 **"We've got baddies!" I shouted pointing at them.**

 **"Diablos, get them." Blake said.**

 **"With pleasure." Diablos said spreading his wings and launching himself at them.**

"Yikes, and I thought I could be terrifying." Racer noted.

"Really?" Yang asked.

"Considering I actually come from an apocalyptic future, yeah, I've been told I'm quite scary." Racer answered, as Pyrrha continued reading.

 **"Well I didn't expect them to go-" Oobleck started but stopped when we heard the bomb arm itself, "Easy on us."**

"Ah, crud." Team RWBY all said exasperated.

"Well, this isn't good." Glynda said.

 **'Don't bother putting Firaga to your Elemental Resistance.' Ifrit announced, 'It won't stop the bomb from tearing your body apart.'**

"Jeez, that's brutal." Neptune winced.

 **"Thanks for the tip." Yang said as we started moving to the next car, however Dr. Oobleck stopped Blake.**

 **"Blake detach the caboose, it will kill us all." Oobleck ordered.**

"I just realized, that was probably an RVB joke." Racer noted.

"What?" Sun asked.

"Well, Oobleck's voice actor is a beautiful human being named Joel Heyman, and his first voice role for Rooster Teeth was a character named Caboose." Alicia replied, "And Caboose is known for one thing: accidentally killing his friends."

 **"On it." Blake said jumping down to cut the car off, but it disconnected, before she could, "Huh, it decoupled itself.**

 **"What!?" Oobleck called.**

 **"I guess he really doesn't want us on this train." Yang said as the disconnected car exploded, shattering part of the tunnel.**

 **"That's not good." Oobleck said while I opened another hatch, only to be met in the face by another bomb.**

"How many bombs were ON that train?!" Summer exclaimed.

"More than you think." Blake replied.

 **"Uh, neither is this." I announced.**

 **"No, no, no." Oobleck said as he ran to the next car to check, "The all have bombs!"**

"Good gods." Winter breathed.

 **"This doesn't make sense." Yang said as several White Fang flew by in the air, looking over I noticed Diablos had kicked one guy in the nuts with enough force to lift them into the air, we didn't stand on the cars we knew had bombs and had quickly rushed off of them.**

At the sight of Diablos kicking a WF troop in the crotch, all the males in the room cringed.

"Ouch, that looked like that hurt." Neptune cringed.

 **"He's leading Grimm into the city!" Oobleck called shortly after we heard another explosion.**

"Is this Torchwick guy nuts?!" Summer cried out.

"Considering that his boss is a psycho-bitch with delusions of godhood, he's not even in the top 10 of crazy." Racer answered.

 **"What!?" Weiss shouted as we looked back, sure enough there were Grimm climbing out of the holes made by the explosion and chasing the train.**

 **"It's the cars! They detach and explode, creating openings for the Grimm!" Oobleck explained.**

 **'And the Grimm follow the negative feelings of everyone on board.' Shiva said as yet another member of the Fang flew past her.**

"I'm pretty sure one or two of those mooks must've performed the Wilhelm Scream." Alicia noted.

"The what?" Sun asked, confused.

"The Wilhelm Scream is one of, if not THE most iconic sound effects in cinematic history." Tronmaster answered.

 **"That's insane!" Blake called as another train car decoupled.**

 **'We've met crazier.' Alexander said, 'We'll explain later.'**

"I can believe it." Yang said, shrugging.

 **"We have to hurry!" Oobleck shouted, "You three go below try to stop those bomb's!" He ordered pointing at Yang, Weiss, and Blake.**

 **"What about us?" I asked.**

 **"We're going to stop this train." Oobleck said.**

"Copycat." Ruby grumbled.

 **"Yeah I know, I said that earlier." I said.**

 **"Diablos!" Blake called.**

 **Diablos nodded and faded away as two WF members tried to tackle him, only to end up tackling each other.**

"Seriously, not even Battle Droids are as dumb as these guys." Alicia muttered to herself, making Blake and Sun snicker.

 **[No P.O.V.]**

"Time for the one-on-one brawls." Blake said.

"Oh crud." Yang groaned.

"Neo?" Alicia asked, Yang nodding in response.

 **Yang, Weiss and Blake dropped down into the train car, which really only had a few crates inside and was otherwise empty.**

"You think they'd have more troops guarding something important like the train." Tai noted.

 **"I guess this is what we trained for." Yang said.**

 **"Here this should help you." Weiss said handing Blake a clip of Dust ammunition.**

"Thanks for that, by the way." Blake said to Weiss.

"No problem." Weiss responded.

 **The group started to run through the car, but was soon cut off when Roman's right hand woman, Neopolitan, dropped down from the top of the car.**

 **"You guys go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang said cracking her knuckles, Weiss and Blake ran past her, with Yang firing once to keep her attention.**

 **Yang and Neo walk up to each other and stare at each other face to face, with Neo being a head shorter than Yang and suddenly inverting the color of her eyes before grinning.**

"Holy mother of Oum, she's short!" Neptune called out.

"And she can kick your ass six ways to Sunday." Tronmaster added.

 **Of course Yang also grinned, because Ifrit manifested behind Neo and threw a punch, blindsiding her and throwing her to the side.**

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt." Yang said, chuckling.

 **"Fira!" Yang shouted casting the spell, causing a pillar of fire to burst up beneath Neo, who quickly dodged the attack, but still got her coat singed.**

 **Neo looked at the singe and then proceeded to glare at Yang, who had cast a Protect Spell while she was distracted.**

 **Neo opened her parasol and gave Yang a 'come at me' gesture.**

"Oh, she's screwed." Jaune said.

 **Yang smirked and cast a Haste spell on herself before dashing toward Neo, who was caught off guard by Yang's sudden burst of speed and took several punches to the face and chest before getting roundhouse kicked into a crate.**

 **Surprisingly Neo recovered and instead of crashing into the crate she managed to land so she was sitting on the crate.**

"Lucky cunt." Yang muttered under her breath.

"Be lucky no one else heard that." Alicia mumbled herself, Racer chuckling to himself.

 **Ifrit decided that Yang had this covered and chose fade until Yang called for him, all while Yang grinned and cracked her neck.**

 **Yang lunged at Neo once again, this time Neo was more prepared for Yang's speed, and began to use her parasol to push aside Yang's attacks, however it was not working as well as Neo would have hoped.**

 **Her parasol was infused with Dust, which gave it incredible durability, enough that it could survive a tornado with little damage, however Yang's punches were causing the parasol to creak from the force of the deflected attacks.**

 **Neo was then pushed back when she faltered to make sure her weapon wasn't about to break, and as a result slugged in the face to push her back.**

"Not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot, is it you hectochromic bitch?" Yang yelled, scaring the Guardian Forces awake.

"I WAS NOT OVERSLEEPING!" Diablos yelled, smacking Ifrit in the face with his wing.

"Racer." Tronmaster said simply, the young time-traveler quickly tying the GFs together, quickly returning to his chair.

 **Neo realized that her weapon couldn't protect her in this fight, and in turn used her ability to escape, leaving Yang with a glass illusion that shattered under her punch.**

"Of course she ran." Yang grumbled.

"If I'm right, I was the one who scared her off." Raven noted.

"Yep. I wonder why she was so scared." Alicia said.

"Perhaps she was a member of your bandit tribe." Tronmaster said to Raven with a low growl, making the ex-Huntress sink in her seat.

 **"Coward!" Yang shouted angered.**

 **What Yang didn't know was that Raven was watching her, having created a small portal that was only big enough from her to look through with one eye.**

 **"She's gotten so strong thank's to Ifrit." Raven mused, wondering if she had made the right choice... because it was looking like her current choice is getting ready to bite her in the ass.**

"Considering that she ran because she's afraid of Salem, no friggin' duh." Racer spat.

"Wait, THAT'S why you left?!" Tai said, shocked, as Raven made another attempt at fusing to her chair.

"Well, you wanna explain yourself, Spring Maiden?" Racer added, Pyrrha putting the book down, her and everyone else looking at Raven in shock.

"Y-you're the Spring Maiden?" Yang asked with shaky breath.

"Yes." Raven said after sighing, "But, can that wait until after the chapter?"

"Fine." Yang growled, as Pyrrha picked up the book and continued to read.

 **[During this point in time, with Weiss and Blake]**

"Guess it's you and I Blake." Weiss noted.

"Yep." Blake added.

 **Weiss and Blake ran through the next train car, only to stop when they heard the revving of a chainsaw.**

 **The holder of said chainsaw was a large member of the White Fang, a Lieutenant to be exact.**

"Dude's about as crazy as Grandpa Adam, but damn if he doesn't have a badass weapon!" Racer said, giddy at seeing the chainsaw sword of the WF Lieutenant.

"Guess we know where Ruby's weapons lust came from." Tronmaster whispered to his girlfriend.

 **"You go on ahead!" Weiss said.**

 **"Got it." Blake agreed before dashing past the Lieutenant.**

 **Of course, the big guy didn't just let her pass, but Blake blocked his attack, allowing Weiss to jump in and landed several strikes to knock him down, allowing Blake to pass.**

 **What they didn't notice was that his aura collapsed from the attack.**

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Jaune muttered.

 **The Lieutenant chuckled, "Finally." He said, "I get to kill a-"**

 **He was cut off in his speech however when a gunshot filled the car, followed by a blade protruding from the Lieutenant's chest.**

The room was later filled with various shouts of shock.

"Holy jeez!" Sacred yelled, falling out of his seat, taking Pandemona and Alexander with him.

"Dammit Sacred!" Alexander shouted.

 **"You don't get to kill anything animal." A male voice said as the lieutenant by a foot, "I'm gonna kill you." Slate said.**

"Well, that was brutal." Sun said after a few minutes.

 **Weiss went wide eyed at the ruthless murder performed by Slate.**

 **Slate kicked the body, "Heh, did you really think you'd get away with from me?" Slate asked the corpse, "You wouldn't have beaten the ironing board there if your Aura was that low."**

"Ironing board?!" Weiss shrieked.

"Weiss, babe, calm down." Ruby said, massaging her shoulders.

 **"Hey!" Weiss snapped, mainly at the ironing board comment.**

 **"Oh sorry about that, I forget that flaties are sensitive about being... well flat." Slate said, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Slate, one of the eight Neo Galbadian commanders."**

 **"Why are you here then?" Weiss demanded pointing Myrtenaster at Slate.**

 **"Well then flaty let me explain." Slate said ignoring the tic mark that was growing on Weiss's forehead, "I just came to kill, mostly Grimm, but the Faunus of the White Fang would do."**

"Why exactly did Musaline decide to hire this schmuck?" Racer asked.

"No idea." Alicia shrugged.

 **"Are you going to try and kill me next then?" Weiss demanded.**

 **"Oh how I wish I could." Slate said lowing his gunblade, "But Musaline finds you and the other Guardian Force users entertaining or something because she's given me orders not to kill you. ME, no one else!"**

"Considering he's a racist, homicidal maniac, no shit Musaline's put him on such a tight leash." Penny muttered.

 **Weiss raised an eyebrow at that before Slate's scroll went off, surprising Weiss at the reception.**

 **"Yeah Muse?" Slate asked answering his scroll and putting it to his ear, "Alright fine." He grumbled hanging up, "See you again flaty."**

 **With that Slate walked trough a rippling wall of the car.**

"Hey, where did Ruby and Weiss go?" Ifrit asked, as everybody now noticed that the White Rose couple was no longer in the room.

"Either Ruby took Weiss out of the room to calm down, or to get laid." Ifrit said, only to get smacked by Yang, Tai, Summer, Qrow and Winter. In that order.

"Pyrrha, continue please." Alicia motioned to Pyrrha, the redheaded champion reading.

 **Weiss on the other had was steaming when Yang came in, "You okay Weiss?" Yang asked.**

 **"Peachy." Weiss growled as she walked past the WF corpse, Yang doing the same though a little on edge.**

"Considering that Slate straight up assassinated the Lieutenant, that's not surprising." Racer noted.

 **The two walked into the next train car, and noticed Blake had already pinned Roman before knocking him out with a kick to the head.**

"Boot to the head." Alicia chuckled.

 **"You guys okay?" Blake asked.**

 **"I'm fine, Weiss is steaming though." Yang said hiking a thumb at Weiss, who was still rather ticked.**

 **"Then I think it would be a bad time to mention this." Diablos said holding up a metal bar with a grip, "Roman candle here broke this off the train.**

"Collateral damage, great." Glynda groaned.

"Shit happens." Tronmaster shrugged.

 **Weiss's anger vanished into worry, "We gotta go let Ruby know!" Weiss shouted.**

"And I know hat's coming up." Blake groaned.

 **"What!?" Ruby shouted when Weiss told her the train can't stop.**

 **"So what do we do?" Blake asked as they noticed a concrete wall coming up.**

 **Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster into the top of the train to create a shell of ice, while Yang cast a Protect Spell on her, Ruby and Blake casting the same spell on themselves.**

Pyrrha closed the book, passing it to Ren, just as Ruby and Weiss returned to the room, wearing new clothes, based off of their current outfits.

"Um, I'm calmed down now." Weiss finally said, her face a scarlet red.

"Guess you found out your new clothes." Racer said, standing up.

"Where're you going?" Alicia asked her future-son.

"I need to set something up, don't worry, it'll help." Racer answered, speeding off.

"Well Raven, time to start explanations." Tronmaster growled.

"Guess it's time." Raven sighed, as everyone looked at her.

* * *

 **Jenkins: Guess Alicia and the captain have a kid.**

 **Melody: And he's a time traveler.**

 **Hector: What was he talking about?**

 ***Jenkins and Melody shrug in response.***


End file.
